FSOG a continuation
by candiefloss
Summary: A continuation of the fsog trilogy. story picks up in 2015, 6 months after Phoebes birth. Will be an on-going story with twists and turns. I plan on building up to the plot slowly. please leave reviews and let me know how your liking it as i go along. Anas POV *No cheating* but there will be a few characters re-appearing to shake things up, as well as some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

I glance down at the hideously expensive platinum omega adorning my wrist – 7.15pm.

_Crap, crap, crap! _I've been so caught up in gettting my report for a important manuscript finished I had completely lost track of time. . _Why had Christian not contacted me? I was late, really late. _I reach over to my desk drawer and pull my blackberry out. No messages. _Hmmm. _It was very unlike my Fifty to let me be 15mins late home from the office without panicking let alone an hour and 15 mins. _Very strange._ I decide to send some form of damage control, hopefully it will lessen the storm undoubtedly waiting for me when I arrive home.

**From**: Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Inexcusable tardiness

**Date: **Feburary 2 2015 19:18

**To: **Christian Grey

To my dearest, darling, sexy husband.

Appologies for being late, time got away on me. I had an important report to finish for my meeting tomorrow, I would have contacted you sooner had I realised how late it was. I will finish up here and head home. I do hope your palms are not twitching.

I am surprised and somewhat shocked to have been left this long without so much as a word from you, or Sawyer – who I presume is in reception waiting for me.

A xx

I hit send then turn to my computer to double check that I have saved the report ready to print in the morning when I arrive at work. As I am closing down the computer I hear my blackberry vibrate.

**From**: Christian Grey

**Subject**: Safe backside

**Date**: Feburary 2 2015 19:22

**To**: Anastasia Grey

To my beautiful, smart, mind-blowingly sexy wife.

I assure you that your backside is safe from my calm, non-twitching palms.

You work too hard baby. I know your are safe, Sawyer is outside your office and Prescott is in the security quarters keeping an eye on the building.

I hope I can say the same about my backside when you arrive home. Please keep an open mind. I couldn't help myself.

Your dearest, darling, sexy husband. - your words. Please keep them in mind when you get home. Have I told you today how much I love you? Incase I haven't. I love you Mrs Grey. x

Christian grey,

CEO, Grey Enterprises holdings, Inc.

I stare at my screen contemplating the email from Fifty. _Keep an open mind? He hopes his backside is safe from me? What on earth is he up to._

I grab the pile of manuscripts that are sitting on my desk waiting to be read and put them in my bag, flick off the switch on my desk lamp and head out of my office. As Christian had said, Sawyer was indeed sitting on the sofa outside my office.

"Evening Mrs grey."

"Sorry Sawyer, I got carried away with work and didn't realise what time it was. You should have knocked and let me know."

"I was instructed by Mr Grey to leave you be mam."

I chuckle not quite believeing what Sawyer had just said.

"Ummm, okay?" I mutter. "i'm ready to go home now."

"yes mam, the car is waiting out front, I just have a few errands to run for Mr Grey on our way back. Shouldn't take long."

What on earth is going on, I shake my head in a combination of amusement and disbelief and follow sawyer to the front of the building. He opens the back door of the SUV and takes my briefcase from me. Once I am sitting he hands me back my briefcase and closes the door. I'm slowly getting used to being fussed over, it was part and parcel of marrying my dear Fifty. I have to keep reminding myself that i'm not to expect it though. The last thing I want is to expect everything to be done for me just because I married Christian. Sawyer climbs into the drivers seat, and Prescott into the passenger seat.

"Good evening Prescott." I say politely

"Mam." she replies. Ever the professional. Since I convinced Christian to give her back her job she has been in complete security mode. Her face always blank. Never smiles or lets herself get into a conversation with me. It's starting to annoy me. I can't say I blame her, it was my actions that got her fired after all. But still, a little friendliness would not go a-stray.

I pull a maunscript from my briefcase and figure I may as well do some reading on my way home. We've been travelling for about 10 mins when the car stops. I look up from the dreadfully boring piece im reading and take a look at where we have stopped.

Its a small building in town, brightly lit up. There is a huge green sign hanging from the glass front. The yellow writing shines underneath the fluroscent lights

**Pets 'r' us - for all your pet supplies. ** There are paw prints flashing on and off on both sides of the sign.

"what are we doing at a pet shop?" I ask.

Sawyer is already out of the car and making his way through the glass door.

"Sawyer won't be long mam, just picking up something that Mr Grey has requested."

I am puzzled, what on earth does christian want, or need from a pet store. We don't have any pets.

I shake my head in dis-belief again, and continue to read the manuscript. I know I will not get anything out of Prescott, so I won't waste my time, i'll wait for Sawyer to come back. He's much easier to get information out of.

About 5 minutes later I see Sawyer making his way back to the car with a brown paper bag in his hand. He climbs in and hands the bag to Prescott while he puts his seatbelt on.

"Excuse me sawyer." I chime

"Everything okay Mrs Grey."

" Would you mind telling me what we are doing at a pet supply store." I ask more demandingly than I intended.

"Sorry Mrs Grey, I am not allowed to say."

"Sawyer!" My voice has gone up a few demanding notches.

"Strict orders, sorry."

" Okay, I can play this game, so Mr Grey has told you you are not allowed to tell me? Interesting, did he say you were not allowed to show me?" I think Sawyer knows where i'm going with this.

"No Mrs Grey. Mr Greys instruction were that I was not allowed to tell you what I had picked up."

"Good, pass me the bag them please Prescott." I instruct as I place my hand between the 2 front seats ready to receive the bag. Prescott turns to look at Sawyer, obviously waiting his instruction. Sawyer nods at prescott. He knows me well enough now to know I will not let this go. So he's decided to prevent the storm and give in. After all he's not dis-obeying orders, i've just found away around them.

Prescott hands me the brown bag reluctantly.

I open the paper bag and peer in.

I pull out a black leather collar, and a black leather leash both with white stitching and silver buckles. _Why does Christian need these?_

I place them back in the bag and hand it back over to Prescott.

A leash and a collar? I think about the email I received from Christian. _Keep an open mind. __I hope my backside is safe. _Surely not. He wants me to wear these? I know we like our

kinky fuckery, but animal acsessories? Putting on a collar and being controlled around on a leash? Thats different, and im not sure im entirely pleased with the idea. I look up and catch Sawyer looking over at me.

"Are you okay Mrs Grey, you've gone a little pale?" he asks

"aahh, yes, im fine, just thinking about something at work. Thanks. I'm going to put the screen up, I need to concentrate on the manuscript i'm reading." I press the button for the divider screen and look down pretending to read the manuscript thats resting on my lap. When the screen reaches the top of the car, I slump down in my seat and throw the manuscript down on seat.I should have known Fifty wasn't happy I left work late, despite his email saying he was calm, and this is my punishment. Has to be. _Oh fifty fifty fifty._

Im still slouched in my seat thinking about my up-coming punishment when the divider starts to lower.

"We are home Mrs Grey." Sawyer announces.

I sit up straight in my seat and lean down to pick up the manuscript and place it in my briefcase. I push the strand of hair back that has fallen down my face and straighten up my shirt. Oh I am not going to take this punishment Grey, I am not a dog! And as the car stops outside the front of the house I brace myself for a battle. I look out of the window and see Teddy running around the lawn. He should be in bed by now, oh fifty. I guess this is what happens when mums not home to stick to the routine. I see christian running behind Teddy laughing. _Hmmm as mad as he is he won't do anything in front of Teddy, this is good. _I let myself relax a bit, knowing that while Teddy is awake i'm safe. So rather than storming out the door I open the door calmly give my briefcase to Sawyer and walk towards my boys.

"AAAAAA..." I scream as I hit the grass face first with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

I scramble to my feet horrified at being knocked down. Was it Sawyer? I think to myself. Am I in danger and he knocked me down to protect me?

"Ana" I hear Christian and see him running towards me

I'm barely steady on my feet again when I am once again pushed to the ground from behind. I hear someone whistle from near the car. Prescott I think. And whoever was on me disapears. I get on my knees, not wanting to stand this time incase it happens again. I place my hands on my thighs and look down trying to get my breath back.

"Baby, are you okay." Christian asks as he takes hold of my hand and pulls me to my feet. I look down. My new cream Gucci shirt is now green and brown with grass stain and mud, and my favourite gray pencil skirt has a rip up the side. I straighten myself up, wiggle my aching shoulders

and push my hair back off my face. I glance up at Christian who is standing at my side with a huge grin on his face. I can hear Teddy laughing uncontrollably across the lawn.

"Something funny husband?" I snap, my blue eyes piercing into sultry grey.

"No." he replies trying desperately to contain the laughter wanting to escape his mouth.

"What just happened?" I ask through gritted teeth.

Christian points in the direction of the SUV.

As I turn around to look at the cause of the comotion I stare frozen in horror as a huge shaggy pile of fur comes hurdling towards me and jumps, once again knocking me to the ground. Backwards this time. I can feel it licking me, there is slobber all over my face, and its huge paws are scratching at my shirt.

"Chrisitannnnnnnnnnnnn." I scream in the most high pitched tone I can muster. Someone whistles again and it's gone.

I stay frozen on my back. My breath has been knocked out of me and my chest is sore from the scratching. I wipe my face with the back of my hand as Christian lays down beside me on the grass.

"He likes you." Christian says smuggly.

Teddy comes running up and jumps onto Christian stomach. He is still laughing uncontrollably.

"Funny mummy." he manages to get out between deep belly tightning laughs.

His laugh is so funny, its impossible for me to keep a straight face any longer. As I look over at Teddy with a huge smile on my face I can't help but fall into fits of laughter myself.

When my laughter has died down, and I think its safe to get up, I place my hand in Christians

so he knows I could use some help. My hair is complete mess, the split in my skirt is a few inches higher now, and my shirt is looking pretty worse for wear. A few buttons have disapeared leaving my $200 bra on display.

"I like." Christian mumours. I look up to his smouldering gray eyes.

" Husband, I am going to shower and throw my clothes in the trash. When I return, i'd like an explanation please." I reach up to his handsome face and putting my hands on either side I pull him down to me and kiss him ever so softly on the lips. "It better be good." I whisper on his lips, "or your backside will be far from safe.".

"Mrs Grey, is that a threat? You know how much I love your threats."

He laughs and smacks my ass as I turn and walk towards the house. As I walk past Teddy I reach out and ruffle his perfect copper hair with my fingers. "mummys just going to get clean baby, I will see you soon." He is still laughing, to much to be able to reply.

I make it up to the front door without being knocked down a fourth time, and breathe a sigh of relief as I hear the front door click shut. Gail is walking out of the utility room as I head toward the stairs.

"Ana" she gasps

"I'm fine Gail, nothing to worry about."

I notice her relax, almost as if she was expecting our perfect bubble to have popped again. It's been 6 months since Phoebe was born, and everything has been complete perfection. Not a crazy ex-sub, dominating ex beautician, crazy boss or stalker in sight.

"oh." she smiles. " I take it you met Bear then?"

"Bear?" I question

She just looks at me like shes about to explode with laughter.

"No need to explain Gail, i'm sure Christian will fill me in when i've showered."

"Okay Ana. I've kept your dinner warm in the oven."

I thank Gail and make why way up the stairs to the second floor and across the landing to our bedroom but walk straight past to the next door and open the door slowly to my baby girls nursery. The soft lamp lights the room just enough to see and I make my way over to her crib. Phoebe is sound asleep curled up in her pink blankie. She is sucking her thumb, and I stand and watch the soft rise and fall of her chest. She's absolutely perfect. I reach down and sweep a burnette lock

off her forehead and lean down to kiss her ever so softly. I look over at the baby monitor to make sure Christian had remembered to turn it on, then slowly make my way out of her room, and back to ours.

I discard myself of my now useless clothes and make my way over to the en-suite. The hot water hits my body hard, but it's relaxing, and I feel the chaos of my day make its way down the drain along with the soapy water. I finish washing my hair and stand under the water for awhile, just enjoying the water running down my back soothing my aching shoulders. _I was wrong _I think to myself, _I thought the collar and leash was for me, _I laugh. _Never did I think it was actually for a dog! _I am relieved and curious at the same time. Where did the dog come from? I turn the shower off and wrap a warm towel around myself, and use a smaller towel to dry my long tresses. I walk back into the bedroom and into our walk-in closet. I grab a sexy bra and panty set, and them some black yoga pants. I figure some yoga after dinner might help relax my muscles after being tackled by the fur ball tonight. I slip on a black camisole and make my way out of the bedroom and down to my boys. When I get down to the living area, Christian and Teddy are sitting at the breakfast bar eating icecream. They are whispering and giggling, its heart-warming to see. They are best buds and are pretty much inseperable when they are together. Teddy is very much like Christian. Same unruly copper hair, beautiful face and a killer smile that will stop anyone in their tracks , he did however inherit my powder blue eyes. I am pleased about that. Phoebe on the other hand is a spitting image of myself. She was born with a head full of rich burnette hair and pale skin, but it was her who got the hazy gray eyes.

Both Phoebe and Teddy are both genuinely good-looking children. I used to think I was just biased being their mum, but now, theres no mistaking how breath-takingly beautiful they are, they were the talk of the town when we did a photo shoot for Seattle nooz. We were sent multiple offers from modelling agencies wanting to sign them up for childrens adverts etc.. we turned them all down. They are not old enough to choose that lifestyle for themselves. It will be hard enough for them growing up in the spotlight just being the Grey children without adding that type of lifestyle to the mix. We both agreed we just want to grow up happy, healthy, normal (as can possibly be) innocent children.

"Oh, your in trouble Mr Grey." I whisper into his ear after I have snuck up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist. He inhales sharply and lets out a soft, mumbled "mmmm."

"You smell good enough to eat." he hums. I softly bite his earlobe followed by a soft kiss before making my way around to Teddy.

" How was my little mans day?" I ask planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Good mummy." he chirps with enthusiasim. "Me got Bear."

He is grinning from ear to ear. A glorious smile that melts my heart.

"Wow baby, so does Bear live here now?" I question, shooting a sideways look at Christian . He quickly drops his eyes to his icecream.

"Yip yip yip. Bear all mine."

I can't believe Christian never spoke to me about this! We talk everything over. A dog is such a huge responsibility to try and incorperate into our already hectic life.

Teddy is looking at me with his huge blue sparkling eyes, and I realise he's waiting for me to comment and reassure him I approve.

"Thats wonderful baby, you can tell me all about Bear tomorrow. Now come give me a kiss and Daddy can take you up to bed."

" Kay mummy." he slides his little body of his little leather stool and I crouch down just in time to catch him as he jumps into my open arms. "Mwah." he gives me a big sloppy kiss on my cheeks while I squeeze him tight. "Goodnight baby, sweet dreams."

I sit at the breakfast bar picking at my fettucini. It's delicious, but I have been nibbling on chocolate most of the night getting my report done and am pretty full already.

Remembering I am alone with no one to growl me for not eating enough, I quickly get up and scrape the remaining pasta into the waste disposal unit and give it a quick whizz before anyone comes in to catch me in the act. I rinse my plate and place it in the dishwasher before heading across to the gym room.

Grabbing the sound system remote in its holder by the door on my way past I head to my yoga mat. Its the only thing thats mine in the room thats filled with a treadmill, rowing machine, boxing bag, weight bench, swiss balls and a cross trainer. All the equipment is perfectly positioned to face the huge plasma screen on the far wall. My yoga mat however is placed just in front of the glass wall thats facing the amazing view. I will never get sick of the breath-taking view over the sound. I look out and see the sun sinking slowly, realising how lucky I am to be able to see this every night.

My trance is broken by bear running across the lawn. His wet saliva dripping tounge is hanging out the side of his mouth, and I giggle quietly as I see Taylor and Prescott running frantically after him, the leather leash gripped tightly in Prescotts hand. _Fifty fifty fifty. _ I cannot wait to hear the explanation for this, although I have a feeling Teddy has a lot to do with it.

Stretching my arms out over my head I place my feet at the end of my pale purple mat, and gracefully make my way down into the extended puppy pose. I exhale slowly and embace the feeling of my back relaxing and stretching out.

After the incident with Hyde I became quite an anxious person. I would jump at most noises, have nightmares often and stress myself out over the littlest things. Flynn had suggested some relaxation exercises so I was happy to give yoga a try. I've never looked back. It never fails to relax me when I get home from a long days work. It's also improved my flexability which Christian approves of greatly, given our very active bedroom life, which is far from contained to the bedroom.

I drop slowly and smoothly lift my knees and stretch my legs out switching to the downward facing dog pose. It feels great. My concentration is broken when I hear the door creak open. I drop my head and look between my legs towards the door and see those beatiful bare feet making their way to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"That is so freakin sexy baby." Christian purrs and he drops to his knees behind me. My derriere in his face.

"Christian." I sigh, not sure if i'm excited or annoyed about being disturbed. I know deep down I am excited and will ultimately surrender as soon as he touches me, and as the thought crosses my mind, fair enough I feel his strong fingers clasp my cheeks and squeeze.

"Christian, no." I whisper, not wanting to give in quite so easily. But it's too late. He's already trailing his fingers down my behind and moving them between my legs and begins massaging the apex of my thighs. I am tingling everywhere, it feels amazing. I drop my elbows to the floor and wiggle playfully backwards hoping to increase the pressure. Christian takes the hint and begins massaging with more force.

"mmmmm." he hums, and in one swift move he locks his arm around my stomach and flips me onto my back so that I am staring up into his sultry gray eyes.

He is staring intently at me, like he is the hunter who has just caught his prey and shuffles himself over me ready to feast.

His lips move down to mine and he kisses me tenderly, his lips massaging mine, slowly, cherishing me lovingly. _My husband is an amazing kisser._

I hold my breath as I feel his hand slide into the band of my yoga pants and his fingers make their way seductively into my panties. I inhale sharply.

"Always so ready Ana." he smiles as his index finger gently sweeps up my moist folds while he makes slow tantalizing cirlces with his fingertip.

"aahh." I moan softly almost whimpering.

"Not here baby." he whispers. "Taylor and Sawyer are coming over to work out soon." and he jumps swiftly to his feet and holds his hand out to pull me up.

"Your such a party pooper." I pout in protest, not happy to have had his magic fingers stop so suddenly.

He chuckles. "Mrs Grey, the party has only just begun."

He bends slightly, then swoops me up into his muscular arms throwing me over his shoulder and makes light work of rushing me out of the room, up the stairs and across the landing into our bedroom closing the door with a flick of his foot.

He hurls me onto our huge bed so that I land on my back and grabbing the hems of my pants, yanks them off completely in one swift move. It takes only seconds for me to remove my camisole and bra so that I am now laying on the bed in only my black lace thong.

"God your beautiful." he whispers with hunger in his voice, and instantly I am swept away to my happy place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

I am lying on my front across our bed, Christian is beside me trailing his fingers up and down my bare back.

"mmmmmm." I sigh contentedly. "great work out Mr Grey." I chuckle.

I am completely relaxed and un-willing to move, but I know if I lay here for too much longer I will sucumb to sleep and I still have work to do and an explantion to hear. I twist myself over onto my back so I can look at my beautiful husband who is gazing lovingly at me.

"Bear?" I ask.

His face lights up, and I know immediately that Bear is here to stay. Christian doesn't hesitate to fill me in on all the details.

"So I got a phone call from Taylor while I was at the office, he was ringing at the request of Teddy. Teddy wanted to come and see my work, and would not let it rest until Taylor called me." We both giggle at Teddys persistent streak. "So Taylor made the call. It was a relatively slow day at the office, and my son wanted to see me so how could I refuse him? Christian is grinning from ear to ear thinking about it. "Taylor bought him in at lunchtime, and we sat in my office eating peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches before spending the afternoon showing him around the building. All the office girls made quite the fuss over him, he's quite the ladies man!."

"A bit like Daddy then." I hiss, still not used to, or happy with the amount of female attention that surrounds my husband.

Christian just smiles that – _it'll only ever be you baby jaw-dropping dazzling smile_ then carries on, happy that he's successfully squished the tension that must have been obvious on my face.

"Roz and Taylor took him on rides up and down the elevator when I was on important calls, and at 4.30pm we left the office. I had to make a stop at an animal shelter for a press photo as GEH had donated a large cheque during their appeal earlier this month, so Teddy came in with me. We finished the photo shoot and the owners offered to show us around. Teddy was so excited so I couldn't refuse. We had seen about half the shelter when Teddy refused to go any further. He stopped out side Bears cage and would not budge despite my attempts at getting him to move on."

I knew exactly why Bear ended up here with hearing that one sentence. When Teddy sees something he wants, where Christian involved, Teddy gets it every time. But I let Christian finish his story not wanting to start the usual disagreement about spoiling the children.

"Teddy fell in love with Bear instantly. He refused to leave without Bear, so I caved in. The look of love in Teddys eyes melted my heart Ana."

I lean up and kiss Christian softly. "Your such a great father Christian."

He looks down at me with his shy smile.

"Anyway, it took forever to do the paperwork, hence the reason I sent Prescott over to your office to help Sawyer look out for you, and running some errands would give us enough time to get home and surprise you with Bear."

"Well I would definitely agree that my welcome home took me by surprise." I giggle.

"I'm sorry baby, I know I should have talked to you first, but it was a kind of in the moment descision."

"A dog huh." a giggle. "And who may I ask is going to take care of Bear, you know take him for a run everday?"

"already thought of that baby, either myself or one of the secruity team."

I sigh... "hmmm, okay. I have one request though, a matter of utmost importance." I stare sharply up at him.

"Anything for you baby, name it and consider it done." he mumours with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Obedience school, first thing tommorrow!. I demand. "I need to be able to walk around outside without fear of being knocked over. Beside, you know I hate shopping and I do not want to be replacing clothes every other day.!"

"Fair point well made as always Mrs Grey, your wish is my command. Although you did look pretty fucking hot standing there with your messy hair and ripped shirt." he laughs. He drops his hand and trails his fingers across my lips, down over my chin, onto my neck and over my breasts to my navel.

"I have work to do Mr Grey." wiggling in response.

"You work too hard baby." he declares. "but so do I, come i'll make us a latte on the new machine first."

Together we put our clothes back on and make our way downstairs hand in hand. I take at seat at the breakfast bar where Sawyer has left my breifcase and Christian fiddles around with the coffee machine. Opening my breifcase I notice there are a few missed calls and some texts on my blackberry.

I check the calls, only work related, nothing that won't wait until tomorrow morning, then move onto the texts.

***ANA, please call me when you can, Jose.***

***You, Me, mall friday? Mia***

Christian must notice me wiggle in my chair uncomfortably.

"Whats up baby?" he questions.

"um, theres a text from Jose asking me to call him."

The text had taken me by surprise. I hadn't heard from Jose since before Phoebe was born, despite trying to contact him. His father Jose senior had informed me that Jose just needed some space to concentrate on his photography business and try and get me out of his system. I respected his wishes but still sent him an email every now and then to let him know I still consider him a good friend. This was the first time he had ever contacted me.

"No comment." christian states. I know Christian well enough to know that he wasn't going to say anything incase it causes a fight. Chrisitans thoughts on Jose had never changed, he just learn't to tolerate him for my sake. He knew Jose never lost his feelings for me, and Christian fiercely protected what was his, despite my telling Jose exactly where he stood, he was still cautious when it came to other mens affections.

"do you think I should call him?" I ask, not sure if i'm looking for advice or approval.

"completely up to you baby. Can't hurt I guess, it's only a phone call."

"It might be important." I question, voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Only one way to find out." Christian states still fiddling with the coffee machine.

"I guess." I look over at the clock on the wall. It's only just after nine. I skim through my contacts until I see Joses name and hit dial.

"Ana?" Jose answers rather darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Thank you to all who have read and followed already. please let me know what you think of the story so far, if you think i'm dragging it out too much or any other improvements you think i could make.**

"Jose, how are you?" I respond after an akward silence.

"I'm okay Ana. You?"

"I'm doing great Jose, its good to finally hear from you." I mumble trying not to stir any anger in Christian who is failing miserably at trying to make himself look busy with the coffee still.

"Ana, I need to talk to you, but I don't think it should be over the phone, can you meet me somewhere?" he snaps coldly. What the heck? He asked me to call him, why the attitude.

I hesistate, not exactly the happy chatty reunion I had envisaged us having. I'm not quite sure how to respond. Eventually I just say the obvious

"are you sure everything is okay Jose?" he still sound very distant, like a aquaintence, not an old friend.

"Like I said Ana, I think i'd prefer to talk in person."

"um, o, o okay." I stutter. "when?"

"tomorrow, whenever your available, i'll be there."

" Okay, well im sure I can clear my lunchbreak, will that suit?"

"I'll meet you at your office, see you then." and he hangs up.

I am left staring at my phone in shock. _What was that all about?_ It's not until Christian grabs my phone from my hand that I realise my mouth is still gapping open like an idiot.

"everything okay baby?" he questions looking puzzled and obviously wanting some answers.

"um, I'm not sure." is all I can manage to say back.

"Drink!" Christian demands placing the latte in front of me on the bench. " I added some hazelnut liquor, it'll warm that expression on your face up. So... what did the boy want?"

I shake my head to break my hazy thoughts and turn to Christian.

"He wants to talk to me in person, he sounded so cold and distant Christian." I whisper sadly.

"Who the fuck does he think he is making my wife feel like this, he asked YOU to call him, want me to sort him out baby?"

I cough trying to swallow my warm mouthful of coffee.

"No Christian, i'll meet him tomorrow to see what is going on, Christian he sounded like he may be in trouble or something? He didn't sound like...well like him."

"Well, the him you knew months ago may have changed Ana, it can happen to people who experience success quite quickly like he has with his photography. Do you want me to come with you when you meet him?"

"No, i'll be okay Christian, i'll take Sawyer with me, i'm sure i'm just over reacting, maybe i'm just still shaken by him contacting me to begin with."

"okay baby, but i'm only a phone call away if you change your mind okay."

"Thanks" I smile before taking another sip of my latte. It's surprisingly good for Christian coffee.

"Right enough about the boy, I forgot to ask, how was my beautiful, talented wifes day? Other than working herself too hard in the office." Christian takes my hand in his and smiles genuinely interested in how my day was.

I tell him all about the young new author that is causing quite a stir with her kinky storylines but how I think it'll be a huge success if only I can persuade one of my best editors to take her on. They are all pretty hesitant, but i've got a good feeling that after seeing my report i've put together they will be fighting to take her on. I also tell him about how one of Boyce Fox's books has been lapped up by hollywood and will be coming to the big screen which in turn has sent the sale of his book skyrocketing.

Christian is looking up in me me awe. "See baby." he says "you make a fantastic CEO, I always knew you would. You know your company is the most profiable publishing company we own." he laughs.

"It's the only publishing company we own smarty pants." I say as I smack his hand playfully.

"It's getting late now baby." he declares. "feel like skipping work and taking some ben and jerrys upstairs?" he asks suggestively. Too suggestively to decline.

"You get the icecream, i'll get the handcuffs." I squeal in delight. "Meet you upstairs sir." and make my way to the bedroom rather hastily.

**********.

We are lying side by side on our bed, sticky and trying to regain our breath.

"That was...WOW." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"We aim to please Mrs Grey."

I am positively floating on air, every care in the world has dispeared and I can think of nothing but how lucky and happy I am to be blessed with such a wonderful loving husband, amazing children, and a career I thought I could only dream about. I roll over onto my front and my husbands caressing fingers soon have me drifting off into a blissful sleep..

********.

When I wake Christians side of the bed is empty. I can smell the faint aroma of his bodywash drifting in from the bathroom so I know he is up and showered already.

I drag myself out of bed and head straight to the shower. Im in and out in a hurry and head straight to the closet to decide what i'll wear today. Eventually I settle on a fitted baby blue knee length dress, I pair it with a contrasting dark blue pencil thin belt and matching dark blue flats. I head back to the bathroom and apply a litle lip gloss and mascara. After playing around with my hair for a bit I decide just to leave it down then head downstairs to start my day. As I walk into the kitchen area I am greeted with the most beautiful but amusing sight.

Christian is at the table with phoebe tucked in one arm. she is grabbing at his face and pulling his hair as she jumps up and down excitedly while Christian is trying to eat his scrambled eggs with his

other hand and read the paper sprawled out on the table in front of him. Teddy is sitting next to him with a plate full of pancakes tugging constantly at his shirt sleeve demanding more maple syrup.

"More sauce dad, more pweease dad, more dad, pweeeeaseeee."

I can't help but laugh at the scene.

Need some help there Mr Grey?" I giggle quietly as I make my way over to them grabbing the maple syrup as I go. I head to Teddy first and squirt a little more syrup on his plate. "thats enough now Teddy, no more okay." I say as I plant a kiss on the top of his head. I then turn to face Christian who is looking at me in relief. I lean down and give him a delicate kiss before holding my arms out and reach for Phoebe. She sticks her arms out to me in response and her little legs starts pumping up and down in excitement.

"Hows my beautiful Princess this morning." I coo covering her chubby cheeks in kisses.

She responds by squealing and wriggling frantically trying to get free. Her gray eyes are darting around the room trying to look at everything at once. I walk around the table over to frame where her jolly jumper is hanging and place her in so she can occupy herself jumping for 15 minutes while I have some breakfast.

Taking a plate of pancakes and bacon back to the table I slide in on the other side of Christian where I will be closest to Phoebe and can keep an eye on her.

Glancing down at the sprawled out paper I see Christian and Teddy. The front of the business section reads:

_**Billionaire businessman makes generous donation to shelter.**_

And right below is a photo of Christian presenting an oversized cheque to the shelters owners, Teddy is right by his side with a cheeky smile on his face. I look in closer to see the amount printed on the cheque.

**Two hundred thousand dollars**

I can't help but melt at the generosity of my husband. _Oh fifty, and you thought you didn't have a heart. _I wrap my arm around Christians shoulder and move in closer to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

He turns to me wearing his famous panty-dropping smile and gives me a quick kiss.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." he murmours

"Good, because i'll never get sick of saying it."

Gail wanders into the kitchen looking flustered. She dumps some bags on the floor while she rushes to the coffee machine and flicks a button that sends it humming into life.

"Sorry Sir." she appologises. "My appointment ran over time, I hope you managed the children on your own." She looks genuinely appologetic.

"No need to appologise." he states back matter-of-factly. It sounds like he's almost offended that she thinks he may be incapable of caring for the children on his own for half and hour.

"Sir, I have the names of 3 potential housekeepers that i'm interested in interviewing, but i'd like you to do checks on them before I take their applications any further."

"Of course Gail." and she hands him a piece of paper which he slides straight into his shirt pocket without taking a look.

Now that I am back working full-time Gail has taken on the role of nanny, which she is quite happy to do, but it means her workload has doubled, so to make it lighter for her we have decided to hire an extra housekeeper so that Gail can concentrate on the children.

"I'd like to be there when you interveiw them, if thats okay Gail." I ask. Christian looks at me intrigued.

"Don't you trust Gails judgement?" he whispers so that only I can hear.

"Of course I do, but whoever she hires is going to be involved in Teddy and phoebes life. In one way or the other, helping with mealtime, watching them while Gails busy, whatever reason. I just want to know i'm going to at least LIKE them." I snap

"Good point baby." he murmours.

She smiles approvingly our our secret conversation, knowing how fiercely protective we both are of our children.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She grins over at us still huddled together. "I'll take Teddy and Phoebe up to get ready for their play date with Miss Ava this morning." We finish our goodbyes to the children and she takes them both upstairs so we are left alone.

"Whats bothering you Ana?" Christian asks softly while looking into my eyes and pulling me onto his knee. I drape my arms around his neck and curl my legs up as much as possible in my dress.

"Its not your lunch date with Jose is it?" he asks before i've had a chance to respond to his first question.

"What? No! I had forgotten all about that actually, so thanks for reminding me." I look up at him through my long lashes then move myself up to kiss his perfect lips. I start slowly, longingly then gradually increase the intensity. Christian breaks away laughing.

"Mrs Grey, don't think your going to seduce your way out of telling me whats wrong, and don't tell me it's nothing because it can see it in your eyes." I pout sulkily.

"It's nothing, really, im just being silly."

"Spit it out Ana." he demands while grabbing my chin and tilting my face back towards his.

" I just feel...well, i'm feeling a little guilty that I don't spend as much time with the children as I used to that now that i'm working full-time back at the office."

"Oh Ana." He sighs and gives me a quick peck. "Your not the first mother in history to juggle a career and family." he tries to reassure me.

"I know, I just feel guilty hiring someone else to clean my house and look after the children. It should be me doing all of that. I should be the one slaving over a stove, scrubbing grass stains out of Teddys clothes and tripping over toys."

"You know you can work from home don't you?"

"Yes I know, I just never seem to get anything done here."

"You and me both these days." he smirks. "Look, why don't we both re-arrange our schedules tomorrow and we'll take the day off and spend it together?" Christian suggests.

"Really?" I ask excitedly. He nods yes. "Its a deal!, now where was I?" I murmour as my lips find his again and I tangle my fingers through his hair.

"Ahem." we are interupted by Taylor clearing his throat. We look over in unison embarrased - like two highschool students who have just been busted by their parents.

"The car is ready Sir." Taylor announces.

"Thank you Taylor, we'll be right there." Christian gives him a nod and he turns and walks out of the room.

Christan grabs both of our breifcases while I straighten out my dress then we head out to the waiting SUV. As usual Sawyer is waiting by the door to open it for me.

"Goodmoring Mrs Grey." Sawyer greets me with a smile.

"Goodmorning Sawyer." I reply as I slip into my side of the back seat. I spend the drive to the office cuddled into Christian breathing in his scent while he is busy on a business call. He puts whoever he is talking to on hold when we pull up outside of GP (Grey Publishing).

"I'm here in you need me he whispers." I know he is refering to my lunch with Jose.

"I know baby." I say and lean up to kiss him. "I'll call you."

"You better!" He demandsand I give him one last kiss then slide out of the car as Sawyer opens my door.

"After you mam." Sawyer gestures to the doors of GP and I make my way inside.


	5. Chapter 5

It is 10.30am when my morning meeting finishes. As I thought the editors all did a one 180 degree turn on the author I wanted to sign, and by the end of my report all my editors wanted to take her on. I assigned her to the best editor I have Camila stewart, I knew our riske' author would be fine in her capable hands.

I head back to my office and buzz for Hannah to join me. "Hannah, can you come in please and bring my schedule, i'd like to move things around so that I am free tomorrow."

"Certainly Mrs Grey, I'll be right in."

Hannah is in my office within seconds, and takes a seat opposite me. "I can move most of your appointments forward to Thursday, and one or two to friday." she mumbles while jotting things down in the diary.

"Great, make sure anything important is moved to Thursday first."

"Not a problem." she smiles.

"Whats my morning looking like today?" I query. She flicks back a few pages and skims down the page with her finger.

"You are free till 2.30 when you have an interview with a Miss Chalmers who's applying for an internship."

"So nothing this morning then?"

"No Mrs Grey."

"Okay, thanks Hannah, that'll be all."

"Yes Mrs Grey." she nods and makes her away out of my office.

I sit there playing mith my wedding band. I twist it around and around, and move it up and down my finger. We have been in a bubble of perfect married bliss for months now, so i'm trying hard to fight the plan thats grown in my mind which would risk popping it.

If Sawyer comes with me to see Jose, I know it will make Jose feel uncomfortable, and if something is wrong, chances are Jose won't open up to me. I also wouldn't put it past Christian to turn up just before lunch with a convienantly empty schedule so that he can come with me.

I loose the battle in my mind. I know what I have to do. I pick up my blackberry and dial the number.

"Ana?" Jose answers.

"Hi Jose."

"Are you ringing to cancel?" he questions in a much friendlier tone than last night.

"No actually, I was ringing to see if your free now?"

"Yea...a...actually I am." he stutters.

"Great, are you able to come and get me?"

"Okay, something wrong with your R8?" he takes a dig.

"No, I was dropped off this morning, and i'd like to ditch my security so can you come to the back entrance and i'll met you there once i've distracted my body guard."

"Still the rebel huh?" he chuckles. "I'll be there in 10."

"See you then." I hang up and immediately buzz through to Hannah.

"Yes Mrs Grey."

"Hannah i'm heading out for awhle, I will divert all my calls through to your line, if Christian calls could you please just tell him i'm busy and will call him later."

"um, okay Mrs Grey. Can I tell him where your going?"

"No." I snap, knowing fair well that Christian has had words with her regarding myself, and as with everyone he talks to she follows orders. "Look just tell him I am in a meeting on the other side of town okay."

"ah, yes Mrs Grey." and the line goes dead. I make one last call.

"is everything okay Mrs Grey?" Sawyer answers.

"Fine Sawyer. Look i've left some important papers on my desk at home, I need you to go get them for me, just bring the blue folder."

"I'm the only person here watching you Mrs Grey, I wouldn't feel right leaving you, perhaps I can get Prescott to bring them in?"

_Fuck, I need to think quickly here._

"Prescott is escorting Gail and the children today on an outing." I say lying through my teeth, I know that Ava is coming to our house. "Sawyer, i'm going to be stuck in a meeting for the next hour anyway, you'll be back before i'm even out." I hold my breath for his answer, knowing he's breaking all protocol here.

"I don't feel good about this mam, but okay, if your going to be stuck here in a meeting, i'll leave straight away." Phew!

"Thank you Sawyer." and I end the phone call. I set my phone up to divert all incoming calls to Hannah, switch it to silent mode and place it in my desk drawer knowing it can be traced if I have it with me. I'm breathing quite heavily, I haven't pulled a stunt like this in a long time, I feel guilty and strangely liberated at the same time. I grab my bag and head hastily for the back entrance.

Joses car is already there waiting. I look around to see if anyones seen me then practically dive into the front seat slamming the door behind me.

"Drive." I point ahead.

"Geez, whats with the dramatics?" he laughs.

"Oh, you know me, love making everything difficult." I chuckle.

"It's good to see you Ana, you look great." he looks over at me smiling.

"Thanks Jose, I am great." I beam over at him.

I watch as the smile on his face drops and his expression turns to one of hurt and fear maybe? Once again there is an awkward silence.

"Jose, whats wrong?" I finally break the silence.

"Ana...I" Jose stops, his voice choking up. He drives futher up the street then pulls over outside a little Irish bar. "Let's have a drink." he gestures towards the pub.

"Okay, maybe just one, I have to go back to work." I grab my bag and climb out of the car. We walk into the bar still silent and head over to the bartender behind the counter.

" two beers." Jose requests and pulls me over to a booth at the back of the building. He doesn't say a word to me while we wait for the waitress to bring our drinks over. It doesn't take long for the energetic blonde to make her way over, our drink balanced perfectly on a tray in her open palm. Her hair is pulled back tightly in a ponytail and her green shirt and black jeans are about 2 sizes too small for her.

"Thank you." I mumble as she places our drinks in front of us. Jose just nods and she turns to walk away.

"Jose look, I'm sorry...but what the fuck?" I snap. " I mean I know we haven't seen each other in awhile, and I know thats because you had feelings for me that I couldn't return, but YOU contacted me. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way, theres nothing I can do about that, but would you please stop treating me so coldly, your making me feel uncomfortable." I take a deep breath feeling a little relieved to have got that off my chest.

"Ana...I.." he looks like he's in pain. "I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it." I grumble.

"Okay Ana, but just hear me out before you loose the plot okay?"

"Loose the plot?" I look at him with an angry confused look.

"Ana when you married Christian, I was broken, I withdrew from everyone, I gave up photography, I was depressed."

"Jose." I stop him, not liking where this is going, and not wanting to hear a declaration of love.

"Ana, just let me finish please."

"Okay." I shrug my shoulder and sink into my seat a little.

"I thought my world had ended, I never thuoght i'd find someone I wanted as much as I wanted you, but after a few months I did." he bows his head and starts playing with his fingers.

"Thats great Jose." I smile happy to hear he's moved on but he ignores my comment and carries on.

"She was great, and beautiful, and an artist just like me. She encouraged me to start taking photographs again, she even found a silent partner who has been funding my exhibitions and set me up with all sorts of photography contracts. Everything went so fast, someone i've never met had magazines chasing me, celebrities were hiring me for photoshoots. It was all happening so fast I got swept away."

"Thats a good thing isn't it?"

"Ana, PLEASE!" he shouts. I stare at him confused, my mouth gaping at his outburst.

"We decided to moved in together, and everything changed. She became distant, and pre-occupied with something. I thought maybe we had moved to fast and she was a bit overwhelmed so I decided to take her away for the weekend, a surprise. I organised a trip to Vegas, and on Friday morning when she left to work I began packing our bags. He pauses to take a large gulp of beer and nearly downs the lot. He slams the glass down on the table making the remaining beer jump up and out of the glass. I jump in my seat.

"Dam it ANA." he whispers forcefully.

"What?" I snap. "What the fuck does this have to do with me Jose?" I can feel my temper rising.

"Ana, I found photos in her drawer."

"Photos?" I ask puzzled

"Fuck Ana, Christians cheating on you."

"What!." I hiss, now i'm really angry, how dare he make up stories about Christian like this.

"Ana, they were photos of Christian. Heaps of photos, ones of him in his apartment, some of you with him over town and at home, then there were others... ones with different girls... doing... well kinky shit in some sort of fucked up torture room. There were photos of him with My girl too...in that room."

I am frozen. I feel all the blood drain from my face and into my stomach. I feel like i'm going to throw up. _It's not possible. _I know exactly what photos he's talking about, but we destroyed those photos a long time ago.

"Jose, Christians not cheating on me, those photos were taken a long time ago, before I even met Christian."

"But?" Jose looks lost.

"Jose, whats your girlfriends name?" I ask

"Lulu." he replies.

"Lulu, as in Leila?"

"yeah." he looks even more confused that probably know her.

"FUCK!." I scream. Everyone in the bar looks over at us and I bow my head. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Jose, Leila is an ex of Christian, it was a few year before he met me, but believe me, I KNOW her."

"Oh."

"Jose, where are the photos?"

"I hid them in my car trunk."

"Can I have them?" I ask

"Sure, i'll be glad to fucking get rid of them anyway." he mumbles. "Theres more Ana."

"Theres more?" I ask exasperated.

"When I confronted Lulu about the photos she told me she was working with someone to take Christian Grey down, and that if I told anyone things would turn nasty and my financial backer would destroy my career. Ana, i'm risking a lot here, but I couldn't not tell you, your my best friend, you always will be. I love you Ana."

_Oh this is so many shades of fucked up! Jose is seeing one of Chritians ex subs who is keeping kinky pictures and plotting to take Christian down. This would make a great book!_

"Jose, does Leila know we are friends?"

"Yes she does, she wasn't happy about it at all when she found out and made me promise to never see or talk to you again unless she asked me to..I've kept that promise, until today." he looks tired and hurt.

_She is using Jose as a pawn in her game but it backfired on her, because he came to me._

"Oh Jose, i'm so sorry you got caught up in all of this."

What am I going to do. I take a few sips of my beer and come up with acshort term plan.

We agree that Jose will act as if everything is fine with Leila, play her game with her, make her think she's in control until we find out who she's working with. I'll talk to Christian and then go from there. _Oh he is going to go ape! _We head to the apple store where I purchase Jose an iphone, he'll keep it hidden and i'll use it to contact him on. On the way there I fill him in on Leilas past, guns and all. He's so angry when he finds out shes the crazy ex that had me at gun point, he knew about the incident, but never knew about the girl.

"I thought she had moved on, we all did." I say. "She even came to my office and appologised." I shake my head in disbelief. I had felt sorry for her!

There are so many things floating through my head. Christians reaction, are there more copies of the photos, who is her accomplice, what are they planning to do to take Christian down? I feel lost and overwhelmed. I need my fifty.

"Can you drop me off at Grey house please Jose?"

"sure."

We drive the rest of the way in silence. Eventually we pull up outside my husbands building. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Thank you Jose." I whisper

"for what?" he mumours, not looking at me, he is still trying to get his head around everything.

"For choosing to tell me."

"I'll always choose you Ana, it'll always BE you." He chokes on his words, holding back tears.

We get out of the car and he opens his trunk, lifts the bottom lining and pulls out a large white envelope and hands it to me.

"I've got your back Jose, I won't let them involve you in this, or destroy your career, your just going to have to trust me... and trust Christian."

He nods still refusing to look at me. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. Immediately I feel his frozen body thaw. "I'm sorry you had to find out about Leila like this." I whisper in his ear.

"She looked so much like you Ana." he sobs and pulls me in tighter.

"I'll be in touch soon, just play along okay?" I can feel my eyes beginning to water and I pull away from him. _Oh Jose, I can never give you what you want, it'll only ever be my fifty. _Tears are streaming down my face as he says goodbye and drives away.

I make my way to the elevator on the first floor, by-passing reception. Everyone is staring at me. I've only been here a few times, so seeing the bosses wife has obviously taken them by suprise. I block them all out and just focus on getting to Christian. The elevator seems to take forever to arrive at ground floor. There are girls huddled at a desk behind me whispering and staring. I am relieved that when the elevator finally arrives, it is empty. I stroll in and push the button to Christians floor several times hoping it will make the doors shut faster. It doesn't.

The inside of the elevator is mirrored on 3 sides so I use the time travelling up to make myself a little more presentable. I pull a hairtie out of my bag and tie my hair up in a loose bun on the top of my head, straighten out my dress, and pinch my cheeks just as the elevator pings.

"Mrs Grey." Andrea gasps as the elevator doors open. "Mr Grey has been trying to.." I put my hand up to stop her there.

"Is he in?" I ask.

"Yes." she gestures towards his closed office door.

"Thank you." I smile and walk right over, opening the door without knocking. I stop in the open door way when I see Taylor and Roz with him. Christians standing at the glass wall looking out over the city. He turns around and looks over at me eyeing me up and down. His hair is all sexy and ruffled up, he's been worrying about me.

"Roz, Taylor." He nods at the door and they both turn towards me and make their way out. Roz shoots me a goodluck grin, and Taylor just glares. He's angry I ditched Sawyer. Shit. Taylor closes the door behind them.

"Where the FUCK have you been Ana?" he's glaring at me, he's pissed!

He walks over to his desk and slams his fist down. "FUCK Ana, I thought we were past all this shit." and throws his hands up in the air.

I grab the envelope out of my bag and walk over to him slowly. He is watching me cautiously. I put my hand into the envelope and pull the photos out and throw them down to his desk so they spread out in front of him. He looks up at me in shock.

"But?"...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Thank you to all who have reviewed and are following me so far. Apologies for those waiting for an update, has been a busy few days. The next chapter i have written contains rather mature content - just giving you a heads up as i'm not too far away from uploading it :-)

Please note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to E. L. James.

* * *

Christian sits at his desk staring at the photographs – his head shaking in disbelief.

"Where? Who?" his expression is panicked.

"Jose."

"Jose!" He stands bewildered.

"Yes." I nod.

"How?" he cries out, his hand flying up to his head and tugs on his hair.

"Leila." My responses are short and clipped. I am struggling to find words.

"Leila? But..."

"Christian." _Fuck! How do I say this without pushing the button that will set off the bomb that is my Fifty. _"Christian, hear me out okay. Jose and Leila were,...are" I correct myself. "Seeing each other. Jose.." I am interrupted mid sentence.

"HE'S FUCKING WHAT!" Christian is furious, his breathing has doubled and his fists red from clenching. "After what she did to you!" His hand flies up and practically rips his top two shirt buttons open and he jerks his neck.

"He didn't know who she was Christian." I pipe up in Jose's defense. I drop my eyes to the floor not wanting to looking into his beautiful eyes that were now piercing black. I hear him exhale, trying to compose himself.

"And the photos?"

"Jose found them in Leila's drawer."

He let out a dark laugh. "So the bitch DID make copies."

"Christian." I walk cautiously over to him. His eyes soften a little giving me permission to move in closer. I position myself behind him and place my hands on his muscular shoulders. "Christian, Jose is going to stay with Leila, but only to figure out what sick game she is up to. She's working with someone...they are out to destroy you Christian." I swallow, the sickening feeling in my stomach has resurfaced.

"Someone?"

"We aren't sure yet, someone with money though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because whoever it is has been the financial source behind Jose's photography business."

Christian's being to relax a little as I firmly dig my fingers into his shoulders, massaging the tension that had built up.

"Why did Jose dump this on you? Why didn't he come straight to me?"

_Shit, here we go. _**"**He saw the photos and thought maybe you were cheating on me."

He turns sharlpy to face me, his faced pained.

"Oh, so he saw it as an opportunity to hone in on you, thought you might need a shoulder to cry on, someone to offer you a revenge fuck?" he hisses.

"OH NO YOU DON"T GREY!." I yell, he rolls his eyes at me. "It wasn't fucking like that Christian. He's trying to help us, and I told him I …, WE would support him, if it wasn't for him Christian we wouldn't even know all this!"

He looks stunned by my outburst, but I needed to make him see that Jose was on our side, he wasn't the enemy.

"I'm sorry baby, i'm just..." he mutters

"I know. I'm angry too."

"No baby, i'm not angry, i'm fucking ropeable."

Christian grabs his blackberry and pushes a single button.

"Taylor. Here. Now." Moments later Taylor enters.

"Sir." he nods at Christian.

"Taylor I need a covert surveillance team ready to deploy to Portland TONIGHT. I want 4 more security detail at my home twenty four seven, same goes for Ana's office. No one is to come within 5 fucking feet of my wife and children without you knowing who they are. He stops to take a much needed breath.

"Um Sir?" Taylor questions, not sure of what's bought this on.

"Leila, and some other fucker." Christian bellows.

"Right on it Sir." Taylor bolts from the room, his phone already at his ear.

"Don't Ana." He hisses.

"Don't what?"

"Look at me like i'm over reacting." His arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me into an embrace. "Ana, if they are out to get me they'll come after what I love the most. My family. If anything ever happened to the children." He gulps.

"I know." I reach up and stroke his face gently. He nestles his face into my hand. "Oh Christian."

"The only thing that could ever destroy me is loosing yous, everything else i'd give up in a heartbeat." he whispers, his lips brushing mine. He cradles my face in his hands. His soft lips press against mine. I open my eyes and see desire gazing back at me, wanting me, seeking approval. He's looking to relieve tension the best way we know how.

"Christian." I bite my lip. I have to get back to my office, I have a meeting." I watch as his desire turns to annoyance.

"Ana, did you not hear what I just said to Taylor. I don't want you there without security, and Sawyer is probably still out looking for you." he looks rather amused that I managed to ditch my security. " How can you even suggest going back to work?"

"It's too late to cancel Christian, please, I have to." I plead.

"Ana."

"Christian." I pout.

"GAH! You can be so infuriating Mrs Grey." He walks to his desk and buzzes through to Andrea.

"Mr Grey." she chirps.

"Andrea, cancel my schedule for the rest of the day." he cuts the line without waiting for a response then starts filling his black satchel with his MacBook, blackberry, the photos and a stack of files.

"What are you doing Christian?"

"What does it look like Ana- I'm coming with you. I can work from your office." I roll my eyes. _Oh the girls at the office are going to love this. _He swings the satchel over his shoulder then takes hold of my hand. "Come." he instructs and pulls me to the door.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey." Andrea address us as we stroll past her to the elevator.

"Andrea." we respond in unison.

My body is buzzing before we are even in the elevator. The instant the doors close Christian has me pushed up against the back wall. He reaches up and slides my hair tie down, my rich burnette tresses cascade around my shoulders. He is gazing deep into my eyes, his lips are parted, his breathing heavy. My body is bubbling with desire. I feel a familiar bulge in his pants causing me to inhale sharply. His warm breath tickles my lips.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to rip this dress off and fuck you right here?" he whispers leaning his forehead against mine. I gasp. His words create a frenzy of excitement directly between my legs.

PING! "Fuck." I mutter in disappointment.

"Next time." he murmurs, planting a feather soft kiss on my lips.

As Christian moves I notice the three young women gaping wide-eyes at us. They look disgusted, or jealous – I can't tell which. My cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. Christian appears completely unaffected by their presence. Wrapping a protective arm around me he leads me out of the elevator. "Ladies." he nods.

"Well that was a little embarrassing."

"You're embarrassed that your husband was seen kissing you?" he smirks.

"Christian, you were practically on top of me!."

"My elevator, my building, my wife." he says as he playfully smacks my ass.

"Christian." I hiss aware of all the sets of eyes watching us as we head through reception.

Taylor is waiting out front with the SUV. Andrea must have let him know we were on our way down. Christian orders me into the open door and shuts it behind me – leaving him alone to talk with Taylor.

I can hear Christian mumbling about Leila making copies of the photos when she broke into Escala, then he eyes the SUV and pulls Taylor further away, effectively making it impossible to hear any more of the conversation.

After what feels like an hour, but in reality on minutes later, Christian finally enters the car. Immediately he hits the button sending the divider to the roof, he tugs me over to rest against him and I nestle my back against his front.

"Are you okay baby?" he murmurs.

"I'm fine, nothing seeing the children and a deep bath won't fix."

"We'll go home after your interview, I need to see the little tikes too." He grins.

My stomach grumbles loudly. _Shit!_

"Ana, did you eat lunch?" my lack of response answers his question. "Ana." he growls.

"Geez Christian, give me a break. I was a little pre-occupied finding out that an old friend had shacked up with your crazy gun toting ex-sub who is plotting to destroy my husband."

"I won't let them win Ana." He mutters, his voice sounding unsure. I tilt my head up to look at him, he looks worried. How can you fight something when you're not sure what, or who you're fighting against – or what they have planned?

"I know." I whisper. Trying my best to sound reassuring.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Apologies for taking such a long time to update. I lost everything on my computer and had to start from scratch. Thanks in advance to everyone who reviews and follows it is much appreciated.

* * *

It is 2 pm when Taylor parks the car in front of Grey Publishing. Christian drags his feet behind me as we walk up to reception - his gray eyes focused solely on his blackberry nestled in his long fingers. I can tell by his expression he's not entirely happy with whatever it is that he's reading and am not surprised when he doesn't follow me through the door. I on the other hand am not entirely happy with the scene that greets me behind the polished imported kauri reception desk. It would seem a few of the females I employ took my absence as a green light to gossip animatedly over coffee. Hannah - my PA, jumps to her feet first looking embarrassed and slightly flustered. _Must have been quite a conversation they were having! _"Mrs Grey." she coughs loudly, alerting Claire and the others who still had their backs turned giggling like school girls to my presence. At once they all jolt to their feet and turn to face me wide-eyed. Right on cue Mr Greek god himself, my husband finally walks in and shoots me a "am I missing something here?" look.

"Mr Grey." Hannah chimes. "can I get you anything?"

_What the FUCK Hannah, you work for me! I Didn't hear you offer to get me anything! _

"We are fine Hannah," I snap. I look behind me to Christian who is once again burning a hole into his blackberry screen. I wonder for a second if it has anything to do with Leila which immediately drops my mood even lower. "Hannah, Christian will be working from here for the rest of the afternoon, please make sure that he is not disturbed. Do I have any messages?"

"Yes Mrs Grey." and she lowers her hand to pick up a small pile of notes and a few envelopes. I walk forward to take them from her hand, as I do I notice the picture that had been left open on the computer - where the girls had been talking. It was one of Christian shirtless on _**'The Grace'**_ last weekend. We had spent the day lounging on the water with Elliot and Kate while Grace and Carrick had spent the day spoiling their grandchildren. It was the first photo ever published of Christian shirtless, so I'm guessing the paparazzi who managed to snap it has a significantly larger bank balance now. I had to laugh silently in my head, if he wasn't my husband I know I would no doubt have drooled a bit over it too, heck he is my husband and I drooled over it - he is in mighty fine shape. My lower abdomen tingles just thinking about running my hands over my husbands chest, down his perfectly sculpted… _Snap out of it Ana! _I am brought back to earth by my husbands voice.

"Hannah, could you please order some lunch to be delivered to my wife once her interview is complete, and I'd like a latte, skim with a half shot of hazelnut…. Ana baby do you want a coffee?.. tea?" he stops. I shake my head no. "Just the latte thanks Hannah you can bring it in with my wife's lunch."

"Yes sir." Hannah blushes from his eye contact. One of the other girls, a temp I think is still wide eyed, only now her mouth is gaping and her eyelashes are batting furiously.

_Oh for fucks sakes. Honestly I know he's good looking but I'm the boss, I'm his wife and I'm still standing HERE! God I'm in a bad mood.. _

I don't know if it was the revelations of this afternoon or seeing my staff ogle my delicious husband but I do know that right now I just feel like losing myself with Christian and forgetting about everything.

" I will be in my office, please don't disturb me until Miss Chalmers arrives." I turn and almost stomp to my office like a child who hasn't got their way and shut the door loudly behind me. I stalk over to my chair and sink into the black leather. I need to relax before my meeting.

I look up as the door creaks open slowly, Christian walks in rather cautiously. "Something wrong Mrs Grey?" he asks innocently as he shuts the door behind him.

"It's sickening watching my staff swoon over you." I pout. Christian bursts into laughter.

"What!" I hiss.

"Oh. Mrs. Grey…" he drops his satchel and strolls over to me, his eyes burning with desire. "you are so fucking hot when you're jealous." The tingling in my stomach ignites again as his fingers trail down the side of my face coming to rest at my chin. Gently tilting my chin to the side he exposes my neck and delicately sweeps my hair back mapping a trail of feathery kisses from my earlobe down to my now heaving shoulders. I throw my head back and try to steady my breathing "Christian not….."

"Ssshh baby." he whispers as his tongue burns a line back up to my ear. He drops to his knees in front of me, his hands leave my face and find my calves, his strong fingers massaging their way up to my thighs leaving a delicious sensation in their wake. He kneads my thighs, slowly, achingly…"Christian." I pant incoherently "what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he smirks up at me. "Stand up." he demands. I do as I'm told immediately, his eyes piercing through mine. Pushing me up against my desk his hands find my thighs again, resuming his sensual torture.

"Christian, I have a meeting." I gulp. He's not listening, he's on his knees again and his head disappears up my dress. I gasp as he nibbles at my lacy white thong, his teeth tugging at the delicate piece of fabric. "Fuck." I groan as I feel the slick wetness of his tongue through the lace. I lower my hands to the desk to hold myself up. His fingers find the top of my thong and yank it swiftly down to my ankles.

"Feet." he orders. I lift my feet one by one so he can remove the lace from around my ankles. Grinning he twirls the lace around on the tip of his finger before kissing it and tucking it into his pants pocket.

Slowly he pushes my dress to sit above my hips and then thrusts a finger into my moist sex. "Aaaaa." I groan titling my head back as all the blood rushes down to the burning ache between my legs. A muffled groan escapes Christian's throat. He withdraws his finger suddenly then in contrast runs it leisurely down my thin strip of hair . "mmm" he sighs, "this will have to wait." he leans in to kiss the spot that his finger just cruelly abandoned. I stand stunned as I watch Christian tug my dress down then rise to his feet and walk to his satchel to retrieve his Mac Book.

"Jesus Christian! Sometimes you just…" I stop to take a breath, he has me so worked up. "GAH!, just so infuriating." I mumble.

He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by my office phone ringing.

"YES!" I snap, still trying to recover from my husbands teasing.

"Mrs Grey, Miss Chalmers has arrived." Claire haltingly stutters through the phone.

"Thank you Claire, give me minute."

"Christian, my 2.30 is here, the board room is empty this afternoon if you wish to take your work up there? I'm sure Hannah would be more than happy to show you the way." A sarcastic smile creeps onto my face.

"Oh baby." he grins. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Like hell, you'll intimidate the poor girl." I growl.

"I'll behave baby, I promise."

"Grrrrrr" I raise my hands in frustration. Christian grins smugly and starts moving things around on my desk to make room for his Mac book.

"Christian. OUT!" I stomp my foot and point at the door. There, that'll show him who's boss. He will have to play by my rules while we are here.

"Geez Ana, keep your panties on." he whoops with laughter.

"You know dam well where my panties are Christian, now scoot."

I pick up my phone and buzz through to reception.

"Mrs Grey."

"I'm ready for Miss Chalmers Claire, you can send her through."

"Will do."

Christian has scooped up his Mac Book, slung his satchel over his shoulder and is standing behind me twirling my lace thong on the tip of his finger again. "You don't want to put these on?"

"Christian." I gasp. "Put those away now." knowing full well that Miss Chalmers will be walking through the door any second

"Just asking." he holds his hand up defensively.

We are both startled by a head full of rich brunette tripping face first into my office.

Christian looks straight to me - suppressing his laughter.

He's seen this once before.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and follows :-) everything is being slowly put into place for all the drama. Please excuse any mistakes, has been a long day. Enjoy. **

**WARNING - it's about to get hot in here so be warned, this chapter contains mature content.**

* * *

I run over to Miss Chalmers. "Are you okay?" her hair is covering her face but I can see a familiar beet red blush staining her cheeks through gaps in her hair. it's the same colour that my cheeks turn when I'm beyond embarrassed, the same colour Christian would have seen when I so clumsily fell through his door.

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry…. I … I don't…" she stutters

"It's okay, are you hurt." I help her up to her feet and walk her over to the chair, as I do I turn my head back and signal Christian to get out, gosh she'd be even more embarrassed if she new Christian seen it too. He takes my hint and strolls out still suppressing his laughter and shaking his head. De'ja' vu.

"I'm okay Mrs grey, just very embarrassed." She finally brushes her hair from her face and lifts her head to met mine - I am staring into emerald green eyes. She has porcelain skin a few scattered freckles and veil of lush dark hair. She's quite stunning. For some reason I feel uncomfortable thinking of how pleased I am to have booted Christian out. I shake my head to pull myself together. I drag myself away to the door to pick up the papers she has dropped and take them back over to her.

"Thank you Mrs Grey, once again I do apologise for such a 'dramatic' entry."

"No need to apologise, please, if anyone knows clumsy it's me." I let out a little giggle and see her relax a little.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt anything, I thought for a second I saw someone else in here just before I stumbled in." she bows her head and starts playing with her fingers. She looks nervous and almost scared. It makes me a little uneasy.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything, it's fine." _Why don't I want to tell her it was my husband in here? Is it because she's brunette, fair skinned with killer eyes and reminds me too much of Christians former taste in subs? God Ana, stop being so stupid, your probably just still wound up about Leila, that's all. _I have to shake this, she doesn't deserve to bare the brunt of my bad day.

"So Miss Chalmers.."

"Please, call me Jessica." she politely interrupts.

"Okay Jessica, tell me, why did you chose to apply at Grey Publishing?" I manage to pull off a gracious smile and settle in my seat eager to listen.

I listen as Jessica tells me all about herself, her love of books - especially British Literature. She tells me she chose Grey Publishing because we are small publishing house and seemed to take on more 'quirky' authors and that was more her style. She liked that we look outside the cliché' love/drama / sci-fi stuff and weren't afraid to take on taboo type subjects. I am a little taken back, she sounds just like me, heck, turn her eyes to blue and you'd have yourself an Ana clone. I know she'd fit in perfectly here. She is educated, well read, has passion and drive - but why can't I shake this weird feeling. I know I can't hold her looks against her, if she had been a short haired red head I wouldn't have cared, it was only because Leila was playing on my mind. I decide it best to ask her for a copy of her resume' to read over - which she gladly gives me. I take it from her and give it a quick flick through. A photo printed in black and white on the page with all her personal details catches my eye. It is not the standard passport type photo I see in resumes' , it a personal photo of her smiling, she is holding a young boy who looks around Teddy's age.

"Your son?" I question

"Yes, his name is Caleb."

"He's handsome." I smile up at her. "He looks about the same age as my Teddy."

"You have a son?" she asks

"Yes." I reply puzzled. Surely she knew this, it's well publicized.

"Mrs Grey, I am a single mother, I hope that won't influence your decision about hiring me, I have childcare organised, it won't be a problem."

"Gosh, no not at all, I hope I didn't say anything that would make you think that? I love children, and as a mother myself I know that sometimes us mom's - as much as we love our children- also love to work." I give her a sympathetic smile hoping I re-assured her doubts. She returns my smile. "Well it was such a pleasure to meet you Jessica. I will look over you resume' again and get back in touch with you. I assume that all of your contact details are in here?" I hold up her resume'.

"Yes Mrs grey, my cell phone number and email address are both in there."

"Great, well it will probably be a few days before you hear from me as I'm taking a few days off, but I will be in touch." I stand up to shake her hand then see her out of my office and into reception. I give her a polite wave goodbye before heading over to Claire and Hannah.

"She seemed nice." Hannah comments.

"Yes, I think she'd fit in well here." I murmur vacantly, my head is elsewhere. I still have thoughts of Leila floating around, the intimate photos of the subs, Jose', piercing green eyes and Christian's delicious torture in my office. _Fifty, I need my fifty, I quite worked up, he'll make it all better._

"Hannah, I'm going to join Mr Grey in the board room, will you see that we are un-interrupted for the rest of the afternoon please."

"Of course Mrs Grey."

I turn on my heel and head towards the board room almost running, I am suddenly desperate to feel my husbands arms around me. I am met by a worried looking Christian standing in the doorway of the large board room. "I'm sorry baby, I should never have left you, I should have been with you when you left your office." his face is genuine, a hint of fear shining through those beautiful grey eyes.

"I'm fine Christian, no ex-subs lurking in reception." I can't help but wonder why he'd think there would be danger here? Leila doesn't know that we are aware of their plan yet. I decide that he's probably just on edge today much like me. I smirk to myself, my mood changing rapidly. _I know how to fix that!. _My inner goddess jumps up and down with glee, we are going to obliterate Christian's tension - the best way we know how and she's licking her lips in anticipation - we are going to finish what he started.

"Your up to something Ana, it's written all over your face." Christians chin is rested on his hand, his thumb running back and forth over his bottom lip, the fear I saw a minute ago has faded - replaced with curiosity.

"You know, a while ago a very, very sexy CEO told me that curiosity killed the cat." I stalk closer to him, my lips nearly touching his. I bite my bottom lip seductively, we are so close I can feel the warmth leave the air as he inhales sharply.

"Mmm" he moans pulling me into his hips. "I've heard about him, the one whose wife has a smart mouth, delectable tits, and a very alluring ass." on cue he smacks my ass, jolting me into his tightening groin.

"Well I've heard she's quite particular about business herself, doesn't like to leave un-finished business ' hanging' if you will."

"Oh Mrs Grey, I think you know when she's around, nothing hangs." he smirks

I can't help but giggle. I place my hands on his chest and push him backwards with enough force to make him shaky on his feet, but not enough to send him falling. He looks at me stunned but amused.

"Quite feisty too, perhaps her husband needs to spank her into line." he's grins. I turn and shut the board room door, flick the lock and stroll over to the large mahogany table which he is now leaning up against. "Oh I don't believe it's a spanking she needs, just a good hard fuck." I whisper the last word, emphasizing the K.

"There goes that smart mouth." he mutters shaking his head

I slide my hands up his abdomen to his chest, effectively pulling his shirt up from his pants then begin my descent slowly undoing one button at a time, my finger skimming his skin on the way down. A soft groan escapes his throat before his lips hit mine - hard. He's kissing me passionately. Forcefully. His warm velvety tongue massaging mine as he reaches behind me and slides my zipper down the length of my back. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he sweeps my dress down and with a gentle tug at the hem lets it fall to the floor to pool around my feet. Reaching up I drape my arms around his neck and weave my fingers through his silky copper waves -pulling my legs up to hug his waist. We are lip locked and moaning as his skilled fingers unclasps my bra. He drops my backside on the edge of the conference table then yanks my bra from my arms and flings it over his head - it hit's the door and falls to the floor.

"God you're beautiful." he whispers into my ear before leaning down and drawing my left nipple into his mouth. He sucks softly and draws burning circles with the tip of his tongue. My insides clench violently in response. I bite my lip to prevent the loud moan wanting to escape my heaving chest. He grabs my other nipple with his fingers and tugs gently then slowly rolls it between his thumb and index finger. "Fuck." I gasp, wiggling my hips, hoping for some friction against the table. The frenzied fire between my legs turning into a raging inferno.

"Feel good baby?" he whispers seductively against my breast.

"Christian." is about all I can manage between pants. My breathing irregular, and loud.

My fingers are shaking as I scramble to un-do his pants button and slide his zip down. I lift my legs to his waist and using my feet I push his pants down as he removes his shirt completely. We stare into each others eyes for a moment admiring and wanting, letting blue and gray do all the talking. Christian breaks our word-less conversation as he reaches for my hair and pulls my head back- lifting my chin and bringing his lips back to mine. He places his other hand on my knee and pushes it outward, effectively exposing my sex. I bite my lip again as his fingers enter the inferno that is still raging, sliding in and out, in and out, around and around adding more and more fuel. My insides are trembling, my arms shaky as I build and build.

"Christian, no." I whimper, "I want you inside me."

Without saying a word he wraps my legs around his waist, lifts me off the table, and takes us to the L shaped cream leather suite in the corner of the room. He sits right in the corner and positions my knees so that I am straddling him. I shuffle back a bit giving him room to pull his Calvin Klein's down a little - letting himself spring free. I lick my lips at the sight of him.

"Go for it baby, it's all yours." he grins deliciously.

I shuffle forward and lift myself slightly to position myself over him. Grabbing my hips he slams me down. "Oh god!" I moan, throwing my head back. With his hands still firmly digging into my hips he lifts me slowly and slams me down again, then repeats it again and again and again, my hips bucking forward in response each time. Our rhythms perfectly synchronized. I am building fast, my skin tingling everywhere, the fire is spreading fast to every inch of my body.

"Come on baby," he growls through clenched teeth, "give it to me."

We start moving faster, harder, faster then…. I grab his hair and force my mouth violently on his, stifling my scream as I explode gloriously around him, he follows suit only seconds later.

I drape myself over his chest, we are silent as we steady our breathing.

"I need to visit your office more often." he jokes pulling my head up to his and planting a delicate kiss on the tip of my nose.

After a few minutes I pull myself off of him and we pick up our trail of clothing, dressing as we go.

"I do believe that this was another first for us Mrs Grey." he chuckles. "You've never let me have my way with you at work, your standards are slipping."

"I believe you are correct Mr Grey, I look forward to receiving a new charm for my bracelet." I wink

"This could be quite difficult to represent, but I'll see what I can come up with." he smirks.

Back at my office I notice a brown paper bag from the deli sitting in the middle of my desk. My lunch. I reach over and open the bag, there are 2 six inch subs inside. Smoked chicken with camembert and cranberry sauce. My new favourite. "Hungry?" I offer one to Christian.

"No baby, I'm good." he's busying himself in front of his Mac Book. I sit down, sub in hand and retrieve my blackberry from the top drawer of my desk.

There are a dozen work emails - nothing too important, and 2 texts. I open the first.

*** Friday? Mall? Mia* **Oh crap, I forget to text Mia back last night after I called Jose'. I hit reply.

***Sure, will phone you tonight. Ana.***

The second text is from a number I don't recognise.

***It was lovely to meet you Mrs Grey, I look forward to hearing from you, Jessica. ***

"Huh?" I grunt. That's odd, I don't remember giving her my number? Perhaps I gave her my card, I just don't remember because of all the muddle in my head at the time. I take a bite from my sub before replying.

***Lovely to meet you too, will be in touch soon. A. Grey***

"Everything okay baby?" Christian has packed away his Mac and his head is now resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah everythings okay, just been a weird day that's all."

"Lets get you home then, I already checked with Hannah, you have nothing else on."

"Okay, just let me grab some things."

I gather together some manuscripts that need reading, Miss Chalmers resume', my Mac book and phone then look around for my briefcase. "Crap." I murmur. "I've left my briefcase in the back of the car, can I put these in your bag babe?" Christian takes my things and slips them into his satchel, takes my hand in his and leads me out of the office.

I'm going home to have a hot bath, a cup of tea, and spend some time relaxing with my darling babies.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : First of all i'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed ;-) Secondly, i wanted to address the review left by the guest, as i cannot reply personally i'll try to answer your concerns without giving too much away for everyone else.**

**I will say that No Caleb is not Christian's, nor will she try to claim he is but he is important. Jessica is a large part of the story, but no she is not an ex sub or jealous for that matter. As for Elena, she will be making an appearance, but not in the way you think ;). i also just wanted to mention that i know Ana is a little more of a madam than usual - I need her to be. Just like everyone else I fell in love with the Christian/Ana romance, so i won't be doing anything to compromise that. I also agree with you about just wanting to see them kick some ass - in saying that, if there were no drama it would be a very dull story - but asses will be kicked!.**

**Without further ado - chapter 9. Hope you enjoy. Please excuse any and all mistakes, once again it has been a long day and i just wanted to get this out.**

* * *

I look out the glass wall of our bathroom to see the sun setting over the water, it is picturesque. Postcard material. The jasmine infused steam wafting up from the hot bubble filled tub invades all my senses, it's heavenly.

We had spent the rest of the afternoon running around the extensive grounds, chasing Teddy, fussing over Phoebe and playing Frisbee with the newest Grey - Bear. No clothes were destroyed today, it brings a smile to my face. I am warming to him faster than I thought. After enjoying a BBQ with all the staff and tucking in the children for the night, I've taken this rare peaceful space in time to enjoy a long soak while Christian and Taylor take Bear for a run. My happy façade is fading fast, I'm hoping the water will soak the stress of the Leila news away.

I lean back into the cushioned headrest and close my eyes. Peace.

_I am walking through a gallery. It is a long rectangle room, brick walls with no windows. It is odd, I notice the wall color changes - from crisp white, getting darker and darker grey and right at the end of the room is pitch black. There are photographs hanging every 10 or so steps. They are beautiful landscapes, rivers, meadows, golden sand. The further I walk down the room the darker the photos become - like the wall. The beach scenes turn from calm bright blue horizons to choppy black relentless seas. Meadows are dark and baron with no flowers in sight. I reach the dark end of the room. In front of me is a wall sized painting. Life size. It is of dark haunted forest. The closer I look, the more sure I am I can see things moving. Shadows dart between the damp mossy trees. I jump as I hear a dog bark. I look up into the tree beside me and see a brown and black speckled owl perching on a branch. Its eyes are closed. Next to the owl is a muddied, ripped piece of pink fabric. Phoebe's blankie? My chest tightens as I hear Teddy's infectious giggle in the distance. "Teddy! Phoebe!" my screams echo through the tress, bouncing back to me are not their names though - but an evil cackle. I have disturbed the owl. It flies down to my face and hovers for a moment before opening its eyes. I am staring into emerald green orbs. I cannot move, my body is trembling, tears are streaming down my face. I manage to turn my head to the right, I can hear leaves crunching beneath the weight of something, or someone. Leila emerges from the shadows. She is aiming a pistol at my head and laughing hysterically._

"_AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa" my ear piercing scream rips through the darkness. Everything goes black._

* * *

"Ana, baby, wake up." Someone is shaking me. "Baby it's just a dream, I'm here." Christians voice stirs me from the darkness. "You're okay baby, I've got you." My body jolts up. I am cold and shaking, my hands are white and wrinkled. I glance up at Christian who is rubbing my back.

"Shit." I whisper rubbing my hands over my sweat covered face. I look up to Christian again to make sure he's really there.

"Jesus baby, I could hear you screaming from the drive way." I realize now that Christian is panting as if he's just run the 200m in the Olympics.

"I'm sorry." I shake my head trying to rid the images of owls and Leila pulsing through my brain.

"I think she had Teddy and Phoebe, her blankie….. but I couldn't see them. There was an owl, and she had a gun." I run through the images, not sure if I'm trying to explain my nightmare to Christian, or sort through them vocally for my own sanity.

"Who had a gun baby?"

"Leila." I whisper vacantly. Christian pinches the bridge of his nose and screws his eyes. He's angry, I know it's not towards me, but Leila.

"Come on baby, lets get you dressed and warm." He grabs a towel from the heated rail and wraps it around my shivering body as I step out of the bath. Scooping me into his arms he carries me into the bedroom. I feel safe again. Placing me onto the bed he disappears into the closet. When he returns he is carrying my gray sweatpants, a gray camisole, a pale purple hoodie and my fluffy purple slippers.

"Comfort clothes." he smiles sheepishly.

"Thank you." I return his smile and climb off the bed to take the clothes from him.

Christian lays on the bed and watches as I dress, his expression is that of worry and helplessness. I remember the expression well - he wore it often after the many nightmares that consumed my nights following the Hyde incident. It is the one thing Christian will never have control over - my dreams. He jumps to his feet once I have slid into my purple slippers and places his warm hands on either side of my pale face.

"Are you okay." both love and concern travel out with his words.

"I'm okay, just a little stressed I guess." I push the side of my face deeper into his hand and take a deep soothing breath.

"I won't let them come near us Ana." he pushes me back gently and takes hold of my shoulders so he can look deep into my eyes. "Please promise me something?" he murmurs. I know what he's going to ask already, and I know it's almost a definite no. There is no way I'm going to let little Miss Lulu and whoever else she's plotting with destroy my family. If that means I need to do a bit of investigating and/or more for myself, then that's what I'll do. Christian keeping me sheltered from this is a given. He underestimates me - but for now I need to keep the peace.

"What?" I ask as vacantly as I can muster. Anger now pulsing through my veins - that bitch will pay.

I must be getting good at hiding my emotions because Christian seems none the wiser.

"Promise me you won't fight the security, no more ditching, no silly antics, no superwoman tricks… just trust me."

_Oh fifty, I do trust you, it's myself I don't trust. Shit! I will do anything to protect my family._

" I promise."

"Good girl." he whispers as his lips brush softly against mine, "now come, let's get you a cup a tea and see what trash is on the big screen."

Gail is in the kitchen wiping down the oven as we enter. She looks up and smiles. She wants to say something, I can see it in her eyes - but she doesn't.

"Gail, would you make Ana some tea please." Christian asks

"Sure, anything for you Mr Grey?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." he leans down and gently bites my earlobe. "I'll be right back baby." I turn and watch as he disappears into his office with his work satchel. I can see Taylor is already in there, phone to his ear, both still in their running gear. Christian shuts the door.

"Rough day?" Gail asks, forcing my attention away from Christian's door.

"Something like that." I sigh, slumping myself over the marble in front of me.

"Everything will be okay Ana, Leila and co…..well, they'll slip up and when they do, Taylor will be there waiting."

"You know?" I ask puzzled.

"Yes, Taylor ran through all the new security details and procedures with me this afternoon, seems I'll have some extra company during the day now."

"What else did he tell you?"

Christian strolls in before Gail has a chance to respond. "Your phone Mrs Grey." he slides my blackberry across the marble until it is resting in front of me. I glance up at him, what's he doing with my phone?

"It was in my work bag Ana." he's read my thoughts. "Taylor has taken your Mac Book and manuscripts up to your office."

"Oh, thanks babe." I forgot I had even given them to him. He looks at me oddly then kisses my cheek before heading to the fridge for a beer.

Gail places a cup of tea in front of me. "Thank you Gail." She nods politely back and turns to leave the room. Lowering myself to the cup, I take a long sip. When I look back up Christian is standing directly in front of me on the other side of the marble, he's taking a swig of his Stella Artois - his eyes are glued to me.

"What?" I snap unintentionally. He continues to look at me, his eyes never moving. _Shit!_

"I know that look Christian."

"And what look would that be Anastasia?" He used my first name, oh he's pissed - probably a reaction to my tone of voice. I drop my head and sigh. _God Ana, pull yourself together._

"The 'I'm about to tell you something you're not going to like but you have no say in the matter' look." I raise my face to meet his.

He throws his head back and chuckles. "You know me well baby."

"Well then, lets get this over with."

"Ana, please don't be like this, everything I do, I do out of concern for you - but you are correct, you won't like it and you have no say in the matter."

"We'll see about that." I mumble, too quietly for him to hear.

"What was that?" he hisses.

"Nothing, You were saying?" _Gosh, I am in a bad mood, I need to sleep… or something!_

He continues to search my face for some indication of which way my mood will swing. He'll either tell the truth, or make up something to disguise his real intentions. I don't think I have the energy for the truth today, perhaps I'll give him some help. Stroppy = sugar coated cover up. I'll make it up to him later, my inner goddess smiles.

"Waiting." I snap - intentionally this time. I roll my eyes and start tapping my hand, that will definitely secure the sugar option.

"You're tired baby, you're stressed, god your moods are all over the show today. Leila and Jose, the photos…" he pauses to close his eyes for a few long seconds. "I've cleared your work schedule for the rest of this week and next, you are taking some time off."

"You cleared my work schedule." I almost laugh at the thought, but I can tell he's serious which stop my urge to laugh dead in its tracks.

"Christian, I can't…" he hold his hand up to stop me.

"I know how precious you are about your work, but quite frankly, right now I don't give a dam. You need a break and your taking it." I pick my mouth up from it's gaping position. I can't take a week and a half off, I could barely afford the time to take tomorrow off. Now I'm wishing I had gone for option one - the truth. What's he up to?

"You are being ridiculous Christian, We had a less than perfect morning… it happens. I don't need all that time to recover. I need Leila to piss off."

"Regardless, your taking it off, end off story."

"What are you up to Christian?" I cock my head to the side and squint my eyes a little.

"I'm looking after my wife." he states. He is calm but firm. My iron man.

"No, no, no." I shake my hand at him. "Your up to something, you don't just order your wife off work because she's been a little snappy and had a less than relaxing bath. Spill Grey!" _Dam it, should have smiled and gotten the truth._

"Nothing to spill baby." I eye him suspiciously, his eyes shoot down to the bottle in his hand before he lifts it to his mouth and takes a guilty gulp.

"Okay Grey, I'll play your game, you get until Sunday to complete whatever it is your planning, because I WILL be returning to work on Monday. End of discussion." I slide off the stool and walk around the bar to stand in front of him. My eyes remain directly on his - oh he's hiding something alright.

"Christian, if I find out your motives are anything more than my need to relax…." I scan my brain quickly for some thought of ammunition, "….there will be no sex for a MONTH!"

_What the fuck Ana, all the things you could have come up with and you chose something that you need just as much as him.. shit!. What did I go and do that for?_

He chokes on the beer that was half way down his throat. He coughs and splutters. "A month!." he yells obviously appalled at the unimaginable idea. But, he smirks - he senses weakness in my armor.

"2 days." he negotiates. I knew it, he is up to something.

"3 weeks." I straighten my shoulders.

"3 days." he cocks his head.

"2 weeks." I keep my business stance, although I really want to laugh.

"4 days."

"1 week." hold it in Ana, hold it in.

"5 days."

"Deal." I sigh, I think I can live with that.

We continue glaring at each other. Two stubborn people standing eye to eye, neither wanting to be the first to back down. I'm not sure how long my lungs can keep hold of the overwhelming desire to laugh. I'm about to surrender, but Christian beats me to it. Our silent showdown is over and the sound of Christians boyish laughter fills the room.

"Oh Ana, Ana, Ana, what am I going to do with you?"…he lifts his hand to my face and strokes my cheek with his thumb. "When did you get so…feisty and demanding?"

"When I married my sometimes overbearing, infuriating but caring, passionate and incredibly sexy husband." I giggle. I'm rewarded with a seductive smile.

"Sexy huh?"

"Oh you have no idea." he smiles again, but it drops from his face too soon.

"Ana, I …" he's lost for words.

"I know babe, but I'm okay. I promise." I poke his chest playfully, "and when or if I'm ever feeling less than okay, you'll be the first to know." I need to reassure him that despite all the dark thoughts in my head about Leila that I'm strong enough to take whatever's coming our way. His eyes don't believe me. I need to break the heavy mood.

"Enough of the mollycoddling, my incredibly sexy husband mentioned trashy TV , and that's just what I need, besides, I want to take advantage of you '_baseball style_' while I still can." he grins, but he's puzzled. i roll my eyes again. "Babe, I think we both know it won't be too long before we are both suffering 5 days of abstinence.

With that comment, he scoops me into his arms rushes to the TV room and lies me on the sofa where his lips find mine.


	10. Chapter 10 - A very messy breakfast

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, it has been a very busy few days. Would just like to thank you for the reviews so far - keep 'em coming. Will start trying to reply to those that require a response ;-) If i don't, still know that your reviews are read, and appreciated. 82 followers - your awesome!**

**Please excuse any mistakes in this chapter, i just wanted to get it posted so there will probably be a few. We are having a few drama free chapters before the story starts un-folding some more, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.. Ugh. It is 5.50 am, and I am woken by the sound of Christians alarm clock piercing the air. He's forgotten to switch it off. There goes my lie in. A not so perfect start to our family day. I roll over to face him, hoping to catch him reaching for the off switch only to see he is sound asleep still. I sigh in frustration before reaching over him to turn it off myself causing him to stir a little. I lean up on my elbow and just watch him. His lips are slightly parted, his breathing shallow. He has a light dusting of sexy stubble. He's looks peaceful and beyond beautiful. How did I get so lucky? I make a promise to myself to try and behave today. I hate being moody with him, he doesn't deserve it. He treats me like a queen, and for the most of yesterday afternoon and evening all he got in return was my smart mouth. Not today. I lower my lips to his chest and begin my morning ritual of planting little kisses over his scars then head for the bathroom. I do what I need to do, grab my robe to cover my bare flesh and head for the door. I have a plan.

Everyone is still asleep so I have a little time. I switch on the kitchen lights, flick the stereo system on and get to work quickly. I start by making waffle batter while dancing along to 'moves like Jagger'. While its chilling in the fridge I start on a fresh fruit salad - melon, apple, strawberry, orange, mango, a sprinkling of finely chopped mint and a dash of lemon juice. Next I whip some cream then puree some raspberries with powdered sugar for the waffles. I place a tray of bacon under the grill, then start pouring the waffle batter into the waffle press. I finish off by scrambling some eggs and putting some toast in the toaster while bobbing along to 'one more night'.. Done. While I wait for everyone to wake I set the table. It's a beautiful day so I decide it might be nice to have breakfast outside. I pull the blinds and open the concertina style glass wall that opens out to our outdoor table situated in a brick court yard. I cover the table with a yellow table cloth and place a vase of gerbera flowers in the centre, a mixture of bright happy colours.

"Good morning beautiful." Christian wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles my neck.

"Good morning yourself." I moan. I lift my arms up and wrap them around his neck and press my face up to his neck so I can inhale my favourite scent - body wash mixed with freshly laundered clothing and Christian.

"I missed you in bed this morning." his breath tickles my ear as he whispers into it. "I was hoping to get a little sweaty before my shower." his hands move to the sash keeping my robe secure and he tugs gently on one end - effectively opening my robe to reveal my nakedness.

"Now, now Mr Grey," I slap his hands playfully as they slide up to my breasts, "our staff will be joining us soon, and we need to get the children up."

"We've got some time." he murmurs, twisting me round to face him. His eyes taking in every inch of my body. _Oh what the heck. _I grab his shirt collar and launch myself at him, twisting my body around his, hands weaving through his hair and my tongue forcing his soft lips open. "Not here baby." he groans into my mouth. "come." he pulls my hand and drags me into his study.

He pushes me onto the black leather sofa, then grabbing my ankles, swings me around so that I am lying back with my legs dangling down the front. He drops to his knees and forces my legs open with his palms. "Put your legs over my shoulders baby." he grins. I quickly do as I'm told and lift my legs up and over. He places his hands on either side of my hips, and pulls me closer to him then he buries his head.

"Oh god…." I moan as his tongue paints delicious wet circles. I weave my fingers through his hair and pull him closer, bucking my hips as his mouth creates a frenzy of excitement licking, flicking and blowing. My insides are screaming with desire. Gently he inserts 2 fingers, and moves them in and out excruciatingly slow. It is taking all my control to stop from exploding around his fingers. I slide my hands over my stomach and up to my breasts, cupping them in my hands. I tug and twist my nipples while relishing in my husbands exquisite torture.

"OH SHIT!" a husky voice coughs from the door.

Christian and I freeze and turn towards the voice at the door. I am already beet red.

"WHAT THE FUCK ELLIOT!." Christian yells and I pull the side of my robe up to cover my face and sink further down into the sofa. "EVER HEARD OF FUCKING KNOCKING!

"Sorry bro, I couldn't…fuck, geez ,…..um….." he is standing, mouth hanging, eyes bulging.

"Well don't just fucking stand there are stare, FUCK OFF!." Christian grabs one of the cushions from beside me and sends it flying over to Elliot. He retreats quickly shutting the door behind him.

"He's gone." I risk a peek up at Christian as he slowly pulls the robe down that had been shielding my mortified face.

"Well that was…embarrassing." I squeak.

"Don't be embarrassed baby." shrugging his shoulders, his words trying to erase the flush on my cheeks - unsuccessfully. "you're my wife, we are in our home, Elliot knows better, the fucker should have knocked." his expression changing quickly to annoyance.

A wave of relief suddenly hits me like a rush of hot air and a steady flow of giggles begin to spill from my mouth. Christians eyebrow arches questioningly in amusement and confusion.

"You find this funny Mrs Grey? I'm shocked." he grins.

"I'm sorry babe, I don't find it funny, I was just thinking….well, it was bound to happen sooner or later wasn't it?, with all our risky antics"

"True." he smirks, proud of our active sex life..

"I guess I'm just relieved it was Elliot and not Grace, or Carrick." I screw my face up just thinking how mortifying that situation would be.

"Your okay?" _Oh fifty, always thinking about my feelings._

"I'm perfectly fine, embarrassed though, I can only imagine the grief Elliot's going to give us, but I can handle him." Christian lowers him mouth to mine and give me a quick peck. "Come, breakfast will be getting cold." I lift my legs which were still hanging over Christians shoulders and rise to my feet, tying my robe back up as I do.

"We'll finish this later, in a locked room." he grins while pulling me close to him. Reaching up he sweeps a stray lock of hair from my face then cups his hands around the base of my neck. "I love you." he whispers - followed by a tender kiss. "Come." he breaks away leaving me breathless and wanting. "you need to get dressed and I need to kick my brothers ass." he snorts.

_Oh god, keep your head up Ana._

I straighten my shoulders and follow Christian out of the door.

My eyes dart furiously around the room taking our visitors in. Gail is standing in the kitchen talking to Grace and Carrick while she adds the finishing touches to the breakfast I had started. Mia is sitting at the breakfast bar bouncing a gurgling Phoebe on her knee. _Shit, why is everyone here?_

Christian moves towards the kitchen revealing Kate and Elliot standing directly in front of me in the living room. Elliot has obviously recovered from the initial humiliation of interrupting our very intimate moment as his face is now beaming with his usual smugness. I watch horrified as slowly his hands rise then smack together. CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP. _Oh fuck, could this be anymore embarrassing? _Kate's bends over holding her stomach, laughter exploding from her mouth stealing the attention of everybody in the room. _Oh my god._

"Quite a show you put on in there." Elliot grins devilishly.

" FUCK UP ELLIOT!" Christian bellows from the kitchen. Elliot ignores him and continues to send shameful claps echoing around the room. I do the only thing I can think of at that moment.

I place one arm across my stomach and lower myself gracefully into a bow. A surge of confidence hits me as I raise myself upright.

"Glad you enjoyed it Elliot, perhaps if you were a little more satisfied and adventurous yourself you wouldn't find what your brother and sister-in-law were doing in the privacy of their own home so enjoyable." he squirms. "now if you'll excuse me." I give Kate an apologetic nod letting her know I meant no ill towards here then dashing up the stairs to dress - leaving everyone else wondering what on earth Elliot had walked in on.

When I make my way back down, dressed in a baby blue sundress and flip flops, everyone is deep in conversation at the outdoor table waiting to eat.

"They are waiting for you Ana." Gail smiles politely from the kitchen.

"Please join us Gail, I did this for us, I wasn't expecting the Greys, but I'd still love for Taylor and yourself to have breakfast with us, I made plenty." I smile.

"That's very thoughtful of you Ana."

"My pleasure, now go get Taylor and I'll take some orange juice out."

While Gail strolls off to collect Taylor from their home above the garage, I fill a tray with glasses and a large jug of orange juice. I make my way very slowly outside - not wanting to drop the heavy tray.

"What's the matter sis, cramp in your legs?" Elliot hoots.

I glare at him, "not that it's any of your business Elliot, but yoga is great for stretching the body, perhaps you could convince Kate to join me for a few sessions." I notice Kate slapping Elliot's thigh, hopefully he'll take the hint to stop with the jokes.

"This looks lovely Ana" Grace breaks the heavy vibe buzzing between Elliot and I.

"Thank you Grace, I'm pleased I made plenty, I wasn't expecting you all." I smile politely hoping my subtle question of why they are here hasn't offended anyone.

"It was a surprise baby." Christian cuts in. "I didn't get around to telling you, I got caught up…." he lifts his clenched fist to his mouth and stifles an uncomfortable cough when he realises where his sentence was heading. He motions for me to take the seat next to him.

I place the tray on the table carefully and walk the long route around the table so I can say good morning to Phoebe who is sitting contentedly on Mia's lap. It is blinding obvious that Mia has been playing dress up with her. Phoebe is wearing her pale pink Ralph Lauren ruffle dress with matching bloomers, white stockings, bright pink sandals adorned with sparkling silver diamantes and a silver headband with a large pink flower situated behind her ear.

"Good morning Princess." I coo, then plant a sloppy kiss on her soft cheek making her flap her chubby arms in excitement. "you look beautiful baby girl, yes you do." I tickle her tummy and am rewarded with a glorious gummy smile. Teddy is sitting on Christians knee, blackberry in hand. He is deep in concentration wearing his stern 'daddy' face.

"Hey little man." I sit down on the empty seat Christian has saved next to him and ruffle Teddy's copper curls.

"Hiiiiiii Mommy." he yells excitedly, never taking his eyes off the phone. "Daddy berry." he lifts the blackberry to his face and examines it closely. "Wow, Teddy, thats an impressive toy you have there." he doesn't answer me, our conversation is over, buttons have proven more interesting than Mom.

"You look beautiful as always," Christian leans over to whisper in my ear. "Thank you for cooking breakfast, Gail had everything planned but you bet her to it." he chuckles.

"Well someone forgot to turn his alarm clock before getting into bed last night." I growl playfully.

"Sorry baby., I was distracted by my incredibly sexy wife." I raise my head and plant a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth. Teddy wiggles free from Christians hold and runs over to Grace, blackberry still in hand. Taylor and Gail are taking seats next to Carrick..

"Dig in." I announce, waving my hand over the impressive spread that Gail has added to.

We all chat freely amongst ourselves while enjoying our breakfast. Gradually there is more conversation than eating - despite the large amount of food remaining.. Kate politely excuses herself from our conversation about baby boutiques and takes Ava inside for a nap in the porta cot she has set up in Phoebes room. I take the opportunity to question Christian about his family 'surprise.

"Sooo." I place an arm around Christians neck and lean my head against his shoulder, "that was a lovely , unexpected family breakfast." he turns his body to face me, a sexy grin painted on his face.

"I invited them last night, Mom and Dad are staying here for a few days."

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, they are going to be caring for the grandchildren …here." I look into his eyes, confused. "I'm taking you away for a few days, Mommy and Daddy time." he smirks.

"Mr Grey." I swoon. "Alone time, whatever will we do?" I tease, biting my lip suggestively.

Disregarding our company completely he grabs my face and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"Oi, you two." Elliot booms, "some of us want to keep our breakfast down."

Ignoring Elliot I fling my other arm around his neck and pull Christian closer so our noses and touching slightly. "So, where is my handsome husband taking me?" I ask excitedly.

"Well, I thought we'd go to Vegas."

"Vegas!" I squeal in delight.

"I was planning on taking Mia, Ethan, Kate and Elliot with us, but I'm slowly changing my mind on Elliot." He shoots Elliot a 'watch your mouth' look, it would make most people shrink into their clothes, not Elliot though, it only fuels him.

"Hey sis, I think my little bro prefers your other limbs around his head." he hoots with laughter.

"Fuck off Elliot." Christian tenses up.

"I've got this babe." I grin then give him a quick peck. "Carrick, would be so kind as to pass me the waffles."

Carrick looks at me puzzled, but passes the waffles down. I grab a waffle from the plate and slap it onto the empty plate sitting in front of me. Next I snatch the dairy whip from in front of me, shake it animatedly and send a fountain of cream down to the waffle making sure it's piled up really high.

"Got enough cream there Ana." Elliot laughs.

"Not quite." and I continue to squirt the cream until the can is nearly empty. Christian who is watching me cautiously starts shaking his head, so I give him a sly wink. Next I take the bottle of maple syrup and drizzle it generously over the cream. I look up smiling at my creation, then turn my attention to Elliot, he has his head turned to Grace, who I think is having a few stern words. Christians attention is still solely on me.

"Hey Elliot." I blurt, calmly demanding his attention. He turns his head towards me, eyes widened as he takes note of the waffle now nestled in my hand. With perfect precision I pitch the cream laden waffle over the table and watch as it hurls through the air to hit its target - Elliot. It smacks him right slap bang in the middle of his face - sending splashes of cream and maple syrup flying through the air. I hear Grace gasp as the waffle slowly slides down Elliot's face and drops to the table with a resounding thud.

A deafening silence shadows the courtyard, broken momentarily by Christians deep belly tightening laughter he is quickly joined by Teddy, Grace and Mia. Carrick's eyes cast down to the table as he shakes his head in amusement.

"Oh no you didn't!" a dark hole appears through the thick layer of cream as Elliot finds his voice. I can't help but join in the laughter seeing the white face talking.

My fit of giggles is soon interrupted as a handful of scrambled eggs smacks me on the side of my head. I look to my shoulder and watch as the yellow mush falls and begins to creep down my arm. From the corner of my eye I see that Christians shirt has taken most of the impact, he does not look happy. He flicks the egg to the ground and stands up with enough force to send his chair flying backwards. _Oh shit!_

"You need to work on your aim BRO." he snarls. In the blink of an eye he snatches the maple syrup and with Olympian strength slams his palms against the bottle sides, sending a fountain of syrup streaming through the air towards Elliot's head. Just as Elliot ducks an unsuspecting Kate skips up unaware to stand behind Elliot - only to be greeted with a shower of stickiness.

None of us hear Gail and Grace excuse themselves with the children making a quick escape into the safety of the house. Carrick and Taylor who are enjoying the show shuffle their chairs back, and with coffees in hand sit back smiling as a full on food fight erupts. Christian, myself and Mia on one side of the table, Kate and Elliot on the other. There is food flying everywhere. Fistfuls of fruit salad, egg, cream, toast, bacon and waffles. We are all laughter and mess. Walking smorgasbords in hysterics. We continue our childish play until there is no food left to throw, leaving us breathless, sticky and exhausted.

A high spirited Christian bounces to my side and wraps his mucky arms around my waist then mischievously licks a smear of raspberry puree from my cheek.

"We have quite a mess to clean up here Mr Grey."

"We do indeed." he moans into my neck, licking and sucking the cream and syrup from my neck.

"You kids go clean yourselves up." Taylor chuckles from behind. "I'll get the team on this."

"Thank you Taylor." I giggle.

"Mia, you can take the downstairs bathroom, Kate and Elliot yous can use the en suite in the guestroom." Christian orders. "but PLEASE wipe your feet before walking into the house, that cream fluff cost a fucking fortune." he growls.

He turns his attention back to me just in time to catch me rolling my eyes. He shakes his head and gives me a devilish grin.

"Oh Ana, Ana, Ana." he mumbles.


	11. Chapter 11 - Kate's turn to interupt

**A/N: I am pleased to be able to bring you another chapter today.**

**Caution: it's getting hot in here, you have been warned.**

**Ps. Once again, thanks for the reviews and excuse any mistakes, i wanted to get this out today to make up for my lack of updates. xx**

* * *

We all trudged into the house after wiping our feet with the towels Gail supplied. She was beaming ear to ear when she saw the sight of Christian. Her usually professional, serious boss was covered head to toe in food. A sight she had definitely never seen before today. I smiled to myself as I thought of how far Christian had come in the few years we had been married. He had opened himself up a lot, allowed himself to have fun and relax a little. We bought the best out in each other, a match made in heaven.

We split upon entering the house and went our separate ways - heads down and giggling as we passed Grace and Carrick. I could feel Christians eyes on my ass as I walked up the stairs. I grinned and swung my hips a little more for his enjoyment.

I opened the door to our bedroom and stood to the side until Christian had entered, then shut the door and turned the lock. The sound of the lock clicking into place had Christian turning on his heel to face me. We have had our share of immensely satisfying showers in the past, I knew by the look on his face that this one was about to top the lot, that's what I'm hoping anyway. My inner goddess is jumping up and down, clapping her hands with glee.

"Bathroom, now." he commands.

"Yes sir." I smile and raise my fingers to my forehead and give him a playful salute.

"Oh baby, trouble, that's what your are." he shakes his head and bolts over to me, grasping me around my thighs and throwing me over his shoulder. I smack his delectable ass as he carries me up to our bathroom, and straight into the shower without undressing. He slides me down his front, slowly, I can feel every muscle and bump on his perfect body, it makes my blood warm and breath hitch. God, the feelings I have for him are dangerous, I can't get enough. Every time he touches me I feel like I'm walking on air, it's a dream, too good to be true. If I ever lost him, I don't know what I'd do.

He reaches behind me and pulls the shower lever, the hot water hits me hard, steam starts swirling around us. He pulls back his hand, sweeping it down my arm as he does, and unbuttons his filthy shirt. Droplets of water hit his chest as he drops his shirt to the ground. All I can do is stare. Oh how I love this man. He pops the button on his jeans and lets them drop to his feet then steps out of them.

"You planning on staying in that dress?" he chuckles, breaking my daze. I gather my soaking hair in my hands and pull it around to my chest then turn towards the wall so that my back is facing Christian. I close my eyes and let the refreshing water fall down my face as I feel his lips on my neck. His fingers gently slide down the length of my back as he unzips me then paths a trail of tingling kisses down my spine. My breathing is becoming heavier, my core is aching in anticipation. I am so overwhelmed with desire I don't notice him slipping my dress down to join his clothes on the shower floor.

" No bra, Mrs Grey. I like." his hands snake around my waist and rise to cup my full pert breasts. The sensation of his fingers grazing me sends delicious shivers up my spines, weakening my knees.

"Christian," I part moan, part whisper. He groans softly at the sound of his name rolling off of my tongue and grinds his hips against my ass.

"Patience baby." he whispers. His hands moving down to my sides, hooking into my panties and sliding them down. Once they are successfully off he takes a loofah and the body wash off the shelf. He squirts some of the silky jasmine gel onto the loofah and lathers it up into a ball of bubbles. He slowly scrubs every inch of my body, starting with my back, down my legs, then turning me round works on my stomach, lingering around my breasts before sliding his hand between my legs.

"Aaaaaa." I groan incoherently letting the ecstasy invade all my senses. He gently moves the loofah back and forth, over and over. As I start to grind my hips against him he pulls away.

"Don't stop" I choke disappointingly.

'Not yet baby." he chuckles, and he catches me pouting. "Clean first!, here wash your hair." he hands me the bottle of shampoo. I glare frustratingly at him.

"You know Mr Grey, I think you like to torture me." I snap

"You know it baby." he grins while lathering himself up. 2 can play this game I think to myself.

I finish rinsing the shampoo out of my hair then apply some leave in conditioner to the roots. Game time. I let the bottle of conditioner fall to the tile floor. "Ops." I murmur innocently. I bend over to pick the bottle up, rubbing my ass against Christians leg . I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Don't fucking move." he growls, grabbing my hips firmly with his hands. Just as I feel the tip of him at my entrance I jolt up quickly.

"Sorry, my bad, so…clumsy of me." I mutter sarcastically.

"You did that on purpose." he growls, and slaps my behind.

"You know it baby." I imitate him.

Before I know it I am being scooped up into Christians muscular arms and taken into our bedroom. I squeal as I'm thrown through the air and bounce softly on top of our king size bed, still messy from last nights sexcapades .

"Savage." I mouth at Christian who is crawling up the bed to meet me.

He glides over my body, both of us still wet from the shower. My hair is drenching the pillows.

My fingers find their usual place in Christians hair, weaving through his wet locks and grasping on for dear life as he licks his way up my body. His hands are kneading my flesh, more forcefully than normal, it hurts, but its bearable.

"Sit up." he growls. I follow his orders. "Good girl, now bend your knees and hold your ankles". I pull my knees up to my chest and place my hands around each ankle.

Christian opens his bedside drawer and pulls out 2 ties, then proceeds to tie my wrists securely to my ankles. When he is done he pulls my feet so that I drop onto my back and parts my knees with his hands.

"So fucking beautiful." he whispers.

"Kiss me." I reply. Right now I just want to taste those sexy lips of his.

"Kiss you where?" he asks, grinning.

"My mouth Christian." I roll my eyes.

"But what if I want to kiss you here." he glides his index finger lightly over my sex. I arch my back in response, the ties around my ankles bite my skin..

"No no no, Christian, I have been teased twice today and let down as many times, your going to kiss me like your life depends on it and fuck me so hard that I'll be screaming your name so loud the windows shatter."

"Yes, ma'am." he laughs then his lips hit me hard, forcing mine open and he begins to kiss me like it'll be our last.

A few moments later he is slamming into me so hard I swear it knocks the breath completely out of me.

"Oh fuck yea baby.." He groans as he continues his assault on me over and over again.

"Faster Christian, faster." I scream as I can feel my insides trembling. He willingly adjusts his tempo.

There is a soft knock at the door. "Ana." Kate yells. Christian grunts in annoyance and slows down to stop. "fucking hell, it's not our day is it." he snaps.

"Don't you dare fucking stop." I growl, whispering so that Kate can't hear. "Not again, I need this baby, please." I beg., bucking my hips in desperation.

He holds a finger up to his lips letting me know to keep quiet then buries his head in my neck, sucking and kissing. "So.. fucking… insatiable." he whispers between kisses.

"Ana?" Kate yells again.

We ignore her. Christian enters me again, and all I am aware of is him. How good he feels, how good I feel.

"Come on baby, be quick." Christian moans into my mouth whilst slamming me over and over.

He reaches down with one hand and unties one of the ties, freeing my hand which I immediately place on his back. Then he repeats the process with my other ankle. I stretch my legs down quickly then pull them up and wrap them firmly around his waist and drag my nails down Christians back. We are so close.

"Aaaaaaa." I scream, I can't control my ecstasy anymore. "Oh, god Christian…Fuck… yes, yes, CHRISTIAN." I scream loudly as I find my release in unison with him.

We spend a minute coming down from our moment of passion before untangling ourselves. Christian gets up and throws me a towel which I quickly wrap around myself , while he wraps one around his waist and scoots off to the closet. I make my way to the door to see what Kate wants.

She is leaned up against the wall by our door.

She looks sad. That's not like my Kate. I gesture for her to come into our room, she looks puzzled as no ones ever allowed in our bedroom, they all know that. I nod to let her know I was serious and she walks through, taking in her surroundings as she does. I'm not too keen on having a heart to heart whilst naked apart from a towel on the landing for all to see.

"Nice room." she mutters as she walks toward the glass wall looking over the sound.

Christian appears from the closet looking sexy as hell in his black jeans and crisp white shirt which he is yet to button up, I can see the band of his Calvin Klein's and lick my lips wishing I could jump him again. He stops when he sees Kate standing by the wall and gives me an annoyed look.

"I'm just going to get dressed Kate." I say softly. I walk to the closet and pull Christian in with me as I go. "Baby, I can tell something's wrong with Kate, just give us a minute in here okay, it's about the only place we'll get some privacy." i give him my puppy dog eyes look.

"Ana, this is OUR private space, you know I don't like people in our room, jesus baby, if she found what we keep in here…"

"She won't."

"You better hope she doesn't."

"Or what?" I tease."

"Or I will fuck you seven shades of Sunday and leave you unable to sit on the plane tonight." he sounds serious, but I can tell by his eyes he's not, he's just playing.

"mmmm I like it when you talk sexy to me." I lean up and kiss the side of his mouth.

"Fine." he huffs, "don't be too long Mrs Grey, family day remember." and he slaps my ass before leaving the room.

I throw on some white lingerie, black yoga pants, and a black camisole then head out to the bedroom. Kate is sitting on the edge our bed. Her eyes fill with tears when she sees me.

"Kate what's wrong?" I rush to her side and pull her into a hug. "You were having so much fun at breakfast, what happened?"

"Elliot." she sobs. I rub circles on her back and wait for her to open up.

"Ana, today you said that Elliot wasn't satisfied."

_Fuck, this is my fault._

"Kate, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I was just annoyed with him and his smart comments about walking in on Christian and me, oh honey I never meant to cause trouble, I'm so sorry." I feel terrible.

"It's not your fault Ana, the problem is, I think you were right." she breaks down again, heaving and sobbing into my shoulder. I stroke her hair softly until her sobbing stops.

"Kate, Elliot adores you, your everything to him."

"Ana, I haven't let Elliot…we haven't had sex in weeks." she blurts out.

I'm speechless, this was coming from miss sex on legs herself, and Elliot, well he's just as bad.

"I just feel so ugly, since having Ava, I just don't feel sexy anymore, my stomachs like jelly, I just feel so…..undeseriable, I won't even let him shower with me, he's having his one now."

"Hey, now you listen to me Katherine Grey. You are one of the sexiest people I know. Most women would kill to have a body like yours, how could you even think he wouldn't find you desirable anymore?"

"He hasn't pushed for intimacy, probably because he doesn't want it." she pouts.

"Kate, it's because he loves you enough not to pressure you, now come, your being silly." I yank her up to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asks cautiously.

"We are going to go downstairs, make us some cosmos then enjoy our families company before we jet off to Vegas with our sexy husbands and have the best weekend of our fucking lives." She giggles like an excited school girl. "I have a lot of partying to make up for, and your going to help me."

"Thanks Ana, you always know what to say."

"Your welcome honey, now come." we begin to head out of the room.

"Geez, Ana, you know this room has sex in the air, and what's with the ties on the bed?" she laughs.

I give her a sly wink then carry on downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bikinis and baby talk

**A/N: Just wanted to explain a few things. Forgive me if i have anything incorrect in this chapter, i do not live in America, so i rely on Google to give me the info i need. I found that it is a 2 hour flight from Seattle to Vegas, and there is no time difference between cities, so that's what i've gone with. Because i haven't included it in the story, they left for Vegas at around 7pm, so would have arrived around 9.30ish taking into account the driving etc... so the nights still young. Please let me know if you think i'm dragging this on a bit too much? Also, i realize i don't include much interaction with the children, i wanted to concentrate more on the adult story line, that doesn't mean they aren't good parents xx**

* * *

I am lying on my usual lounger next to the pool, soaking up the rays. A cosmopolitan and bottle of sunscreen to my left and an unread manuscript to my right. I can't force myself to read, so I just lye there in my ridiculously expensive bikini, eyes closed and enjoy the moment. I am completely exhausted. After this mornings breakfast and shower, then nearly 2 hours of chasing Teddy around, an impromptu game of football with the family, and a few tackles from Bear I just want to relax. Phoebe is down for her afternoon nap, and Christian is in the pool with Teddy , Elliot and Mia.

I'm not sure where Kate got to, I'm really worried about her, she's been quiet for most of the day and has stayed clear of Elliot. I decide to get up and find her, but as I sit up she plonks herself down on the lounger next to me. She is wearing purple shorts and a singlet, no bikini.

I wonder if Kate is suffering a little delayed post-natal depression, or maybe Elliot just doesn't have a clue on how to make her feel gorgeous, either way I want to help her the way she helped me feel beautiful through college when I felt like nothing special.

"What are you thinking about?" I question her, she is staring blankly ahead.

"Honestly?" she replies.

"Yes, honestly."

"I'm thinking of how jealous I am of how good you look in that bikini after having 2 babies." she sighs

"Kate, that's it. I've had enough, come with me." I rise to my feet and stand in front of her with my hands on my hips. She eyes me cautiously then surrenders to my requests and stands up beside me.

I hear a wolf whistle from the pool and turn to see Christian with his fingers in his mouth. "Looking good Mrs Grey." he yells and gives me his panty-dropping smile. I blow him a kiss which he catches before I pull Kate into the house and up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Twice in one day." She smiles.

"Only you would get this lucky Kate." I smirk.

"What are we doing?" she asks. I pull her straight through into our closet.

"I'm going to make sure when we head back down to the pool that you blow your husbands socks off."

She looks at me shocked, I can see a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, so I know I can pull this off, albeit hesitantly.

I shuffle through my extensive range of designer swimwear until I see something I think she would look spectacular in. She looks at me wide eyed and scared. "Don't fight me on this Kate, you have no idea how demanding I can be these days." she bursts into laughter and takes the bikini from me. "Now, your turn." I say. I can tell she doesn't understand what I meant so I elaborate. "I got to choose swimwear for you, so you can chose something for me, something you think I'll feel equally uncomfortable in."

She rummages through my stash and pulls out a cute little number I have never worn before. I take it from her, and lead by example. "I'll take the bedroom, you can dress in here." I command and leave the closet shutting the door behind me.

I take off my blue triangular bikini and slip into the Victoria Secret set she has chosen for me. It is a forest green twisted bandeau top, and cheeky hipkini bottom. The front and back of the bottoms are joined by a large gold rings. I get a little nervous as I eye myself in the mirror. For Kates sake, I will do this. I am quietly pleased I have been working on my ass with Claude lately at the gym.

The doors to the closet open and Kate walks out shyly. She looks absolutely stunning in her black and pink polka dot bikini, a Victoria secrets set also. It is a bandeau top, and a Brazilian tie-side bottom.

"Kate, you look stunning." I give her a reassuring smile. I walk over to her and pull her hair tie out that was holding the loose bun on top of her head. Her blonde tresses fall down to her shoulders. She looks like a supermodel. "So do you Ana." she smiles. "One more thing." I grin and walk to a cupboard hidden in the wall and open up the mini bar hidden behind paint. She gasps and then laughs.

"Mini bar?" she asks.

"We like a wine or 2 at night." I smile, I wasn't going to tell her that we love to suck wine off of each other and prefer not to walk downstairs to get it. "Lazy." I add. She shakes her head so I know she's going to leave it alone. I grab 2 chilled glasses from the fridge and fill them with white wine. "A little liquid courage." I shrug. I hand her a glass and we down them immediately, neither of us stopping until the glass is empty. I wipe my mouth with the back of my arm, and place my empty glass on top of our dresser. "Ready?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be." she smiles, and we walk arm in arm down to the pool.

Elliot freezes when he sees Kate. I squeal quietly in my head and give myself a few invisible pats on the back. Step 1 complete. Elliot leaps from the pool and embraces Kate. He's whispering something in her ear and she is grinning ear to ear. I turn to head back to my lounger only to walk into Christians chest.

"You changed Mrs Grey." he grins while looking me over. "I like it, I like it A LOT." he lifts his hand and twirls his finger indicating he'd like to see the back. I turn for him. "Fuck me Ana." he gasps. He scoops me up and throws me into the pool. I rise spluttering. Christian is next to me, and pulls me to the side of the pool placing an arm either side of me. "What was that for?" I snap.

"Baby, I needed to cool off, a second longer and I would have fucked you from behind right there, and I wouldn't have cared who was watching." he cups my face and kisses me passionately. "Your taking this bikini with us to Vegas, and I will fuck you in it." he growls in my ear.

Gail takes Teddy inside to play with Ava, leaving us big kids in the pool. As time ticks by we gradually leave the pool and make our way inside. I spend a good hour with the kids, watching movies and playing trains with teddy before I head up to our room to pack.

"Could use some help packing Kate." I motion for her to join me.

We spend ages sorting through all my clothes, choosing lingerie and bikinis, shoes and handbags. I leave her to look through my clothes and chose some she might like for herself, I never thought I'd see the day when Kate would be envious of my wardrobe, she was like little a child in a candy shop. I went up to the bathroom and packed up my make-up. I can't believe how excited I am about this trip. We haven't been away together without the kids since we had them. We always went as a family, or went away for the day, but were always home the same night. I have un-interrupted access to Christian for 2 days, I can hardly wait.

I finish packing my toiletries and make my way back downstairs with Kate, who has chosen about 5 tiny dresses to take with her. I'm so pleased she chose rather revealing little numbers, it tells me she's gained a little confidence after this afternoon.

The rest of the day flies by, we enjoy a lovely meal Gail prepared, say our goodbyes to the children before tucking them in for the night. 3 bedtime stories later we are ready to leave.

Taylor helps Christian and Elliot gather all of our bags and load them into the SUV as Kate, Mia and I say our goodbyes and thank yous to Grace and Carrick. A few minutes later Ethan pulls up. Mia and Ethan climb into the second SUV, while Christian, Elliot, Kate and I climb into the first.

We are off.

I snuggle up next to Christian. I can smell the Hugo boss cologne I bought him as part of his anniversary gift, he smells good enough to eat. I weave my fingers through his and twist my body to face him. "Thank you baby." I murmur.

"For what?" he grins.

"For everything." I lean up and kiss him softly. "you're the best husband a girl could wish for."

"I do my best." he grins before cupping my face and continuing the kiss. It is slow, soft and sensual. I can feel myself pressing into him a little too rudely for company so I am a little relieved when Elliot breaks our intimate moment before it gets out of control.

"There's going to be another Grey running around very soon if you two continue at this rate." he laughs, his arm slung around Kate's shoulder. I giggle at his comment. _That wouldn't be so bad would it? _I question myself. I'd love to have another child with Christian, but now is definitely not a good time.

"Shouldn't you two be working on a sibling for Ava." Christian comments.

_Shit, he doesn't know they are in the middle of a dry streak. _

I look at Kate apologetically, she smiles back, although I know it has struck a nerve.

"When we are ready bro." Elliot's says softly. His hand drops to Kate's knee and strokes it with his thumb.

We are saved from further conversation when we arrive at Sea-tac. As I suspected we drive onto the tarmac where Christians company jet is waiting for us. Once settled on board and in the air, I lay back on Christians chest and doze off as he strokes my hair.

I sleep the whole flight. 2 hours later Christian gently nudges me to let me know we are going to land. Still half asleep I sit myself up and let Christian buckle me back in. He squeezes my hand as we descend and doesn't let go until we are safely on the tarmac at McCarren International airport. We climb into the waiting cars and drive 5 miles to Las Vegas. My mouth is gaping as we pull up outside of The Wynn, a five star hotel. I turn excitedly to Christian, wrap my arms around his neck and plant one on him. "WOW." I whisper.

"Only the best for my girl." he smiles.

Once inside we are treated like royalty. Someone is waiting to take our bags, I see Christian slide some notes into his hand as he shakes it. He looks very pleased when he looks down. _That's my fifty._ We are all escorted into the elevator and up to the top floor. Mia and Ethan are ushered into the first room, I know she approves when I hear her squealing with delight. The next room is given to Kate and Elliot, I give her a little wave and hold up my phone, letting her know to get in touch soon before she disappears into the room. Christian takes my hand and tugs me down the hallway. The usher stops outside large wooden doors, the brass sign reads 'Panoramic Suite'. I walk in leaving Christian to talk with the usher.

I am speechless as I take in the suite. It is clean, modern and smells like citrus polish, god I love that smell, it reminds me of the red room. There is a large living area with a black leather L shaped sofa and white furnishings with red accents. There are glass vases situated throughout the room with different colored exotic orchids. The bedroom is off to the left. The walls in the bedroom are mirrored, and there is a large swivel tv in the wall that turns between the living area and the bedroom. I place my purse on the bed and walk back through to the living area and over to the curved window wall. I inhale sharply as I am greeted with the late night lights of Vegas. I can see for miles.

"You like?" Christian creeps up behind me and nuzzles my neck, his hands gripping my shoulders.

"Baby it's….breathtaking." I whisper.

"Like you." he murmurs in my ear. I melt a little inside.

"Glass of wine?" he asks.

"Yes please." I turn and watch as he heads to the little bar in the living area. I walk back into the bedroom and take my coat off, laying it on the bottom of the crisp white duvet covering the king size bed. I catch myself in the mirrored walls. _This could be interesting. _We've only ever had mirrors in the bathroom at Escala. My phone buzzes.

***your husband sure knows who to show look after us, this place is amazing, Kate***

***he is pretty amazing, glad you like it, what's the plans for tonight, do you know?, Ana***

***wouldn't have a clue, Elliot's playing around with the tv... Sigh, Kate***

***What! honey, take your clothes off and show him who's boss.. Lol , Ana***

***maybe later ;), Kate***

***k, I'm going to have a drink with C, before I show him my appreciation, meet you in an hour down at the bar?, Ana***

***TMI! See you there x, I'll let M&E know, Kate***

***ps, only an hour? You sure you don't need 2..lol?, Kate" **I giggle at Kate's last text.

"Who are you texting?" Christian is leaning in the door way with wine glasses in hand and a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Kate." I tap my hand on the bed indicating I want him to join me. He strolls over and plonks himself down beside me and hands me a glass of champagne. I take a sip then place the glass on the bedside table next to another vase of Orchids.

He watches as I climb off the bed and walk around to stand in front of him. Reaching behind me I undo the tie of my maroon halter neck dress and shimmy out of it, revealing my forest green Victoria secret bathing suit. I give him a very seductive wink before turning around and wiggling my ass a little.

I spend the next hour showing my man exactly how much I appreciate him, every beautiful inch of him.


	13. Chapter 13We meet again- fling in vegas

**A fun little chapter for yous - enjoy x**

* * *

I lye tangled around Christian, my head resting on his chest, one arm slung over his stomach, the other above my head running my finger up and down his neck.

"That was amazing." I sigh.

""When isn't it." he laughs. "So what's up with Kate?"

"She's just a bit down on herself at the moment."

"What, my bro not keeping her satisfied." he hoots jokingly. I tense up. "oh." he whispers realizing he was on the right track.

"They'll get through it." I mutter.

"Of course they will, they just need to reignite the spark that bought them together in the first place." he rubs his fingers up and down my side. _Light bulb moment. _I sit up suddenly and grab Christians face between my hands and kiss him quickly.

"Baby, you're a genius."

"I could have told you that." he jokes as I climb out of bed completely starkers and pick up my phone.

***change of plans, you and Mia meet me in my suite 10 mins, bring what you need to get ready, Ana x***

***um, okay, see you soon, Kate***

"What are you up to Ana." Christian laughs still snuggled up in the cotton sheets, hands behind his head while he watches me.

"We are going to have some fun." I wink "Get up." I demand. He doesn't move. "Now!" I snap. He crawls out of bed begrudgingly and stretches his arms high. Fuck what a body!

" Ana?" he looks at me bewildered. I stalk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Role playing babe, it's perfect. Tonight, I'm not your wife." he looks annoyed and shocked and goes to say something, but I get in first. "Tonight I'm just some girl in a bar that your going to pick up." I kiss him softly. "up for the challenge?" he grunts like he's offended.

"Please baby, you couldn't turn me down if your life depended on it." he chuckles slightly.

"Well then, best you get your sexy ass down to Elliot's room and dress to impress, time to put your money with your mouth is babe, oh and tell Elliot."

"Game on baby, just one request though." I nod giving him the go ahead to tell me what he wants. "just keep your rings on aye, I don't want some random fucker thinking he can move on in, I came here to spend time with you, not some punk in a jail cell."

"Deal, now scoot. I need to get ready." he pulls his jeans and tee on grabs his bag and blows me a kiss as he leaves the room. As he's walking out the door Mia and Kate are barging past him. I go through the plans for the night, Mia is all for it, Kate's a little hesitant, but as we start to get ready she softens to the cause. We help each other with our hair and make-up, chose our outfits, then stand grinning in front of the bedroom mirrors as we admire our handiwork. We look HOT! I'm a little concerned about Mia's dress choice for me though.

"Christians going to flip when he sees what I'm wearing." I mumble nervously.

"Too bad your not his wife to boss around tonight then huh" Mia giggles.

I am wearing a nude one shoulder mini, and I mean MINI dress, with a sheer overlay that is adorned with black sequins. It is tight, and clings to every curve. The dress is short, very short, and reminds me of our time is aspen when I wore a tiny silver dress and Christian insisted I wear Mia's coat to cover my backside. I run my fingers gently down my second chance diamonds earrings that are swinging from my ears. _God I hope this is okay and I don't get dragged back up to our room to change the minute he sees me. _My outfit is completed with my nude sling back 4.5'' Louboutin's. I place my Amex and phone into my black Versace clutch, spray my skin with Vera Wang's Princess, reapply some gloss to my lips, take a deep breath and walk into the corridor where Mia and Kate are waiting.

Step 2. Game time.

We walk into the bar downstairs, giggling and talking, we pay no attention to anyone else in the room and take a seat at the bar. The blonde haired blue eyed bartender notices us immediately and walks over grinning .

"Evening ladies." he's looking at me as he says it. "what can I get you?"

"3 Midoris and lemonade to start with please, double shots, no ice, with a splash of pineapple." I smile politely. He looks impressed. As he is preparing our drinks I look around, the bar is busy, I can't see the guys so I turn back and continue talking to Kate and Mia. We are served our drinks and decide to stay up at the bar rather than finding a seat. We finish our glasses and there is still no sign of the boys. A waiter walks up beside Kate and hands a note to the bartender. He scuttles away and returns with a new round of drinks for us.

"From the bloke down there." he points behind us with his chin, and we turn to see Elliot sitting back watching us, he is on his own. Kate bats her eyelashes at him, and I see her mouth 'thank you', he gives her a wink and motions for her to join him.

"I think you have an admirer," I giggle, "go get him babe." I smile as she slides her self off of her barstool and struts her stuff towards him.

I down the drink that Elliot has paid for and take another glance around, still no sign of Christian or Ethan.

"I need the ladies room." Mia slurs slightly. How many drinks did she have before we came down? Probably no me than me, maybe I'm getting better at holding my alcohol.

"Don't leave me waiting too long Mia, I think my mans a no show." I joke. She waltz's off out of sight and I am left on my own. It doesn't take the bar tender long to start up a conversation.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here without a man at her shoulder." he grins.

"Holiday with the girls." I smile politely, not wanting to offend him by telling him to back the fuck off. Instead I rest my hand out straight so that my wedding and engagement rings are flashing.

"Married huh?" he smirks, rather disappointedly.

"Yes."

"Your husband's a lucky, lucky man." and he leans in closer. "I get off in an hour, need someone to show you round? It looks like your friends are otherwise occupied." He glances towards Kate, and then points to the side where Mia is now sitting with Ethan.

_Where the fuck is Christian?_

Then I smell him. His Hugo boss is wafting through the air behind me. I feel nervous, like there are butterflies flitting around inside my stomach. I resist the urge to turn around and instead take another sip of my drink.

He takes the seat beside me, but I still don't look at him.

"Whisky on the rocks." he says to the bartender, "and another drink for the lady, whatever she's having."

"Coming right up." he smiles and shakes his head, almost as if to wish Christian luck with the married lady.

I turn slowly and look at him for the first time. His hair is all ruffled, he is wearing a dark navy blazer - almost black, a white cotton shirt, first few buttons undone - just the way I like it, and a pair of black dress jeans. _Oh my._

He is looking straight ahead at the bartender.

"You know, I'm quite capable of buying my own drinks." I state softly.

"I'm sure you are." he swings his seat round to face me, his eyes look to my shoes first and make their way up slowly to my face, after lingering around my bare thighs for awhile. I can tell he's not happy about the length of my dress so I decide to lighten his mood a little.

"But thank you." I smile, then drop a hand to my knee and run it up my thigh pushing my dress up a little. It catches his attention and his eyes drop to my hand. I open my legs just a tiny bit, then lift one up to cross it over the other - giving him just a tiny glimpse of the black lace below.

"You know, I don't think your husband would approve of you wearing that dress out in public." he gazes at me, his eyes oozing frustration.

"What makes you think I have a husband." I tease. He grabs my hand and runs his finger delicately over my rings.

" I'd say a filthy rich one too, going by the size of that rock." he grins.

"Oh, he does alright." I giggle. "So your wife?" I look down at his wedding band.

"What about her?"

"What's she like?"

"She's a feisty little number, never does as she's told, demanding, argumentative, you get the picture."

"Really?" I snap, frowning.

"She sure is, and your husband?"

"Hmmm, control freak, domineering, bossy, you get the picture." I hold my laughter in.

"Domineering you say? In what way."

"Why, I don't think that's any of your business, SIR." I grin.

"He sounds like a prick." he grunts.

I lean forward and put my mouth next to his ear, resting my hand on his thigh to stop myself from toppling forward. "You have no idea." I whisper. He drops a hand down to my leg and strokes my skin along the hem of my dress

"So, this prick of a husband, where is he tonight?"

"Doing the usual boring business stuff."

"Ah… trophy wife then?" he tilts his head curiously

"Not at all." I smirk, "I think I hold my own."

"I bet you do." his fingers dancing further up my leg.

The bartender places the drinks in front of us shaking his head and chuckling like it's not the first time he's seen married strangers getting cosy at his bar. Christian takes a swig from his glass then turns his attention back to me.

"So….care to join me blowing some money at the casino?" his eyes skimming up and down my body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name?" I look at him questioningly.

"Christian, and yours?"

"Anastasia, but you can call me Ana."

"Well then, Ana, what do you say?"

"I say…. I don't intend to be blowing anything tonight, but I'm more than happy to come and help you double up." I bite my lip, quite intentionally. He runs his thumb along my mouth and tugs my lip down.

"Hmmm, money - maybe not, but you'll be blowing something tonight, I'll make sure of that." he smirks. "After you." he grabs my hand and holds it while I stand. I grab my clutch off the bar and begin walking out of the bar pulling my phone out to let the others know what we are up to. Christian leaves a large tip and follows close behind. I can hear him gasp.

_He's realised just how short my dress is._


	14. Chapter 14 - Poker, dancing and a sore

Christian grabs my arm as I enter the foyer outside of the bar. _Crap! _He shrugs his blazer off and places it over my shoulders.

"Keep it on." he snaps softly

"You sound like my husband." I mumble, quietly impressed with his self control. I was expecting fireworks, full on pyrotechnics, steam exiting ears.

"It's a good job for you that I'm not." he smiles threateningly, a hint of amusement in his voice. _He's sticking to the game! I think I just dodged a spanking, for now anyway._

I message Kate to let her know we are heading to the casino, then forward the message on to Mia. Kate doesn't respond, I hope that means she is otherwise engaged in activities of the intimate kind. I smile to myself. Mia however replies almost instantly - she'll meet us there with a delicious guy she met at the bar, his name is Ethan. I burst into laughter.

"Something funny." Christian asks. We are walking towards the casino at the Wynn. "Just a funny text from my sister-in-law." I smile.

We walk into the casino. It looks like a room from Aladdin's palace, I take a few moments to absorb the beauty of the room. "So Christian, what's your game?"

"The bigger the stakes, the better." he flashes a beautiful smile my way, and for a second I wish we weren't playing the dating game because I'd really like to jump him right now.

"Poker it is then." I grin, pulling my Amex out of my clutch. "this ones on my husband." I chuckle as I wave it in front of me before walking to the cashier. When I return I hold up 2 red cards, I slip one into Christians hand.

"Fifty thousand." I state. "Don't loose it all at once. He looks at me shocked, but amused.

"Fifty?" he mouths.

"I like the number." I wink.

We head to the high stakes poker tables. "Texas Hold'em okay with you?" I ask.

"Perfect." I point to the table next to the one we are standing in front of, he walks over and takes a seat. I take a seat at the table in front of me and buy in with the whole 50,000. I turn to look at Christian, who has glanced over at me. "Good luck." I mouth. He gives me a sly wink back before returning his focus to the table.

Texas Hold'em is one of Ray's specialties, and he taught me as a teenager, so I am quietly confident I won't loose all the money. I look up to the others sitting around the table as the dealer flicks the cards in front of us. There is a middle aged business man with a rather sour look on his face, a young man who looks around my age who has obviously had too much to drink, and an overweight truckie type looking man with a toothless smile, he's in desperate need of a shave, but he looks ecstatic so perhaps he's had a good night at the table so far. They don't exactly look like they can afford to be at a high stakes table, but I guess looks can be deceiving.

I glance down at the cards in front of me. Ace, and Queen of diamonds. Good hand. Mr Business man raises to 5,000, I know my cards are good enough to stay in the hand so I don't hesitate calling. Truckie guy and drunk dude fold.

The dealer reveals the flop. I didn't hit an ace or a queen, but there is the king of spades, and 10 , 8 of diamonds. I nearly have a straight, and a flush, so there is quite a good chance I will hit with one of the last 2 cards. I quietly bet another 5,000, only to be re-raised to 10,000. I think maybe he's hit with his king, but I still have a good chance so I call. The dealer turns over the next card. It is the 3 of diamonds. BINGO, I have a flush, an ace high one at that. I bet 10,00, he quickly raises to 15,000. I know I have this so I decide to push my luck.

"All in." I yell. He looks at me cautiously, what could a mousey little girl like me know about poker. He scoffs at me and calls. He turns over pocket Kings. He has three of a kind, nice hand - but it doesn't beat a flush, the only thing that would save him is 10, 8, or 3 -giving him a full house. I hold my breath as the dealer turns the last card. 2 of clubs. I jump to my feet and squeal with delight. I've just doubled my money, well Christians money. Mia and Kate creep up behind me wondering what on earth is happening, and see the dealer shoving all the chips in the middle to me. Mia starts clapping furiously, Kate who's looking rather flustered chuckles.

I take my seat ready for the next hand. Mia is wishing me luck and Kate is leaveing to get us some drinks.

A few hands later, some glaring looks from the other players, and 300,00 in profit , I call it a day. I turn to make my way towards Christian who is just cashing in his chips. He hands me back the red card that has had his profit loaded back onto it. "I think your husband will be quietly impressed." he grins, obviously he played well also.

"Keep it." I murmur quietly. "Buy something for your wife." I wink slyly and am rewarded with a beautiful smile.

"So…I am here with my friends, and we were thinking of heading to a nightclub, care to join us?" he runs his forefinger back and forth over his bottom lip and eyes me up and down silently. _He's worried about the dress!_

"I suppose some one had better come and stop you getting into trouble."

"Trouble? Me? No!" I giggle

* * *

Christian leads us all to the front of the long queue and we are ushered in straight away. "I'm impressed." I smile up at him.

"I have contacts." he winks playfully. We are led through the bustling crowd. It is dark, and there are lights flashing - green, red, blue and yellow. There is a huge screen on the wall playing a dance video and a DJ bouncing around in front wearing huge earphones, his hand moving furiously on the machine in front of him. There are girls dancing on podiums situated throughout the dance floor, and swarms of people jumping and dancing. The bass of the music is pumping, and I can feel it vibrating through my body. Eventually we are stopped at a circular booth just off of the dance floor. It has a velvet robe surrounding it and the table is already laden with drinks for us. I shuffle around the red leather U shaped seat. I pour myself a glass of champagne and nervously take a few sips. I'm not quite sure how to continue our little game. Mia and Ethan excuse themselves and hit the dance floor. Kate is whispering sweet nothings into Elliot's ear, Christian and I are sitting in silence with our drinks. We never really did the proper dating thing, so I'm at a bit of a loss, and by the look on Christians face, he is feeling the same. It is amusing and pathetic at the same time.

"Dance with me?" I decide to take action, we can't just sit here all night. He stands gracefully and holds out his hand for me. I slip his blazer off and purposely avoid looking at him. I hear him mumble something but choose to ignore it. Dancing in an over-sized jacket is just ridiculous, surely he'll understand.

We hit the dance floor and I let the music take over. I stay close to Christian, swinging, swaying, brushing up against him, and loosing myself to the beat. I feel his hands snake around my stomach then move up and down my body, his hips grinding against me. We dance for what feels like hours, I am covered in a layer of sweat, my hair is sticking to my back, and I'm beginning to feel tired. I put my arms around his neck and yell in his ear.

"Want to get out of here?" he barely hears me over the music, but nods his head in approval.

We walk back to the Hotel, giggling, touching, feeling and holding hands - like teenagers. We enter the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. Christian doesn't wait for the elevators doors to close before forcing me into the corner. He sweeps my hair behind my back and tilts my chin up with his finger. His lips hit my neck, biting, licking and sucking up to my ear, I groan softly, I've missed his lips all night.

"Stay with me tonight." I pant as his hands drop to gently squeeze my ass. His mouth moves to my jaw, nibbling along the bone. He stops below my mouth and hovers his lips in front of mine, achingly close but never touching.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he grins

We are interrupted by the elevator doors opening. I gaze longingly into his beautiful eyes and nod. I take hold of his hand and lead him down to our suite.

"Sit." I point at the leather L shaped lounge. "I'll be right back." I exit the living area and head to the bathroom. Once there I wash my face, brush my teeth then slip my shoes and panties off.

Christian is still sitting in the living area, looking like he's struggling to stay awake. _My fifty is tired, that's a first. _I'm sure I can wake him up a bit. I hitch my dress up a little and crawl onto his lap, straddling him. He opens his eyes and just stares. I unbutton his shirt and push the fabric to the side, admiring his sculpted abdomen. "Very nice." I lick my lips, Christian continues to gaze at me.

"You're very quiet, I imagined you to be a man who'd like to take control." I whisper into his chest, while planting kisses. He remains silent but reaches behind me and un-zips my dress causing it to gape down revealing my bare breasts, he moans softly as his eyes drop to my chest.

"I have a little secret." I say, grabbing one of his hands in mine." he looks at me questioningly, but still silent. I guide his hand between my thighs and push it against my sex. His eyes widen and I can see a hint of a smile. "My husband is the only man to have ever touched me here." I rub his hand up and down, gyrating my hips.

"Really?" he finally speaks.

"Really." I moan, resting my forehead against his, absorbing the sensations pulsing through my body.

"So your husbands the only one to have been in here?" he slips 2 fingers into my sex and slowly circles his fingers. I can feel how soaking I am.

"uhhh huuhhhh." I mumble, removing my hands from his and clutching my hair. I can feel my insides starting to tremble, and blissfully tighten around his fingers.

"Can your husband make you moan like this?" he pinches my clit gently between his fingers, I throw my head back and moan loudly.

"Oh Christian, baby, make love to me." I plead and move in to kiss him. He raises his hand to stop me, taking me by surprise. His eyes are a light with desire, and threat.

"The only person I make love to, is my wife. We will FUCK, you will not kiss me or touch my chest. You will not come until I say you can, do you understand Anastasia?" I look at him gob smacked, he's in Dom mode. _The dress!_

"Christian don't be…"

"You will call me Sir." he interrupts .

"Yes sir." I mutter. I should have known this was coming, he would never let me off that easily.

"Stand up and turn around." he demands.

I climb off him and stand facing the wall.

"Bend over and rest your arms on the drawer in front of you." I walk forward a few steps and lean against the drawer. He walks up behind me and yanks my dress down then stills. I look down at the top of the drawer expecting him to take me from behind. Instead I jump as his hand hits my ass with an almighty SLAP. I clench my jaw to stop the squeal wanting to escape my mouth. My ass is stinging.

"I am going to fuck you now, you are not to move, do you understand?"

"Yes." I choke.

"Yes what."

"Yes sir."

His hand makes contact with my behind once more before he slams forcefully into me. Grabbing my hips he pumps back and forth furiously, hard and fast. I am holding my breath, his force has literally taken it away, it is rougher than I've ever experienced with him, but I am enjoying it. I can feel my core tightening, building slowly and deliciously .

"You may come now." he grits through his teeth. He finds his release quickly, moaning my name over and over. I can feel him throbbing inside of me, and it sets off my climax. I grip the side of the drawer and scream.. "fuck, oh…. God, …..baby…sooooo, goood!"

He pulls out of me and immediately pulls his jeans up and buttons up his shirt, leaving me to recover from my high alone. I turn to see him grabbing his blazer and heading for the door.

"What? Where are you going?" I panic. Is he really that upset about the dress?

"Go to bed Ana." he looks up at me smiling. I'm confused, and he can tell. He's never left me like this after sex. "My brother text while you were in the bathroom, he's drunk and needs me to pick him and his lady friend up."

"Oh." I grin, panic attack over. "So you're coming back then?" I smile.

"No I am not." _What?_ My smile drops quickly "Tonight was great Ana, but right now, I'd just like to sort my brother out, then go and make love to my wife." He winks , mouths goodbye, then exit's the suite leaving me standing in the middle of the room, naked with a sore ass and grinning from ear to ear. Fling over.

* * *

**Thank you to all of the reviewers and new followers :-) I had this chapter written out a few days ago, but i didn't really like it, so rewrote it this morning, hope you liked it, my thoughts took me in a completely different direction than what i had orginally written. Next chapter will cover the remaining few days in Vegas and the return home. xx**


	15. Chapter 15 - Paparazzi

It was been a wonderful few day in Vegas, Friday was spent recovering from Thursday night, Christian and I kept to ourselves, locked in our suite - only getting up for room service - it was pure bliss. Saturday was spent having some fun at the pool, a group dinner and then another night at the casino. It is now Sunday afternoon, 5 hours until we head home. Everything is packed and ready to go, we are just filling in time now. Christian, Elliot and Ethan have decided to hit the golf course for a few hours, so Kate, Mia and myself decided to hit the shops.

"Ana, you have to try this on." Mia holds up a very short hot pink tube dress with a matching diamante belt. I don't think Christian would approve of the dresses length, and I smile thinking of the punishments I might receive if I were to wear this on the plane ride home.

"Earth to Ana." Kate laughs, pulling me out of my daydream of spankings and floggers.

"Sorry, ummm, I'm sure that would look much better on you Mia, I'm not liking pink too much at the moment." I lie. She shuffles off to the changing rooms with about 6 dresses slung over her arm.

"So, you and Elliot seem to be pretty cosy again." I grin at Kate.

"We are so much better, thank you Ana, I was being silly, I just need to work on things, I was thinking maybe we could hit the gym together a few days a week?." she beams.

"Glad I could push you in the right direction, and sure, would love to work out with you." I nudge her playfully with my shoulder.

"Hey what was up with Christian last night at dinner, he seemed pretty angry after he left to take that call." I think back to last night. We were enjoying a lovely meal at the hotels restaurant when Christian's phone went off. He stormed out when he saw who was calling and came back in a foul mood.

"I have no idea Kate, he wouldn't talk about it, said it was a problem with work and he was annoyed they had interrupted our weekend over something trivial." I had my suspicions it was something a little more than a work problem, my immediate thoughts had been of Leila, but he soon squashed those, I decided to drop it, I didn't want to burst our Vegas bubble, not yet anyway.

Kate walks over to the dressing room waiting area and plonks herself down on the plush cream sofa to wait for Mia. She picks up a newspaper and gasps.

"Ana, honey, have you seen today's paper?"

"No, why?"

"Has Christian?" she asks cautiously, quickly turning the pages before stopping a few pages in and gasping even louder.

"Kate? What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

"I think you better look at this." she closes the paper, and hands it to me as I walk over.

**Billionaire Power couple - Loving it up in the city of sin.**

_Turn to page 4 for all the juicy photos. _

There is a small photo of me standing next to the pool yesterday wearing my green Victoria secret bikini. _Shit! _Christian had asked me not to wear that bikini in public, or at least put a dress over top but I refused, he was furious, but I talked him round, or rather kissed him round.

I turn frantically to page four. My face drops.

"Oh. My. God." I mutter in shock as I look at the photos of Christian and I. "I didn't see anyone around yesterday, how did they get these?" I whisper. "Oh fuck, Christians going to ….shit."

There is a large photograph of me on my hands and knees, hovering over Christian on the sun lounger, his hands on my ass. The photo was taken directly behind me, so my ass is the first thing that stands out. There is another photo slightly smaller in size taken side on, Christians hands are still on my behind, I'm leaning down, elbows resting by his head kissing him passionately, there are several other similar photos taken pool side. There is also a photo of me from behind walking out of the bar on Thursday night in the nude and black sequined dress while Christian is tipping the bartender. And last, but I think worst of all, a CCTV elevator photo from a department store we visited yesterday. We were alone in the elevator. Christian is standing in the corner, my back against his front, one of his hands is wrapped around my abdomen his other hand is noticeably between my thighs,. "Oh god." I whisper completely mortified. "How did they get this, I didn't see in cameras in there?, how could we have let them get these?" I am on the verge of tears looking at the very intimate photos of us on display for the whole world to see. I read the small article accompanying the photos.

_A usually very private Christian Grey and wife Anastasia Steele-Grey - Seattle's billionaire power couple let their guard down in Vegas this weekend, and we were there to snap the much sought-after exclusive shots. _

_Staying at the 5 star Wynn Hotel, the Grey's have been loving up a storm all over sin city - minus the security team that usually surrounds them. Witnesses we have spoken to say the sexy CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc could not keep his hands off his wife Anastasia, CEO of Grey Publishing - , and with an Ass like hers, who could blame him. The couple who reportedly spent Friday locked away in their suite certainly put on a pool side show the next day. Missing from their weekend get away are their 2 children, Theodore and Phoebe Grey who remained in Seattle. Sources tell us the get-away was a distraction from the major changes taking place back at their Seattle companies._

"What?, major changes?, oh god, how embarrassing." I slump down in the sofa next to Kate who wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Oh honey." she tries to comfort me. "You have to admit, you have a fantastic ass." she laughs, and stops abruptly when she realises I don't find her comment at all amusing. _"_It'll all blow over soon, we don't know if the photos have reached Seattle." she tries some damage control.

"I just want to get out of here Kate." I pull out my phone and text Christian.

***where are you babe, can we leave early please?, Ana.***

***just heading back to hotel, what's wrong baby? CG***

***I just want to get out of here. Ana.***

***baby, what's wrong? Where r u, I will come get you. CG***

I text Christian the name of the shop we are in, and look over the photos again as I wait for him to arrive. 10 minutes later Christian and Elliot burst into the shop and Christian rushes over to me.

"Ana, baby, is everything okay, why do you want to leave early." he looks worried, his ruffled hair a dead give away.

"We'll meet you at the hotel." Kate looks at us concerned, she hands me my bag after slipping the newspaper into it. "Elliot can walk us back." I take Christians hand and walk out to the rented SUV that they arrived in. Christian nods to Ethan who was sitting in the front passenger seat, and he climbs into the drivers side while Christian and I slide into the back.

"Ana!" Christian growls, wanting an explanation. I pull out the newspaper and shove it into his hand. He opens it up.

"FUCK." he tenses up, and flicks to page 4. "FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK." he shouts and chucks the paper down to the car floor.

"Christian, why did we come without our security team?" I ask cautiously. I know if they had been here the area would have been scouted for paparazzi and this would not have happened.

"They are busy doing other things." he snaps. "besides, I didn't think we would be easily recognised here, I fucked up."

We ride the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. I can tell Christian is beyond furious and on the verge of exploding so I don't want to add fuel to the fire by questioning him any more.

Christian spends an hour on his phone once we are back at the hotel. He walks back into the living area, and looks in a slightly better mood.

"All taken care of." he mutters.

"What is?" I ask puzzled. Does he mean the flight, the photos, or something else?

"Ana, it's sorted, don't give it another thought, it doesn't concern you." he cuts me off sharply. I was going to ask him about the paper, the photos, the changes in our companies but instead I am standing here feeling pretty small . He moves forward to grab my hand after noticing my reaction.

"Don't." I pull away. He looks shocked and hurt, I never pull away from him.

"Ana…"

"Christian don't! You know the worst photos are of me, not you but ME! We are married, I thought that was supposed to mean sharing everything, including difficult situations, I don't know why you always exclude me from everything. I'm just as annoyed as you are about my ASS being plastered over the paper, and rather than letting me in so I can have a bit of comfort knowing how things are being handled, you shut me out as always and make me feel worse." There are tears streaming down my face.

Christian runs his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"The photos. I paid the newspaper out. They have surrendered the photos, both hard copy and digital and they have pulled them from their website. We were very lucky they had not sold them on to any other papers or magazine yet. We can't pull the papers off the shelves, but at least we have pretty much stopped them from spreading out of state."

"The elevator photo?" I question. "What's stopping the company distributing that photo and possibly more around?"

"Welch and my legal team are on it. Those fuckers will get what's coming to them."

"Christian…" I stop myself asking about the company changes, I don't want to push my luck, instead I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby." He kisses the top of my head. "Lets talk about this later, the planes ready to go."

"We can leave early?" I glance up at him.

"Yes baby, the jet is waiting for us."

"Thank you." I reach up and kiss his lips softly.

"Everything I do, I do for you, remember that." he whispers. There was something in his tone of voice that told me there was hidden meaning behind those words. "I love you Mrs Grey." he returns my kiss.

* * *

Once on board the GEH jet with the others, tiredness hits me, I have enjoyed this these past few days, despite the photos in the paper this morning. I try to get some sleep but there is too much running through my mind. The elevator photo, the changes to the companies that the paper had mentioned, work, Christians words before we left that sounded deeper than they were, seeing the children. There's a party of emotions in my head and it's giving me a headache.

Christian pulls me onto his lap, and I curl up. "Go to sleep beautiful." he whispers while stroking my hair. I close my eyes and focus on the scrumptious scent that is Christian beside me. I must doze off, as when I open my eyes Christian is buckling me in to land.

* * *

I walk the metal stairs down to the tarmac, Christian in front of me holding my hand. I see Taylor in the SUV parked close by. He exit's the car and opens the back door unleashing an excited Teddy, who comes flying towards us at lightening speed.

"Mommy, Daddy." he squeals in delight. I bend down to his height and hold my arms open. He runs full speed ahead, nearly knocking me backwards.

"Hey my little man, I missed you sooooo much." I wrap my arms around him and pick him up, swinging him around in the air.

"Gram-ma got me new cars." he yells excitedly. "Blue one, and red one, and green one, and blue one, they go brooom broom." he screws up his little face trying to make car noises.

"I can't wait to see them Teddy." I kiss his head, and then hand him over to Christian who is waiting with his arms out wide.

We all climb into the SUV and head for home.

It feels so good driving back up the driveway to our safe haven, the one place we are free from prying eyes, where the children can run around safely, and I don't have to worry about my ass ending up in the paper when I decide to straddle my husband by the pool. It's back to reality though, there's work to catch up on and crazy ex-subs to sort out. I start to feel slightly anxious thinking about Leila, but then I look out the window, and see my princess, her gummy smile brightening my thoughts instantly. Grace is holding Phoebe in her arms at the front door. My little brown haired beauty dressed in pink - and nothing matters anymore except my family. I'd do anything to protect my family, anything.

* * *

**A/N: Please excuse any mistakes, am surviving on only a few hours sleep today. Let me know what you think of this chapter, i'm not sure how i feel about it, but it was needed to put some things in motion. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 - An unexpected makeover

**A/N: 106 Followers, Thank you, that's awesome!**

**A few things click into place this chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"Good morning baby." Christians hand snakes up my body and comes to rest on my collar bone. I squint through one eye, it is still dark out so I can't have slept in. He buries his face in my hair that is fanning out over our pillows and inhales deeply.

"Good morning yourself, what time is it?" I groan sleepily.

"Early, I have a surprise for you." he flashes a shy smile.

"Do you now?" I giggle, as he tickles my side to wake me up a little more.

"Yes, I do. Up you get Missy." he slides out of bed , drops the towel that was wrapped around his waist and pulls some boxers on then disappears into the closet.

I push the covers down and slowly drag myself out of bed. I pick up my watch that was on my bedside table and look at the time 6.15am. Ugh. I drag my feet to the bathroom where I splash my face with cold water and brush my teeth. The bathroom is still steamy from Christians shower. I had to get up to Phoebe - who is teething - during the night, so I am already dressed in sweats and a camisole. I pull my hair up and sweep it around my hand then secure it in a loose bun. I look at myself in the mirror. That'll do.

I poke my head into the children's rooms - they are both sound asleep - so I make my way downstairs. Gail must be up as I can hear the coffee machine humming and the rattle of pans in the kitchen.

"Morning Gail." I call as I enter the large open plan living area. She pops her head up from behind the counter.

"Good morning Ana, you're up early today."

"Not by choice." I chuckle. "So, where's that husband of mine?" I ask, while pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"Outside." she smiles. "I'll bring your breakfast out to you."

I grab my juice and head through the sliding doors, I see Christian lying on our tartan picnic blanket on the lawn, looking out over the sound. There are a few boats bobbing on the water in the distance, but one that's awfully close. It's similar to, although not as big as _The Grace, _but just as stunning.

"You don't think they are watching the house do you babe?" I ask as I sit down next to Christian and point toward the yacht.

"Probably." he grins and lifts his hand to wave.

"Christian." I scowl. "God can we get no privacy at all, this is getting ridiculous." I pout. "Can we go inside?"

"No." he chuckles. "Look." he hands me a pair of binoculars that were beside him on the grass. I take them in my hand and look out to the sound, then lower my face so I can look at the yacht, maybe I'll get a glimpse of who's spying on us.

I move my head back and forth along the length of the yacht - it's definitely smaller than _The Grace_, I can't see anyone though. The yacht looks brand new, it's white, and I can make out some silver trimmings and wooden fixtures. I glance down at the name, in large black French script it reads, I gasp. _**Mon Amour, Ana.**_

"My Love, Ana." Christian whispers in my ear. I turn to face him, my mouth gaping.

"You bought me a boat?" I choke, not quite believing what I see.

"No, I had a yacht built for us." he laughs.

"But what about The Grace?"

"The Grace is for the family, I wanted something smaller and more _intimate, _for when it's just us two."

"Baby it's perfect, thank you." I lean over and kiss him softly on the lips.

"You're welcome beautiful." he whispers, while sweeping a lock of stray hair behind my ear. "Care to take it for a test drive today?" he smiles.

"I'd love to, you know I would, but we both have work." I say rather quietly, not wanting to upset him.

"I know, I know." he chuckles, "had to try though, I'd quite happily call in sick if it meant a day with you, alone, on the water."

"In the weekend, Saturday maybe?"

"Sounds like a plan, what's that, 5 days away?" he looks at me nervously.

"Yes." I reply, puzzled.

"Perfect." he grins smugly. _What was that about I wonder. _

We head back inside before Gail has a chance to bring our breakfast out. Teddy and Phoebe have woken, so I busy myself helping Teddy cut his pancakes while Christian sips on coffee between spoon feeding Phoebe her pureed apple. We help the children dress, before dressing ourselves, gathering our work bags and leaving for the day.

Taylor pulls up outside of Grey Publishing first. Christian is very quiet, it's a little un-nerving.

"Have a good day babe." I lean over and kiss him goodbye."

"I hope so." he mumbles, unconvincingly.

I slide out of the car and head to the building. "Ana." Christian lowers his window.

"Yeah?"

"I love you baby." he yells, as Taylor drives away. I stand and watch the SUV until it is no longer visible, shake my head in amusement of Christians mood, then walk into the building.

What greets me, makes me stop dead in my tracks. I drop my briefcase and look around me. This is not the same building I left on Wednesday afternoon. Hannah spots me and scurries over. "Welcome back Mrs Grey." she smiles. I am standing in front of a large metal frame, metal detector I suspect, either side are 2 security officers. Beyond them, my warm inviting reception is gone, replaced with cold, cream marble. The wall leading down the corridor has been knocked down, making the room seem twice as large. There is a white leather L shaped seat to the left - a glass top coffee table accompanying it. There are large planters with palms, and security cameras everywhere. The reception desk is marble also, the wall behind it is a shade of dark gray, and Grey Publishing is written in large silver letters.

"Has the president decided to move in while I was away?" I ask Hannah, still in shock.

"It's great isn't it, super modern and professional."

"Super Christian you mean." I mutter. She just giggles and begins to rattle off all the renovations that have taken place, we have a new computer room, with a permanent IT guy who goes by the name of Alby, security on every floor. New computers for all staff, the list went on and on. I stopped listening after I heard computers.

"Son. Of. A. BITCH." I scream. He's turned my company into a prison. The newspaper article springs into mind. 'A distraction.', he took me to Vegas so he could do this.

"I'll be in my office calling my husband." I hiss and pick up my briefcase, storming past the security guards, not bothering about the beeps screaming from the metal detectors as I pass. Probably my earrings or something, i actually don't care. They must know who I am, as neither of them try to tackle me to the floor, or even question me.

"Ah Mrs Grey."

"What Hannah." I snap.

"Um…. Would you like me to show you where you new office is?" she asks cautiously.

"HE MOVED MY OFFICE!." I yell, making Hannah jump.

I pull out my phone and push 1, speed dialling Christians cell phone. It goes straight to answer phone. I don't bother leaving a message. I hit 4 and dial straight through to Andrea.

"Grey House, Mr Grey's office, Andrea speaking." she answers politely.

"Andrea." I say through gritted teeth. "I'd like to talk to my husband please."

"He's just arrived in his office Mrs Grey, I'll put you through."

I tap my foot while I am being transferred through to Christian. He's done some crazy things in the past, but this, changing my company without consulting me?

"Baby I…."

"I suggest you re-acquaint yourself with your hand Christian." I snap instantly upon hearing his voice , "5 days Grey, 5 fucking days! Grrrr." I hang up. I am too angry to talk to him, I just needed to let him know, he's in trouble, big trouble.

"Show me to my office Hannah." I take a big breath to try calm myself down."

"You'll be needing this." she hands me a small ID card. "Security pass." she shrugs.

"All of this" I throw my hand in the air and turn around. "in 4 days?"

"They worked all day and night Ana, it was a pain working around them during the day, but we managed." Hannah smiles before stopping at a wooden door with a brass plaque screwed in the centre. '_Anastasia Grey CEO'. _There is a white electrical looking gadget next to the door.

"Scan your card." Hannah gestures to the white gadget. I hold my card up to the door and hear it unlock. There is no handle so I just stand there. Hannah nudges the door and it swings open.

"Only your card, and mine will open this door, everyone else has to be buzzed in from you, apart from Sawyer and Christian of course, they too have cards for your office. It locks automatically when the door is shut, and all in-going and outgoing access is monitored in the computer room."

I walk in nervously. The carpet is dark grey, thick and plush, my desk is directly ahead, it is dark mahogany and all my usual things are sitting on top. There is a new large leather desk chair behind it. To the right are 2 single black leather chairs facing my desk, a small wooden coffee table in front. There are photos of my family and large framed covers of GP's published books adorning the cream walls. There is a water cooler to the right next to a large full bookshelf. I see a door on the other side of the book shelf - on the right, and another not so noticeable door completely opposite to the left. I look at Hannah for an explanation. She points to the right door first, "bathroom." she smiles, then turns to the left and looks at the other door, "safe room, like your office door, only your ID will open the safe room."

_Oh fifty._

I stand in silence as I take in my new surroundings. Truth be told, I actually like my new office, but I don't like the fact that it was done behind my back. Hannah walks over to my desk and points to a black box. "Intercom, straight to me." she smiles. "buzz me if you need me." she says as she scans her security card and pushes the door open. I watch as the door shuts quietly on its own.

I place my briefcase on my desk and ease onto my new seat. Just for fun, I swing the chair around a few times giggling. I stop myself when I am facing my desk. My usual photos are placed to one side, a photo of each of the children and one of Christian and I on our wedding day. There is a note pad, a pen holder, and in the centre my Mac Book. There is an envelope and a little silver box sitting on top.

I open the letter first.

_To My Beautiful wife,_

_I meant what I said, everything I do, I do for you. I only want to keep you safe, you are my life, my everything._

_I realise this must have been a shock, but I hope you understand why I did it._

_Call me when you are able, I would like to come and show you around properly._

_I love you_

_Your overbearing , over protective, control freak husband_

_C x_

_Ps, in the box you will find 2 firsts._

I pick up the small silver box and lift the lid. It is filled with white tissue paper. I gently pull the paper out and open it up. There are 2 silver charms. Each with a tiny note attached. I pick up the first. It is a tiny table with a computer on top. I read the note. _An office first ;). _I let out a small giggle, he must have had this made especially. I then pick up the second charm. It is a poker chip. _First flings in Vegas._

I look down at the charms and guilt hits me, did I overreact on the phone to Christian? I don't think so, he completely overhauled my building without discussing it with me, then he goes all hearts and flowers on me and I end up feeling like the bad guy. I slump down onto my desktop and sigh. _He's only looking out for you with the new threats from Leila. _Ugh. I reach for my office phone and dial Christians cell phone. He answers but remains silent for awhile. Caller ID would have let him know it was me.

"So…" I begin. "you didn't think to mention any of this to me before hand?"

"Ana, I know I probably should have, but would you have allowed it?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer, I didn't mention it because you never would have let me go through with it."

"So instead you make me believe you had my best interest at heart, wanting me to rest, jetting me off to Vegas, all so you could do it behind my back?"

"I did have your best interest at heart, I always do baby."

"Ugh, you can come and show me around, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

"5 days mad?" he dares to ask.

"I never back out on a deal Christian." I laugh, "and neither do you, 5 days Grey."

"I'll be there in about an hour okay, I have a conference call in about 5 minutes."

"See you then."

I place the phone back in it's cradle, then look around the room to find my files. I can't see them anywhere. I buzz through to Hannah.

"Yes Mrs Grey." she replies instantly.

"Hannah, where are all my files." I ask

"In the filing room. Would you like me to show you where that is?"

"I guess so, shall I meet you in reception?"

"I'm in the room next to yours, met me in the hallway." she giggles before disconnecting the line. I roll my eyes. A filing room? I think I'm going to need to hire someone extra to run around the building getting everything that used to all be in my office. I grab my security card and scan it. Hannah is waiting for me in the hallway. She leads me back into the reception area, behind the counter, and through an archway to the side. The room is full of filing cabinets, bookshelves, a large photocopy machine, and a huge whiteboard with in/out buttons, contact numbers, and different schedules. I notice a staff meeting scheduled for 11.30am today. As I walk into the room I notice an adjoining room, I peek my head around the corner, it is a huge staff kitchen, everything is granite and silver and there is a large dinning table in the centre.

"Seriously, they did this in 4 days?"

"We couldn't believe it either, but there was a very large number of contractors here twenty four seven. They didn't seem too happy that their timeframe was cut short." _Oh, I has refused to take the original week and a half off. _"Your security team were here around the clock, no one came in or out without clearance. "I heard there was a bit of drama on Saturday evening, not sure what though." _Christian's phone call at dinner?_

I find the files I need and head back to my new office. I juggle the files in my hand while I try to grab my security card from my jeans pocket and scan myself in.

"Christ." I jump startled, dropping all the files to the floor. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in there.


	17. Chapter 17 - Fired

"Sorry Ma'am, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Sawyer, and please call me Ana." I drop to my knees and pick up the scattered files that are decorating the carpet.

"I just need to run over a few security things with you."

"Sure, take a seat." I stand up and take the files to my desk, placing them on top of my Mac.

"As you can see, there have been a few changes while you were away."

"A few?" I murmur sarcastically. He coughs to suppress a laugh then pulls a piece of paper out of his pants pocket.

"A list of all the codes you will need." I glance down at the paper.

**In the event of card failure when entering safe room - 6623**

**In the event of card failure when entering office - 3266**

**Access code to view security cameras - 144521**

**Access to main server - 00267**

**Input code to bypass computer monitoring - your computer only - 22458**

**Safe access - 75488965246**

**Alarm system activation - 65849**

"What does bypass computer monitoring mean?" I ask

"It means you can enter your code on the desktop of your computer and it will allow you to work, send emails and the like without the information being relayed and stored in the main server. Privacy, pretty much."

"Oh, okay, well that's surprising, are you sure his majesty approved that?." Sawyer nods. "And access to main server?"

"Allows you to access the GP server, check what staff are up to, emails being sent, who's accessing what in the building, access to security software for personnel checks etc."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." I sit staring down at all the numbers. "I'll never remember these." I shake my head.

"We have loaded an app on your phone, one click and they will all appear on your screen."

"And if someone steals my phone?"

"The app is voice activated Ana, you have to open the app with your voice, that is something we will program today." Sawyer continues to fill me in on all the safety procedures, security personnel and camera system. I am bored to death, saved only by my door swinging open, it can only be one of 2 people.

"Husband." I tense up in my chair and give him my best CEO look only to have him rolls his eyes at me. He strides over to me and plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Wifey." he grins. I want to smile back, but don't. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he's gotten away with this.

"Welcome to Grey prison, what can I do for you today?" I mutter sarcastically, I can feel the anger creeping back..

"Careful." he scowls, glaring at me.

"Or what Christian, you'll rearrange my home while I'm at work?" I snap, pushing myself out of my seat and standing, my shoulders pushed back and fists clenched.

"Sawyer, give me a minute with my wife please." Sawyer nods and scans himself out.

"For fucks sake Christian, scan cards, codes, filing rooms, big brother cameras, a guy named Alby, what this shit all necessary?"

"Yes it was, and watch your mouth." I roll my eyes and sit back down burying my face in my hands in frustration.

"Ana, after you told me about Leila and Jose, I had Barney and Taylor do a little digging. Grey Publishing was monitored at Grey house, but never to the same extreme that GEH is. Against my better judgement, I let you have your privacy, there was never any major reason to make me believe you needed extra security. Until Barney started digging. Your computers were being accessed from a remote location, they could have had access to your schedule, your security codes, everything. I was fucking pissed when I found out, so when you were conducting your interview on Wednesday afternoon I assigned a team to overhaul the building."

I sit in silence for a moment while I try to take everything in.

"Why me?, I thought it was you they were trying to destroy."

"Baby, if they can get to you, they can get to me." He's right, if they had my schedule they would have known when and where I was meeting Christian, all the functions we were attending, everything.

I suddenly feel a dark shadow over me, a huge invasion of privacy. I start to tear up, if anything had of happened to Christian it would have been because of me, because of how relaxed I was with security. The thought disgusts me, my mind however is still reeling with anger. I can't think clearly right now. One second I feel like I want to slap him hard - real hard, for doing this without consulting me, the next second I want to wrap my arms around him and never let go, protect him from whatever is being planned. I rub my hands over my tired face. At this very moment I am at a crossroads, do I let him get away with this, or do I make dam sure he doesn't pull a stunt like this on me again?

"Christian, I am so fucking angry right now, why do you constantly feel the need to keep things from me? We are married for fucks sake, if you had just sat me down on Wednesday afternoon and told me what you told me just now…."

"Baby, I just….."

"Enough with the baby. Just don't! Please, just shut up and let me be angry." His eye remain focused on me, he looks hurt. _Tough shit, he caused this himself._

"I'm not stopping you from being angry." he booms.

"Your trying to apologise your way out of this, I know you well enough." I slump down into my chair.

"I'm not apologising for anything Anastasia, you're my fucking wife, and I'll do anything I want, whenever I want to protect you, whether you fucking like it or not." Angry Christian has made an appearance, great!

"What are you saying Christian?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "Ana, you just don't get a say in these matters."

His words hit me like a slap to the face, a punch to the gut. Did he really just say that, after everything we have been through together, he still doesn't see me as his equal. I can feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes.

"I think it's best if you leave." I mumble, trying to hold back my tears.

"Ana?"

"What?" I snap, refusing to look at him.

"I didn't mean it."

"You never mean it, but it doesn't stop you from saying it, now please go." I wipe a stray tear from my cheek with the back of my hand.

"Ana." he isn't moving, he stands dead still, his hands by his side, searching my face for a cue on what to say to make things better.

"Christian, I'm your wife, you should be able to discuss things with me, and trust me enough to include me in everything, you should WANT my say in things, if we don't have trust and communication, what the fuck do we have? Now, if you won't leave, then I will." I grab my phone from my desk, then storm past him, I can't look at him as I do. I scan myself out and run down the corridor before I change my mind.

I find myself at the coffee house down the road, I can sense Sawyer around, but can't see him. I just need some time to breathe and think things through. I know Christian loves me more than words could ever describe, he just has an odd way of showing it at times. I sit alone with my thoughts while I sip on my tea. I must sit there for at least an hour analysing everything, our marriage, my work, and the only thing it ever comes back to is Christian, I just want to see Christian. Not just to feel his arms around me or his lips on mine, I need to sort this out, I can't function properly when things aren't right between us.

I walk slowly back to GP, the SUV is still parked out front so I know Christian is still there. Not wanting to face him just yet, I decide to take a look around myself.

It's not long before I come across the computer room. It is dimly lit, filled with screens, keyboards, cords, and other electrical things.

A young man with black hair, tanned skin and green eyes turns in his swivel chair holding his hand out to me.

"You must be Mrs Grey, James Albom." he introduces himself.

"Pleased to meet you James." I nod. His hand shake is firm for such a young man, he looks around 20.

"Please, call me Alby." I smile in acknowledgement of his request.

"Hows it looking." I ask, not exactly sure what I'm expecting him to say in return.

"Good so far, though it seems you have an employee who rather likes Face book." he grins. I used to have a Facebook account, until I married Christian, it was one of the few things he requested of me - deleting my account.

"So, who's been updating status's then." I giggle, and start to relax a little.

"That would be your P.A, Hannah." he says, while clicking a few buttons to pull up her activity.

**Activity - Outside website accessed**

**Web address:face book **** .com**

**Time spent on site - current, 126 minutes. Idle.**

**Activity Input:**

**9.33 am - Status update: Swoon, the bosses dreamy husband just walked in, I could stare at him all day, he's too good looking to be real.**

**9.57 am- Status update: Ouch, the boss just stormed out of her office, wonder what she's done to him this time**

**10.01 am- Status update: Mr god himself just walked past, swoon, he looks sad ;( don't know what he sees in miss moody, perhaps I should cheer him up a bit.**

What the hell Hannah? I stare completely gob smacked at the screen. I knew she had maybe a little crush on Christian, but a running commentary on a social networking site?

"Ah, sorry Mrs Grey." Alby mutters awkwardly.

"Don't be sorry, I'm surprised, but glad that I seen it." My eyes move to the screen again after some movement.

**10.59 am -Status update. Here goes nothing. Gloss. Check. Cleavage. Check. Let me see if I can show the bosses husband what it feels like to be appreciated for once.**

"Oh you are fucking kidding me! This day keeps getting better and better." I mutter, louder than I intended. "Can I access this from my computer Alby?"

"Sure can, if you want I can come up after lunch and walk you through everything."

"Sounds great. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to sort out"

"Ah, Mrs Grey, would you like to know where she is first?"

"You can tell me that?" I ask surprised.

"Sure can." he looks over and grins. "Come look at this." He types a few things into the keyboard and points to a section of screens above him. The first screen shows the staff kitchen. I can see Christian sitting on a stool by himself, he's drinking something, his elbow is resting on the bench in front of him, and his head is in his hand. Alby then points to the screen next to the one showing Christian. It is Hannah. She is in the filing room next to the kitchen. She is pacing the room, and looks to be mumbling something to herself. Her hands rise to her blouse, she undoes a few buttons and using her hands, pushes her breasts up and wiggles them a little. Then she reaches for her hair tie and pulling it, lets her hair fall to her shoulders. I can't believe what I am seeing. If that wasn't enough, she hoists up her pencil skirt and folds the waist band over, shortening her already short skirt. She paces a little more than exit's the screen through the archway that leads to the staff kitchen. I watch fuming as she enters the screen showing the kitchen. Christian looks up, but when he sees it's her he puts his head back into his hand.

"Can we get sound on this?" I ask, still focused on the screen in front of me.

"Sorry Mrs Grey, I'm afraid not. Not today anyway, we are setting it up though"

I watch as Hannah moves closer to Christian, and moves in to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Bitch." I yell at the screen." Christian jolts in his chair and moves away. "Good boy." I mutter. I can't take this anymore. I have to get down there.

"If you'll excuse me Alby."

"Have you got your phone on you Mrs grey?"

"Yes."

"Good, keep it close, I'll be sending you something in a few minutes that I think will help you out." he winks.

I march out of the computer room and down to the kitchen, stopping in the filing room to see if I can hear them talking.

"I'm so sorry Mr Grey, I never meant…"

"You are my wife's PA, so I will not fire you, that's not my decision to make, but you will stay the fuck away from me from now on."

"I'm so sorry, you just looked like you needed someone to talk to and…"

"Fuck off." he yells. " why the fuck would I talk to you? You do anything, and I mean anything to upset my wife, and I will make your life hell, understand me?"

"Yes sir." she mumbles. I need to step in.

I straighten my shirt and walk into the kitchen, they look up at me in unison. Both nervous, they don't know that I know what is going on.

"Am I interrupting something?" I shoot daggers at Hannah.

"No Mrs Grey." she stops to clear her throat. "I was just offering Mr Grey a coffee."

I walk to the fridge and grab myself a juice. My phone pings, it's an email from Alby. I notice movement and look up to see Hannah turning to leave.

"Stay right where you are." I yell, before returning to the email. _James Alby, you are my new best friend. _I look over to Christian who is watching me nervously, then turn my attention back to Hannah.

"Something happen to your buttons?" I ask. She looks down, and remembers her cleavage is spilling out.

"It's not what it looks…" I hold my hand up and stop Christian from saying anything further., I know he's only trying to defend himself, he doesn't need to, but he doesn't know that.

"You know babe, remember when we took _The Grace _out a few weekends back, and the press got those photos of you?"

"Um…yeah?" Christian replies puzzled.

"Well I wondered how they knew where we were, no one knew our plans, and it was a very last minute decision. You rang me that day Hannah, did you ever manage to find those files you were looking for at the time, I forgot to follow up on that?"

"Yes Mrs Grey, I got it sorted."

"You also rang me on Saturday, to see how my trip was going, and to confirm some details regarding an account, I remember thinking how dedicated you were, to be working on your day off."

Hannah clears her throat.

I hear the photocopy machine in the next room beeping. "I'll be back in a second."

I bring back the information that Alby sent down to the copier for me. Hannah is sitting at the table tapping her fingers nervously, Christian is looking at me wondering what the heck is going on.

I slap the top few sheets of paper in front of Hannah on the table. "Look familiar?" It is a print out of recent facebook statuses that mention either Christian or myself including one from the day we took the boat out, and one from our Saturday in Vegas. She gasps in shock, and turns beet red.

**Status update: Just rang the boss, she's out on the sound boating it up with Mr Sex on legs, wonder how much the paper would pay me for info on where they are.**

**Status update: so just got off the phone from the boss, apparently she's having a great time at the Wynn, soaking up the sun with Mr sex on legs as I type this, lucky bitch. Now those photos would be worth a bit!**

"Did they pay you well?" I ask her, my voice eerily polite. She remains silent.

"What is this about?" Christian finally breaks his silence, his voice puzzled, but demanding.

"Nothing I can't handle Christian. Anything you'd like to say Hannah?" Silence. "No?, Well there is something I'd like to hear you say."

I place 2 more pieces of paper in front of her. "Read it, out loud so I know you understand."

She clears her throat.

"Section 4.26 of the Non Disclosure Agreement.

Due to the status and media interest of the said Employer - The employee shall not disclose any information regarding the whereabouts or activity of her employer when outside of business hours, unless it is that of business nature, to approved persons only - and only then under instruction from the employer. This includes but is not limited to - information given through telephone conversations, E-mail, text, and or social networking sites."

"Now would you read the second piece of paper."

"Failure to comply with any and/or all clauses of the Non disclosure agreement: shall result in immediate termination of the employees contract. Any and all equipment in the possession of the employee at the time of termination shall be surrendered and returned to the employer. This includes, but is not limited to: Cell phone, computer, hard files and electronic data. All allowances will be stopped immediately. The employee will be paid in full the equivalent of 2 months wages."

I lean down in front of her. "Unless you want my lawyers knocking on your door, I suggest you delete any information you have on any of your social accounts regarding my husband and I, and if you don't want me throwing the book at you, you best refrain from posting anymore. Do you understand?" I am fuming. I never ever expected this from Hannah, this is not something I needed to be dealing with on top of everything else.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now go and pack your desk and get out of my building."

"You can't fire me." she mumbles.

"Like fuck I can't." I raise my voice at the sheer stupidity of her comment.

"I never mentioned any specific names." I begin to laugh, she's correct, she didn't mention our names, not once, but I'm one step ahead of her thanks to Alby.

I hand her another piece of paper. Her information page of her face book profile.

**Employer - Grey Publishing, P.A to Anastasia Grey.**

"You didn't have to mention names in your updates, your information page says it all. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I decide to involve my lawyers anyway." I point at the door, and remain pointing until she has left the room.

I sigh, that was exhausting, and I still have my husband to deal with, and a new PA to find. I turn to face Christian who is grinning like a Cheshire cat. He slides off the bar stool and strides over to me.

"Watching you go all CEO is so fucking hot baby." he leans down and nuzzles my neck.

"Back up Mister, I've not finished yet." I push his chest to create some distance. I am on a roll, feeling confident, and Christian is next on my shit list of crap I need to deal with this morning.

I pace the room trying to think of the right words to describe how I'm feeling. Christian stands still, watching me intently, like a boy who's been cornered by a wild dog, waiting to be pounced on.

"Christian Grey, I am your wife, the mother of your children and your equal. What you did was anything but acceptable, I realise your motives were good, but you crossed a major line by going behind my back. I am angry and hurt, and I swear to god, if you pull ANYTHING like this again, I will drag your ass to Escala and hang you in the playroom by your balls, understand?" I place my fists on my hips and inhale slowly to catch my breath.

Christian snakes his arm around my back and pulls me into an embrace. "Loud and clear Mrs Grey. I'm sorry baby." he pulls my hair to the side and begins to trail kisses from my shoulder to that sweet spot behind my ear. "Now let me show you how very sorry I am in your new sound proof office." he whispers against my neck.

"Oh no you don't, 5 days Christian, 5 looooong days." I glance up at him to see him pouting like a young child. "Suffer the consequences babe, now if you'll excuse me, my husband called a staff meeting, and I don't want to be late." I give him a quick peck on the cheek before making my way up to the board room, hopefully it's still in the same place.


	18. Chapter 18 - Day One

**Chapter 18. Day One.**

I sit at the large board room table, listening as Christian commands the room, bellowing new instruction about security, NDA's and the like. He is amazing to watch, the way he's walking and talking, commanding the room. He is comfortable and confident - I am in awe, as is everyone else. Christian introduces us to Alby and the new security personnel, Alby gets up and tells everyone a little about himself. He is 22, recently moved to Seattle and pretty much a computer genius. The security personnel - Smith and O'Brien just nod and remain silent. Just as Christian is finishing up, he asks if there is anything I would like to add.

I stand nervously and walk to the front switching places with Christian. I've never had all the staff in the same room at once. Public speaking was never my strong point, up until now I've been happy just to send staff memos out. It may sound a little silly, but I don't want to disappoint Christian. He gave me this company as an anniversary present, I want to show him I can command and control like he does, not flop like a fish out of water. I clear my throat and straighten my shoulders.

"Firstly I'd just like to thank you all for continuing to meet our deadlines and keeping everything ticking over the past few days while all the new changes were taking place - especially as I was absent. I know it must have been difficult, and I really do appreciate the hard work you all put in. As a token of our appreciation, my husband would like to include a bonus in your wages this week." I chance a guilty look at Christian, he is not angry at the surprise statement, in fact he is shaking his head and chuckling. When he spots me looking at him he gives me a wink.

"Also, I think some of you may have noticed that as of this morning Hannah is no longer here, so I think now would be a good time to remind you all that any breeches in privacy will not be tolerated. It may be a good idea to read over the NDAs you all signed when I took over. I have been very blaze about security in the past, that is about to change. It will be in your best interest to know the NDA word for word. I think that's about it guys, so, lets get back to business - publishing some best sellers."

All the staff leave the room, chatting and smiling, obviously the 'bonus' has perked them up. "Claire, can I see you for a minute please." I catch her as she is leaving.

"Sure, I'm sorry to hear about Hannah." she shrugs apologetically. She must have spoken to Hannah before she left, the way she shrugged let me know she knew more than most, I wonder if Claire knew about Hannahs little crush, maybe they are friends on facebook. I make a note to myself to get Alby to look into it.

"It's okay, look, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I was wondering if you could help me out for a few days while I get a new PA sorted."

"Absolutely, what can I do?"

"Do you think you could start sorting through the files of recent candidates who have applied for employment or internship?"

"Not a problem, I'll get on to it right away." I thank her as she exits. I feel Christian creep up behind me, he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Bonuses huh?" I giggle as he nuzzles my neck.

"Ah, yea, it kind of slipped out."

"I do believe it was you who emphasised the importance of talking things through before making any decisions Mrs Grey." His breath tickles my ear as he whispers, then nips my earlobe.

"Fair point, well made. Perhaps we could discuss some figures over lunch?"

"Sounds good to me, I have other things I'd like to discuss too."

"Oh you do, such as?"

"The definition of sex." he smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "you said no sex for 5 days, I want to know EXACTLY what that includes."

"Oh Christian! Come on, I'm starving and your paying." My eyes roll back as I walk out of the board room.

* * *

Christian takes me to Voila Bistro for lunch, I order the 'Salade de Noix et Noisettes au Bleu' - a butter lettuce salad with hazelnuts, walnuts, grapes and blue cheese. Christian has the Boeuf Bourguignon., and orders a bottle of Sancerre - 2010. We eat our meals while sipping on the wine, and talking about the bonuses I generously offered. After much debate we decide just to triple everyone's usual wage for the week.

"Now, enough about figures, I want to talk about sex." Christian whispers with a smirk on his face. He stabs a piece of carrot with his fork and swirls it around in the stew sauce, making patterns. I roll my eyes and pop a grape in my mouth, chewing it slowly as I gaze into Christians eyes. "Specifics please." he grins.

"Christian, I don't think this is a very appropriate place to be talking about such matters." I reach for my glass of wine and take a small sip. Christian doesn't notices the stares and glances when we are out, he's used to it. I on the other hand am still very aware that we are watched and listened in on most of the time. I know for a fact there are at least 4 different patrons with their eyes on us right now.

"Fine, have it your way." he pouts.

"I'll think about it today, and let you know tonight, okay?"

"Fine, just make sure you think about it a lot!, think about how you feel when my tongue is gliding up your thigh, and my fingers are stroking your wet p…."

"Christian!."

"What?, I'm just saying…."

"Well don't, it'll get me all worked up." I whisper.

"That's the plan baby." he grins.

"Okay, I'm done, I need to get back to work." Christian laughs and motions for the waiter to bring the bill over.

Christian pulls up outside of GP, jumps out and walks around to open the door for me. He closes the door after I gracefully exit then pins me to the car, his hands either side of my face and leans over to kiss me goodbye. "Enjoy the rest of your day baby, and don't forget to think hard." as he says it, I can feel him pressing his hardness against my hip, "real hard." _Oh god, this is going to be a very long 5 days._

He lowers his face to mine, our noses a fraction apart.

"Goodbye Christian." I place my hands on his cheeks and raise my lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too baby, more than you know." he whispers against my cheek, his stubble grazing my face.

* * *

When I get back to my office there is a pile of folders on my desk with a note placed on top.

_**PA candidates. Claire asked that they be put on your desk. Sawyer.**_

Yes, I must add Claire to the list of people who can access my office. Just as I open the first folder my desk phone rings.

"Ana Grey." I answer.

"Mrs Grey, it's Alby, just wanted to check that you still wanted me to come up and help you navigate around your computer."

"Yes, that'll be great, in fact you can help me out with something while you're up here." I'm hoping he will be able to help me do security checks on the PA candidates. "Come right up, I'll buzz you in."

"Great, see you in a few seconds."

Alby spends the afternoon showing me how to access everything, we pull up security checks on all the PA candidates and print them off before setting up my voice activation app on my phone. I like Alby, he's relaxed and has a great sense of humour. I can see us getting along well.

"Thank you for your help James, I never would have known how to work half of this stuff if I were on my own."

"You're welcome, and please, let me know whenever I can be of assistance to you."

Alby leaves, and I am left with a stack of papers on my desk to go through. I look at the list of candidates and notice Jessica Chalmers name, the girl who came to apply for an internship last week. Crap, I promised I'd get back to her. I decide to ring her.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Jessica Chalmers?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Hi Jessica, this is Anastasia Grey from Grey publishing."

"Mrs Grey, it's nice to hear from you."

"Jessica, I just rang up to see if you would be flexible in your employment, I know you came looking for an internship under one of my editors, but another opening has come up, would you consider starting as a personal assistant and working your way up?"

"Yes, I'd be interested in that, anything to get my foot into publishing, would it be working as a PA for an editor?"

"Not exactly, it would be for someone who's at the top of the company, but I'd make sure you got enough experience in other areas so when the time was right to step up you'd have all the experience you need." _Don't give too much away Ana, she doesn't need to know she would be your PA, not yet anyway._

"Sounds great."

"Thank you Jessica, like I said, I am yet to make a decision, I just wanted to know if it was something you'd be interested in, I'll get back to you within a few days."

"Thank you Mrs Grey, I look forward to it."

I look at the time on my phone, 4.55 pm. Already? I feel like I accomplished practically nothing today. I open up my emails and reply to all the business related ones, then open one sent from Christian this afternoon.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Specifics

**Date: **February 8 2015 15.02

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Just making sure you are 'thinking' about certain things. I would like to remind you of our outstanding oral skills ;) I would be more than happy to remind you of them in person if you so wish and hand out a few more of those A's that you are always deserving of.

I've missed you all afternoon beautiful, perhaps I should apply to be your P.A, then I could spend all day with you.

Love you baby

C xx

Christian grey,

CEO, Grey Enterprises holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Re: Specifics

**Date: **February 8 2015 17.02

**To: **Christian Grey

I will admit I have not had time to think things over this afternoon. I am well aware of your mind-blowing oral skills. I will bring to your attention that my threat of withholding sex was aimed at yourself. Perhaps I will limit any oral pleasure to myself Mr Grey. As the punishment is intended for you, I do not see any reason that I should suffer, I do believe there are a few toys that may be of use to me, if you are a good boy, I may let you use them - for my pleasure only, I am yet to make any concrete decisions so do not get your hopes up prematurely.

You are far to qualified to apply for a P.A position. Yes I am rolling my eyes.

On another note, I am ready to be picked up at any time.

Love you too babe.

A xx

Anastasia Grey,

CEO, Grey publishing.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Your ride awaits

**Date: **February 8 2015 17.12

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Toys you say, I can work with that. In response to lack of pleasure where I am concerned - We'll see about that, I can be very persuasive Mrs Grey.

I await your company outside.

C xx

Christian grey,

CEO, Grey Enterprises holdings, Inc.

* * *

I slip into the SUV, Christian is sitting back, completely relaxed with a huge grin on his face. His body is angled towards my side of the backseat, his thighs are spread and his arm is resting along the top of the back seat. I glance at his shirt which is unbuttoned lower than usual. He looks sexy and inviting, this is going to be a hard 5 days. I feel my cheeks flush, and my body warm up.

"Evening Mrs Grey." he smiles, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Christian." I smile back, but eye him suspiciously. I watch as his hand drops to his crotch and he adjusts himself. "Uncomfortable Mr Grey." I ask, my eyes never leaving his crotch.

"Not at all." He smiles.

"You're not doing yourself any favours Christian, your trying to get me to buckle, the only thing your doing is making yourself horny as hell with no place to park and five days to wait." I grin. He runs a hand through his hair and straightens up in his seat.

"This is fucking torture." he snaps.

"Christian, it's only been a few hours, seriously, we go without for longer on any given day."

"I know, but since I can't get it, it's all I want, I can't think of anything else, nothing."

"Well try." he turns to look out of his window, pouting I guess. We ride in silence for awhile. I can't stand this not talking.

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Your acting a bit childish don't you think?" he scoffs at my remark.

"Childish how?"

"Christian you've been sulking in your corner for ninety percent of the drive, and I suspect I'm being given the silent treatment. I'm the one who's mad at you remember?"

"What makes you think I'm not mad at you also?"

"What the hell have I done? I gave you fair warning about this on Wednesday night, you've had every opportunity to come clean" I snap. "It was your choice not to. Deal with it."

"Whatever." he folds his arms across his chest.

"Are you going to be like this for the next five days? Because if so, I may have to send you packing to Escala until Saturday."

"You wouldn't dare." his eyes shoot towards mine.

"Fuckin try me." I laugh.

"Would you fucking stop that." he barks.

"Stop what?" I snap

"That:" He waves his hand messily in the air in front of me. "Acting all tough and demanding, Mrs 'don't fuck with me' CEO, it's doing things to me, and I don't like it."

I burst into laughter. "Doing what Christian."

"Fuck off, I don't want to talk."

"Oh real mature Grey, real mature, well fuck you."

"Yes please! I wish you would."

We look at each other and fall into fits of laughter. I crawl onto Christians lap and place my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry baby." he kisses the top of my head between speaking. "You're just so dam sexy when your angry, and I can't touch you, when right now I want to so bad."

"I'm sorry too, I'll try to be more considerate of your feelings then babe, I promise not to fire anyone, or threaten anybody, or use the F-bomb while in your presence for the duration of our 5 day dry streak. I kiss his check, before resting my head on his shoulder for the remainder of the drive home.

As we are pulling into the drive way my phone rings, it's Kate. I answer and tap speakerphone.

"Hey Kate."

"Hey sweetie, I'm heading to the gym tonight and want some company, you up for it?"

"Give me a sec." I push mute and ask Christian if we have any plans tonight.

"No babe, your good, go get sweaty without me, I'll take care of the rug rats and then wallow in my own horniness." I give him a quick peck then take my phone off mute.

"I'm all yours Kate."

"Pick you up at 6.30?"

"See you then."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you to all the new followers, and for all your reviews. I know i have in my summary that this story will be in Ana's POV, i was wondering what you'll thought about me mixing it up a little, i would love to do some CPOV. Let me know. xx**


	19. Chapter 19 - Peas, whisky and hot tubs

**A/N. Here we go, Christians POV, hope you enjoy. Let me know either way ;-) I appreciate all your reviews. xx**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Peas, whisky and hot tubs.**

**CPOV**

"Teddy, stop throwing your peas." I am sitting at the dining room table trying to feed Teddy, Gail is bathing Phoebe upstairs and Ana is getting ready to hit the gym with Kate. Fucking Kate, she still gets on my nerves, but I tolerate her. I am in a foul fucking mood. A pea just hit the side of my face. "Teddy." I raise my voice a little louder than usual. Another one hits me on the forehead. "Teddy I will tell you one more time, stop throwing your peas."

"Me no like Dad."

"Okay buddy, well just quit throwing them, I'll tell you what, Dad will cut you a deal okay?

"Ha Dad?"

"A deal, you do something for me, and in return I will do something for you. If you eat the rest of your peas, Dad will get you some ice-cream okay?"

"Yes pwease."

"That's my boy, now eat your Peas."

"NO, me wan ice-ceem" He folds his arms across his chest and pushes his bottom lip out, god he looks like Ana when he does that.

Oh fuck me, I am not in the mood for this tonight. I can get the hardest businessmen in America to eat shit out of my palm, but I can't get a nearly 3 year old to eat his fucking peas. Breathe Christian, breathe. I told Ana they were being to soft, that I could get Teddy to eat his peas and that they just need to be harder on him. She wished me luck and fucked off upstairs. This is not going well, but failure is not an option.

"Okay little man, lets try this a different way, but you can't tell Mommy."

"No Mommy." he smiles

"Stay there, Dad will be back in 2 seconds okay, don't move." I bolt to the kitchen and grab a bottle of chocolate syrup from the pantry then rush back. I pour chocolate syrup over his peas.

"There you go son, eat your chocolate peas, then Dad will get you some ice-cream." I grin as Teddy shovels the peas into his mouth, clearing his plate. "Good boy, now you stay here and Dad will go get you some ice-cream."

I take his plate and rinse it of any chocolate evidence, then place the syrup back in the pantry. _Hell yeah I'm the only one who can get Teddy to eat peas, _I smile to myself.

I put a couple of scoops of ice-cream into a bowl and take it through to Teddy, Ana is back down talking to Teddy. Fuck me she looks hot in her gym gear. She has her back to me, she is wearing a purple x back tank that's tight as fuck, and her black Nike training capris and purple Nike air max running shoes. She leans over the table and points her sweet ass at me. I can see the faint outline of her thong. She shifts her weight to one side poking her ass out a little more, and I feel my pants tighten. Fuck me, I hate this no sex shit. I have no idea what her and Teddy are talking about, it's nothing but mumble, my attention is being held captive by my wife's perfect derriere.

"Dad, me tell Mommy."

"Huh?" I shake my head back into focus. _Fuck, did he just say he told Ana?_

"I tell Mommy, me ate peas."

"I'm impressed baby." Ana turns to face me smiling. Fuck I love her smile. _Thank fuck for that, obviously didn't tell her about the chocolate part._

"Here you go son, since you were such a good boy eating your peas, here is some ice-cream."

"Tank wo Daddy." Teddy digs into his ice-cream without hesitation.

Ana strolls over and wraps her arms around my neck. Fuck she smells good. I weave my hands around her waist and inhale the vanilla scent lingering in her hair.

"You look mighty fine Mrs Grey." I kiss her neck and work my way around to her mouth, pressing myself into her as I do.

"Christian," she swats my shoulder, "we have little eyes on us." Ugh, I pull away, and head to the kitchen to pour myself a wine. Once I get Teddy to bed I may pour myself something stronger.

I down my glass within seconds. Ana strolls through with Teddy's empty ice-cream bowl.

"Teddy's in the TV room watching cartoons, I told him you will come and get him for his bath, Taylor is in there with him. So spill."

"Spill what Ana?" I play innocent.

"How did you manage to get Teddy to eat his peas. I know you did something, he never eats his peas, so spill."

Saved by Kate, thank fuck. She walks in dumping her bag on the breakfast bar, then heads to Ana and gives her a hug.

"Kate." I acknowledge her.

"Christian." she looks at me politely and smiles. "Elliot's in the TV room, he thought he'd come keep you company, Ava is staying at my parents for a few days." Well this night might not be so bad after all. My relationship with Elliot has never been better, we talk all the time - about heaps of different shit. I am definitely more relaxed around him, and even enjoy his company. Since I married Ana all the relationships with my family members have improved 10 fold, even with my father.

"Ready to go Steele?" Kate says, all fucking chirpy. Pisses me right off, I know she calls her Steele to fuck me off, it works.

"Grey." I snap Kate just looks at me and rolls her eyes, so does Ana.

"I thought we could check out that new women's gym." Now that's more fucking like it Kate, I like you a little bit more now, no sweaty assholes checking out my woman.

"I'm good to go Kate."

Ana walks over to me and kisses me goodbye, it is soft and sweet and she tastes fucking fantastic, like strawberries and cream, must be that lip shit she puts on all the time. I don't give a fuck that Kate is in the room, I grab her ass with my hands and squeeze it while I deepen the kiss and rub up against her. _Settle down Christian, not as if you can finish this when she gets home. _God, I can never get enough of her, she tries to back off, but I just hold her tighter, I don't care that I'll have a raging hard on after this, well yes I do, but I don't want to stop. I could kiss her all fucking night. We are getting out of breath so I figure I better let her go. She steps back and stares at me panting. I notice Kate has left the room, can't handle seeing what a real kiss looks like obviously.

"Jesus Christian." she's grinning. _Yea you know you want me baby, you won't last 5 days._

"Have fun at the gym baby." I grab a bottle of beer from the fridge for Elliot and leave Ana standing in the kitchen. She'll be all over me tonight. I grin.

* * *

I leave Elliot in the TV room while I bath Teddy and tuck him in. He's out like a light so I'm back down with Elliot in no time. I stop in the kitchen and grab us another beer.

"So little bro, how you be?"

"Jesus Elliot, talk properly. How am I? Surviving. You?"

"Truthfully Bro, frustrated as hell and horny as fuck." I crack up laughing, fucking Elliot, doesn't give a shit what comes out of that mouth of his.

" I know how you feel brother, I know how you feel." I take a swig of my beer.

"So your little lady is holding out on you to huh?" he chuckles.

"She's on lock down for 5 days."

"Lock down?" he cracks up, "5 days, bro that's nothing."

"What the fuck Elliot, it feels like a fucking lifetime and we are only on day one." I sigh. "Things still not right on the wife front I take it?"

"Fuck me Christian, I don't know where I stand with that woman sometimes. She was fine in Vegas, then we get home and it's back to pulling away when I try to fucking start something. I mean I know she's feeling pretty shit about herself at the moment, I tell her all the time how fucking sexy she is, but there's only so much rejection one can take you know, I'm beginning to think it's me." I don't know what to say to him. I can see where he is coming from, I'd be taking it far worse if I were in his situation.

"Think we need something stronger than this." I down the rest of my beer then walk to the bar and pour us a whisky.

"I'm driving bro."

"Oh fuck off Lelliot, Kate can drive, or worst case scenario Taylor will drop you home. Hell, fucking stay the night." I don't normally drink this much, especially the hard stuff - but fuck it. We both need some fucking cheering up, especially Elliot - he looks like shit. I feel a bit better about my situation now.

"Don't have to ask me twice brother."

* * *

I hear Ana and Kate talking in the living room. Fuck they are home. Elliot and I have both drunk quite a bit. It was exactly what Elliot needed, he spent a good hour drowning his sorrows and spilling his guts. We are in the outside hot tub out the back. Elliot is pretty shit faced, there's no way he's driving home. I think I may get into trouble over this, I don't give a shit, I'll take one for Elliot. He needed to get all that shit off his chest, and if whisky helped, so fucking be it.

"There you are babe." Ana walks outside, smiling that gorgeous fucking smile of hers when she sees me in the tub. She takes her training pants off and lifts her tank over her head. Fuck me, she'd standing there in her fucking panties and bra. What the fuck Ana? Elliot's right there, yea he's got his eyes closed, but that's not the fucking point. She climbs in the tub next to me and cuddles up. _Fuck I must be getting soft, she smells too fucking good to be mad at._

"You've been drinking?" she looks at me then to the empty glass in the drink holder. I'm expecting a fucking lecture but she just cuddles up and kisses my chest.

"That obvious huh?" I ask her. Elliot and I burst into laughter, I don't even know what we are laughing about, it wasn't even fucking funny.

"I could smell you both before I could see you." she giggles.

"You're not mad baby?" I ask like I'm fucking whipped.

She laughs. "Christian, you're a grown man, if you want to drink, I'm not going to stop you. As long as you drink sensibly, and the kids aren't around. Don't you dare spew in the hot tub though, then I'll be pissed." she giggles. There's that fucking giggle again, she has no idea how much her giggle turns me on.

"Where's Kate?" Elliot slurs.

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be out in a minute." Ana rests her head back in one of the head rests and I can hear her moan slightly. God that sounded hot, must remind myself to take her in the hot tub in 5 days time. _Oh Ana, I've got plans for you on Saturday._

"There you all are." Kate walks towards the tub, but stops as soon as she sees the drink in Elliot's hand.

"Are you fucking drinking?" she snaps.

I'm about to say something but my beautiful Ana takes charge.

"Oh quit it Kate, grab us a wine and jump in, it feels heavenly after that work out." Ana opens her eyes and looks at Kate and sees the hesitation in her face. "Go grab one of my swimsuits."

"I need to take a leak." Elliot pulls himself out of the tub, wraps a towel around him and heads inside."

"Soooooo. Mrs Grey, how was the gym."

"Good, not as good as this tub though." She grins. I get an idea, it will make her crazy, she'll be sure to cave after this.

"Come here." I pull her over to me, and when she is close enough I grab her hips and lift her up onto my lap. I shuffle to the left a little, then switch the bottom jets on. I pull her knee up so that she is straddling me with her legs spread wide. She doesn't know there is a jet right underneath her, and should hit her in just the right spot. Right about now. I lower her down and grin.

"Oh fuck." she groans. She grabs my hair and tugs. Christ I'm surprised I have any hair the way she fucking pulls it all the time - I love it.

"Feel good baby?" I grab her ass with my hands and kiss her, a full on tongue wrestling kiss.

"Mmmmm, Christian." she moans into my mouth. Hell yeah baby, that's my name.

"Jesus you two." Fuck it, Kate's back. Nice timing - not. Ana looks embarrassed and climbs off me. She looks over at me and give me a shy smile. Nothing to be shy about baby.

"Is it okay if Elliot and I stay tonight?" she asks. "He's crashed on the sofa in the TV room."

I burst into laughter. "Soft cock." I mumble. "Take the guest room downstairs, I had Gail get it ready just in case. Need some help getting El to bed?"

"He can stay on the sofa." she snaps. Fuck me, how does he puts up with her, my Ana would break her back to get me to bed, she'd never leave me on the sofa. "I'm going to hit the sack, I'll see you both in the morning." I watch as she stomps inside.

"She didn't bring you a wine baby, do you want me to go get you a glass?"

"No, it's okay, maybe we should head inside too, I need a shower. We can have a wine in our room then I think I owe you a discussion on our 'specifics'." She winks at me. Oh fuck yea baby, I knew the hot tub trick would work.

I help Ana out of the tub. I nearly cum in my fucking shorts when she stands up and her perfect ass is in my face. I turn the tub off, put the cover over and then lock it. Got to be careful with children around. I take our glasses to the kitchen while Ana runs up for her shower, she won't let me come with her. I lock the house and set the alarm system, then put a blanket over Elliot and shove a pillow under his face, tilting his head to the side. Fucking Kate should have done this, if she gave a shit about him. I might talk to Ana about getting Kate in to see Flynn.

Finally I drag my ass upstairs. Ana is still in the bathroom, so I shut our door, chuck my boxers on and wait for her on the bed.

**ANA'S POV.**

I have a quick shower, then chuck one of Christians tees on, followed by a pair of panties. I'm not going to give in on the no sex, but he was so adorable tonight - even though he was drunk - I thought we could just play around. I spray myself with my vanilla body mist, brush my teeth and head out of the bathroom.

I can't help but laugh. Christian is sound asleep on the bed. He's not even under the covers. _Oh fifty._ I walk to the bed and try to roll him straight, he's lying on a diagonal. He's too heavy. I try to pull the duvet out from under him - nope can't do that either. I walk down to the linen room and grab a spare quilt and take it back to the bedroom. I manage to lift his head and shove a pillow under him. I curl up next to him, my front to his front, and pull the quilt over us. He stinks of whisky, but it actually smells kind of sexy mixed with his sweet breath. I lean forward and gently kiss his lips. "I love you Christian." I whisper against his mouth. He stirs and grabs my waist, pulling me closer to him. I fall asleep listening to his heart beat.


	20. Chapter 20 - Whetting the appetite

_**Chapter 20 - Whetting the appetite.**_

* * *

**APOV**

I wake to find Christian wrapped around me like a vine. His leg is curled up on top of mine, his arm resting on my chest underneath my t-shirt and his head nestled in the crook of my neck. He is a hot sweating ball of perfection. I've come to adore the heat that radiates off him in the morning. I used to find it uncomfortable - now I cherish the mornings that I find him like this. He's reached out to me in his sleep, I am what comforts him. I wiggle up the bed a little, not because I want him off me, but because the sheer weight of him has put my leg to sleep and I need to regain some circulation in my limbs. He stirs and opens one eye. "Ugh." he groans while raising his arm to cover his eyes.

"Good morning handsome husband of mine." I smile.

"Nothing good about this morning." he sighs, "I feel like shit." He pulls a pillow from behind him and places it over his face. I watch the gorgeous creature for a few minutes, it becomes clear he has fallen back asleep so I decide to let him sleep longer. I get up and have a shower. After slipping into a gray kimono sheath dress with a wide red belt across my torso I head down to the children's rooms. I stop in on Teddy first.

"Good morning sleepy head." I ruffle his copper curls.

"Morning mommy." He rubs his eyes with his fists and stretches out.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Peas." He smiles. "Peas then ice-ceem."

"You want peas for breakfast?" _What the?_

"Yup."

"Teddy, son peas aren't really something you eat for breakfast, how about some pancakes, or maybe some scrambled eggs?" Something is fishy here, Teddy hates peas, now he's asking for them for breakfast. What on earth did Christian do to get him to eat his peas?

"Eggs Mommy."

"Okay son, lets go get your sister up then we will go and have some eggs." We go wake our gorgeous girl and head down to the kitchen.

I say good morning to Gail, who is the only one up. I put Phoebe in her jumper and put the cartoon channel on for Teddy while we wait for breakfast.

"Kate and Elliot are here, so it might pay to make extra this morning." I inform Gail.

"Not a problem Ana, while I have you here, I have 2 candidates for the housekeeper position, I have arranged interviews for Thursday at 12 noon."

"Thanks Gail, I will come home for lunch and join you."

I eat breakfast with the children. No one else graces us with there presence. I poke my head into the TV room. No Elliot. He must have woken during the night and made his way to the guest room.

I head up to our bedroom, I need to wake Christian. He is in the same position I left him in, but he has kicked the quilt off. _Oh my. _His perfectly chiselled torso, sculptured pecs and those beautiful scars are just screaming at me. 'Kiss me, kiss me.' I hitch my dress up and crawl up his legs, sitting on his thighs. I place my hands on either side of his stomach and starting at his happy trail I kiss and lick my way up his body, when I reach his scars I begin my morning ritual of kissing every faded circle.

"You're teasing me baby." he growls, and lifts the pillow from his face. "What time is it?" he ask, his eyes still closed.

"Time for you to get your cute little hung-over butt out of bed and ready for work." I squeal when he takes me by surprise and flips me over onto my back, pressing me hard into the mattress and pinning me down with his hip. "Christian, you'll mess my hair up." I giggle.

"You." he kisses my forehead, "Look." pecks the tip of my nose, "So beautiful." then kisses me tenderly on my lips. He then surprises me by rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom. Maybe he has decided not to push the no sex issue?

* * *

**CPOV**

I needed to get up. God fucking help me. I have a throbbing headache and a throbbing 'something else'. Ana gave me quite the wake up call. I woke when she crawled onto the bed, she sat on my thighs, so I peeked up under the pillow I had covering my face and FUCK ME. She had her dress bunched up around her hips, and all I could see were her pale yellow lace panties. Mother fucking no sex shit. I had to take control of the situation, so I rolled her over, gave her a few kisses, told her how dam beautiful is she then came to the bathroom to cool myself down. Under normal circumstances I would have ripped those hot little fucking panties off of her with my teeth, but my heart and flowers shade took over, I realized a few things last night, and it took me all my control to walk away, but I did.

I fucked up when I went behind her back and over-hauled her company. I upset her, and boy do I fucking regret it now. Believe it or not, I actually fucking listened to Elliot last night. He told me a lot of personal shit about his marriage, it made me realize how lucky I am to have my Ana.

I've known since the day I met her she was perfect, fuck I love her - so much it hurts to fucking breathe sometimes. What I have been too blind to see, is how lucky I am to have a wife who treats me like I'm the master of the fucking universe. I mean I knew she did, I just kind of expected it. Not everyone has that quality in a wife, Elliot sure fucking doesn't - at the moment anyway. I think I take her love for granted sometimes, I do whatever I want, whenever I want because I know she'll love me regardless and she'll always 'get over it'. She bloody loves me more than life for some reason and I need to start treating her like she deserves to be treated - like the queen of the fucking world. I will start by trying, and i mean trying, to respect this five day lock-down shit. It's going to be torture, but I will do it for her - why? Because she **IS** the queen of **MY** fucking universe.

I shave, have a colder shower than usual, then dress in my Black Versace slim fit suit, with a crisp white shirt and gray tie - Ana's favorite This is going to be a long fucking day, scratch that, a long fucking week.

* * *

**APOV**

I am sitting at my desk, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of me. I plowed through my work this morning. I needed to keep Christian off my mind. He's all I can think about, he was so loving and adorable when he finally made it downstairs this morning, he was even nice to Kate - when they finally surfaced from the room. He has been sending me sweet emails all day, and not once has he mentioned sex. I think he must be trying some sort of reverse psychology technique on me - it's working.

I have 20 minutes until Taylor and Christian swing by to pick me up. I decide it is about time I acknowledge the Leila situation and check in with Jose. I've been putting it off, hoping that it wasn't really happening. It's time to tackle the problem. Rather than calling him, I decide it is better to text. I don't want to risk Leila being there and hearing his conversation.

***How is everything? A.***

***Nothing much 2 report, tryin 2 play it cool. J***

***K, well keep in touch. A***

***Will do. C U Thursday night. J* **_What? Thursday night? _I never made any plans with him for Thursday night.

***Thursday night? A.***

***Coming for dinner, Christian wants 2 look thru my business $ accounts. J.* **Well that's news to me. Christian never mentioned anything, and why does he want to look through Jose's accounts? I will have to ask him about this tonight.

***Great, see you then. A***

I look up as my door swings open. I watch, practically drooling as my husband stalks over to me looking like he just walked out of the cover of a GQ magazine. He plants a kiss on my forehead then walks behind me and starts to massage my shoulders. I moan and slump my shoulders, it feels heavenly.

"Baby, you should have text, I would have come down."

"I wanted to come up, besides, I wanted to stop in on Alby, see how everything is ticking. Ready to head home?"

"No, I'm quite enjoying my massage." I groan, his fingers still digging into my flesh. Christian growls softly and pulls away. Ugh, he's being a good boy.

"Come." he demands. "We have reservations at the club tonight, Elliot and Kate are meeting us there, we have just enough time to get home, shower and dress." he smiles, and holds his hand out to mine.

He leads me out of the building and into the back of the SUV.

"What's the occasion?" I grin.

"Do I need an occasion to want to spend time with my beautiful wife?"

"No, but you've already informed me that we will be with company, so once again, what's the occasion."

He looks down at me and chuckles. "Okay, you got me, I just thought Elliot could do with a night out."

"I agree, god the tension between those two last night was almost unbearable, I don't know what is going on with Kate right now, but I plan on finding out." I shake my head, remembering the heavy atmosphere last night.

"Perhaps Kate would benefit from a session with Flynn?" Christian glances at me cautiously.

I think he may be right, I will talk to Kate tonight.

* * *

Christian exits his R8 and walks around to my door. I exit the car as gracefully as I can in my short dress, careful not to open my legs too much. I am wearing my pale orange silk kaia dress from Stella McCartney. It has pleated detail on the back and front and a deep V neckline. I am wearing the dress, and only the dress. No bra, and no panties. Christian doesn't know this, but I plan on letting him in on my little secret during dinner. I want him to know I plan on abandoning the no sex situation, who was i kidding.

Christian has his arm rested on the small of my back as we walk to the entrance. When he sees a few photographers at the entrance he pulls me in closer and wraps his arm protectively around me. I smile politely as we pass the flashes of light.

He make our way up to the dining room, stopping a few times to make pleasantries with a few business acquaintances of Christians before heading to the private booth where Elliot and Kate are waiting. I notice they are not talking, in fact they look hostile. _This is going to be a pleasant dinner._

Kate's face softens when she notices us walking towards them. I slip into the seat, and shuffle along to the end making room for Christian. Perfect - no one can see me under the table here.

Christian orders champagne immediately.

"How was your day?" I ask Kate.

"Pretty ordinary." she sighs.

"Sounds riveting." I giggle jokingly. _Oh this is going to be more painful than I thought._

The waiter returns with the champagne and fills our glasses, then leaves the bottle in the center of the table. Christian is deep in conversation with Elliot.

"Drink." I glare at Kate while I down my glass. God I hope no one seen that, it was very un-lady like. I need some liquid strength to get through tonight. Kate follows suit and smiles, she is starting to thaw - phew.

We make small talk while we wait for our dinner to be served. Christian has his arm draped across my shoulders and is stroking my back with his thumb. It's making my core tingle. I glance up at him and he gives me a sly wink. "Everything okay baby?" he asks puzzled.

"Yes." I smile.

"You sure? You're looking a bit flushed."

"I'm okay." I wink. He squints his eyes and looks at me sideways. I bite down on my lower lip. He removes his arm from my shoulder and tugs my lip from my teeth, then leans down to whisper in my ear. "Don't bite your lip." he growls softly. "Anastasia." he whispers. "Did you take the silver balls from my dresser without my permission?" _Oh god, he thinks I've got the ben wah balls in._

"No." I choke. Telling the truth. "It's just a little hot in here, that's all."

He smirks. "Oh baby." he whispers, his mouth still at my ear. "You're the only thing that's hot in here tonight, smoking hot. I know your not wearing a bra" he bites my earlobe. _That's not all that is missing honey._

He pulls away as the waiter comes with our dinner. I got my usual, the spinach and goat cheese risotto, Kate ordered the same. Christian and Elliot both went for the Lamb chops with garlic potato puree and asparagus. In the middle of eating, Christians hand drops down to his knee that is pressed against mine. He scratches for a second then begins to move his hand back above the table. I grab it quickly and hold it in mine, weaving my fingers through his. He doesn't pull away, just continues to eat with the fork in his free hand. "Are you not hungry?" Christian looks down at me between mouthfuls. "You've hardly touched your food."

I slide my hand up my thigh, pushing my dress up. I untangle my fingers from Christians and taking his hand, I glide his fingers slowly up my thigh.

"No." I state innocently. "The risotto is not really 'whetting' my appetite tonight." When I reach the apex of my thighs, Christians finger brushes against my moist folds. He begins coughing, he's choking on his mouthful of potato. _Oh shit. _He continues to cough so I slap his back a few times. He swallows, jerks his neck to the side and reaches for his wine with his free hand. After a few loud gulps he clears his throat and leans back into the seat, his fingers still stroking me.

"All good bro?" Elliot asks concerned but amused.

"Yea, fine." he mutters. He pushes a finger inside my slippery core. "food just slipped down the wrong way, that's all."

"Slipped? What are you, a pansy." a he laughs.

Christian brushes his comment off and leans down to me while he's circling my clit with the tip of his finger. "You are going to pay for that." he smirks. I am trying hard to suppress the moan trying to escape my throat. So I lean forward and place my head to the far side of Christians so that Kate or Elliot can't see me, my mouth is against his ear.

"Christian, that feels sooooo good baby." I whisper seductively. "I want to fuck you so bad right now, mmmmm I need your big, hard…..."

"What are you two whispering about." Elliot asks, smirking.

Christian clears his throat. "Ana was just saying she needed to use the bathroom."

"Yes." I nod. "But we didn't bring security tonight, and with the paps outside I was just a bit hesitant going alone."

"I'll take you baby." Christian slips his suit jacket off and begins to stand.

"No, you stay here Christian, I'll go with her." Kate stands up. "I need to go anyway."

"It's fine Kate. I don't mind." Christian hisses

"Christian, we'll be fine, anyway, I can go into the bathroom with Ana, that way she'll have someone watching her the whole time." Kate rolls her eyes and grabs her purse. "I promise to bitch slap any photographers that get in her way." she says sarcastically. Christian growls and stands reluctantly, but moves aside to let me out.

"I'm sorry baby." I whisper into his mouth as I kiss him chastely before exiting with Kate.

* * *

**CPOV**

Fucking Kate. Ana blew my fucking mind when she rubbed my fingers over her perfect little pussy. I was NOT expecting that, little vixen went commando on me. Then she starts whispering in my ear about how much she wants to fuck me right now. Then Kate fucking goes and blow my plan out of the water. I fully intended to give my wife exactly what she needed in the bathroom. Now I'm left sitting here with a throbbing hard on. Fucking bullshit.

"I was under the impression the little lady was on lock down?" Elliot chuckles.

"What?" I snap, still frustrated as hell.

"Oh come on bro, you can't fool me. Ana's cheeks looks like they had been slapped with fucking strawberries, and don't think I didn't hear her moan and wiggling her little tush into the seat. You were copping a feel under the table. Nice one brother." he grins

"Fuck off Elliot." I bark.

"I apologize on behalf of my wife for disturbing your plans." he laughs.

"Speaking of your wife, how were things today? Hope you didn't get too much of a grilling after last night."

"Eh, it's okay."

"I know things are pretty fucking tense between you right now, just looking out for my big brother."

"Fuck man, she had a fucking meltdown before we came, I didn't think we would make it. She was screaming like a banshee. I could barely understand her, something about babies and wanting to ruin her. What the fuck do I do bro?"

"Talk to her."

"She won't let me. Our conversations consist of her screaming her fucking ring out at me. I try to get a word in and she fucking get louder. I don't know bro, maybe I'm not cut out for this marriage thing."

"Oh fuck off Elliot, you know as well as I do that shit ain't normal."

"I just feel so fucking…useless." he whispers.

Fuck this, I've never seen Elliot like this before, he doesn't deserve this shit. Fuck I hope Ana finds out what the fuck is going on before I loose my cool with Ms Kavanagh and give her a piece of my fucking mind.

* * *

**APOV**

I finish up in the bathroom. Kate's still in their so I pull my lip gloss out of my clutch and smear some over my lips. Poor Christian, I got him all worked up for nothing.

Kate stomps out of her cubicle, her eyes are puffy and red.

"Kate, what's going on?" I stroll over and wrap my arms around her shoulders. She sniffles into my shoulder then looks up at me with pained eyes.

"Nothing." she whispers.

"Katherine Grey, do not stand there looking like that and tell me nothing is wrong. There is something wrong alright, and you are not leaving this dam bathroom until you tell me exactly what it is."

* * *

A/N: Shout out to all the new followers :-) Welcome.

Thought I would include the web address of the dress I have Ana wearing in this chapter but i can't get the link to show properly, just type 'Stella McCartney Kaia silk' into Google if you are interested.

I know things are maybe going a little slow right now they are going to pick up soon :-)


	21. Chapter 21 - Kate comes clean and a

**A/N: Managed to get another chapter typed up, excuse any mistakes, it's very late here.**

* * *

**Chapter 21. Kate comes clean and a bit of cyber fun.**

**APOV**

"Not here Ana, please. Can we go somewhere else?"

I study Kate's face. _Oh Kate_. "Sure, you stay here, I'll go let Christian know that I'm taking you home, we can talk there."

"I don't want to go home." she sobs.

"Well my home then, we can stay up talking and eating ice-cream like the old days."

"Okay." she sniff. "but I need to swing by my house and get some things first."

"Whatever you want sweetie."

I am hesitant to leave Kate alone in the bathroom like this, but I don't think that Christian would appreciate a text from the bathroom letting him know I'm leaving. I give Kate another hug then head out to the dining room.

"Welcome back beautiful." Christian pulls a mega watt smile on me.

"Hey, look can I steal you for a second?"

"Baby, you can steal me for as long as you wish." he rises to his feet.

"Excuse me bro." Christian grins at Elliot while loosening his tie. Elliot is shaking his head in amusement.

I pull Christian over to an empty booth on the other side of the dining room.

"Ana, I'm shocked." he smirks. "Bit public for my liking, but I'm sure I can figure something out to conceal us from prying eyes." He chuckles. I can't help but laugh.

I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Mr Grey, but I'm going to have to leave you hanging . Raincheck?" I tilt my head and look at him apologetically.

"Kate?" he questions, raising an eyebrow. I nod. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking her to our house."

"Okay, well we are nearly finished here…."

"Yeah, about that." I bite my lip nervously, he's not going to like this, but I need to give Kate my undivided attention. "Would it be too much to ask if you could stay at Escala tonight?" I watch as his face turns stone cold.

"Yes." He barks.

"Yes you will, or yes it's too much to ask?"

"NO, absolutely fucking NO. NO. NO. NO. Hell NO!." His jaw is tensing, and the vein is his neck is visible.

"Christian, please." I plead with my puppy dog eyes.

"Anastasia, I do NOT EVER, and I mean EVER, sleep away from you voluntarily, EVER."

"I'll make it up to you." I purr in his ear seductively. "Over and over and over again." I kiss his jaw.

"Why? Why the fuck am I getting kicked out of MY fucking house?"

"Our house." I sigh. "and because, Kate's in a real state, if you're there and Kate's there, than chances are Elliot will come. Baby, I need to get her to open up. It's just for tonight, maybe you could take Elliot to Escala and do guy stuff?"

"Yea, show him how to use a fucking whip to crack his misses into shape." Christian scowls. "Fuck me Ana." He runs a hand through his hair.

"Mmmm, fuck you? I will, tomorrow - I promise." _Come on Christian, crack already._

"I don't like this." he sighs. "but I like Elliot's demeanour even less right now. FINE." he grunts. _Bingo._

"Thank you baby, I love you." I kiss his lips.

"11.30, Skype me." He demands.

"Why can't I just phone you?"

"Because, I want you naked in my bed tonight, and if that means by computer, then so fucking be it." he grins "Wear some stilettos, high ones." he's smiling now. "And have one of those toys you were talking about ready, I will instruct you on how to use it properly." Yip, he's beaming like bitch now, _oh fifty_.

"Okay." I grin.

"What was that?" Christian's gone Dom on me. His is voice low and commanding.

"Yes sir."

"That's more fucking like it. You may kiss me now." We treat the prying patrons to a rather passionate kiss, I wanted to give Christian something to tie him over until tomorrow.

He walks me to the door of the ladies room before returning to Elliot. He's called Sawyer to come and collect us. I think asking to take the R8 home was pushing my luck a little too far.

* * *

It is 9.30 pm when we arrive back at Fort Grey - I call it that because trying to get through the gate is like trying to get into the Delta division of a military camp. We stopped at Kate and Elliot's home on the way. Kate has been very quiet, so I've just been rambling on about the kids and work.

The children are fast asleep when we arrive, I creep into their rooms and give them 2 kisses on their forehead, one from me and one from Christian. When I get back downstairs Kate is in the TVroom curled up on the sofa with a bottle of wine in her hand, not a glass, a bottle.

"That's a $250 bottle of wine your sculling there." I laugh.

"Sorry." she snorts. "I'll replace it."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you.?" I sit down next to her and grab the bottle, take a swig and hand it back.

"Ana, things just haven't been the same since we had Ava." she takes a swig from the bottle.

"Kate, honey you became parents, babies change things."

"I didn't want her you know." she sobs. "I never told anyone at the time, but I never wanted a baby."

"Oh Kate, we all have reservations to begin with. It doesn't make you a bad parent."

"I had my career, and Elliot and I were so happy, god were we happy." she wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "And after she was born, I feel in love with her, and I've love her more everyday." She hands me the bottle and I take a sip.

"Ana, I love Ava with all my heart, but I hate that I've felt like a frumpy fucking heifer ever since."

"Kate, that's just not true, you're gorgeous. Do you think maybe you have a bit of post-natal depression?""

"Probably." she laughs like it means nothing. " Elliot tells me every day how sexy he thinks I am." She grabs the bottle from me "I actually started to believe him."

"What do you mean? You Don't think he means it?"

"I can't loose him Ana."

"What makes you think you will loose him?"

"Because he's not happy with me, he's only with me because of Ava. I should have known I couldn't keep Seattle's bicycle happy for long."

"Bicycle?" I question.

"You know." she giggles. "Bicycle - every body has had a ride." We fall into each other giggling.

"Oh shit sweetie." I regain my composure. "Kate, Elliot loves you more than anything, I don't understand what makes you think he doesn't just because you've had a baby? And I certainly don't think he's taken cycling back up"

"A girl came over one night, a new designer he was working with, and he took her into his drawing room to talk about some plans."

"That doesn't mean he was unfaithful, but - I can see how that would piss you off."

"I went in there the next day, and I ….."

"What?" I brace myself.

"I found a pair of red panties under his desk Ana." Kate has tears streaming down her face.

"He fucking what?" I am furious, how could he do this to Kate, and in their home, with Kate in the next room? "Did you ask him about it?" My heart is racing.

"Yes, he denied it, he looked more shocked at the accusation than I was when I found the panties. He said he doesn't know how they got there, but he would never cheat on me, that he loves me, he even suggested that maybe she had planted them there."

"And?"

"I believe him, I think."

"Can I ask you why you only think you believe him? What is causing the doubt?"

"These." She reaches down into her overnight bag and pulls out a small plastic bag full of letters, or documents of some sort. She hands them to me.

I sit, horrified and outraged as I flick through the papers in front of me. There must be 2 dozen letters and emails. All are addressed to Mrs Grey, and all from a girl named Kimberley Lorsen.

Most are threatening - to break up her marriage with Mr grey. All of them tell her how she's nothing special how Mr Grey finds her replusive, how having kids has ruined her body and Mr Grey won't love her anymore. How Mr Grey couldn't possibly love her because she has let herself go. All are hateful and cruel and targeted at Kate.

"Kate have you shown these to Elliot?"

"No." she sobs.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because they are the truth, and if I show them to him he might realize that and leave me."

"So instead you have taken it all this on your own shoulders and consequently become an emotional mess. Do you actually believe what this lady is saying Kate?"

"Have you seen me in a swimsuit lately Ana?" she rolls her eyes.

"Kate fucking Kavanagh, you superficial bitch. YES I have, and you'd give a Victoria secret model a run for her money. Kate, have you shown these to the police? This is harassment."

"No."

"Anybody at all?"

"Just you."

"What the fuck Kate. This isn't the Kate that I know, the Kate that I know would have tracked down this fucking tramp so fast and bitch slapped her into next century." I stand up and pace the room. "So let me guess, your taking this out on Elliot because your feeling lost, scared and insecure. You think that pushing him away will make it easier, when he leaves you - because in your fragile state of mind you actually think that that's what he's going to do?" She nods and takes another swig from the bottle.

I snatch the bottle from her and guzzle it, then wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "Here's what we are going to do. First of all you are going to take a nice, deep relaxing soak in the tub. Secondly tomorrow morning I am taking you to see someone who can help you with you self-esteem issues, Kate I really do think you have some sort of depression, so don't fight me on this, I am your friend and I want my old Kate back, and thirdly we are going to hunt down this bitch, and show her what happens when you mess with the wives of Greys." She giggles, and I'm not sure if it's because she finds it funny, or because the wines got to her.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, whoever thought you'd become such a bossy bitch."

"Don't let me husband hear you call me that." I chuckle. _Fuck what time is it? 11.15pm. _"Get up." I pull Kate up from the sofa. "Right, go have a relaxing bath in the guest room, I'll meet you in the kitchen in 45 minutes, we are making popcorn and you can sleep with me, we will chuck a movie on and sleepover like old times."

"Thank you Ana." she smiles.

"Your welcome Sweetie, you don't have to do this alone anymore. Now go." she shuffles out of the TV and into the guest room. When she closes the door I dash to the kitchen, grab my Mac out of my briefcase and bolt upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

**CPOV**

I cannot fucking believe I have been tossed to the side for the night. I'm not a completely heartless fuck these days, but I'm still pissed that I won't have my wife by my side tonight. I bought Elliot back to Escala with me. Poor sod is clueless of what's going on with his wife. He mentioned some interior designer had caused a bit of shit leaving some fucking panties is his drawing room, but he thought it was sorted. We hit the gym after dinner and played some pool. He's dragged his ass to bed in my old sub room. It's 11.20, I have my Mac on my bed, open and ready for a late night cyber session with my beautiful wife.

**Incoming Call - Anastasia.**

I click accept and see her gorgeous face on my screen.

"Hi." I smile, God she's stunning.

"Hey yourself lover boy." she giggles.

"Miss me?"

"Terribly." she sighs.

"What are you wearing." I grin, suppressing a laugh. How cliché' is this.

"Nothing." She whispers into the camera, biting her lip, absolutely nothing."

"Where are you?"

"In our room of course. Lying on our bed." I close my eyes and sigh. Fuck I wish I was there in person. I've only been away from her for a few hours, but fuck I miss her tonight. Maybe all this Kate and Elliot shit is making me realize how much my marriage means to me. I'm nothing without the woman looking back at me.

"I miss you baby." I kiss my lips with my fingers and blow her a kiss. She catches it in her hands and places her fingers on her lips and kisses them.

"Let me see you."

"Hang on." she chucks something over her camera and it turns black. "What the fuck are you doing baby." I yell at my screen.

"Just wait, I'm getting in position." she giggles. "Taa Daa." she says and the screen is no longer black. Fuck Me. I am staring at my wife, she is sitting on the chair in the corner of our bedroom, her legs are crossed. She is wearing her black patent leather Saint Laurent Stilettos. She is naked, her hair is pulled to the front on one side. She looking fan-fucking-tastic.

"Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you look right now?"

"I have a fair idea, judging by your expression right now." She smiles.

"Stand up." I watch hypnotised as she uncrosses her legs and rises from the chair. Jesus, Fuck. I am hard as rock already. "Come closer baby." She walks closer to the camera. "Closer, I want to feel like your lying next to me." The camera wobbles, she must be moving it back onto the bed. It stills and I can see our quilt. She crawls onto the bed and lies along side her computer, from my end, it looks like she is lying next to me.

"That's better baby." I reach out and touch the screen, gliding my hand down her shoulder and onto her breasts. She watches me do this, then takes her hand and copies my movements on herself.

"Mmmm." she moans.

"Play with your perfect tits baby, play with them like I would." I gaze at the screen as she rolls onto her back and squeezes her breasts, then pulls and tugs at her nipples, rolling them in her fingers. "That's right baby." I can hear her muffled moans. She arches her back and pushes her tits further into her hands.

"Now slide a hand down your stomach and then down to my pussy."

"Your pussy?" she laughs.

"Fuck yea it's mine, all mine." I grin. Her hand glides down her toned stomach and stops between her thighs. I hear her gasp.

"Did you choose a toy?" I ask.

"Yes." she groans, her hand moving up and down her sex. _Holy mother fuckin…._ I have grabbed hold of my favourite body part and am stroking it rhythmically. Ana looks so fucking hot.

"How does that feel baby, tell me."

"Oh Christian, fuck…" she moans.

"Grab the toy." I command. She reaches beside her and holds up a purple vibrator. "Push it in baby." She takes the purple wand and it disappears between her thighs. _Jesus_. I am stroking harder.

"Oh god , Christian baby."

"In and out, in and out…..that's right beautiful…..now turn it on" She reaches down with her other hand and turns the dial.

"Oh Fuck." She screams. "Christian….. Christian!" Her back arches off the bed, her hands drop to her side and she's tugging at the sheets. Her chest is moving up and down fast. The sight of my wife reaching her climax makes me explode.

"Fuck Ana. I love you so much baby." She rolls back onto her side, she has a huge grin on her face.

"I love you too, so much." she touches the screen.

"Everything okay there?"

"Everything will be fine baby, I'm going to get her the help she needs, we can talk about it tomorrow, there are a few things I could use your help with." I grin, I love it when she asks me for help.

I don't want to fucking turn my computer off, but its fucking late already and I have to get up early for a meeting in the morning. I could lie here all fucking night and watch her.

"Did you kiss my babies for me?" I ask, missing my children.

"Yes, I gave them an extra kiss from Daddy."

"Okay, I better you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better baby, I told you I would make it up to you, over and over and over again."

"Fuck yeah you will woman." I chuckle "Goodnight wifey, I love you."

"Goodnight husband, I love you more."

"I highly fuckin doubt that." I laugh. "I love you more." What are we fucking 15.

"Lets just agree that we love each other the same." she rolls her eyes.

"Okay."

"Turn your computer off Christian." she laughs.

"No." I grin

"Christian."

"You fucking turn yours off first."

"God, you have such a potty mouth." she laughs.

"What did you just say about my mouth?"

"I love your mouth baby, even if it's a potty mouth."

"I'm going to spank you for that."

"I look forward to it, okay seriously baby, I have to go, I love you." She moves closer to the screen and plants kisses all over the camera.

"Night baby."

The camera cuts off. Fuck I love that woman.


	22. Chapter 22 - A visit to Grey House

**A/N: To the guest who left a review suggesting Kate needs to be more of a submissive, and Elliot more dominating with her - I completely agree so I've added the beginning of a conversation to get the ball rolling for later in the story.**

**This chapter is not the most 'eventful' but I wanted to include it to delve deeper into the different facets of their personalities. Even though Ana is more confident now in business and her relationship - she still has the odd random feelings of doubt about her image. She sometimes finds herself struggling to balance being a good wife, mother and friend. As for our Fifty, he's as mercurial as ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

**APOV.**

"Do you want me to come with you Kate?" I have just finished up a phone call with Flynn, he's happy to see Kate at 9 am.

"I think I will go by myself Ana, but thank you for doing this." She smiles shyly.

"Anything to get you better Kate." I wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her in to me."

"So, what was with the stilettos in your bed last night." _Shit._ Kate came up to our room last night and lay in bed with me while we talked some more and chucked a movie on. I forgot I had taken my stilettos off and left them on the bed, thank goodness I hadn't left my purple friend on the bed. Christian would bust a gasket if he knew Kate was in our bed, I'm hoping he won't find out.

"Don't ask." I giggle.

"Don't worry, I think I have a fair idea anyway. I want to get that back." She shrugs.

"Get what back sweetie?"

"That spark that you and Christian have. I want to be playful again, I want to please Elliot."

"You will Kate. Nothing a pair of handcuffs and some Ben and Jerry's won't fix." I laugh. _Fuck did I say that out loud._

"So you and Christian still…. Do that stuff?"

"Kinky stuff you mean?" I smile.

"Yea, BDSM, don't think I've forgotten that you married Seattle's most eligible Dominant."

"We play around and keep things…. Interesting." I smirk, my mind drifting back to last night.

"Will you tell me about it some day? You know… give me a few pointers. I see the way Christian looks at you, he can't keep his eyes off you, it's borderline uncomfortable to witness." she laughs. "I want Elliot to look at me like that again." she bows her head and starts playing with her fingers.

"Kate, he does, your just to fragile right now to see it. But yes, I guess I can talk to you about it when your feeling better, no specifics though. Christian would spank me into next week if he knew I was talking to you about our sex life." She gasps, but looks at me puzzled. I have a huge grin on my face.

"You actually like being spanked." she looks up at me incredulously.

"Hell yes honey. But lets talk about this another time. Come, I need to get to work, and you need to get to Flynn's."

* * *

Sawyer drops Kate off at Flynn's office, I walk up with her and wait till John calls her in , then leave when she is inside the closed door. I needed to know Kate would go through with seeing him, for my own piece of mind. Sawyers arranged for Prescott to meet her after the appointment and take her to work.

"To GP now Ma'am?" Sawyer asks as I slide into the SUV.

"Can we swing by Grey House first please Sawyer."

"No problem."

We pull up outside Grey House. I hardly visit here. I feel like a monkey confined in a zoo when I do- on display for all the staff to point at and stare. After 3 years of marriage most of the female staff still look at me like they don't know what he sees in me, it makes me feel uncomfortable, hence the lack of visits. This was a pre-meditated visit however, so I dressed prepared today. I'm not sure how Christian will react to today's outfit. I look like I'm headed to a fashion shoot, not a day at the office. I am wearing my Alexander McQueen Dragonfly lace - black and white wool blend mini dress with crew neck and capped sleeves. It is slim fitting and feels gorgeous on. I have paired it with a pair of black suede armadillo pumps. I have my hair braided loosely to one side and my black brass Marc Jacobs 'Stam' bag hanging from my elbow. _When did I become so obsessed with what I wear because of other women's opinions? Shit, too much black? They'll think I'm in mourning. Who gives a fuck Ana._

Hopefully Christian is available. I have bought the letters Kate showed me last night. I am hoping Christian can get Welch to look into it. I know I could have asked Alby, but I don't know him well enough to disclose this kind of personal information to him - yet.

I walk through the large doors into the lobby, Sawyer is trailing close behind. My phones buzzes. I stop and check it because I know it'll be Christian, he hasn't wished me a good morning yet. If he tells me he's in a meeting I won't waste my time going up.

I can hear the gasps and whispers but choose to ignore them as I sit down on one of the leather chairs in reception to check my phone.

***Good morning beautiful, missed having you next to me when I woke XX. C***

I quickly hit reply.

***Missed you too handsome, busy morning? XX A***

***Just got out of meeting, sitting in office looking at your gorgeous face on my wall. XX C***

I still cringe at Jose's photos on Christians office wall. He refuses to take them down, I just don't like myself being on display for anyone that goes into his office to see.

***Click your heels and count to 100, I may come to life ;) XX. A***

***I wish baby, I wish. XX. C***

Rather than text him back I decide to call him.

"Well hello there wifey, I clicked my heels and I'm at 34." he chuckles.

I walk to the elevator, and enter.

"34 already? I think you're cheating."

"What are you up to baby?"

"Oh, just thinking about my husband."

"Seriously baby, what are your plans this morning, are you free for lunch? I don't think I can wait till tonight to see you."

"Sorry, I have a lunch meeting." I have nearly reached the top floor.

"Fuck it."

"There goes that potty mouth. What number are you up to now?" The elevator pings and I step out into Christians reception area. I place a finger to my mouth letting Andrea know I don't want him to be buzzed so 'Keep quiet'.

"91." he chuckles.

"Okay, I want you to try something for me. Walk over to your sofa and lie down, close your eyes and count to nine really slowly, lets see if this magic shit works."

"And you call me potty mouth?"

"Just do it Christian."

"Okay."

"I'll know if your lying." I laugh.

"Sure you will baby." he scoffs.

"Are you on the sofa?"

"Yes."

I very slowly push his door open, I know if he is on the sofa he won't be able to see me enter. I poke my head around the door and see him standing by his glass wall looking out over the city.

"Promise." I whisper, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yes."

"You're a horrible fucking liar Christian Grey." I push his door open and cut the call as he turns around to see me standing at his doorway. "I bet you didn't even click your heels." I chuckle.

"Sorry baby, I have to go, the most gorgeous fucking woman I have ever laid eyes on just walked into my office." He playfully speaks into his phone that was still at his ear, looking me up and down as he spoke. He chucks his phone on his desk and stalks over to me while loosening his tie. He puts one hand on my ass and the other behind my head, and kisses me passionately as he backs me up against the wall. His tongue massaging mine slowly. After thoroughly exploring my mouth he pulls away and plants feather like kisses all over my face, along my jaw and down my neck.

"Happy to see me?" I smile as he backs up, taking in my attire in more detail." He nods his head with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you come here to make it up to me - over and over and over again?" he raises an eyebrow and brushes his bottom lip with his thumb, back and forth.

"Mr Grey, you have a one track mind." I sigh.

"Did you expect much else, turning up wearing….that." He points to my dress and sweeps his finger up and down through the air.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "As much as I'd like to show you just how much I love you right now, I actually came to see if you could help me with something. But if you're a good boy, I'll see what I can do after." I kiss his lips then pull away.

"Sure baby, what's the problem. He sighs, slightly deflated.

"I was hoping you could check these out, see if we can trace the sender down, get some background information, you know, stalk her essentially, I know how you love to stalk." I smirk. I walk over to my bag and take out the bundle of letters sent to Kate. "Maybe Welch could look into to?" I hand them to Christian. He flicks through them. I'm a bit taken back when I see his expression turn from curiosity to absolute rage.

"What the fuck Ana? Who is this bitch? There's one here dated from well over a fucking month ago and you are showing these to me now? What the fuck." He is pacing back and forth behind his desk and running a hand through his hair, the vein in his neck looks on the verge of rupture and I'm sure I can see steam wafting from his ears.. "All this fucking time, I can't fucking believe it. How could you keep this to yourself for over a month, a fucking month Ana. God fucking help me." He slams the papers down on his desk.

"Um… are you quite finished?" I ask puzzled, angry and quite frankly hurt.

"No! What the fuck were you thinking Ana, you could have been in danger, I mean fucking hell what's the dam point of paying for security when you don't fucking use them when you should - which, was one fucking month ago." He pauses for a moment so I jump in.

"Finished now?" I hiss.

"Are these all of them?" He takes a deep breath and finally looks at me.

"As far as I know." I snap. _What the fuck is his problem with me?_

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean 'as far as you know' either this is all of them or it's not. What address were these fucking letters sent too? All our mail is monitored?"

"Kate's work."

"Why the fuck is Kate receiving your mail? Good fucking grief Anastasia."

"She's not, they were sent to her."

"But it is addressed to Mrs Gre….Oh." Ah, the letters are addressed to Mrs grey and talk about Mr Grey, he assumed they were targeted at me.

"Okay." He mutters apologetically. "I'll get Welch onto it, Does Elliot know about these?" _How the hell can he go from raging mad man to concerned brother in law in a matter of seconds without batting and eyelid?_

"No." I huff, still reeling from his outburst.

"Does Kate know who Kimberley Lorsen is?"

"No, I think maybe she might be the tramp who left her panties in Elliot's room." I glare at him.

"Okay, leave it with me." he picks up the papers, and strolls over to me. "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have shouted at you." he kisses me softly.

"No you shouldn't have." I kiss him back hesitantly. "But I can understand why you did, I should have told you they were Kate's letters rather than assuming you'd know, it didn't occur to me. Sorry." My voice betraying my apology which was laced with anger

He folds the papers up and slides them into his pants pocket. His strong arms pull me into an embrace. "My bed felt so empty last night baby, I never want to sleep away from you again." he squeezes me tighter. A single sentence eradicating my anger. _How does he do that?_

"I missed you too." I reach up on tip toes and kiss him softly on the lips.

"How long have you got." his twitching mouth evolves into a boyish grin with desire written all over it.

"Long enough." I roll my eyes, fully aware of the repercussions of the eye rolling and his intentions.

"I'm pleased to hear that Mrs Grey, I don't think my heart would cope if you were to walk out of this building wearing that dress without getting a fix of you." he grins.

"Oh, you like then." I smile and twirl for him.

"Very much." he licks his lips. "You look positively….. edible." He stalks closer and holds my face in the palm of his hands. He rubs the tip of his nose down mine then lifts his face to gaze into my eyes. "I'm one lucky son of a bitch." he groans before his lips attack mine. His lips are soft, full and commanding. He grabs the back of my neck and places his other hand on my ass and yanks me into him. He bends his knees slightly and rubs his straining pants against my hip so that I feel how happy he is that I'm here.

"Mmmm," he moans into my neck. "you smell soooo good." he whispers before kissing behind my ear.

"Sit." he points to his desk. I turn to walk towards his desk. As I turn he yanks my dress up my thighs so that it is sitting just above my backside. "Oh fuck me." he groans from behind me. I am wearing a pair of Victoria secret pale pink lacy cheeky panties. He slaps my ass.

"Ow." I cover my behind with my hands. "what was that for?"

There is a knock at the door. _Fuck. _I quickly try to pull my dress down as Olivia strolls in unaware that Christian had company. She looks up as I am mid dress fixing. The expression on her face tells me she understands exactly what she has interrupted.

"M…Mrs..G..Gg. Grey." She stutters. Poor girl, Christians going to go nuclear on her. I look at her in sympathy and glance to Christian. His fists are clenched and he's staring daggers at her.

"When the fuck have you ever had permission to enter my office without waiting for approval."

"I'm sooo…sorry." her eyes scanning the floor, looking for a hole to jump into. "I didn't realize.."

"Answer the fucking question." Christian booms.

"Christian." I admonish.

"Well?" he ignores me.

"Never Sir." she chances a look up.

"What was so damn important that would make you completely disregard my wishes."

"Ros sent me Sir, we have a situation." she clears her throat.

"Why didn't Ros come to me herself." his voice slightly softer. If Ros sent her, it must be important.

"She is otherwise occupied Sir, she ask me to inform you that it is important and she needs you down in her office immediately. .Sir."

"For fucks sake." he sighs, running a hand through the cooper mess on his head. "Would you please inform Ros I will be there soon."

"Yes Sir." she nods and practically runs out of his office.

"I'm sorry baby, if Ros needs me it's usually when shits hit the fan somewhere." he shrugs apologetically.

"Hey, don't apologize. I'll see you after work." I grab my bag from desk and sling it over my forearm.

"I'll walk you out baby." he tugs my dress and pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We'll finish this tonight." he kisses me passionately, coaxing my lips apart, his tongue stroking mine softly. I moan quietly into his mouth. His kiss becomes more urgent, his lips pressing against mine harder, in desperation of something more.

"Ugh." he pulls away hesitantly, knowing if he keeps it up I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. "Come," he takes my hand in his and leads me from his office and into the elevator.

"Where's Sawyer?" he asks as the elevator jolts into life.

"He said he'll meet me in security." Christian grunts, obviously he doesn't approve of me entering the security quarters.

The elevator stops on the ground floor. Still clasping onto my hand Christian pulls me from the elevator and turns left, leading me past the curious eyes in reception. He is walking like a man on a mission

"Christian, slow down." he looks back at me. "Jesus baby, I'm wearing heels, pull me any faster and I'll be flat on my face." He grins and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Sorry baby." he kiss the top of my head, his hand glides down to my ass. "Don't want anything happening to that beautiful face of yours." he grins and we make our way to security headquarters at a slower pace.

We walk through the large glass double doors into the security suite. I look around but can't see Sawyer.

"Sir." a young blonde man dressed in a black suit with white shirt and ear piece nods at us.

"Where's Sawyer." he snaps

"I seen Sawyer enter the men's room a few moments ago sir." he says looking uncomfortable, his eyes on me scanning my dress. Christian nods and pulls me over to a black sofa and pulls me onto his lap.

"Incompetent fucker." he mumbles, his hand rubbing circles on my back.

"What did he do to piss his highness off." I chuckle playing innocent.

"He was looking at you." he grumbles.

"Christian, he was not." I try to diffuse the situation .

"Ana, he was undressing you with his eyes, in front of me."

"Christian." I sigh

"He fucking was, fucker better watch himself or his ass will be on the sidewalk."

"You'd fire someone for looking at me? Christian people look at me all the time."

"Well that's because you're beyond beautiful." he smirks trying to lighten the mood in complete contradiction of himself.

"Whatever." I growl. "If you fire him for looking at me, I'll use my power as half owner of your empire and fire every girl that works for you who's ever eye fucked you. Which I might add is ninety nine point nine percent of all your female staff on a daily basis, the only exception being Ros."

"Mmm. Ana, do you have any idea how sexy you are when you're jealous." he pulls my face down to him and kisses me softly.

"Mrs Grey." I look up to a grinning Sawyer. "Sir." he nods at Christian. _God it's like bobble head central here._

"I'm ready to go Sawyer." I smile back.

"I'll walk you to reception." Christian lifts me off his lap and rises to his feet. We stop in front of the elevator doors in reception. I scan the reception area and see a group of about 7 girls gossiping at the reception desk, they are giggling, pointing and chatting while looking at us. "You okay baby?" he asks grasping my chin and turning my face to look at him.

"I'm fine." I mumble. "I just hate the way women stare at me when I'm here." I sigh. "One of the perks of marrying you I guess. They notice everything, one hair out of place and I'm not perfect enough for you." I muster a fake giggle, hoping to mask my annoyance. Christian doesn't buy it. He looks over to the group of women huddled at the desk then looks back down at me grinning.

"They are just jealous baby, they don't even come close to being as perfect as you." And then he surprises me by wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up so that I am looking down at him. He slides me down his front slowly, his hands fixed firmly on my ass. He glides his hands up my back , along my shoulders up my neck, then takes my face in his hands. Gazing into my eyes he mouths "I love you." then he leans in and kisses me softly, sensually, pouring all his love into the kiss - giving the women quite a show. When he finally pulls away he slaps my behind. "Fuck them." he whispers. "They have nothing on you baby. Hell perfection has nothing on you." he grins.

"Laters baby." I smile, shaking my head in amusement. I turn and walk towards the doors where Sawyer is waiting, laughing at our little performance.

"Ana." Christian shouts as I reach the door. I turn and look at Christian waiting by the elevator. He has a hand resting on his chest above his heart. "I love you baby." He yells for the whole bottom floor to hear. He winks, grinning like a goof, he did that for me, to put my mind at ease because of those girls. _Oh fifty_. I blow him a kiss and turn back , looking over at the women as I do. They are standing wide-eyed and shocked.

"Get back to fucking work." Christian booms at them before stepping into the elevator. I watch amused as they scatter in different directions.

* * *

At 12pm my blackberry buzzes. Christians name is flashing on the screen.

"Hey babe." I answer.

"Hey." I can sense his smile on the other end of the phone.

"Everything okay?" I think back to earlier this morning and Ros's request to see him urgently.

"Not really baby, I need to fly to New York."

"Oh." I sigh, not really sure how I feel about that.

"Just for tonight baby, I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Okay, what's wrong?" I question.

" Just a merger turning sour, nothing for you to worry about."

"When do you leave?" I try to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I'm at home now packing a bag, I'll be leaving within the hour." he sighs.

"I'll miss you."

"Come with me."

"Christian, there's no way I'll get home, packed, sort the kids and get to the airport in an hour."

"I'll pack you a bag, Gail will watch the kids, and you can meet me at the airport."

"I don't know Christian, I just took time off, I have a ton of work to get through…." I sigh.

"Please baby, I want you with me, please." he's begging.

"Jesus." I mumble in defeat, he had me at please. "okay, but get Gail to pack bags for the kids quickly, and she can accompany us with them. We've been spending too much time away from them, I want them with us."

"I love you." he chuckles. "The rug rats and me will meet you at Sea-Tac in about an hour."

"See you then. Oh and Christian, if I open my overnight bag and there's nothing but lingerie in it, you'll wish you hadn't asked me to come." I giggle.

"Hmmm, now there's an idea." he laughs before hanging up on me.

I buzz through to Claire immediately and inform her I'll be leaving, that something has come up and I'll be returning Thursday - hopefully.

"Anything I can do for you while your away?" she asks politely.

"Actually there is, I have 3 people I'm considering for the P.A position. I'm happy with any of them, could you please look through their dossiers and hire one of them - I trust your judgement, I'll bring their folders to reception on my way out. Have them start immediately and ensure they are given a NDA, I'll sort an employment contract and job description when I return. I trust you can show them the ropes while I'm gone. Have any important calls forwarded to my cell and reschedule any appointments for next week. I think that's it." I sigh, "Oh, you can contact me if you need to, I will have my cell with me, if I am unavailable just flick me an email."

"Sure, leave it with me. See you Thursday Mrs Grey."

"Thanks Claire." I place the phone back it it's cradle. I scan my office, desperately trying to think of anything that needs to be seen too, acknowledged or dealt with before I head for the tarmac. The rushed fuzz in my head prevents me from thinking clearly. P.A is sorted, Schedule is sorted, nope, drawing a blank. Dam these rushed trips. I retire my tired mind with the belief that if I've missed anything Claire will contact me. I snatch my Stam bag from beneath my desk, slip my feet back into my pumps and make for the door.

"Shit." I palm my forehead. I told Kate I'd meet with her tonight and discuss her session with John. "Shit, shit shit." I can't bail out of NY now, the kids and Christian will be on their way to the airport. I resign to the fact that a phone call to Kate will have to do. _Fuck, great friend you are. _

I tuck the 3 dossiers under my arm and head for reception. Will i ever work a full week?


	23. Chapter 23 - Lock down over

**A/N: Welcome to the new followers :) Just a few things before I get into the chapter. First of all I have created a pintrest page. I personally love visuals so for any of you who want to see visually what I am writing about check it out. I have pinned all of Ana's dresses so far including the Vegas dress, bikinis, the dragonfly dress from the previous chapter and even inside the New York apartment… my fav - Christians black slacks in this chapter ;)**

**Check it out at pintrest dot com forward slash candieflosses50 I will be adding to it every chapter.**

**Secondly - I couldn't hold out any longer, 3 days was long enough for my favorite couple so beware - LEMONS AHEAD.**

**Read and review, I appreciate all feedback good and critical, it all influences the way I write**

**Thanks Candie xx**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Lock down over**

**APOV**

Sawyer pulls up in front of the GEH jet just as Taylor is loading the bags on board.

"Perfect timing Ma'am." Sawyer smirks.

"See I told you stopping for a Latte wouldn't make a difference. Now if I can just change out of this dress maybe I can relax for 6 hours."

"Safe flight Mrs Grey."

"You're not coming?" I ask puzzled, Sawyer is my security, why wouldn't he be coming?

"No Ma'am, not this time, Taylor, Prescott and Reynolds will be accompanying you, I've been left in charge at Grey House."

"Okay, well I'll see you Thursday then."

I slide out of the SUV carrying my briefcase and handbag then walk over to the jet ready to go. I have bought some manuscripts to get me through the 6 hour flight. Hopefully Gail has packed the children some activities.

On board Christian and Gail are busy settling the children into their seats. "Mommy." Teddy squeals when we sees me.

"Hey little mans, how exciting is this?" I smile, walking towards him.

"Me wuv fly Mommy."

"I know you do baby." I plonk myself on the seat next to him and cover his face in sloppy kisses. Christian is busy strapping a sleeping Phoebe into her booster seat.

"Welcome aboard beautiful." he grins, tilting his face in my direction, his perfect white teeth showing through the gap in his sculptured lips. "Glad you could make it." he winks.

"Wouldn't miss it." I air kiss him.

* * *

"Please tell me you bought me a change of clothes for the flight?" I plead, as we settle in the air.

"In the bedroom." he points his chin to the door at the back of the cabin. Teddy is on his knee curled up, both engrossed with the little clown fish called Nemo on the plasma screen in front of them.

I slip out of my dress and shimmy into the white skinny jeans he has packed, a white tank and a navy blue Mariners hoodie. When I return to my seat Phoebe is stirring. Unstrapping her from her booster I pull her to my chest and kiss the top of her silky head. I stroll over to the empty seat next to Christian and Teddy and curl up with Phoebe nestled in my lap. I rest my head on Christians shoulder and watch the little clown fish that is Nemo with my family. My beautiful, perfect family.

* * *

It is 9.30 pm when we arrive at our New York apartment in Central South Park. In 3 years, I have been here once. It is every bit as extravagant and luxurious , if not more so, than Escala. It is spacious, modern and very 'Christian'. The private elevator whizzes us up to the 3 storied, interior design masterpiece. The walls are all cream, large angled windows look out over New York. The cream is broken by accents of green and black. It is something you would find flicking through a glossy magazine. Our family living area is on the first floor, security occupy the second, Margaret the live-in house keeper lives on the top floor with her husband Robert, she is lovely, though Christian informs me she left this afternoon and is away for 10 days. Christian carries Phoebe into the living area and places her on a soft cushioned baby mat that Margaret had set up ready. She immediately begins kicking her legs and pumping her chubby arms watching the swinging toys above her. Teddy runs from room to room, checking out his new surrounding.

"Hey slowly down buddy." Christian chuckles as Teddy flies past him.

"Me hungy." Teddy halts in the kitchen.

"What do you feel like baby." I ask, following him into the room.

"Donals." he starts jumping up and down. "Donnnnnals." he repeats exaggerating.

"You want donuts?" Christian questions.

"No, Donals." he stomps his foot and clenches his fists slightly at his sides.

"Well if it ain't mini Christian at his finest." I giggle softly in Christians ear. "Donald's babe, your son wants McDonald's, get him a happy meal, he has chicken nuggets with sweet and sour sauce. I'll have a seared Chicken burger and some fries, ooo and a chocolate sundae, extra sauce. Make it snappy, I'm starving." I slap his butt playful before leaving him with his miniature clone to sort our grumbling tummies.

45 minutes later, Christian, Teddy and Taylor arrive back with bags of food. Teddy is grinning from ear to ear and sporting a new Yankees cap.

"Finally." I groan. Dragging myself from the sofa.

"Pheebs sleeping?" Christian asks.

"Sure is, out for the count and snoring like her father. Now where's my Sundae?"

"Aren't you going to eat your burger first?" he arches an eyebrow and looks at me like Ray did when I broke the rules.

"No, I'm going to have my sundae first." I hold my arm out waiting to receive the sundae. He places the cold plastic in my palm. "I asked for extra sauce." I huff.

"That is with extra sauce." Christian shakes his head in amusement.

"That does not have extra sauce." I hold the sundae up to his face.

"Would you like me to take it back and demand more sauce." he cocks his head to the side.

"Yes." I look him directly in the eye, biting my lip to prevent myself from bursting into a fit of laughter at his shocked expression. "I'm kidding Christian." I grab the plastic spoon from his hand take a seat at the dining table next to Teddy.

"That's a great hat you have on baby." I watch as he scoops up the sauce in its little tub with the end of a nugget.

"Dadda got me." he smiles before shoving the nugget in his mouth, sauce dripping down his chin. He scoots off his chair and walks to a large white paper bag resting by the door. He clutches the handle and drags it to the table.

"An dis," he pulls out a little baseball placing it on the table, "an dis," a soft baseball bat, "an dis," a Derek Jeter figurine, "an dis," a blue New York Yankee Velcro wallet, "an dis," a pez dispenser with a baseball on top, "an dis," a foam hand, "an dissss," a small Yankee replica baseball tee.

He climbs back onto his chair and continues feasting on his chicken nuggets.

"Wow, aren't you lucky, that's some cool stuff you have there baby, I hope you said thank you to Daddy." I look over at Christian who is staring at his son with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on son, bath time then bed okay." Christian stands as Teddy finishes the last of his fries.

"K daddy." he smiles, his eyes barely open.

Christian lifts Teddy up in his arms and carries him through to the bedroom. I clear up the dinner mess and place all of Teddy baseball things back into the paper bag. It is late and I am tired but I could do with a wine right now. I walk to the fridge and open the double doors. A bottle of Bollinger sits in the wine cooler to the left. I grab a glass from the shelf and pour myself a generous amount. I take my wine to the living room and sink into the sofa. When Christian returns I have emptied my glass and am sprawled out on the cushions.

"Tired baby," he crawls over me and snuggles in beside me, spooning me from behind.

"MmmmHmmm." is about all I can manage.

"Come to bed." he whispers. His hand sweeps up my thigh before grabbing my hip and pulling me closer. His chin is resting on my shoulder. The warmth of his breath, strong touch and silky hair flopping over my neck ignite all my nerve endings. It's been 3 days - well two and a half technically- but it feels like forever since I made love to my husband. I reneged on the 5 day lock down on the night of day one, but circumstances saw this play out differently. It was time. Nothing was going to stop me tonight.

Leaning on my elbow I wiggle up and turn my body towards the beautiful man beside me. I raise my hand to his face, placing my fingers on his cheek I slowly sweep them down to his jaw then back up to trace around his mouth. His lips part slowly and his kisses the pad of my finger. My finger lingered on his lips. His warm velvety tongue circled the tip, then sucked it into his mouth. I watch his mouth, momentarily paralysed as his tongue licks, nips and sucks my finger. My body stills in anticipation. I press my thighs together, welcoming the warm dull ache between my legs. I pull my legs up and using Christians shoulder for support I kneel on the edge of the sofa., grasping his hand I pull him into a sitting position. I shuffle backwards and lower my feet to the ground so that I am standing in front of him. I hold my hand out in front of me. He wraps his strong fingers around mine and together we walk into the bedroom, silent.

He sits on the edge of the bed and shrugs his jacket off, then leans back and rests on his elbows, still gazing up at me, still silent. I stand before him, and very slowly remove my clothes, my hoodie first, then jeans, tank, bra and panties. His breathing becomes harsh as his eyes scan me, all of me. I stand mesmerized at the awe in his eyes. In this moment I wonder if any two people in history have ever craved each other the way we do.

"So beautiful." he chokes huskily. I saunter forward and gently tug his shirt from the waistband of his black slacks. Clutching his shirt collar I pull him towards me and plant feather like kisses all over his jaw as my fingers work the buttons of his shirt. When I reach the last button I place my hands on his abdomen and glide my hands up his bare skin to his shoulders then push his shirt over then down. I drop to my knees and pop the button on his pants, then softly tug at the zipper. Grabbing some fabric on either side of his thighs I wiggle his pants down. He gasps as I hook my thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and yank them down - freeing him.

"Fuck Ana." he moans throwing his head back. A dreamy smile creeping onto his face. His tongue moistens his bottom lip before he draws it into his mouth, clamps it down with his teeth. I crawl onto the bed hovering over him. Grabbing my hip he wiggles up so that I am straddling one of his thighs. I lower myself slowly so that I am sitting on his thigh.

"Fuck baby," he inhales, "your soaking." I wiggle playfully rubbing my slickness over his skin. A soft groan escapes his throat. He pushes himself up so that we are sitting eye to eye, blue to gray. His hands reach for my face, one on either side and slowly, slowly, slowly he lowers his lips to mine. His lips part slightly and capture my bottom lip, caressing it and tugging at it softly, he releases it then does the same sensual action with my upper lip. My skin tingles with every arousing move. Desire burns deep within my belly. Christians man hood is pressing hard into my stomach. I rock back and forth, bucking my hips indulgently in perfect synchronization of our kisses. His warm, sweet tongue brushes against my lower lip and I moan quietly into his mouth, possessed by carnal desire. My hands clasp his shoulders and I push myself up, then lower myself lingeringly onto his full, rock hard erection. I throw my head back groaning as his huge heavenly shaft stretches my core. It is a delicious sensation. I continue my rocking motion, relishing the feel of my husband glorious cock inside of me. His thumbs stroke my thighs, brushing against my clit sporadically, painting delicate circles, around and around, leaving a scorching trail in his wake.

"Christian," I squeak, my voice catching in my throat.

"Sshhh Baby," he whispers, "just feel it." His husky voice only urges me on.

"Ooooo…Christian…ahh..baby." I cannot contain the overwhelming passion throbbing through my body, every inch of me is alight.

"I know baby, I know." His jaw is clenched, his eyes closed. He wraps his arm around my back and swiftly rolls us over so that I am beneath him, his elbows resting on either side of my head. "Always so wet for me." he groans, pulling out slowly so that only his tip is encased in my slick folds. After a few aching seconds he gently eases back in while licking my neck. "Uuuhhh." he grunts, "fuck baby, you are like heaven on earth." He pulls out to his tip again and slides back in repeating the delicious torture over and over and over again.

"Oooooo…I …. I …love…you …soooo… much." I pant, my entire body a quivering, slippery mess. That beautiful core tightening sensation begins building. Our bodies glowing with a thin layer of perspiration. I slap my hands against his back and drag my fingernails down to his sublime ass.

"Open your eyes baby, I want to see you." my eyes flutter open and fix onto his. "That's it baby, let me look at those beautiful eyes." he strains, picking up his pace.

"Mmmm…. Faster Christian…. Faster." I grab his butt with both hands and squeeze tightly, pulling him deeper into me.

"Christ Ana." he groans and starts slamming into me - harder and faster. He pushes up on his hands and straightens his arms then thrusts desperately, over and over. I arch my back, clutching at the bed sheets.

"Let it go baby." Christian growls, and thrusts again.

"Ahhhh…oooo…ooo babe." I am screaming, my body is teetering on the edge.

"LET. ." he hisses through his teeth.

And I EXPLODE, my core contracting violently, my body trembling and convulsing as he yells a jumbled version of my name then stills, collapsing on top of me.

He rolls off of me and we both lie staring at the ceiling, panting. He reaches over and clasps his hand in mine.

"I think I just died and went to heaven." I sigh then giggle quietly.

"Worth the trip for." he chuckles.

"Oh Christian, I'd travel to the ends of the earth for that."


	24. Chapter 24 - hair yanking, nail clawing

Update: Thank you chrisana 143 for pointing out my Sawyer mistake. I have changed the names to keep in with the story :). My bad!

A/: I know it has been such a long time since I posted. Life has been crazy. I lost my writing mojo for awhile also. My computer is officially out of order so I'm having to type this through my smart phone. For those off you who have auto correct and predictive text i'm sure you'll understand how frustrating and time consuming it can be trying to type a story. Please bear with me while I get back into the swing if things. My writing may be a bit 'off' for a few chapters while I get my groove back. Also it will no doubt take me a few days between posting chapters while I battle with this phone, but rest assured that I am not giving up on this story.

I would also like to thank the new followers and the lovely people who have left reviews while I've been on hiatus. Every review and follower is much appreciated, so thank you.

Just incase you don't remember - We left off with Christian and Ana in New York having just broken their 5 day 'no sex' arrangement that was put in place after Christian took Ana to Vegas and completely overhauled Grey Publishing on the sly. Ana fired Hannah and Kate and Elliot are having trouble in their marriage due to a bit of PND with Kate and of course the abusive mail she has been receiving.

So without further ado here it is:

* * *

Chapter 24 - Hair yanking, nail clawing and banshee screaming.

Ana's POV

Wednesday in New York is interesting. The morning is spent with Gail and security shopping up a storm with the children. We practically clear Fao Schwarz of all their merchandise, well not quite but i'm certain we purchased probably one of every item they stocked. So much so that we had to choose only a select few to bring home and the rest is being delivered to Seattle on Friday. I think for the first time in 3 years I may have actually made a significant chip in the personal account. The children were completely knackered out after the toy store rampage so Gail offered to take them back to the apartment for a nap so that I could continue shopping. Prescott escorted Gail and the children home while I continued onto the designer boutiques with Reynolds in tow. 4 clothing shops, 1 lingerie shop and a book store later I've had enough and inform Ryan I'd like to visit my husband at the GEH New York offices.

"Ryan?" I ask while on the way to GEH. "Can you phone ahead to Taylor and see what Christians schedule is at this time. I don't want to interrupt him during a meeting or anything. Also, if he's not busy can we stop somewhere so I can pick up some lunch please."

"I don't think you'll be needing to pick up lunch Ana, they bought in full catering for the day, they always do when the boss visits." He rolls his eyes at me through the rear view mirror. "I guess when you don't work with the big man everyday like the Seattle team you use every opportunity to kiss his...Eh hem, impress him." He corrects himself making me giggle. "I'll phone Taylor now Ma'am. "

While Reynolds is speaking to Taylor on the hands free I take the time to pull out my compact, apply some lip gloss, and check my hair as best I can.

"You're good to go Mrs Grey, he is free for the next hour or so. Taylor will try delay him from having his lunch."

"Thank you Ryan."

Moments later we are entering the underground car park of a building equally as impressive as the Seatle headquarters. Ryan parks in a reserved bay close to the elevator.

He escorts me up to ground level and then through to the large reception area. I am not at all surprised to see the reception desk manned by 2 young, immaculately presented blondes. I look up at Reynolds and roll my eyes in mock surprise. He knows exactly why I am rolling my eyes and lets a little chuckle escape his throat. Seriously this unofficial blonde requirement is bordering ridiculous. I tell Reynolds that rather than go straight up to Christians office i'd like him to call him down so Christian can show me around first. He rings through to Christian while i walk around the granite lobby looking at all the art work adorning the walls. There's a lot more colour here than in the Seattle lobby. As I approach the reception desk the animated voices of blonde one and two become audible.

"Mr Grey." ..."So sexy."..."Handsome." ... "Came in my panties." "Bet he has a huge package." "Wonder if he plays around while he's away, maybe i should invite him out for a drink later and find out." I look at Reynolds who's now off the phone and obviously finding this amusing. His shoulders are jerking with silent laughter and he is shaking his head - I hope in disgust at the crude conversation. God, is no woman immune to my Grey Adonis?

The blondies are still huddled, giggling and whispering when I reach their station. They both look up at me. Blondie on the right who creamed her panties and wants to invite my husband out for drinks clears her throat.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, welcome to Grey Enterprises. How can we help you today." She is smiling politely but looking me up and down. For what reason, who knows, but it is obvious they have no idea who I am.

"Good afternoon, Tammy is it?" I glance down at her name tag quickly.

"Yes." She replies sweetly.

"Tammy," I hiss causing her eyes to widen. "In response to your rather public conversation the answers are: yes, sexy doesn't even begin to describe him, handsome - beyond words, creaming your panties - well that's just a piece of information you really should keep to yourself unless of course you like to portray yourself as smutty. Huge? - eh, more like fucking enormous, and as for him playing around - dream the fuck on!" I growl. Both receptionists are standing open-mouthed staring at me in shock. Hell, Reynolds is staring at me in shock. It's not my usual style and I don't know why I just didn't walk by and leave it be. I'm used to hearing that kind of talk about Christian, but for some reason today my inner bitch decided to join me and make an appearance.

"Um... Excuse me miss, i'm not sure who you think..." Tammy begins to snap. Are you shitting me, she still hasn't put two and two together? Right on cue the elevator pings and out strolls Christian. His hands are nestled in the front pockets of his slacks, the top two buttons of his shirt are undone and his hair has the usual just fucked look about it. I sigh at the sexiness of him. Can I really blame them for talking about him?

"Hey baby." He grins while wrapping his arms around me and sweeping me in for a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see your beautiful face here. Best fucking lunch order ever, and I didn't even have to order you, you came free and delivered." He smirks. Oh, playful fifty is out to play today.

"Well Hey yourself handsome, free for lunch then I take it?"

"I'm all yours." He grins. "Where's the rugrats?"

"They are at the apartment napping, seems shopping tires them out."

"Well in that case." He winks.

He turns to Tammy and blondie 2. "See to it that any calls are sent to my answer phone until I inform you otherwise. I'd like to have lunch with my wife in peace."

He turns back to me and places his hand on the small of my back and begins to lead me to the elevator. I can't help myself, I turn quickly back to reception and see them both still staring. Yeah bitches he's mine. "Fucking gigantic." I mouth with a grin while holding my hands up in the air and measuring about a foot and a half between my palms. Satisfied I've wound them up enough I turn back around and plant a chaste kiss on fifty's lips. I snuggle into his side, clutch his bicep with my hands and rest my head on his shoulder while he calls for the elevator. He leans down and plants a kiss on top of my head.

"Do I want to know what that was about." He looks down at me questioningly.

"Ugh, just putting those man eaters in their place." I sigh.

"I think we'll skip lunch." He smirks. I look at him curiously. "You're a fucking little sex goddess when you are jealous baby. I'm not passing the opportunity up. I could do with some crazy back clawing, neck biting, hair yanking, banshee screaming...,"

"Christian! I do not scream like a banshee." I pout.

"Oh you will baby, you will." He grunts while pushing me into the elevator.

* * *

As soon as we reach Christians office we are all hands, feet and mouths. My legs are wrapped around Christians waist, one hand is slung around his neck holding on while the other fumbles with his shirt buttons. Mean while my mouth is occupied - sucking, licking and biting his neck.

Christian has one arm coiled behind my back grasping my ass while the other is blindly trying to undo the fly on my skinny jeans having already yanked my shirt over my head. His mouth is attached to the sheer white fabric of my bra, his teeth and tongue expertly teasing my now sensitive nipple.

"Fuck baby. The things you can do with that delectable mouth of yours." He groans after I bite than suck his skin like a horny vampire.

"Christian." I pant. "Please fuck me now, I need you." I practically cry in desperation. My body is alight everywhere. Everything is throbbing from my core outwards. I begin to grind my sex against him, looking for friction to relieve the overwhelming pleasure and anticipation pulsing through me.

He lowers my feet to the floor and drops to his knees pulling my jeans down. A soft growl from deep within his chest escapes his lips when he sees my very sheer, very wet, white panties.

"Christ baby, look at that succulent cunt dripping just for me. You are so fucking perfect baby." I drop my head back and roll my eyes as his tongue makes contact with my panties, he licks between my thighs in a slow sensual sweeping motion, like he's licking an ice cream cone.

"Ah." I squeak. Completely lost in the delicious torture. My body begins to take on a mind of its own and my hips begin to gyrate against Christians tongue. I cup my breasts with my hands and moan as I rub and pinch my nipples between my fingers.

"That's it baby." Christians muffled voice vibrates against my sex. "You look so beautiful playing with your tits, take your bra off baby. I want to see those perfect, pink nipples."

My fingers glide over my heaving breasts and effortlessly unhook the front clasp. I slip the straps from my shoulders and let it flutter to the ground. Christians fingers hook into the band of my panties and he slowly drags them down leaving butterfly kisses all over my thighs as he makes his way down.

I shiver as a single finger glides through my slick folds. My body trembles with heated desire. I feel about ready to combust. My breathing is fast and heavy, it is almost embarrassing.

"Chhrrrr...issshhhh." I barely manage to pant.

"You taste so good baby. I wish you could see what I see, your pussy is glistening with your sweet juice. Your pussy lips are so pink and pretty and your clit is swollen. It looks fucking scrumptious." He hums, his finger still running up and down my cleft.

I grab hold of his hair as his finger runs along to my nub and he increases the pressure of his finger. I gasp as he flicks the swollen bundle of nerves hidden in my folds and I'm soon a goner. I claw desperately at his hair while pushing his head down to my sex.

"Chris...ttttt... Hole...eeee...fucccccK... Ahhhhh...AAAAAA." I scream as his tongue takes over and rides out my orgasm, licking and sucking up my juices.

He stands up, pushing his pants down. Wrapping an arm behind me he pulls me up so that my legs are wrapped around his waist again then SLAMS into me, fast and hard.

"Fuck Ana. You are so hot and tight." He grunts. His hands now gripping my hips so he can continue to lift me then slam me back down.

"I love you so much Christian. You...are...mine!" I scream between slams.

"That's...right...baby...all...yours."

One of his hands leaves my hip and grasps my hair, pulling my head back to expose my throat. His mouth latches on to my flesh and starts to suck forcefully if I wasn't so incoherent with ecstasy I'm positive it would be painful. The action resonates to my core and I loose any sense of what little inhibition I still had. I weave my hands through Christians hair and pull hard, my thighs are clenching around his waist and I'm gyrating against him like an out of control agitator.

We are both covered in a slippery sheen, working up a sweat in the most magical way. My hands leave his head and coil under his arms and around to his back, my nails are clawing and fingers grasping -trying desperately to clutch onto something...anything.

"UGH...aaaa...scratch me baby, fucking harder." He snarls, still furiously slamming me over and over. I grasp the top of his shoulders then drag my nails viciously all the way down his back to his ass where I dig them in to his toned flesh and pull him to me harder with his next pump.

"Fuck Ana. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Baby do that again." I repeat the action with my nails, causing him to throw his head back and dam near roar.

I can feel the intense heat radiating through me from his erection. I can feel him throbbing and pulsing, his heart beating rapidly, pounding against my chest. I can hear his teeth grinding in pure frustrated passion, determined to find release.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." I mumble over and over and over.

His mouth draws in a nipple and suckles it making my sex clench. My hair is a sweaty mess, stuck to my face in all directions.

"Ana...baby...ooooooo shit." His face contorts with an array of fleeting emotions. Love. Worship. Ecstasy. Determination. His thrusts slow slightly, becoming long and deep. "God...dam...perfect..." He groans.

"Christian." I cry, dropping my forehead to rest against his sweaty chest. "I'm...gonna...oooooohhhh." I sob. My whole body begins to build with such intensity it's overwhelming.

"I know baby. I got you. Let it go for me honey, let it go."

I wrap my arms around his neck and attack his mouth with mine. My tongue strokes his sensually. I moan into his mouth and my fingers mindlessly find their way back to his hair to tug as the powerful, intense orgasm racks my body. The exquisite release only intensifies as Christian grips my outer thighs with vice like strength and explodes magnificently inside of me.

"AAAAAA .oooooo...eehhh...OOOoooooo." I scream, over and over like a banshee. My body convulsing against his.

"Jesus...fuck...babe...oh shit." He mumbles as we collapse into a tangled heap on the floor. We remain connected intimately as we catch our breaths.

"Fuck Ana, that was... Beyond yar. That was, out of this world." His warm breath tickles my ear. Gently his hands sweep all the sweaty strands of hair from my face. He cups my face and kisses me softly. "I fucking love you."

"Ditto babe." I murmur still breathless. "So much."

"Come on baby. Lets get you cleaned up and fed." He pulls out of me slowly making me wince a little.

* * *

After a delicious lunch curled up in Christians lap on his office sofa the rest of the afternoon is spent back at the apartment playing with the children and their new toys - nibbling on way too much candy and sitting through 'Finding Nemo' for the 1000th time. I'm really starting to dislike that little clown fish.

Christian returns from his office at around 4pm and we are in the air heading for home by 6pm.

We have been flying for around 3 hours when the children finally nod off. I place Phoebe into her booster seat, carefully buckling her in and cover her with her blankie. Exhaustion from all the travelling, late nights, extravagant shopping spree and epic office sex hits me. I drag myself over to Christian and curl up on his lap.

"Everything okay baby?" He asks after placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Just tired." I choke out while yawning.

"Sleep baby, it's been a long few days, you have a full schedule tomorrow and I'm sure you must have over exerted yourself today". Christian chuckles and rests his chin on the top of my head. I grin at the comment.

" I'm sorry." I whisper. Suddenly I feel a little embarrassed for stopping by his office for sex.

"Hey." He murmurs cupping my face and tilting it up to meet his. "Don't be sorry, you can ride me at my office anytime you dam well want to. That was amazing baby. Please don't ever apologise for needing to be with me."

"I don't know why I let those girls get to me. I can't believe I let my guard down around them."

"Don't over think this Ana. You know if the situation had been reversed and it had been you i heard two fuckers talking about I wouldn't have just verbally confronted them, I would have knocked the fuckers out cold."

"True." I whisper. "I spent a lot of money today." I change the subject.

"I know. Was it painful?" He chuckles

"Excruciating." I snort.

He begins nuzzling my neck. The nuzzling fast turns into deep sucking and biting. "Payback Mrs Grey."

"Mmmm." I hum, enjoying the wet warmth of his mouth.

"You left quite a mess on my neck today baby. It was only when I started getting agitated at every fucker in the building staring at me that Taylor informed me of your... art work."

His hand creeps up the front of my shirt and his fingers dance delicately over my skin till they find my nipples. I groan at the delicious feeling spreading through my body.

"Don't stop sucking my neck," I mumble sleepily, "that felt wonderful."

"Your wish is my command baby, but don't fall asleep just yet. I need to run something past you while the children are sleeping." His mouth latches onto my neck again. I tilt my head to his far shoulder giving him better access.

After a few minutes of thoroughly devouring my neck Christian kisses the top of my head then gently lifts my face so that I am looking at him. His stormy eyes tell me there is something on his mind.

"What's on your mind?"

"Something I need you to hear me out on. Can you do that baby, can you make sure you listen to everything I have to say before you give me an answer?"

Immediately I am on guard. Conversations that begin with 'hear me out' never end well between us.  
"Christian, I'll try. I always do."

He exhales with years practised exaggeration. The force of his breath makes the loose strands of hair surrounding my face fly up.

"I had a video conference with the heads of legal and media this afternoon after you left and the fuckers have suggested, well more like strongly advised that due to the threat of the photos Leila has possibly being handed over to fuck knows whose grubby hands, that well..."

"Yea..." I gaze at him in anticipation.

"They want...shit baby. They believe ..." he struggles to get his words out so i know it means he doesn't approve. After awhile of being lost in thought he continues. "If there are photos of us, mainly you in that type of setting released to the public by us first, Leila's photos won't hold so much momentum or interest if they ever do end up in the public eye".

"Hold up." I sit up straight in a panic. "Are you telling me you want me to pose in sex photos that will be released to the media." I ask, raising my voice a few octaves.

"Not exactly. The want us to do a magazine spread with another billionaire couple. BDSM will be the theme of the photo shoot. The angle they are aiming for is Domination. Dominating the business world. The dominatrix photos will fit the theme. The spread will involve an interview with us both and a personal photo shoot plus a joint photo shoot with the other couple."

"Who is the other couple?"

"Gideon and Eva Cross. Another young billionaire business man. New York based."

"I think I've heard of them." I inhale deeply. "What do you think babe? If you think this will work and want to go ahead with it then I will do it for you."

"Oh baby." He sighs. "As much as I don't want you out there for every fucker to jerk off to, I do think the idea will work. I wouldn't have even mentioned it to you if I thought otherwise." He takes hold of my hand and weaves his fingers through mine.

"No topless shots." I blurt.

"As if!" He scoffs. "Those beauties are for my eyes only. You. Are. Mine Ana. Trust me, nothing will be published without our approval."

"Okay." I shrug, too tired to engage in anymore heavy conversation.

"You amaze me everyday Ana. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side. I love you so, so much baby."

"Ditto babe." I slur, drifting off to sleep.

"Baby."

"Hmmmm."

"Thank you." He whispers. His hands run through my hair repeatedly. I fall into a comforting sleep curled up in my husbands lap wrapped in the haven of his protective arms. Oh how I love my man.


	25. Chapter 25 - Grey's gray day

A/N: I got this out quicker than I expected. I'm slowly getting the hang of this phone :). Thank you to all the new followers for joining me, welcome :)

Special Thank you to Chrisana 143 for pointing out my Sawyer muck up. It's all fixed up now.

I also had it pointed out to me that the photo shoot storyline has recently been done in another chapter. I didn't know, and so not wanting to step on anyone's toes I read through the chapter containing the photo shoot and interview in the other story. I had something a little different in mind. I will carry on with what I had planned, so I apologise in advance if you didn't want to read something that's been done.

Now onto the Chapter. Just a word in advance. No! The person I am introducing in this chapter is not here to cause trouble so you don't need to send me concerned pm's lol.

I wanted to portray that the Greys are just a normal family behind closed doors. Money doesn't buy immunity to children keeping you up at night or throwing tantrums. Even billionaires sometimes have 'just one if those days'.

* * *

Chapter 25.

Grey's gray day

CPOV

What a fucking disastrous morning. I love my wife and kids more than life itself but this morning, I don't think I've ever been more pleased to get the fuck out of the house and back to the sanctuary of my office at GEH. Here, no one interrupts me without my permission, baby vomit is non-existent, toy trucks don't get thrown at me, wives don't scream ridiculous shit about fat asses and chunky thighs and no one would dare call me a fucker! Ignoring my phone vibrating along my desk I lay my head down on the cool polished wood and close my eyes. Aahhhh peace, at long fucking last.

* * *

Rewind 5 hours to 2.30am

"Christian." Ana groans into the pillow. Phoebes cries echo through the baby monitor. "I got up last time it's your turn." She pulls the duvet off me and tucks it around her delectable naked body. Rolling over she snuggles back into the pillows and pulls the blankets over her head.

I guess I can't fucking complain. Ana did get up last time, and when she made it back to bed I kept her up even longer to ravage her sweet little body for the 3rd time since arriving home.

Mumbling a few choice words I force my self out of bed pull my boxers on then drag my feet down to Phoebes nursery. My little princess is sitting up in her cot, rubbing her tired eyes and crying.

"Hey there sweetheart, can't sleep huh? It's okay Daddy's here now. I've got you baby girl."

I reach down and pick my brown haired angel up and cradle her to my chest.

"Sshhh baby, it's okay." I rub my palm around her back in soothing circles. I walk over to the large cushioned recliner in the corner of the room and slump into the chair with Phoebe still cradled in my arms. Rocking back and forth and humming 'twinkle twinkle little star' seems to do the trick as 10 minutes later my princess is fast asleep. Her chubby cheek is squished up against my bare chest, and dribble is crawling down my stomach.

Nights like this are almost guaranteed after Phoebe travels. She always presents with an upset stomach after travelling, even after taking drops to help. Doesn't help that she is teething.

I leave her for another 10 minutes to ensure she is really asleep then tuck her back in her cot and head back to bed. Ana is fast asleep. As soon as my head hits the pillow I join her in the land of nod.

This routine carries on throughout the night. Ana takes the next shift, then me again. Up again at 5am, I give up any hope of getting anymore sleep and take my angel downstairs to watch the morning business news in the Tv room.

I must doze off as I'm woken by the piercing screams of a tantrum throwing Theodore screaming blue murder. He comes barrelling into the tv room.

"Dadddddddddyyyyyyyyyy! Help me, help me!" He screams running in circles around the coffee table.

"Christ Teddy." I mumble. "What on earth?"

"Theodore Raymond Grey, get back here right now and apologise to Mrs Taylor." Ana stomps her foot in the door way, one hand on her hip the other pointing in the direction on the kitchen."

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo." He screeches louder and higher pitched than his previous scream. Phoebe starts to stir against my chest.

"Someone want to tell me what the heck is going on?" I command.

"Why don't you tell me Christian!" She hisses. What the fuck? "When Teddy wanted PEAS for breakfast and Gail gave him an omelette with PEAS, he threw the omelette at her demanding chocolate sauce. Care to explain?" Oh shit!

Diversion needed.

"Teddy." I growl. "Don't you ever throw your food at Mrs Taylor, or anyone else for that matter ever again. Do you understand me! Now march your self into the kitchen and say your sorry to Mrs Taylor right now." I command.

He stomps his little foot before sweeping past Ana and running like a little hurricane through the house.

I rise to my feet with Phoebe still in my arms and head to the doorway.

"We are going to have a little chat about peas Mr Grey." Ana snaps, her hands are fisted on her hips.

"Not now Ana." I growl while handing Phoebe over so i can go in search of the little tearaway.

* * *

APOV

Taking Phoebe to the kitchen with me I go in search of coffee. I'm not much of a coffee drinker but today I think it's more of a necessity than a want. Christian charged up the stairs after Teddy and they have been up there for a good 20 minutes.

When they finally re-emerge they are both showered, and dressed. Teddy in his Superman jeans and shirt, and Christian in a fitted dark gray suit with a white shirt and his silver tie. Teddy comes in with his head bowed and stands in front Gail.

"Sowree." He pouts looking up at Gail, his little lip quivering.

"Thank you for your apology Teddy. I accept." Gail smiles down at him.

"Right I need a shower, honey can you take Phoebe please." Christian holds his arms out to receive Phoebe. As he grabs her she brings up all her milk - all down the front of his suit.

"Mother fucker!" He grunts quietly.

"Christian!" I reprimand.

"Fucka mommy FuckKKKa." Teddy sings, dancing around the breakfast bar.

"Teddy!" Christian and I growl at the same time. Stopping him in his tracks.

Shaking his head in exasperation Christian sighs then plants a soft kiss on Phoebes head. "It's okay princess."

"Mr Grey, please let me take her. I have some cooled boiled water here to give her, it will settle her tummy. You and Mrs Grey need to get ready for work."

"Thank you Gail." He nods.

* * *

CPOV

After another quick shower with Ana I walk into the closet to dress. Ana is zipping up her plum dress that I love, only it hugs her body more. She must have bought the same dress in a smaller size. Why the fuck would she do that? The one she had was fitting enough as it was.

"Baby, why would you buy the same dress in a smaller size, the one you have fits perfectly?" I ask innocently. When her face jolts up and she's shooting me the death glare I realise its the same old dress and I've just royally fucked up.

" I didn't!" She yells completely appalled at my comment. "Are you implying I've put on weight Christian? Huh?" She is working herself up into a tizzy. Fuck me. How am I going to get out of this?

"No baby, your body is perfect. Maybe it just looked a bit tighter from this angle." I try to diffuse the situation. Bad move.

"You mean the angle of my ass? Oh my god Christian really! What about my thighs are they looking chunky too?... Oh shit Christian I can't do a photo shoot in a week dressed in 'fuck all' with a fat ass and chunky thighs! You have to cancel it." She's dam near hysterical.

"God dam it woman, settle down." My thin supply of patience is running dangerously close to empty. "You have an perfect body, for someone who's had 2 babies your body is fucking amazing."

"You mean it's not as good as it was before I had our babies?" Oh fuck me.

"Don't start with the same fucking shit as Kate Ana. You dam well know you aren't fat, and I will not have the mother of my children and my wife whom I love very much talking about herself in such a negative way. I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm sorry. It was thoughtless of me. You are so beautiful Ana." God help me. I can tell already this is going to be a shitty day. Breath Christian, breathe.

"I'm sorry Christian, I think I'm just tired and PMS'ing."

"Come here." I pull her into my arms and hold her tight. "Anything I can do to help you?" I whisper into her hair.

"Mmmm how about a relaxing night in the hot tub followed my one of your orgasmic body massages."

"You've got yourself a date Mrs Grey. I have to head off early so Sawyer and Prescott will be taking you into the office okay baby. I'll see you at lunch time for the housekeeper interviews. I love you." I kiss her full pouty lips before heading downstairs.

Taylor is waiting by the front door for me. As I reach the bottom step a flying toy truck hits my shoulder."

"Sowree Daddy." Teddy giggles.

"Don't throw your toys son or I will take them off you okay. Daddy has to go to work now but I will see you for lunch champ."

"K, bye bye Fucka." I turn frustratedly towards Teddy but he's no longer there. Taylor is sniggering by the door, he opens his mouth to say something.

"Don't Taylor. Not a word. Not a single fucking syllable." I storm out of the house leaving Taylor to shut the door while I climb into the back of the SUV.

* * *

"Sir." A stern voice stirs my unconscious. "Sir." The voice becomes louder.

"What?" I mumble into my desk. My desk? What the fuck! I have never and I mean never fallen asleep at work. Bolting upright I see Taylor standing in front of my desk, his legs apart and his hands behind his back.

"Sir, it is 10am. Andrea rescheduled all of your morning appointments when it became obvious you were not going to wake. However, I'm afraid your 10.30..."

"Yes I know, the heads of departments from Taiwan. They flew in this morning. Fuck! Thank you Taylor."

He nods and exits silently. Fuck, I have so much fucking shit to sort before they arrive. I grab my phone to call Ros. 15 missed calls from Ana and 3 from Elliot. Fuck me.

Concerned I speed dial Ana. It goes straight to answer phone so I call Sawyer.

"Sir." He answers straight away.

"Sawyer is my wife okay? I have 15 missed calls from her. What's going on?" I panic. She wouldn't call me that many times if it wasn't important or urgent.

"She is fine Sir. I can see her on the CCTV. She's sitting at her desk, feet up, shoes off and laughing on the phone."

I let out a loud sigh of relief. "Okay, thank you Sawyer." I end the call and immediately my phone starts vibrating.

"Grey." I answer with my usual clipped greeting.

"Hey bro, what's the pin for your pay per view on your satellite decoder?"

"What the fuck do you need that for? Are you in my fucking house Elliot?" I grumble while trying to open my mac one handed.

"The Mrs kicked me out for the day, just passing time bro. What's the pin?"

"Get the fuck out of my house Elliot, go pass time at work, or go keep Mia's ass company at Mom and Dads. Who the fuck let you in?"

"Come on Bro, it's only for a few hours, days maybe. Besides when I couldn't get hold of you I phoned Ana and she okay'd it."

"Days?...I don't have time for this shit right now Elliot. Stay the fuck out of our bedroom, keep your hands off the liquor and don't teach my kids anything I wouldn't. I'll deal with your ass at lunch time." I hang up.

Immediately my phone starts vibrating again.

"Grey." I answer hands free this time so I can get my Taiwan shit sorted.

"The pin bro?"

"You are not watching porn on my fucking tv, sitting in my fucking sofa, in my fucking home with my KIDS in the house." I hang up.

My phone vibrates instantly.

"I said NO FUCKING PORN." I boom.

"Christian?" My mother squeaks.

Fuck! "Hi Mom." I gulp.

"Everything okay son?"

"Fine, just busy. Look can I call you back around lunchtime?"

"Okay. Please do. Oh and Christian. Go easy on Ana, woman are curious creatures. A little consensual adult movie watching wont do any harm, it can be quite beneficial. Speak to you soon darling." She hangs up.

What the fuck Mom?

Oh this day is just getting better and better.

* * *

APOV.

I am heading home for the housekeeper interviews when Christian phones.

"Hi sexy." I answer in a playful mood.

"Hi Baby. Look don't be too pissed but I'm not going to be able to make the interviews. I'm sorry, I just have so much shit happening here."

"Okay babe, if you trust me and Gail to choose I don't mind."

"Are you sure? Of course I trust you baby."

"Well okay then that's settled. I'm taking the rest of the day off. Claire and my new assistant Jessica are doing a fabulous job running a tight ship without me. Oh and don't forget Jose will be here for dinner."

"Fuck, i forgot about that. That's great news about your assistant baby. I will see you around 6. Love you."

"Ditto." I hang up just as we are pulling into our driveway.

Thank god the last candidate turned out to be amazing. The first one spent her 45 minutes asking about Christian. How she managed to get through her pre-interview baffles me. When she wasn't talking about Christian she was gazing dreamily at Elliot who was stuffing his face with potato chips while playing some fighting game on the Xbox.

The next candidate wasn't much better but at least she had the decency to actually acknowledge the children. I had all but given up hope of finding someone worth hiring - until Francis.

Wow, just...wow! Absolutely amazing with the children, it was like watching super nanny join forces with the baby whisperer. Polite, heaps of experience, and bakes a red velvet cake to die for - i know, we had it after lunch. Brownie points were added for bringing cake, but most impressive was not mentioning Christian once! I think we have found our new housekeeper.

* * *

CPOV

What a fucking day. It was one fucking thing after another. I am exhausted, mentally drained and in need of a good fuck. But no! Now I have to go have dinner with fucking Jose 'I'm still in love with Ana' Rodriguez. Yea it was my fucking idea. I'm positive we will find something going through his financials. I'm not happy about him being around Ana, but it has to be done. Then Taylor informs me that my brother is apparently still hanging about. On top of that, when I called my mother back at lunch to see what she wanted - which was nothing, just to see how im doing- she kept dropping not so subtle hints about needing to keep Ana satisfied. Un-fucking-believable. My mother trying to give ME sex advice. I'm fucking blaming Elliot's porn shit for that one.

I walk through the door to a unusually quiet house. No crying children, no pots clattering in the kitchen, no music or tv playing and no wife greeting me at the door.

I loosen my tie and stroll to the kitchen in search of everyone. No one in here, but whatever Gail is cooking smells amazing. I grab a beer from the refrigerator and walk back into main room only to walk into a young man i've never seen before. I eye him up and down, he must be about 25ish. He's good looking, blonde, brown eyed, medium build. I could take the fucker out with my eyes closed.

"You must be Mr Grey." He smiles and holds out his hand for me to shake. I don't take it.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?" I snarl.

* * *

APOV. 2 hours earlier

Gail and I have just finished the interview with Francis. We both agree we have ourselves a keeper.

Prescott enters the main room as we are standing to see Francis out.

"Mrs Grey Ma'am, Dr Grey is here."

"Oh, okay. Please see her through. Thank you." Wonder why she is here?

Grace comes swooping in on a mission.

"Ana darling." She gives me a quick hug. "Gail." She smiles. "And you are?"

"Sorry. Grace this is Francis, Francis this is Dr Trevelyn, my mother-in-law."

"Please, call me Grace."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Grace, I'm just here interviewing for the housekeeper position." Francis smiles politely.

"Oh, Goodluck." Grace winks. "Look I won't keep you, Ana I'm here to take my darling grandchildren off your hands."

"Oh." I squeak, this wasn't planned. My face must give my curiosity away as Grace immediately explains herself.

"I have invited a new colleague over for dinner, she has children the same age as Teddy and Phoebe so I thought if I had the grandchildren there she would relax with her own children a little more. Don't worry, Ava will be there also. Besides, I think a night alone with my son is just what you need." She winks, it's blatantly obvious what she's implying.

I feel the red flush creeping over my face.

"You...you've spoken to Christian then?" I stutter in embarrassment. What the fuck did he tell her?

"Oh yes darling I spoke to him at lunch. Before I made dinner plans of course but He'll be fine, don't you worry about a thing." She waves her hand around in the air.

"I guess it should be fine then. Are you sure you want them to sleep over?"

"Of course, the little darlings will no doubt be tired after playing and dinner. It would be my pleasure to have them stay."

Little darlings, ha! Wonder if she'll still think that if Teddy pulls out the F bomb on her guests.

Gail offers to go up and pack a bag for them.

"Thank you Gail. Listen, with the children gone tonight you may as well take the night off also. I'm sure I can whip something up for dinner on my own."

"It's no problem Mrs Grey."

"No, no. I insist. Go relax for the night."

"We'll only if your sure. I'll get the children ready first." She heads up stairs leaving us to it.

"I'd be happy to stay and cook dinner Mrs Grey, only if your in agreement of course. It would give me an opportunity to present you with my culinary skills." Francis suggests.

Heck, after eating that cake how can I refuse.

"Ah, I guess that would be okay. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Besides, seen as how the job requires me to cook the meals, if you don't like my cooking it'll make your decision a bit easier wont it?" Francis smiles.

"True, okay well Gail keeps the pantry and refrigerator very well stocked so you shouldn't have any problem finding something to throw together. My husband and brother-in-law are big eaters so make plenty."

"Great. I'll go have a look around the kitchen if you don't mind and get familiar with what I can work with."

"Please do. I'll just let you know that there are cameras everywhere, our security are always watching. So if you don't want to be tackled to the floor, might pay not to hold up any sharp objects if I enter the room." I joke.

"Gotcha." Francis winks before padding off in the direction of the kitchen.

Grace takes my hand and pulls me down to the sofa.

"Francis seems lovely." She beams.

"Ah, but what will Christian think." I giggle. "Let's hope that dinner is amazing, it may swing the vote in our favour.

"He will be fine darling. So, I take it Elliot is here?" She looks puzzled.

Crap. It's not my place to tell Grace that Kate kicked him out needing some space to sort her head out."

"Ahhh...yes. I think he and Christian had plans to work out tonight or something." I lie.

"Oh." She looks ...disappointed?  
"Well don't let Christian leave you alone for too long. You need your couple time."

Gail enters the room with the children. Teddy standing beside her with his superman backpack slung over his shoulders and Phoebe nestled in her arms.

"Ah, there's my precious angels." Grace stands to give Teddy a hug then takes Phoebe from Gail.

I give them both a sloppy kiss.

"Be good for grandma Grace."

I make sure that they have everything then see them out to the car. I ask Reynolds to accompany them, it'll keep Christian happier if he knows that they have one of our security detail with them. Grace and Mia have close protection at the house, but still. Fifty will be fifty and I know if he were here he would demand it.

I return to the house. Now what? No children here and I sent Gail home for the night. I didn't bring any work home with me. I guess I'll have to annoy Elliot. Come to think of it, it's a perfect opportunity to talk to him privately about Kate.

I quickly change into my gym clothes then grab bears leash from the utility room. I pop my head into the security suite.

"Sawyer I'm going to take Bear for a run, I have Francis, a housekeeper candidate cooking dinner, could you keep a close eye on the monitors please."

"Ah, Mrs Grey you know I can't let you go running on your own."

"Oh, I'm not. I'll have Elliot with me."

"Prescott can accompany you also."

"If you insist." I sigh.

"I do," he replies sternly.

"Fine."

I run across to the tv room where Elliot is napping on the sofa. "Wake up sleepy head." I shake his shoulder. He opens an eye but doesn't attempt to get up.

"Come on Elliot, your coming for a run with me, I think it's about time we had a chat about your wife." I drop the dog leash on him. "You're in charge of the dog." I grin as he pulls himself up.

* * *

We return from our run. We were gone for longer than I thought but we had a much needed talk and I think Elliot understands Kate's behaviour a whole lot more now. In fact I know he does. God help the vile woman who sent those letters when he finds her.

We run up the drive. Jose's car is not here yet but the SUV is parked out front. I open the door and walk into the main room in search of my husband while Elliot puts bear out back. Christian is standing in the archway between the kitchen and the living area. Francis is standing in front of him. Christian is looking him up and down his expression livid.

"Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my house?" he snarls.

Oh shit!


	26. Chapter 26 - Where's my Dom?

A/N: Wow, quite a few more followers after the last chapter. Loved reading all your reviews, so WELCOME and THANK YOU :). I am so pleased you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

Little cliff hanger coming up at the end of this...you will all have to speculate for a few chapters though. *insert evil grin.*. Hmmm wonder where we are heading in the next chapter?

* * *

Chapter 26. Where's my Dom?

APOV.

Oh dear. If I don't get in front of Francis and FAST this is not going to be pretty - judging by the veins about to burst on Christians forehead.

"Hey baby." I run over to them and get in front of Francis. I lean forward and plant a kiss on Christians lips. "You're home early." Shit, that probably wasn't the best thing to say in the situation. He doesn't kiss me back, move or even flinch and his eyes never leave Francis's face.

"I see you've meet Francis." I murmur trying to steal his attention. Nope not even a twitch. I continue rambling on, asking how his day was, what he thought of the weather, his views on global warming...

Finally he looks down at my face.

"Your sweaty." He says dead pan.

"I've just been for a run with Elliot and Bear."

"A word. In our room. Now." He whispers in my ear then walks past Francis and heads for the stairs.

"I'm so so sorry Francis. I didn't warn him about you being here. He'll be fine I promise. Just give us a minute." I head up the stairs after my fuming husband.

When I enter our bedroom he is pacing back and forth. He has opened the concealed fridge in the wall and has a bottle of pre mix bourbon and cola held to his lips.

"Who the fuck is Francis, what the fuck is he doing in our home, why the fuck was he wandering on his own unsupervised , speaking of which where the fuck are our children and who the fuck is FRANCIS." He roars.

"You already asked that." I roll my eyes at him. Oh bad move!

"Now. Is. Not. The. Time.. For your smart mouth or your eye rolling." He sneers almost whispering.

"God dam it Christian, settle down." I repeat his words to me from this morning. "Your mother came and got the children and Francis is cooking us dinner. He is one of the housekeeper candidates and I really like him so we are trialling his cooking skills."

"But he's... a guy." He looks at me gob smacked yet slightly placated.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I say sarcastically.

"Hey bro why are we partying up here." Elliott strolls in holding a bottle of beer.

"Fuck off Elliot." Christian snaps.

"Eh, just pretend I'm not here." He sits on the bed and lays back on the pillows propped up to watch the show.

Christian mutters a few choice words under his breath and turns back to me. "How can he be here for the housekeeper position? He's a fucking dude for fucks sake."

"That's a bit sexist don't you think Christian?"

"Wait, that dude is your new housekeeper? But he's a dude?" Elliot adds his 10 cents worth. "And is just me or does he look like that Ryan Phillippe actor fucker in his 'cruel intentions' days or what!"

"Why is everyone a fucker to you two?... You didn't mind that he was a 'dude' when you approved his security check to Gail Christian." I hiss.

"I didn't fucking check the sexes of them."

"Why wouldn't you check the sexes of them - your a freakin stalker extraordinaire?"

"Because i .. I just...i didn't...well what fucking man wakes up in the morning and thinks hey... i'd really like to put on an apron and dust some fucking shelves while I wait for the strawberry cupcakes to cook?"

"Oh, so you just assumed they'd all be female?"

"Frankly, yes I fucking did."

"Is he gay?" Elliot asks.

"Oh he fucking better be!" Christian snorts.

"Why?" I snap exasperated. "Because it's a requirement for all male housekeepers to be gay. What about women, do I need to fire Gail and hire a lesbian?"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous," Christian scoffs.

"Mmmm lesbian housekeepers, now we're talking." Elliot grins.

"Shut up Elliot." Christian and I shout in unison.

I walk to the wall fridge and open it. I grab a beer, twist the top off and take a few large gulps.

"Since when do you drink beer? you hate beer." Christian asks.

"Since my husband started acting like a PIG." I take another swig.

"Bro why do you have a beer fridge in your bedroom?"

"None of your fucking business Elliot."

"Just asking bro, I like your Style. I didn't think you drank that much though."

"I don't " Christian yells, he's getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Then why have it? seriously bro that's just weird."

"Because I like to pour alcohol over my wife's tits and suck it off, and I'm too much of a lazy fucker to walk down the stairs to get it, now fucking DROP IT!" Christian roars, his face a few more shades of red.

"Oh my god Christian I can't believe you just told him that!" I screech.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" He groans in frustration grabbing his hair with his hands. "Wait, back up a minute, did you just call me a pig?" His eyes widen in realisation. Oops.

"Well if the snout fits." I fold my arms over my chest and glare at him.

Elliot bursts into hysterical laughter, he is rolling around on the bed holding his stomach. "Fuck me." He chokes. "Who woulda thought? Billionaire Christian fucking Grey has a dude for a housekeeper, a sex fridge in his room and a beer drinking wife who calls him a pig. This is fucking awesome."

"Shut up Elliot!" We yell together again.

* * *

CPOV

We are getting nowhere standing here. I can't believe Ana called me a pig, well not outrightly, i think she said i acted like a pig but thats just semantics. A pig?...and in front of my brother. Her ass will pay for that. But...I guess I probably deserved it for talking about Ana's tits in that manner, but thats beside the point. Fuck, I'm going to be grovelling for weeks after that titty revelation.

"Look." She exhales to calm herself. "We are all adults here. Lets just go down and enjoy dinner... and for fucks sake - BE NICE."

"Fine." I grunt. "But if he's straight and his cooking is shit he's gone."

"Grow the hell up." She snaps before marching out of the room.

"Well I'll be." Elliot murmurs. Like myself he is staring at the bedroom door that Ana just stormed through. Only difference being I'm grinning like a schmuck - god dam she's sexy when she's angry. And Elliot, he's just gaping in awe I think.

"Fuck bro is she as feisty as that in the sack?"

"You have no fucking idea." I nod my head with pride - still grinning and adjusting my package. "Wait what?" I snap back to reality. "Fuck up Elliot, don't ask me shit like that again."

"Thousand bucks says I can get your housekeeper to admit he's gay without asking him directly before you can."

"Two thousand and Game on. Oh and Lelliot, you ever tell anyone about anything you've seen or heard in this room tonight, you'll never father another child again. Now get the fuck out of my bedroom."

* * *

APOV

Christian is acting like such a child. Gah! He infuriates me sometimes. How dare he tell Elliot he sucks alcohol off of my breasts. Where's his control gone?

I calm my breathing as best I can while walking down the stairs. I can hear Francis chatting away to someone in the kitchen. Walking in to the kitchen I see Jose sitting at the breakfast bar, he's rigid in his seat and mumbling, the polar opposite of Francis who is waving his hands all over the show and talking animatedly.

"Jose. Hi". I greet him.

He gets up and walks over then pulls me in for a hug. Oh god, please don't let Christian walk in. Please, please, please.

Releasing me - thank god - he asks me how I am.

"I'm doing great Jose. How about yourself?"

"Not too bad all things considered." He shrugs. He's looking me up and down. Fuck, did I spill something on my top? I peek down to scan my top quickly. Nope. Weird.

"Jose." Christian mumbles from behind me. I turn to see him and Elliot walking in.

"Christian." Jose mutters. Play nice boys.

"Something smells great." Elliot beams. "Do you cook for your wife at home?" He asks Francis.

"Oh, I'm not married." Francis replies.

"Francis." Christian interrupts abruptly. "Christian Grey, pleasure to meet you." He grins politely, a little too politely for him.

"Francis Hartley, and like wise." They shake hands.

"I apologise for not being able to make the interview this afternoon but if your able, I'd like to get to know you over dinner. Please stay and join us won't you."

"I'd like that. Thank you." Francis nods in agreement.

"Excellent." Christian looks to Elliot grinning smugly. "Please feel free to use the home phone if you need to inform your 'family'."

"Thank you Mr Grey, but I'm a big boy. I left home a long time ago." Francis jokes. Christian frowns.

"Okay, well we will leave you to it for a little while. Jose did you bring the papers?"

"Yeah, right here." He holds up a folder."

"Ana, Elliot, why don't you two go shower and get out of your running gear while Jose and I go over a few things. How far away is dinner Francis?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Perfect. We'll eat outside I think, it's a lovely night."

We all head off in separate directions. That went better than I expected. Christian is being friendly to Francis. I'm so pleased he snapped out of the funk from upstairs. I really like Francis and I was so proud of Christian for sucking it up and inviting him for dinner. I could have jumped him on the spot when I heard him tell Francis he wanted to get to know him. I skip up the stairs to our bedroom and rummage through my new lingerie from New York. I think my husband deserves a treat tonight.

* * *

We are all sitting at the outside dining table enjoying the delicious chicken and apricot casserole that Francis prepared.

"This is good. Really good." Christian is bobbing his head in appreciation.

"Well I sure hope if you have a significant other at home they won't be too disappointed that you will have to share your cooking expertise with these guys." Elliot smirks. "If you get the job." He adds. Christian squints his eyes at Elliot. Subtlety, but I notice.

"Oh, no worries there, I'm single." Francis replies looking slightly embarrassed.

Christian hides his grin by shovelling more food in his mouth. Something's off here.

"So Francis. My wife tells me you are fantastic with the children. Do you have any of your own?" WHAT? I never said anything of the sort to Christian.

"No, but I come from a large family and grew up surrounded by children. All my siblings are sisters. All of them are baby factories. Seriously I have 6 nephews and 3,nieces plus 2 more baking, due in a few months. Playing uncle definitely helps."

"Do you want children?" Christian asks. "When you find someone 'special' to settle down with of course."

"It's not something I have thought about too much. I'm still young. But I guess maybe in the distant future it might be something I'd like."

"That's the one Francis. There's an abundance of fine young females ...or males for those who are so inclined...um ...here in Seattle. Play while you can..."

"That's enough." I slam my fork down. I see what's going on here. "Stop interrogating the poor man. I'm sorry Francis."

"It's fine." He shrugs his eyes full of amusement. I think he's cottoned on to what's happening here also.

I wink exaggeratedly at Francis. Wonder how much money they've put on this? Everyone who knows those two knows there is ALWAYS money involved.

"So ... Francis. I'm thinking of getting Elliot VIP tickets for his birthday. I'm having trouble deciding which show to send him to though. What do you think 'Show girls' or 'Magic Mike'?"

"Magic Mike. Without a doubt." He whistles and fans his face playfully. "That Channing Tatum. Phooooar." He hoots.

"Oh my god yes he is...Don't need to tell me twice." I fan my face giggling.

Francis starts laughing. I turn to Christian and Elliot with a face splitting grin. "Hand it over boys." I rub my fingers together.

Show me the money! Christian who's shaking his head digs into his pant pocket and pulls out a wad of hundred dollar bills. Elliot follows suite looking none too happy. I hand the money over to Francis.

"Book us in. You and I... we are going to Magic Mike courtesy of the Grey brothers." I giggle. "I apologise Francis. They can be very immature sometimes, just ignore them."

"Unbelievable." I mouth at Christian, shaking my head disappointment. They both get the message and apologise.

* * *

We finish dinner and are lounging outside having a few drinks and a lot of laughs. I'm cuddled up on Christians lap. Elliot and his new best friend Francis are sitting next to us having a competition throwing peanuts in the air and trying to catch them in their mouths. I think Elliot's found a fellow goof-ball soul mate. I'm not sure how Christian will feel about Francis being so ... 'comfortable' around us. Jose has been pretty quiet all evening especially since coming out of Christians office. I can tell he is getting on Christians nerves. They haven't said anything about Jose's financials, but I wouldn't expect them to in front of company.

"I had better hit the road." Jose stands from his seat frowning at the screen of his phone.

"Okay, I'll see you out." I offer.

"Thank you for dinner." He nods at The men.

"Thank you Jose. I will be in touch." Christian mutters. At least they are being civil I guess.

I get up and follow Jose through the house. I can smell Sawyers usual cologne not far behind me.

I try to talk to Jose about how he really is without Christians intimidation but he pretty much brushes me off, eager to leave.

"Are you okay Jose? You look a bit panicked."

"Fine look I have to go." Then he leaves. No goodbye or nothing. What the fuck!

* * *

CPOV

See ya fucker. Feel free to let the door hit your ass on the way out. Ana gets up and I quickly text Sawyer to follow closely.

Something stood out in Jose's paperwork. Does he think I'm a dumb fucker? That boy is going to have someone following him 24/7.

"Excuse me for speaking out of place Sir, but there is something off about your friend." Francis interrupts my thoughts. "I'd be watching him... closely." He adds.

"He is not my fucking friend...And what makes you say that Mr Hartley? It's a rather bold thing to say considering you don't know Mr Rodriguez... or Ana and myself for that matter."

"I have 4 sisters Sir. I can smell a bad one from a mile away. The way he follows Mrs Greys every move. Its just... Creepy." He shivers. "It's like he's obsessed, and not in a good way."

"You are very observant Francis and what you just did, speaking out of place concerning one of my guests..." I steeple my hands and rest my chin on the tips. Francis gulps nervously. "...I like that. Your observation regarding that fuckers shameless infatuation with my wife shows a protectiveness towards her. You will soon come to know Francis that Ana and the children are my world and no one FUCKS with MY world. I like you already. Your hired."

"Wow. Thank you Mr Grey."

"Don't mention it. There's still a lot to go over, you'll need to sign an NDA etc, but we can sort that tomorrow. I have one request Mr Hartley. I want that apricot chicken casserole at least once a fortnight. Also...Don't step on Gail's toes, she has been a member of my staff for several years, she is family and she calls the shots. Lastly, don't tell Ana I hired you. I'd like the pleasure of doing that myself."

"Understood."

* * *

APOV

Christian and I see Francis out. I really hope he doesn't hold the fact that Francis is a male against him.

"I have to make a few calls baby, I won't be long - then I'm all yours for the rest of night." He kisses me gently. I watch him saunter across the room to his office and shut the door behind him.

I decide to go wait for him in the outdoor hot tub. I change into a lavender bandeau bikini that has a mock twist in the front where the concealed clasp is. Wrapping a towel around myself I head to the tub.

"Everything okay?" I ask Elliot, passing him in the living area." He has his phone clenched in his fist.

"She won't answer the fucking phone." He snaps.

"Kate?"

"Yes. I just want to help my wife. Why won't she let me help her? Why won't she talk to me about this? I'm going to loose her Ana."

"Elliot, she loves you. I know she's had some pretty intense sessions with Dr Flynn over the past few days. She just needs time to sort through her feelings. Give her some time."

"I just want to know she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine. If it'll make you feel better I'll phone her, she might answer for me."

"Thank you Ana, I'm going to go beat the shit out of the boxing bag. I'll be in the gym if you need me."

He turns and walks towards the gym, his head down in defeat.

Taking my phone off the charger in the kitchen I phone Kate and Elliot's home phone. It rings a few times before clicking to the answer phone.

"You've reached Kate and El, leave a message." Kate chirps through the phone.

"Hey Katie, call me... Please."

I call her cell, it goes straight to answer phone.

"Hey, just checking in. Hope you are okay. Call me. Love you."

She's probably sleeping - taking advantage of having the house to herself for the night. I decide to leave it and try again before bed.

* * *

CPOV

"I don't give a flying fucking fuck what you have to do, make it fucking happen and if it doesn't happen tonight consider your ass fired!" I hurl my phone against my office wall before sinking into my chair. God dam useless mother fuckers. Do I have to do everything myself. I take a few moments to calm myself before going in search of my wife.

I find her lying back in the hot tub, her eyes are closed and her lips slightly parted.

"Hey beautiful." I walk around the hot tub positioning myself behind her head. Leaning down I brush my lips against hers. My tongue skimming her soft full bottom lip.

"Mmmm." She moans softly making my cock twitch. Her hands rise and glide over my jaw and come to rest in my hair. Curling her fingers to grasp on she pulls my head closer to hers and deepens the kiss. Her warm velvety tongue sweeps the bottom of my mouth. Kissing her upside down is different, but fuck its good. As she pulls away I softly suck her top lip.

"Hop in." She whispers seductively against my jaw, nipping and licking my stubble. I open my eyes and look down at the water lapping around the curves of her breasts.

"Ughhh," I groan. "Where's Elliot?"

"Taking his Kate issues out on your boxing bag." She slides her hands down her body, arches her back - pushing her stomach out of the water and wiggles her bikini bottoms off. I get a glimpse of her delicious pussy. Fuck me! Droplets of water are dripping down her bare mound, glistening with the soft outdoor lighting. Giggling she throws her

Bikini bottoms at me. I catch them one handed. Now fully aroused I strip down to my boxers and climb in. I sit opposite her and grab a foot. Her gorgeous blue eyes roll back as I firmly rotate my thumbs up the length of her foot. I repeat the action on her other foot eliciting a string of soft moans.

Lowering her foot back into the water I reach over and pull her to me.

She lifts one leg over my thighs and straddles me.

"God I love you." I murmur. My heart aches with absolute love as my eyes scan Ana's flushed face. She is so beautiful.

"Hey." She whispers sounding concerned at the tone of my mood. Her fingers stroke my jaw. "I love you too Christian... Is everything okay? you seem a bit...distant."

"I'm good baby, I'm always good when I've got you in my arms." I wrap my arms around her back and pull her against my chest. I run a hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry I called you a pig." Her lips move against my chest.

I can't help but chuckle. "Only you would get away with that baby." Wow, did really I just let her get away with that? Fuck, the things my wife does to me. 3 years ago I would have had her bound and gagged to spank the shit out of her.

"Christian."

"Yeah baby." I hum.

"Do we need to visit the playroom?"

"What makes you say that." I shuffle. That certainly got my attention.

"We haven't been there for awhile, and we've had a lot going on lately. I just want to help you, ...relieve some stress."

I cup her face. "I'm fine baby. I don't need that shit anymore. I have everything I need and more sitting right here in my lap. I know I joke about it, and yeah I give you the occasional spanking but I don't need a red room to loose myself in you anymore."

"Christian, you fell asleep at work today, you lost control enough to divulge private information to Elliot about our sex life, you never do that! And Christian...lets face it I called you a pig and you just pretty much shrugged it off. Where's my Dom gone?"

"Are you telling me you think I've turned into a softy?" Fuck she is right.

"No, but i think I'd like to spend the night at Escala. Sir." She scrapes her teeth over her bottom lip, and draws that luscious lip in to her mouth.

"Fuck Ana." I groan, leaning forward and biting it myself. "Say it again."

"Sir."

With my arms still around her I stand up and step carefully out of the hot tub. I lower her to the ground and give her bare ass a short sharp slap. "Put the towel around your waist." I grab a towel and chuck it at her. "Go get dressed we'll leave in 15 minutes."

"Yes Sir." Fuck yes I'm your Sir.

* * *

? POV

"It was next Thursday you stupid bitch! And you can't have!"

"Wha...wh...what do you mean? Of course I did " She stutters.

"I mean that it is impossible, literally...What the FUCK have you done?"


	27. Chapter 27 - Ah, there's my Dom

A/N: Once again thank you for all your reviews and welcome to the new followers :)

To the guest who mentioned Channing Tatum... Lol. I know! His body is to die for but his face - eh. I had to use him because I didn't want to use Matthew McConaughey because well...eww. Not my type at all. And as for Matt Bomer - Hell to the yes! But I didn't use him because he is my Christian, just a taller beefed up version and well to be honest I couldn't remember the names of any of the others actors.

Here's the next chapter, I'm not an experienced kinkster so I hope I did okay! If its not kinky enough please except my sincere apologies :)

* * *

Chapter 27 - Ah, there's my Dom.

APOV

Walking into the great room at our Escala penthouse I am pleasantly surprised. The fire is already going - taking the chill off the air, and the ambient lights are throwing a muted glow around the expansive space. Christian must have sent Sawyer or Prescott ahead of us to sweep the apartment and get it ready for our arrival.

The apartment is exactly how we left it. Nothing was moved to our home at the sound, except of course half of our clothing - the rest Christian insisted be left here for nights like this. When my wardrobe at the sound look rather sparse after the move he surprised me with a whole new collection courtesy of Caroline Acton. This is now a yearly occurrence. With Christians yearly clothing gifts on top of my own shopping indulgences it got to the point last year that I couldn't fit another piece of clothing into my wardrobe. I had 3 options: Start taking over Christians space, building a bigger wardrobe or getting rid of some clothes. As of last April, every year I sort through my clothes and donate what I don't really wear to a fabulous organisation I came across called 'Dress for Success'. It is a organisation that helps under privileged people who do not own, and cannot afford to buy decent clothing appropriate for job interviews and the like. I felt great knowing that I might have helped someone less fortunate get their dream job simply by de-cluttering my ridiculously extravagant wardrobe. After a bit of persuasion I even convinced Christian to donate a few suits. I can only imagine how the men who received Christians suits would feel if they knew they were wearing a suit that belonged to a billionaire. I hope that a bit of our success rubs off on them.

"Earth to Ana." Christian is waving a hand in front of my face. "You okay baby? you were off with the fairies."

"Sorry, just thinking. It's nearly time to go through my clothes again."

"Are you going to make me part with my suits again?" He chuckles.

"Of course." I grin, "but have no fear, I will think of a more 'heavenly' way to persuade you than last years." I giggle.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against him. "It's going to have to be something mind blowing and absolutely earth shattering to top last year. I look forward to it." He whispers seductively into my ear, his warm breath causing a flood of desire to wash through my body.

"I'm ...m sss..sure I can ..rrr..rise to the challenge." I stutter. My voice ragged and breathy.

"Oh I don't doubt your abilities Mrs Grey." He takes hold of my earlobe between his teeth and bites down lightly. "I am going to call my mother and check in on the rug rats. I want you in the play room, in position and wearing only your panties in 20 minutes." He squeezes my ass forcefully before pulling away and sauntering in the direction of his office.

I am kneeling in the playroom, my knees shoulder width apart, head bowed and wearing only a pair of bright pink lace panties. They are cheeky panties so only cover half of my behind. I don't normally wear brightly coloured panties so I'm sure Christian will be a little surprised.

I kneel there for what seems like an hour. My stomach is churning in anticipation. It's been quite a long time since we have been in this room, my mind is ticking at 100mph with thoughts of what my Dom has planned for me. Will he hold back and treat me tenderly like last time we were here or will he walk in in full Dom mode? My thoughts are interrupted with the sound of the door opening slowly. I keep my head down. I hear the door click shut followed by the bolt locking into place.

Moments later I see his bare feet stop in front if me. My breath hitches when I see the frayed hem of 'those jeans'. Oh how I have missed seeing those jeans hanging from his perfectly sculptured body.

"Look at me." He commands. His voice firm but husky.

I raise my head. Oh fucking my! My eyes scan up his body to his face. He is wearing nothing but his playroom jeans, the top button undone as usual.

I grin at the sight of his bare chest... Mmmmm how I'd like to kiss every single inch of his tanned, toned...

"Wipe that grin off of your face." He booms.

Oh shit. I guess I got my answer. Full Dom mode it is.

"Pink panties Anastasia?" His eyes drop to my sex. "We will talk about that later." He mutters, loosing the dominance in his voice. Oh he likes then.

"Turn around." He snaps.

I turn around so that my back is to him. His fingers drag through my hair and he braids it expertly as only he can. Pulling a hair tie from his wrist he secures the braid then yanks it down, pulling my head back.

With his mouth to my ear he whispers, "if you thought wearing pink panties to look all young and innocent would make me go easy on you Anastasia - you are mistaken. You asked me where your Dom was, well here I am baby and you have been a very, very naughty girl."

He releases my hair and pads around to stand in front of me.

"I think we will begin with 5 spanks for every misdemeanour. Your behaviour has been far from pleasing as of late Anastasia and you will be receiving a good amount. For that very reason I will be using this..." He holds up a hand, "rather than an implement. What are the safe words Anastasia?"

"Yellow...and red." I mumble.

"What was that?" He hisses.

"Yellow and red, Sir." I repeat with more force and confidence. Careful not to forget the 'Sir'.

"Very good Anastasia. Promise me you will safe word if you need to."

"Yes, Sir."

"PROMISE me!"

"I promise... I will use the safe words if I need to, Sir." Shit he really is in Dom mode tonight.

"Go and lean over the bench Anastasia. Leave your panties on."

I walk a little hesitantly over to the spanking bench and kneeling down I lean over, the top half of my body resting on the padded oxblood leather. I take a deep breath. The smell of citrus polish invades my senses. It is familiar and somewhat comforting.

I feel the pads of his fingers brush down my back.

"So beautiful." He whispers while exhaling. "I will list the misdemeanours now Anastasia.". He begins to pace back and forth behind me. "Remember it is 5 spanks per misdemeanour. First, you called me a pig. Secondly, during dinner you labelled my brother and I as immature - in front if guests. Number three you called me 15 times without leaving any messages this morning. It caused undue worry Anastasia. I had to call Sawyer to find out if my wife was okay, do not ever do that again. Number four, you implied I was turning soft. Don't ever mistake my love for you as a sign of being soft. I will always be more lenient on you Anastasia, you are my wife but I am far from turning into a pussy whipped boy..." I can't help but snicker.

"Oh Anastasia, you just earned yourself another 5. Number five, your smart mouth just snickered at me, it is rude and disrespectful. Number 6, you stripped down to your panties and bra in front of my brother the other night. Whether you were getting into the spa or not, strutting around in your underwear in the company of others is unacceptable. Number 7, you failed to inform me that Francis would be in our home tonight. I do not like, and will not tolerate a man in our home whom I don't know or have been made aware of. Lastly number eight. You seem to assume that I would let you go to a show with half naked men prancing around the stage? Think again! You will not be going to magic Matt."

I burst out laughing. I can't help it. It is uncontrollable.

"Mike." I hoot. "It's magic mike." I manage to say gasping for breath.

"That's ENOUGH." His voice is loud and commanding with a minute hint of amusement - it startles me into silence. "I don't give a flying fuck what the show is called, you will NOT be going to see that fucking show. You have just earned another 5. That is nine misdemeanours Anastasia. Now i am a fair man, so after more consideration I have decided to give you two options. Forty five spanks with my hand, or based purely on the amount of misdemeanours you have accumulated - you may choose to have 9 lashes with the Cat O' nine tails. Your choice."

Fuck, 45 is a a lot of spanks. Should I just suck it up and take the nine. I know he won't be gentle with the cat, it will defeat the purpose. Which will hurt less at the end? I guess I could safe word if the lashings are too hard.

"I am not a patient man Anastasia".

"The cat. I will take the cat Sir." I say, trembling - unsure of my rushed choice.

"As you wish." He strolls over to the rack of implements and grabs a black and red leather cat. It has braided tails and leafed ends.

Back at the bench he kneels behind me. Beginning at the nape of my neck he runs his hands down my spine gently. His touch is tender and arousing. When he reaches my ass he squeezes my cheeks. "You have the most amazing ass Anastasia." His hands continue to travel down to my thighs. "You are exquisite." He runs a finger down my sex, eliciting a low moan. Oh those magic fingers. "You are wet already." He groans in satisfaction. "Always so wet for me Ana."

"Always Sir." I swallow, my mouth dry.

"I didn't give you permission to speak." He snaps.

His fingers hook into the top of my panties and he tugs them down to rest above my knees. I jerk slightly in surprise as his tongue runs along my folds. Jesus fucking... Oooooooo. The tip of his tongue hits my clit. He runs his fingers along my sex again, then pushes 2 into my core and begins pumping in and out.

"Uggghhhh...aaaaa." I moan. I hear the cat whooshing through the air.

SMACK. The tails bite my behind leaving a burning sensation in their place. "Owww." I cry. Immediately his tongue is sweeping over the burn. His fingers begin pumping again and I forget the pain momentarily. My painful cries are soon replaced with soft whimpering moans. Then it hits again - harder - from a different angle this time, the bite of the tails more painful. He continues a similar routine until all nine are complete. Whip, lick, kisses, pumping, rubbing, squeezing, moaning, then back to whip.

God, my emotions are all over the place. Pleasure, pain, desire, burning. My ass is on fire, my pussy is dripping wet. I don't know whether to cry over the pain or scream in ecstasy at the delicious pulsing of my sex.

"You did great baby." Christian kisses my shoulder then pulls me up. "I could sense your hesitation when you chose the cat, but with a little pleasure added, you handled that exceptionally well. I'm proud of you baby. Are you okay?" His demeanour has changed to my loving Dom. His concern blindingly obvious.

"Very sore but very aroused." I grin. "Fuck me." I mouth, suddenly craving a release after the erotic torture.

"What was that?" He snaps. His voice menacing but subsequent grin giving his satisfaction away.

"Fuck me Sir." I pant.

"This is my show today only I will choose if, or when you get fucked. Get on your knees." He demands.

"Yes Sir." I drop to my knees.

Dropping his jeans he stand directly in front of me. I lick my lips at the sight of his manhood.

"Suck." He commands, his voice smooth and demanding. Shuffling my knees forward slightly I grab hold of his erection. "Fuuuuck." He groans as I lick the tip of his engorged member. I swirl my tongue around the top before taking him all in to my mouth. I push him to the back of my throat then pull away. I wrap my fingers around the base of him and suck the top gently while pumping up and down causing a small amount of cum to leak into my mouth.

"Mmmm...you taste so good babe." I murmur while swirling the pad of my thumb around the tip of his cock.

I kiss the top of him before taking him completely into my mouth again. He clutches the sides of my head and begins thrusting his hips so I can take him deeper.

"Fuck yes baby. Aaaaaa. Just like that. Sooo. fucking...yes, ooooo, fuck." With his hands still in my hair he pulls me up and kisses me passionately. His tongue is swirling around mine, dancing and massaging. Ooooo my mans a good kisser. He pulls back and sucks on my bottom lip, his teeth grazing and nipping.

"Get on the bed. Face up." He pulls away suddenly and walks over to the chest of drawers.

I climb onto the bed and lie on my back. My chest is heaving as I try to control my breathing.

"Spread your legs. I am not going to secure your ankles but I will be cuffing your wrists." He crawls to the top of the bed and pulls my arms above my head. He places my wrists in a pair of silver metal cuffs.

Moving back down the bed he kneels between my thighs. He reaches over to the side and grabs a bottle. "This is lube, it is not for lubrication, it is a tingling lube. It will heighten your sensitivity." He opens the cap and squirts the cool gel onto my sex. I draw my lip into my mouth and bite down as his hands start spreading it through all my folds. The more he spreads and massages the more obvious the tingling sensation feels.

"Ohhhhh." I moan as his finger rubs circles around my clit.

"That's if baby, i want to hear you now."

"Christian." I squeak, trying to wiggle my hands.

Bending closer he uses his fingers to spread my folds then leans in and sucks my nub softly. "Ahhhhh." I moan, arching my back.

He reaches blindly to his side and pats the bed searching for something while still sucking, licking and flicking my insanely sensitive bundle of nerves. He pulls away and peers up at me, his eyes burning with sexual hunger. Looking into my eyes to hold my attention he unexpectedly inserts a cold, hard, smooth rod into my sex. I gasp in shock. It's a vibrator. He eases it in further then turns the dial at the base to a soft dull buzz.

Crawling over my writhing body he hovers his face above mine.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me." He groans as I swipe my tongue over bottom lip.

I cannot even begin to attempt a coherent sentence. I am all breath and moans.

Christian drops to his elbows and grabs hold of my nipple with his teeth, grazing it slightly and causing a yelp to escape my mouth.

"I'm going to roll you over now baby." He shuffles back , pushes my legs together with the vibrator still going then rolls me onto my stomach.

Grabbing my hips he pulls them up so that my my knees are supporting me and my ass is in the air. Oh shit, is he going to fuck my ass? Turning the dial he increases the vibrators speed.

"Fuck, fuck, ooooooo, Christian." I tremble. I can feel my juices running down my inner thighs.

He wipes the juices up with his finger and puts them in his mouth and sucks audibly.

"Delicious, so fucking tasty." He grins then smacks my ass.

It's too much. The tingling lube, the vibrator... I'm like a pot of water boiling with the lid on, screaming internally for the lid to be taken off to release the pressure.

I drop my head to the mattress and groan into the sheet.

"Please." I whimper. "Please."

"Soon baby, soon." He says softly, lovingly - then completely contradicts the softness of his voice by slapping my ass again with more force than before.

"Where's your Dom now baby?" He hisses, spanking me with his hand yet again. He pulls the vibrator out till its barely in my pussy then starts pumping it in and out.

"riiiiight here, Chrrrr...Chris..." I pant, "here, Heeeeerrrreee. Ohhhh yes, yes. Harder, haaaaarrrrrder!" I screech.

He pulls the vibrator from me and throws it over his shoulder. Grasping my hips he thrusts into me full force.

Ggggaaaaaaahhhhh." I scream and explode spectacularly - My sex clenching his cock violently. My body is shaking, my eyes are rolled back in my head and my hands are desperately trying to escape the metal restraints. Christian is thrusting frantically. His breathing jagged and hoarse.

Digging my knees into the mattress as best I can I push back hard every time he thrusts forward.

"Fuck Ana, aaaaahhh. Your are so fucking tight baby. I can feel your pussy clenching around me."

He coils an arm my waist and pulls me up so that I am straddling him backwards. His arms slide under mine and his hands find my breasts. Leaning back against his chest I begin bouncing on him. His fingers are toying with my nipples. Rubbing, pinching and rolling.

His mouth finds my neck and begins nipping and biting my flesh.

I feel myself building again, a deep agonisingly delicious throb.

Grabbing my cuffed wrists he fiddles with the key until my hands are free. Taking my wrists he raises them with his and places them over my breasts. With his hands over mine we cup, squeeze and massage my tender mounds.

"Oh god..." I pant, gyrating my hips.

"Come for me baby." He whispers.

And I do, just as spectacularly as the first time. My body convulsing and shaking around him.

"Fuuuuck...me..jessssus...fuck, fuck...FUCK...Ana...baby." He pants breathlessly as he finds his release.

"My Ana. Mine." He whispers as he comes down from his high.

"Yours." I whisper as I sag limply against him. "All yours."

I giggle softly as I hear the soft sound of the vibrator buzzing along the floor.

"I love that sound. Best sound in the fucking world." He murmurs against my neck.

He lifts me off him and pulls me down to snuggle in his arms. My is head nestled on his shoulder his arm is wrapped around my back. "We need to do this more often." I hum while I twirl my finger around his chest.

"Agreed." He sighs. I peek up. His eyes are closed and his other arm is slung over his forehead.

"Come, let's get you to bed." I pull myself out of his embrace and climb off the bed. Grunting he follows my lead.

"I'm soooo fucking tired baby. I think I might skip our usual bath and hit the sack." He yawns as we stroll hand in hand to our bedroom.

"Okay." I giggle. Looking at my tired Dom walking like a zombie.

He collapses on the bed as soon as we make it to the bedroom.

I hover over him and kiss him softly.

"Goodnight honey, I love you so much." I whisper over his mouth.

"Ditto baby, so dam much." He mumbles.

I pull a throw over him then walk to his dresser and pull and old t-shirt from his drawer. After one final glance at him I blow him a kiss then tip toe out of the room to let my Prince Charming sleep while I try ringing Kate again.

"You've reached Kate and El. Leave a message."

"Katie please call me."


	28. Chapter 28 - My Mom sent you?

A/N: A few more fun chapters before we hit the drama.

Thank you for your reviews and a warm welcome to all the new followers.

This particular chapter is a personal tribute to my own mother-in-law: embarrassing as hell but we wouldn't have her any other way. As she would say - the key to a successful marriage is an overactive sex life.

With that said, I hope you enjoy xx

* * *

Chapter 28 - My Mom sent you...?

CPOV

Dam I feel like a selfish bastard. I am lying in bed propped up on my elbow looking down at Ana. My eyes graze back up to her head, she looks angelic. Her naked back glowing in the morning light, her long silky hair fanned out over her shoulder and her pouty pink lips open slightly to accommodate her soft breaths. She has her arms bent at her elbows above her and her face resting on her hands. She is the most beautiful sight. Even after 3 years her beauty still makes my heart skip a beat every time I look at her. My eyes follow the curve of her back and come to rest at the top of her ass - and there it is again- a deep ache in my chest. The bottom half of her ass is covered by a pool of cream coloured Egyptian cotton, the top - a canvas of dull red stripes.

'Really Grey?' My subconscious growls. 'You couldn't even keep your fucking eyes open for 15 fucking minutes to tend to your wife's ass -that you just whipped the shit out of? You selfish fuck! She knew you better than yourself. Knew exactly what you needed last night and what did she get in return? Wham bam thank you ma'am. She deserves better than that. At the very least she deserved a soak in the tub and some arnica massaged into her ass. You are a fucking royal prick Grey.' My inner voice screams.

"Stop it." Ana's sleepy voice growls. Lost in my thoughts I hadn't realised she had woken. "I'm fine babe. Stop with the internal struggle and come give me some lovin'".

"I fucking hate that word - fine. Did you sleep well baby? You don't hurt too much? I should have rubbed you down last night. I'm sorry baby." I lean down and tenderly kisses her forehead.

"I had an wonderful nights sleep." She grins, stretching her limbs. "Last night I had the pleasure of having some amazing sex with the man of my dreams. I fell asleep with a grin on my face and slept like a baby - much like yourself."

"Sorry about that. I just crashed. It was like someone suddenly turned my engine off."

"I'm not surprised we travelled for 12 out of 24 hours then came home to be kept up all night with Phoebe. On top of that - You work constantly. I don't know how you've managed to go for as long as you have without crashing and burning especially with the amount of sleep you function on. I think your body is trying to tell you something Mr Grey."

"And what would that be Mrs Grey."

"That you need to spend less time cooped up in your office and more time cooped up in your wife. Now get your ass over here, I'm in need of your expertise." She giggles.

"Ana, Ana, Ana. You don't have to ask me twice." I grin before pouncing on my little minx.

* * *

"Christian, how is Welch getting on with the letters Kate was being sent? Any leads?." Ana asks. We are sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal.

"What we do know is that the emails are being sent from computers in Seattle, all from Internet cafes. From the post marks on the envelopes of the letter, we know they are being sent from Washington State also. However, there is no Kimberley Lorsen in the area that we can find. We are guessing that is just a ghost name. Don't worry baby, we will find the fucker."

"I'm worried Christian." Ana sighs and drops her spoon into her cereal bowl.

"How is Kate?" I ask.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was talking to her yesterday and she seemed to be doing great. We were talking and laughing. She said her sessions with John were helping immensely. Then she goes and kicks Elliot out wanting some space to clear her head. I completely understand that but now she won't answer her phone for Elliot or myself. I just can't help being a bit concerned that her good mood yesterday was just a cover and she's not doing as well as I thought."

"Maybe she was just sleeping?" I shrug.

"I don't know babe, from 7.30 last night till..." She glances down at her watch, "ten past eight this morning?"

"Why don't you call into her office at lunch? She can't hide at work." I suggest.

"Yeah, I think I might do that."

"I know she is picking Ava up from Moms at around 2, Mom mentioned it last night. So either way someone will see her today."

"Okay, I will still pop into her office though. We better hit the road or we'll be late for work Mr Grey." She mutters while walking her bowl to the sink.

"I'll drop you off baby, Sawyer can follow behind."

"I'll be five minutes, just let me brush my teeth." She saunters off to the bedroom swaying her hips. God dam that woman will be the death of me.

* * *

APOV

Jessica Chalmers my new PA places my cup of tea in front of me.

"Thank you Jessica." I smile with gratitude.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, i'm good Thank you. I'll be heading out for lunch so please leave any messages for me at my desk."

She nods before exiting my office.

I pick up my phone.

"You've reached Kate and El, leave a message."

"Kate, this is getting ridiculous. Could you please call me, I am starting to worry. If I haven't heard from you in half an hour I'm coming to your office."

Her cell goes straight to answer phone. I would ring her office but I know there is every chance I will be put on hold for an hour only to be told she is out of the office and to leave a message or call her cell - happens every time.

I turn to my mac and open up my emails. I can reply to any new ones while I wait to see if Kate calls if she doesn't before I hit my lunch break I will head over there.

I scroll down the screen looking at all the new emails.

I notice one from Grace. Wonder why she is emailing she always calls.

I click the email and sip my tea while I wait for it to load.

What the fuck! I spit half of my tea out over the screen and choke on the rest.

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Grace Trevelyn Grey

No need to thank me, it is my pleasure. Anything I can do to help you two keep things 'active'.

Grace Trevelyn Grey

* * *

I close my eyes hoping to god I am imagining what I saw at the bottom of the message. I slowly open one eye. Nope still there.

Oh my god! Did she send that to the wrong person?

I pick up my phone to ring my husband.

"Grey."

"Um Hi babe, are you busy?"

"Not when you're concerned. What are you wearing?" He croons jokingly.

"Christian. You know what I'm wearing."

"Mmmm... Remind me what colour panties you have on."

"Christian, I think your Mom sent me an email by accident." I whisper.

"Why are you whispering baby?"

"I don't know I just am."

"Well what was the email?"

"Oh my god, I don't think I can tell you. Jesus, what do I do?"

"You can start by telling me what in the email has you so fucking secretive to the point of whispering. God it can't be that bad can it?"

"No, I guess not, it's just...shocking -coming from your mother." I click on the photo link attached to the email.

Immediately some tacky background music starts blasting from my speakers ' oooooh yes, yes. Oh you like that big boy. Mmmmm yes fuck me with that huge cock. Ooooo, yes. Mmmmm fuck my pussy'. Gasping - I frantically fumble around my computer trying to turn the volume off...

"What the fuck is happening there? Are you watching porn baby." He hoots with laughter.

"Fuck. Christian where's the dam mute on this fucking thing..." Christian is hysterical, he can't even manage a reply. 'Harder, harder, oooooo, yes, ...yes...Whose your daddy...your my daddy...oh yes big boy you're my daddy'.

Frantic, panicked, unable to turn the dam volume off and now beyond mortified - I switch the power to my computer off. Silence. Oh thank god, I hope no one heard that in the office.

"Are you done?" Christian chuckles.

"Eh, hem...Um yes." I murmur.

"Whose ya daddy?" Christian bursts into hysterics again.

"Christian! This is serious. Why would your Mom send me that? What the hell? she must have sent it to the wrong person."

"Wait, my Mom emailed you porn?" He gasps.

"Well not exactly, but yes. She emailed me a picture video link to a porn site where she has gifted me or whoever she meant to get the email a years membership. Something about unlimited all access gold membership."

"What the fuck did she say in the email?"

"Geez Babe I don't remember I turned my computer off. Something like 'no need to thank me I'm glad to help you keep active'. I was two busy gaping at the cartoon girl being banged at the bottom of the email."

"Oh shit, yesterday." Christian replies, talking to himself.

"What about yesterday?"

"I answered my phone yelling something about porn. I thought she was Elliot. I think she thinks I was yelling at you."

"What the hell Christian. What did you yell?"

"You're not watching porn. Or something along those lines."

"Are you telling me your Mom thinks I'm nagging you to watch porn and you won't let me?" I gasp.

"Something like that." He returns to full hysterics.

"This isn't funny Christian. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? I think my whole office heard what you just did." I sigh. "Fuck me, fuck me ooooo yes big boy." I imitate the video sarcastically.

"Mmmm I love it when you talk dirty to me baby, whose ya daddy?" Christian hoots. I can hear him slapping his hand against his desk repeatedly like he can't control his breathing.

"Fuck you Christian, this isn't fucking funny."

"I'm sorry baby." He starts laughing again

"It's just..." more laughing,

"...when I heard the music and..." Now he is laughing while gasping for breath choking the words out.

"...whose ya daddy...". He continues...Now he is laughing so hard there's no sound coming out just sporadic hyena type grunts and hissing "...big boy..."

Oh that's enough. "You are going to fix this situation Christian Grey." I hang up. How could he find this so funny? I am mortified that Grace thinks I'm some sort of closet porn watcher.

My phone vibrates. It's Christian.

"Have you managed to contain your amusement? if not don't call me back until you have." I answer.

"I'm sorry baby." He murmurs. "I apologise."

"Thank you." I snap.

"Look, let me have a word with Mom tonight. I'm heading there at 3 to pick the children up anyway."

"Thank you Christian. Please don't tell anyone about this, it is embarrassing enough as it is."

"I won't baby. But do me a favour?"

"Sure. What is it."

"Bring your computer home tonight, I wanna watch that shit. Whose ya daddy baby." The hysterics start again.

"Oh for fucks sake. Goodbye." I snap before ending the call.

* * *

CPOV

Well that was the best fucking entertainment I've had all fucking year.

I have a good fucking mind to phone Elliot and get him to explain this whole situation to Mom. If he hadn't of been nagging for the pin yesterday I wouldn't have been yelling that shit through the phone in the first place.

Fuck I can't look my Mom in the eye and talk about this shit. It would be embarrassing for both her and I. Maybe now she's sent that email she'll leave it be. What else can she do? Seriously, besides hiring some porn stars for a live show I think we have heard the end of it. Maybe I'll just let it go? Gah...but if she doesn't I'm going to have Ana on my case. Fuck! There's only one thing to do - phone my mother.

Cringing I pick up my phone.

"Hello, Grey residence Grace speaking."

"Hi Mother."

"Christian I'm glad you called, I want to have words with you young man."

Oh, here we go. What have I done this time.

"You are a father now Christian, and being a father requires a sense of responsibility, a responsibility to ensure you teach your children good values and morals."

What the fuck?

"Now I realise your work entails a certain amount of dominance to be executed when working with others and you have always been a very blunt man so some leeway can be given for slips of the tongue while at work but for goodness sake Christian, exercise some control while at home. You are setting an example for your children and little ears are always listening." She stops talking presumably to catch some breath after that spiel.

"I'm not sure I'm catching your drift Mother." I mutter, using every ounce of my control to calm my voice.

"Christian, I very nearly took your father to the hospital this morning."

"What, what happened? Is he okay?" I panic.

"I thought he was having a coronary when Theodore called him a ...f..u...c...k...e...r." She whispers barely audible.

"Pardon? A what?"

"A fuckerrr." She whisper a fraction louder.

"Oooooooohhhhhh." I sit up straight in my chair. "He could have heard that anywhere Mom, but I'm sorry you had to hear it."

"Oh Christian, it came from you, no doubt about that. Your language leaves a lot to be desired and Ana, well my sweet little Ana doesn't curse darling. I have to go, but please watch your tongue around my grandchildren. I will see you at 3. Bye."

I stare at the phone. Good grief! Well that certainly wasn't the conversation I had intended on having. Ana doesn't curse my ass!

I dial Ana.

"If you called to start your fucking laughing again, can it wait?" Ha! where's a fucking voice recorder when I need one.

"Now now dear no need to swear." I chuckle.

"I hang around you too much not to."

"Fair point well made Mrs Grey. Speaking of which Teddy called Dad a Fucker today."

Ana gasps loudly. "He didn't?"

"He did. And let's just say Mom is none to pleased."

"Christian, you have to watch your language around them."

"Says she who just answered the phone with 'fucking' in the first sentence."

"Okay, I get it, we both need to watch our language. Maybe we need to start a swear jar."

"Baby, I'm not going to be bent out of shape over a few dollars. I need more of an incentive than loosing a few 100 here and there."

"Well we better think of something."

"Let me think about it. Anyway I didn't get a chance to talk to her about the email. I'll have to leave it till this afternoon."

"Promise me you will talk to her Christian."

"I promise. Are you on your lunch break?"

"Yes, I've just left Kate's office."

"How is she?"

"I don't know." She sighs. "She wasn't there."

"Is she sick?"

"Her assistant said she called yesterday evening and took a few days leave."

"I guess she needs it. Anything you want me to do baby?"

" No nothing we can do, I guess she'll resurface when she's ready. You said she was picking Ava up today didn't you?"

"Yea, well that's what Mom said last night."

"Okay can you swing by and pick me up before you get the kids.

"I certainly can, see you at 3 baby."

* * *

APOV

I hang the phone up after saying goodbye to Christian. I'm so embarrassed that Teddy called Carrick a fucker. I might pay the non -fiction department a visit when I get back to the office and see if we have any published parenting books with chapters titled : How to stop your 3 year old from swearing.

3pm rolls around fast and Christian strolls into my office looking every bit as sexy as he did this morning - if not more so.

"You ready to go baby." He says as he strolls over to my desk.

"Give me 2 minutes, I just need to finish writing this for Jessica to type up."

"Why the fuck..."

"Language Christian." I admonish.

"Sorry, why the hell are you writing with a pen and paper. Why don't you use your Mac and email the dam thing to her."

"Hell and dam are naughty words too." I raise my eyebrow at him. "And because."

"Because why, that's what computers are for."

"I'm too scared to turn my computer on." I mutter under my breath.

"Why the fuck are you scared to turn it on? Is it sparking at the power or something? That's what Alby is here for."

"No, I just don't want to turn it on okay!" I hiss.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because, I didn't close it down properly and I don't want that ...that email to start playing again when I turn it on, not until I can figure out the volume."

"For goodness sake baby, pass it here."

I grab my desk key and bend down to unlock my desk cupboard. I pull my MacBook out and hand it over to Christian.

He powers it up and begins fiddling around with it while I finish writing my report to give to Jessica.

"See nothing to be scared of." He smirks, my computer is silent, thank god.

"Thank you Hun."

"Your welcome, now where is..." His fingers are tapping around the key pad. "Ahhh here it ..."

' oooooh yes, yes. Oh you like that big boy. Mmmmm yes fuck me with that huge cock. Ooooo, yes. Mmmmm fuck my pussy'.

"Christian," I screech. "Turn it off."

The porn clip once again blasts from my speakers. Christian is frantically tapping the buttons.

'Harder, harder, oooooo, yes, ...yes...Whose your daddy...your my daddy...oh yes big boy you're my daddy'.

"Fuck I can't, what the fuck. Did you spill a drink on your keyboard or something. The volume or mute keys aren't working." He growls

"Um yes, I spat my tea out."

"You fucking what?"

"I was shocked..."

"Excuse me Mrs Grey is that ..." Sawyer comes strolling into my office.

'Mmmmmm, oh yes big boy, you like that huh? Oh you feel so good ...ooooo ooooo yes, right there, mmmmm.'

Sawyer is standing in front of my door, frozen, staring at Christian who is slumped on my sofa, macbook resting on his thighs, the sound of porn blaring from the mac.

Ground swallow me please.

Christian stands cool calm and collected after placing the mac book on the sofa.

"Sawyer, come see if you can turn this fucking thing off." Christian commands.

"Ahhh, okay Sir. What seems to be the problem."

'Oh yes, ride me big boy, ride me. Suck my titties, mmmmm. Like that. Faster, faster...yes, yes, yes,'

Jessica walks into the room but turns and walks out quick smart after hearing 'titties'.

Sawyers eyes widen as he stalks over to the offending Mac.

"Please tell me she has signed an NDA." Christians growls softly in my ear.


	29. Chapter 29- She wouldn't, would she?

A/N: Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews. I love reading them and appreciate the time you take to leave your comments. Keep them coming :) I'm so pleased you all found the last chapter funny. That was my aim :). We are heading into the drama now so I wanted to give you something light and humorous first - mission accomplished, I think ;)

To the guest who asked who the fuck this Jessica chick was - Jessica Chalmers is Ana's new PA. Ana fired Hannah before leaving for Vegas. She left the names of three candidates with Clare to choose from while she was away. Clare hired Jessica. If you remember - Jessica was the girl who tripped into Ana's office for her interview. She has a son named Caleb who is the same age as Teddy.

As always, welcome to all the new followers. Xxx

Here it is...

* * *

Chapter 29- She wouldn't, would she?

CPOV

"You just had to open the email didn't you. You just couldn't wait until we got home. I can't believe you did that. And Sawyer, how will I ever be able to look him in the eye again, let alone Jessica. This situation is out of control Christian..."

Ana is still rambling on and on. I'm practicing the art of switching off yet picking up the key points incase she grills my ass about listening. We are in my R8 on my way to pick up the children. Sawyer is following in the SUV. I sent Taylor home early.

"Are you even listening to me? Imagine how your mother is going to feel when she finds out you weren't yelling at me about porn, she sent me a porn membership for goodness sake. Why didn't you correct her on the phone yesterday when you had the chance? Huh? Unbelievable!" She grunts then folds her arms over her chest. Oh - the switch. I am familiar with the switch now. Yelling lecture one minute, silent treatment the next. I'll bet my fortune I won't hear another peep from her until we get to Bellevue.

The rest of the drive is as I expected. - Silent, with the exception of a female voice singing about Skinny love through the car speakers.

Pulling up in front of my parents house I turn to Ana.

"Look, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked at the email in your office. I'll talk to Mom and sort this out." I murmur apologetically.

"I'll wait here." She mutters.

"You're not going to come in?"

"I can't. How can I look your mother in the eye after that?"

"Ana." I sigh, while running a hand through my hair. "It'll be fine."

"How can you say that? It'll be 50 shades of awkward."

"You can't avoid her forever." I grunt. Frustrated that its all come to this.

Her eyes widen and she sinks down in her seat curling up. I look over to where she was looking and see my mother walking to the car.

"Go Christian, get out. Quickly before she sees me."

"Stop being ridiculous baby, she's probably already seen you."

I lift my hand and wave at my Mom through the window as she approaches the car. She taps on my window.

I lower the glass. "What on earth are you two doing sitting out here? Come inside, Greta has just boiled the kettle."

Ana slowly sits upright. "Hi Grace." She says without looking at her.

"Is everything alright honey? you're looking a bit pale."

"Just feeling a bit under the weather." She mutters.

"Cone inside darling, I have something I'd like to show you."

* * *

APOV

Oh lord, please don't be porn.

Christian exits the car and walks around to my door and opens it for me. I slide out hesitantly.

"I'll talk to her." He whispers then moves in for a soft tender kiss.

We stroll up to the house, Grace in front of us.

"The children are napping so why don't we have a cup of coffee and catch up while they finish their naps." Grace says as she closes the front door behind me.

"Is Mia here?"

"Not today, she's at her friend Lily's."

"Oh." I mutter disappointed. I was counting on her distracting, colourful personality to hide behind.

We sit in the living room while we wait on Greta to bring us our drinks. Christian is relaxed beside me, an arm stretched out behind my back.

"So how has your day been." Grace smiles - sitting opposite us.

"Interesting." I reply at the same time as Christian says "entertaining."

I slap his knee.

"Oh, how so?"

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I stand quickly and walk out of the room trying to look as casual as possible.

* * *

CPOV

"Is she okay son?" Mom looks to me for an answer, her face full of concern.

Here goes nothing.

"Well actually, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ohhhh, your expecting! That's wonderful news darling. I couldn't be happier for...,"

"GOD NO." I say a little to loudly startling her. "I mean... No mother we are not expecting. But we need to talk about you jumping to conclusions like that."

"Oh, I just thought..."

"No. Look I don't know quite how to say this so i'm just going to come out with it." I take a few shallow breaths. "Yesterday when you called my office... Um ... When I yelled no porn. Well I thought it was Elliot phoning back to annoy me for our pay-per-view pin again."

"Why on earth would Elliot be watching adult movies at your house?" She asks puzzled.

"That's another story altogether. The thing is you assumed..." I am cut off by a loud gasp from my mother. Her hands fly up to her mouth, her eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Oh good lord Christian I sent... But I thought...oh dear." She gulps. She breathes deeply to regain her composure. "Christian I sent a membership..."

I clear my throat. "Ah hem, yes we received the email. Thank you." I choke. "Mom, why did you send ...um" God this is uncomfortable.

"Christian, when you get to be my age, well lets just say that with age comes experience and in my experience." She coughs uncomfortably. "A happy marriage is full of very personal intimate moments...I just want the best for my boys, and sometimes, you know when things become a bit stale it's a good idea to inject some...'spice'."

"Well um... Thank you for your concern and advice, but Ana and I are ...we are good in that department." I mutter. Can this get any more awkward. Why the fuck is Ana taking so long.

"At least twice a week darling. If you treat Ana like a queen she will treat you like a king." Mom says with finality.

Twice a week? Fuck that for a joke, my baby gets it at least twice a day, and that's on an off day.

* * *

APOV

I muster up the courage to walk back into the living room. Christian and Grace are laughing about the children's antics last night. Did he not take the opportunity to talk to Grace? Surely it would be more uncomfortable in here if he had. I squint my eyes questioningly at Christian when he turns to see me.

"Feeling better baby." He smiles.

"Umm, yes." I murmur.

"Ana, please accept my humble apology for the offending email. It's really quite embarrassing... You see I misunderstood..."

"It's fine Grace, please. Don't apologise." My face begins to warm with that too familiar flush.

"No, no... I should never have jumped to conclusions. Please forget about it. I will see if I can cancel the membership, if not I'm sure we can put it to use here."

"FUCK! MOM." Christian whines and cringes like he's just swallowed lemon juice.

"I have warned you once today about your language Christian, don't make me say it again. But as I was saying - Spice Christian. Everyone needs it and your father and I are no exception."

"Gah..." He hums with his hands over his ears. He stands - still covering his ears. "I'm going to go up and check on the kids."

* * *

Grace and I giggle as Christian leaves the room.

"That boy can be such a prude." She shakes her head. "Oh I wanted to show you something." Grace stands and walks over to the mantel and grabs a white embossed photo frame.

She strolls back over with it clutched to her chest.

"While I was on the computer this morning I was having a look through all of our photos. I didn't know that we had all these old snaps. Would you look at what I found." She hands me the frame with a full beaming smile. I take the frame from her delicate slightly aged hands.

"Is that?..." I giggle

"Yes, Mia had those two wrapped around her little finger. Isn't it adorable."

"Wow, I ... ". Laughter takes over.

"Fashionista since the day she could talk. I'm not at all surprised her first word was shoe."

"Can I get a copy of this?" I'm still laughing. This is awesome. I think I have myself a new screensaver.

"Of course darling. I will email you the digital shot. I thought you might like it." She grins.

* * *

"Elliot, honey I wasn't..." Grace begins to greet a fuming Elliot who has just barged into room.

"Where's Ava? Is she here?" He sobs - panicked, his eyes scanning the room furiously.

"She fine honey, she's napping upstairs. " Graces concern for Elliot's abrupt entrance evident in her voice.

"Is Christian here?" He pants. Relief and confusion washing over his face.

"Yes... He's upstairs." I answer him. "Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer. Turning around he runs from the room and storms up the stairs.

"Whatt..ts going on. Grace stutters.

"I'm not sure Grace, but I think it may have something to do with Kate. She didn't come pick Ava up earlier?" I ask.

"No, no. I thought she must have been caught up at work."

"Let me go see what's going on." I squeeze Graces hand comfortingly before heading upstairs.

* * *

CPOV

"What the fuck Elliot." I hiss as he barrels into the nursery Mom had decorated especially for her granddaughters.

I look down at the girls to make sure the noise didn't wake them before shoving Elliot out of the door and into the hallway.

Elliot's chest is heaving and his fists are clenched. "What the fuck bro. You need to settle down."

"I...I...FUCK!" He groans. His hands are rubbing his face and he begins sobbing.

I place a hand on his shoulder and steer him into my childhood bedroom shutting the door behind us.

"She...She..." He chokes.

"Slow down Bro. Breathe."

He starts to pace back and forth then looks up at me. Tears are streaming down his cheeks. I continue to watch him cautiously. His breathing fastens.

"You okay El?" I murmur.

"I've never asked you for much Christian but I need to ask you to help me out here. I need you to pull off some shit that I can't. Will you help me bro?" He pants. His fists still clenching.

"You can always count on me Elliot. What do you need me to do?" Not quite understanding exactly what he's wanting me to help with.

"She doesn't FUCKING Get to do this." He roars. What?

"Do what Bro? tell me what's going on, I promise I will help you. But I need you to calm down and fill me in. Are you talking about Kate?" I talk to him as if I'm talking to a child, trying to placate him. He looks about ready to keel over from rage, sorrow, confusion and a thousand other emotions.

He pulls out his IPhone and calls his voicemail. He puts it on speaker.

"Message received at two forty six PM." The automated voice plays. "El...lll..iot." Kate's voice stutters through the speaker. " I can't do this anymore." Her sobs echo through my ears. "Thh..this isn't the life I wan...wanted. I'm Ssss..sorry. I dddon't want to be tied dddown anymore. Please movvve on..Gg..ggo..goodbye. Click. Beep..beep..beep..beep." The sound of the phone tones are deafening against the silence of the room.

I hear a small gasp behind me. I turn and see tears streaming down my wife's face, her hands are clasped over her mouth.

"She doesn't get to just up and leave our daughter like this without answering to us. I don't give a FUUUUCKKK..."Elliot roars, unable to complete his sentence. He throws his phone full force against the wall. He drops to his knees and with his face in his hands sobs like a man who's heart has just been ripped to shreds.

I turn to Ana, I need to get her out of here. "She wouldn't, she wouldn't." Ana's head is shaking back and forth unbelieving. "She wouldn't do this Christian, she just wouldn't." Her devastated voice trembles.

I wrap my arms around Ana's tensed shoulders. "Ssshhh. I'll handle this baby, but right now I need you to go downstairs please. I need to help Elliot right now. Can you do that baby?" She nods slowly and walks shakily out of the room stopping once to look back at smashed phone her expression changing to realisation?.

I drop to my knees in front of Elliot and wrap my arms around his sobbing shoulders.

* * *

APOV

"Grace, can you watch the children please." I choke. Rushing into the living room and grabbing my handbag that is resting by the sofa I was sitting in.

"What's going on Ana?" Grace looks panicked.

"I...I... She wouldn't." Is all I can manage.

"Ana, please tell me what's happening. I heard yelling and a loud bang."

"Kate's gone." I cry. "She would leave them Grace, she wouldn't. I need to find her. Please tell Christian I'm taking Sawyer and I'll be back soon." I run from the room before Grace has a chance to stop me. I grab the R8 keys from the key hooks on my way out the door.

Sawyer is leaning against the SUV reading a magazine.

"Mrs Grey." He straightens up.

"Get in the car." I throw the R8 keys at him. He looks at me hesitantly. "NOW!" I screech.

He opens the drivers door and slides in while I stumble into the front next to him.

"Does Mr Grey know..." He begins.

"Just fucking drive Luke." I growl. I pull my phone from my handbag as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Where to Ma'am?"

"Kate and Elliot's." I snap while dialling their number.

'You've reached Kate and El, leave a message."

I slump back into my seat and palm my forehead. Kate wouldn't do this I know she wouldn't. I know she's feeling down right now but she wouldn't just leave her family, especially Ava.

Would she?

* * *

CPOV

Elliot has calmed slightly. I pull back from him. My shirt is wet from his tears.

"She left me." He whispers. "She left her daughter." His eyes staring at the wall. His face expressionless.

"El, what can I do. You asked for help. What do you need me to do bro."

"I want her found." He seethes. "You don't just up and leave your daughter...our baby. She owes me some answers. I don't give a fuck how she feels about me, she has a fucking daughter... Now being tied down is too inconvenient for her? I don't fucking think so."

"You gonna be alright for a minute bro." I pull my phone from my pocket and hold it up so he knows I want to make some calls. He nods without looking at me. I stand and leave the room, closing the door to give him some privacy.

I slip into Elliot's old room for some privacy and speed dial Welch."

He answers after one ring.

"Welch. Did Simons get the tail sorted like I requested last night?"

"Sorry Sir. By the time he got someone assigned to him we had lost him. He must have turned his phone off. We did get a signal at around 10am and have been on him since."

"Useless fucker. Simons is fired. I need you to pull my brothers phone records. He received a phone call at approximately 2.46pm from his wife. i want to know where she was when she made the call and i want the phones current location tracked and her found. Pull her phone records while your at it, I want a full breakdown of everything. Who she's called, for long and how often. I also want you to put a trace on all their bank accounts including credit cards. I want the tracker on their vehicles monitored 24/7. I want 2 CP's hired and ready to go within the hour. Send them to my parents - Taylor will be called in to brief them on arrival. You are to have a team ready to tail Katherine Grey once she has been tracked. She's done a runner. "I sigh. Fuck! "Welch."

"Sir."

"not even I can quite believe she'd do this to my brother. For that reason I want you to up the investigation on the letters I gave you. I want 30 minute updates on everyone who currently has a tail on them. I want extra security bought in to cover my personal team. If something else is going down here I want my men on it so I'll need replacements for my wife and children.

"Got it. Anything else Sir?"

I run my hand through my hair trying to think if I've missed anything.

"Alarm records." I mutter. "Download the alarm records for my brothers home security system. I want to know her coming and goings. I think that is all Welch. I'll be in touch.

I immediately call Taylor.

"Sir." He answers.

"Taylor, I want all security personnel at Bellevue immediately. Bring Gail, I'm going to need her to help with the children. Sawyer is here already."

"Sawyer is on the move according to the phone trackers Sir."

"HE'S FUCKING WHAT?"

I hear Taylor tapping the keys of the keyboard. "Travelling south on interstate 5 sir. Ah Sir...Ana's cellphone signal is travelling with his."

"Get Sawyer on conference call NOW!" I yell. God dammit.

I hang up and pace the room waiting for Taylor to call back on the conference line. It takes less than a minute for him to call.

"What the FUCK do you two think you're doing?" I explode.

"Christian." Ana huffs. "Babe, do you remember when I was at the bank and I told you I was leaving you?"

"Ana, that is a day that will forever be etched in my mind. But regardless..."

"I was in trouble Christian. What if Kate is lying on the concrete somewhere, only there's no security or husband screeching to a halt to help? All because no one questioned her motives."

"Ana..." I try to keep calm. "I am on it, you have to trust me. I don't need to be worrying about you at the same time. Sawyer return to Bellevue immediately."

"Yes Sir."

"NO!" Ana shouts. "Just let me go check the house okay, she might have left a note or something. We are nearly there anyway. Sawyer is with me - I will be fine."

"For fucks sake Ana. Sawyer are you armed?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay, Sawyer I want the house checked. If she's gone she would have taken clothing etc...if anything, and i mean ANYTHING looks out of sort you are to leave immediately. Do you understand? Ana's safety is priority. Keep an open line with Taylor. And Ana... Straight fucking back to Moms or I will spank your ass so fucking hard." I growl.

"Ummm..okay." She mutters embarrassed.

"I mean it Ana, I am sick and tired of you pulling this shit. Grab some things for Ava while you are there. I am not sending Elliot back to that house. He and Ava can stay with us - there he can be kept informed of the situation and Ava can be around her cousins. Taylor, I will brief you on the situation when your here. Ana..." I sigh. "I love you."

After ending the phone call I walk back down to my bedroom to check on El.

He is still kneeling. Mom has her arms wrapped lovingly around him, rocking him back and forth like a child.

"We'll find her bro." I whisper. "We'll find her."

"And if she doesn't want to be found?" He sobs.

* * *

? POV

"This is such a fuck up, how could someone be so fucking stupid." I mumble rushing to the door.

I have to see for myself, how could someone make such a monumental mistake. I burst through the door letting a stream of light enter the dark room. 2 murderous eyes glare back at me. I recognise them instantly.

OH SHIT! This just got complicated.

* * *

A/N:

The drama has begun...I realise I can not please everyone, but I hope that you all trust me to drive this story to a HEA. I do plan to add funny/happy times scattered throughout the drama. Don't want it to be too depressing. We want some sunshine during the storm :

I know I'm going to get questions asking why no one checked on Kate earlier so I will answer that now.

Yes Kate was receiving letters and emails - they were not threatening at all. They were sent trying to convince her she wasn't good enough for Elliot and lower her self-esteem. They didn't threaten her with 'harm'.

Kate had been seeing Flynn and making progress. They had no obvious reason to believe she was in a state of mind to 'run'.

Kate asked Elliot to leave the house, she needed time to think and clear her head. They weren't too concerned on Thursday night because Kate may have not been answering for that very reason.

You will find out in a later chapter exactly why she needed some time alone.

Hope I've managed to answer any questions you may have regarding this chapter. :)


	30. Chapter 30 - Fluffy nana Pansy

**A/N: Welcome to the new followers! Thank you for joining in :). **

**Still trying to keep things light during the beginning of the drama... A lot of you are asking for more of the funny... I'll see what I can do considering the current Grey situation it might be a tad difficult sometimes...in saying that there's Nothing like a "kids say the darnedest things" moment to lighten things up :)**

**To the Honest reviewer - Thanks for your review... Harsh - no, I'm pretty thick skinned so its gonna take a lot more than that to wind me up. You are kind of assuming Ana is going to be a damsel in distress in my story, maybe, just maybe she might be a kick ass ninja wife of a billionaire? **

**Any who. If you want to check out (my Kate and Elliot's house). Google luxury portfolio international and enter web Id - QSVV. It's a beautiful home. Also if your interested my Elliot - Paul Walker. Yummy o!**

**Enough of the chit chat** -

* * *

Chapter 30. - Fluffy nana pansy.

Sawyer brings the R8 to a stop on the pale gravel driveway. Kate and Elliot's house is beautiful. Elliot custom designed and built the house from scratch. He and his crew spent many a hour at the site getting every last detail perfect for the family to move in. Looking up at the gray brick and stucco exterior my heart aches for him.

Sawyer enters the house first. There is no obvious sign of forced entry and the house has been locked up. I give him the house key and the six digit security code.

"Please stay behind me Mrs Grey." Sawyer commands over his shoulder as we walk through the grand 2 storey entrance. I follow his lead into the impressive kitchen. For two people who barely cook their kitchen is amazing. They spent numerous nights debating fixtures and appliances, they wanted everything perfect. It doesn't make sense that she would just take off.

There is a open juice carton on the bench and a half filled glass of Kate's preferred orange juice. The dishwasher is beeping softly. I run my fingers down the carton of juice - lukewarm. She hasn't been here for a few hours at least.

Leaving the kitchen we head upstairs where all the bedrooms are situated. My stomach churns as we enter the master suite - knowing the closet will be the tell tale sign. I know the closet too well to 'not' know if she has packed her bags and gone.

Walking into the room my eyes scan for something, anything that might stand out. The bed is unmade, her pink flannelette comfort pyjamas are flung over the side of the king sized bed. Her laptop is open on the ruffled duvet and there is a notepad and pen on the pillow. Kate likes to work late into the night so nothing seems unusual.

Taking a deep breath I raise my hand to open the walk in wardrobe door.

"Oh Katie." I slump to the floor. "Why? Why?" I would estimate at least a fifth of her clothing is missing. There are several pairs of shoes missing from the racks and her trademark white pea coat is absent from its usual hook.

"Sawyer, would you pack Elliot some clothing, I will go pack Ava a bag."

I enter robotic mode. I have to. I want to curl up in a ball and cry for Kate, for Elliot and little Ava but I need to get out of here and back to them. I drag my feet numbly down the hall, my heels echoing against the polished hard wood floor. I enter the pink extravagance that is Ava's nursery. I find her mauve Louis Vuitton duffle bag - designer baby since the minute she was born - and get to work packing a weeks worth of outfits.

I'm surprised by how little is in her wardrobe. Odd. I look around the room properly and see a bag already packed and sitting on the window seat. Was she planning on taking Ava? What changed her mind?

I shake the thousand questions from my head and continue the task of packing her bag.

* * *

When Sawyer and I arrive back at Bellevue I find Christian sitting out on the back lawn. He is deep in thought looking out toward the water.

"Hi." I squeak cautiously as I stroll up beside him. He takes my hand and pulls me down to sit in his lap. "Are you mad?"

"Very."

"I'm sorry...I should have spoken..."

"Anastasia." He interrupts, his voice deceptively soft. "Do you have no regard for my feelings AT ALL. You knew I was occupied with Elliot, yet you purposefully added more stress on top of it all."

"Christian, I'm sorry. I just thought maybe I could...I don't what I thought actually. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing."

"You could have stayed here and looked after our children. You needed to trust that I had our team on it Anastasia. Anything could have been waiting for you at the house."

"I think you under estimate me." I mumble.

"Pardon?" He asks incredulously.

"I said I think you under estimate me. I'm not the same naive, weak, submissive girl you met 3 years ago Christian. I have more to loose these days and a family I'd protect at all costs..." Christian remains silent. It's true. Yes, when I met Christian his past scared me and Elena and Leila intimidated me. Now I realise, who are they? A couple of shameless slappers infatuated my with husband. MY HUSBAND! He chose me. I'm married to him, and with that brings a whole team of security, money at my disposal and a whole lot of resources. I train with Claude regularly, can shoot with accuracy and can drive like Michael Schumacher - despite Christians reservations I took advanced driving lessons after the car chase when we returned from our honeymoon. As far as I'm concerned I'm not completely helpless.

"Pffft, you submissive? Baby you've been anything but since the moment I met you." He chuckles.

"Some of her clothes are missing." I whisper. He nods his head in acknowledgement of hearing me.

"Don't ever leave me." His husky voice reverberates in my ear. Turning on his lap I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Christian, all the chocolate in the world wouldn't make me leave you. Your stuck with me."

"Mmmm...I like being stuck to you." He rolls us over so that I am lying beneath him. "I love you so fucking much." He groans before his lips meet mine. He kisses me softly, passionately. His tongue lightly brushes my top lip causing me to moan and writhe beneath him. His hand runs down my side and grabs hold of my thigh, hitching my leg up.

"Mmmmm, Babe... We are on your parents lawn." I pant, his fingers gliding underneath the hem of my skirt.

"Let's move this to the boathouse." He whispers. Rubbing his erection against my hip.

"Please." My hip bucks against his groin in response. He lowers his mouth and begins biting and nibbling at my breast through my shirt. "Oooo...yes, fuck that's..."

"Mmm that's it baby. Talk dirty." He mumbles. "Whose ya daddy." He chuckles.

"Christian." I giggle and slap his chest playfully. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Never." His fingers slide back up my side and he begins to tickle my ribs.

"Noooo, noo. Stop." I manage to scream during fits of laughter.

"You're so fucking sexy when you laugh baby." I open my eyes and he is staring down at me.

I lean up and plant a soft, lingering kiss on his lips which quickly turns heated and all consuming. Oh that tongue...

"Ahemmm." Taylor clears his throat. "Sir."

Christians head drops in frustration. He gives me a quick peck before jumping to his feet and pulling me up.

Taylor walks towards the boathouse to talk to Christian.

"I'll go check on Elliot and the children." I straighten my skirt and sweep the creases from my shirt. "How is he?" I add.

"Gutted." Christian shrugs. "He's angry right now, hurt, devastated. He can't see past the phone message. He thinks she left on her own accord."

"You think otherwise?" I ask.

"I'm not ruling it out."

I sigh loudly. "I wouldn't have ruled it out either but her clothes are gone, she had a bag packed for Ava... It's not looking likely that it was anything else."

"I better go see what Taylor wants." He kisses me softly before turning and walking to the boathouse.

* * *

"Hi baby girl." I plant a kiss on Phoebes sticky cheek. She is sitting in a high chair in the kitchen squishing banana through her fingers as Grace potters around the pantry.

"Oh Ana." Grace turns when she hears my voice. "You're back. You know I'm pretty sure Christian grew a few gray hairs when he found out you had gone." She looks at me questioningly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just had to see if Kate was at the house. I couldn't believe it... It's just..."

"I know darling." Her expression softens. "Elliot's not let go of Ava since you left. He's holding onto her for dear life."

"Understandable." I sigh. "I think she was planning on taking her." I mutter. "She had a bag packed in her nursery."

"Gaa, gaa, da, da." Phoebe coos. Rubbing banana through her hair.

"Look at you Princess. We need to give you a bath don't we." I say animatedly.

"Let me do it Ana, please. I need to keep busy." Grace unbuckles Phoebe from her chair and tickles her. "Teddy is with Mia in the den playing with the building blocks." Grace smiles before she leaves with a grubby Phoebe.

* * *

Elliot is in the living room alone. Someone must have managed to pry Ava from him. He has a scotch in his hand.

"How are you doing El." I ask plonking myself next to him on the plush sofa. He reeks. How long has he been drinking for?

"Let's see , my wife left me via voice messssage and abandoned our daughter." He slurs slightly. "Never been betterr."

"Christian and I were thinking you could come and stay with us for a little while..."

"Whatever, not as if I 'ave a wifeyyy to go home toooo."

"Give her some time Elliot. She'll come back."

"We'll see." He skulls back the rest of his drink.

"Hey buddy." I greet Teddy as he runs into the room.

"Hiiii Fucka." He sings

"Teddy, we don't say that word. It's naughty." I growl.

Elliot is chuckling beside me. "Well if that ain't Christian Greys son." He hoots. "Teddy, champ, little man.." Elliot tries to look serious. "Don't call yourrrr Mommy that, you save that one for Daddy." He ruffles Teddy's cooper locks. I stifle a giggle.

"Teddy i'm going to go get a drink of juice, would you like one?" Mia walks in and sits opposite Elliot.

"Hi Mia." I smile, " juice Teddy?"

"Pease tank you Fucka."

"Teddy, stop that. I will put you in time out next time." I turn and head for the kitchen to get some drinks. Gosh, this swearing is more serious than I thought. We really need to stomp this out.

* * *

EPOV

"Why u souwnd fummy." Teddy asks innocently. Oh crap, I can't tell my nephew I'm half pissed on scotch because my wife decided to walk out on me. I shudder.

"I drank tooo much, don't you worry tho champ, when you get older your uncle Elliot will teach you everything you need to know k. I will show you how to wind Daddy up too."

"My Daddy Mommy Fucka."

"Teddy!" Mia gasps. "We don't say those words remember". I am laughing hysterically. Only I would find that funny. Even in this depressed drunken stupor.

"You are the best Teddy." I hiccup. Mia looks at me sternly for encouraging Teddy's behaviour. Give me a break, my fucking wife just left me. "You know tho Ted, why don't you call Daddy something else. How about pansy or Nancy... And instead of saying fucker, say fluffy. " I shrug.

"K." Teddy says.

"So what do we call Daddy?"

"My Daddy be a fluffy nana pansy." He concentrates hard on the words.

"Nancy dude, nancy."

"Nannn-seee." He exaggerates.

"Shot dude. High five." I snort with laughter - and high five him softly - Thankful that a 3 year old has managed to make me laugh during the shittiest day of my life.

* * *

APOV

Walking back into the living area with our drinks I'm surprised but pleased to hear Elliot laughing.

"Where's my Pansy Daddy." Teddy asks me as I sit the tray down on the coffee table.

"Ah Daddies outside with Mr Taylor son, he will be in soon."

"Me go find Gramma Grace." He chirps.

"Teddy, your juice." I yell as he runs full speed from the room. "Did he just call Christian a pansy?" I ask. Mia and Elliot both look to the ceiling shrugging their shoulders. "Oh real innocent guys, real innocent." I giggle. "That'll go down well.

Elliot and Mia both look at me as we all burst into hysterics.

* * *

CPOV

Walking back into the house I'm confident I made the right decision.

We are all staying at Mom and Dads for dinner. Gail and Greta have been busy cooking. Sawyer has been briefing the 2 new CP's I've hired for Elliot and Ava. Reynolds and Prescott were sent back to Fort Grey to work on the info Sawyer collected at Elliot's house. Taylor has filled me in on what we know, our suspicions and run his plans past me for approval.

What a fucking day. First the fucking porn at the office, now my sister in law is MIA. I need a fucking drink.

Everyone is seating themselves at the table when I walk in.

"Come have some dinner son." Mom motions for me to sit. "It's been a long day, eat."

I sit on my usual chair next to Ana and rest my arm behind her back.

"Anything." She whispers. I shake my head no. It is not unnoticed by Mom and Elliot. Elliot's head drops.

"Hiiii Daddy." My son screeches from across the table.

"Hey my main man. How was your day? Have you been a good boy for Grandma Grace?"

"Yip yip yip me be good boy. You be pansy?"

"Huh?" I look at him puzzled. Scratching my head trying to think of what word he may have meant. ... Pansy...Busy, pretty, pouty, handsy, hungry... Oh fuck me- why can't kids just come out talking properly from the get go. I look to Ana for some help, she always understands him better than me. She shrugs and looks down at her plate.

"I'm good son, thanks." That'll have to do. Elliot snorts trying to contain a strangled laugh.

"You good panseeeee?" He cocks his head questioningly, his arms folded against his chest . Seriously I have no idea what he's trying to say, but fuck he looks likes me when he does that.

"Yes Teddy, now be a good boy and eat your dinner.

"Kay Daddy fluffy." What the fuck?

I cut into my steak and shove a forkful into my mouth. God dam this is good. Porterhouse steak covered in a creamy mushroom and bacon sauce.

Despite Elliot's mood he clears his plate in minutes. Not a scrap of sauce or mashed potato left behind.

Dad walks in as everyone is finishing up.

"Good evening everyone." He places his briefcase by his chair and kisses my mother on the cheek before sitting. He looks at Elliot in sympathy. Mom probably phoned him and filled him in.

"Hiiiiiiii Grampa." Teddy yells excitedly.

"Well Hello there Theodore. How is my favourite grandson?"

"Yip yip yip. Me good." He beams standing in his chair."

"Sit down on your seat honey." Ana's soft voice commands him.

"Grampa." He contorts his face, looking toward the sky, searching his vocabulary. "Me be talk to Uncle Lelly."

"Did you now?." Dad replies. "And what did uncle 'Lelly' say." Carrick grins.

"Uncle Lelly say no."

"I'm sure Uncle Elliot...," Teddy cuts Dad off.

"My Daddy no Fucka Mommy no more." He says innocently.

"Theodore Raymond Grey." Ana stands.

"Son." I stand at the same time. "That's enough." I growl. Elliot is shaking the table he's laughing so hard. Mia's shoulders are jerking, her hands are covering her face. Well I'm glad Elliot's having a laugh at my expense.

"Time out Teddy." Ana growls, her face flush with embarrassment. Hell, even I'm embarrassed by that one. 'Daddy no fuck Mommy no more', could that have come out sounding any worse?

"But, but, but.. Daddy nan-seee, fluffy pansy uncle Lelly say me." He grunts.

* * *

APOV

Oh Dear. Run Elliot Run.

Christian is puffing like a freakin steam train beside me.

"Teddy, come with me." Christian says, spookily calm. He pushes his chair back and walks around to pick Teddy up before disappearing with him.

"Well, that was... Um...yes. More potato anyone?" Carrick picks up the serving bowl of potato and offers it to us.

"I'm good thank you Carrick." I hold my hand up motioning no as he offers me some. "I um, sorry about that."

"Ana, dear. It's not your fault. Little children pick up everything. My SONS...," Grace hisses her S's, "well they didn't get their foul mouths from us, that's for certain."

* * *

CPOV

Count to ten. 1, 2, 3... A fluffy nancy really? God dam fucking... I knew all my past shit karma would come and kick me in the ass somehow. 4,5... Oh god, I'm doomed, I've created a mini me...6, 7, 8... Breath in, out, in... Lord only knows what phoebes going to be like. Fuck, who am I kidding. She looks just like her mother, I'm going to be swatting fuckers away with a baseball bat and she'll be fighting me every step of the way. With a fucking smart mouth too I bet... Inhale...exhale... 9,10...

"Teddy, son. Come sit on the bed." I pat the mattress of my childhood bed. Teddy does a flying leap onto the bed and bounds onto my lap.

"Teddy, it's not nice to swear and call people names. Daddy wants you to stop it okay."

"Kay Daddy."

"I mean it son. Those words aren't nice words to say. And well we want to be good boys and say nice things to make Mommy happy and proud don't we?"

"Yip yip yip. Me loves Mommy."

"I know you do son, and so do I, very much. Just like I love you and Phoebe very much."

"An uncle Lelly." He chirps.

"And even Uncle Lelly." I chuckle. "What I'm trying to say Teddy is... We want to make the people we love proud of us by not saying naughty words. So we need to try really hard not to say those words."

"Kay, me no say fuck no more."

"Good boy. Daddy will try not say it anymore too okay. Soooo buddy, I think we should make some rules. If you say the 'f...' word again, you will have to sit in the naughty corner for 3 minutes." Fuck yea I'm channelling my inner super nanny.

"Me no want to sit in naughty cornaaa." He pouts.

"You won't have to if you don't say naughty words."

"What me get if me not say em." He asks. Is he trying to negotiate with me? Cunning little...

"What do you think you should get?"

"Me want you take me see wiggles."

"What's wiggles son?" I ask having no clue.

"Wiggles be jeff an muzzy and dinosaur."

"Okay." Must be some movie or some shit. "Dad will take you to see wiggles if you don't swear for the rest of the week, and we can talk more about some other rewards later.

"Kay cos me want a new house."

"Yeah," I scoff. "How about you ask me that one again in 20 years."

"Kay me will."

"Good, now starting from now no swearing or calling anyone any names. Are you ready to go down and say your sorry to Mommy, Grandma Grace and Grandpa Carrick for using bad language at the table?"

"Yip yip yip."

"That's my boy." I pull him to my chest and squeeze him tightly. "I love you Teddy."

"Me loves you Daddy."

* * *

APOV

Christian walks into the living room where we have all moved for drinks. Teddy is sitting on his shoulders his hands holding onto Christians - which are raised above his head.

"Look Mommy me flying." He giggles.

Christian lowers him down to the ground and he comes running up to me.

"I'm sorwy Mommy. Me not say bad words anymore."

"Thank you Teddy. I'm pleased to hear that." I tickle under his neck then give him a sloppy kiss.

"You ready to go home baby." Christian asks from the doorway. I nod while continuing to tickle Teddy.

"I'll go load the car and get Phoebe. You coming El?"

"Yeah bro, you got better top shelf at your place." I roll my eyes. Christian notices and squints his eyes at me. Mmmm just what I need after today. A good spanking, a little Ben and Jerry's and some more of that tingling lube. I sink my teeth into my lip with Christian still watching to secure the deal.

* * *

CPOV

The drive back to Fort Grey is spent making small talk - trying to avoid the Kate situation.

"Baby what's Wiggles. It's a movie right?"

"You mean the wiggles?"

"I guess. Teddy want to see it, what is it."

"They're are that children's group he watches all the time. The four guys and the dinosaur and some pirate. They are coming to Seattle for a live show. He's been asking me to take him. Honestly Christian, I love our son, but not enough to sit through 2 hours of 'toot toot chugga chugga big red car." I joke.

"You mean those gay fuckers who dance around in those hideous fucking colours?"

"The same."

"Why didn't anyone fucking tell me, I'm not taking him to that shit."

"You told him you'd take him?" She yells incredulously.

"Well yeah, if he doesn't swear for the rest of the week."

"Oh my god Christian. Do you not knowing how annoying they are. Or how many 1000's of screaming kids and Moms are going to be crammed into that show."

"Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into."

"I don't know Christian, but if you promised him, you WILL keep your promise. And you can count me out. There's nothing in the world that would make me go to a wiggles show."

"You would do that to me? feed me to the 100s of no doubt horny housewives, all on my lonesome?" I pout pulling out the Grey charm.

"Honey, pull your lip in, you did this on your own."

"There's only one thing for it then. I have to make him swear."

"Christian Grey, if you make our son swear to get out of a promise I will spank you soooo hard!" She growls, giving me the death glare.

"Baby," I chuckle. "That's more of an incentive than a deterrent."

"I mean it Christian, don't you dare! Anyway, What did Taylor want?"

Oh shit. I hate lying to my wife but if her and Elliot knew they'd make our job 10 times worse just trying to contain the two's superhero shenanigans. It's better if they are left believing their own conclusions - at least until I can prove otherwise.

"Nothing baby. Her bag and clothes are missing, she packed a bag for Ava..."

"I just don't get it..." She exhales.

"Neither do I, neither do I." But I will fucking find out.


	31. Chapter 31 - Shit meet fan

_A/N: Hi all. Love reading your reviews. You are awesome. Thank you muchly. They keep me motivated to write :)_

_To the guest reviewer - my 3 year old boy must be an exception to the rule, lol. He watched this cartoon dinosaur movie where the flying dino says 'yip, yip, yip.' All the time! Now he says it constantly. It's actually kind of cute. I have quite a few young ones of my own, one being Teddy's age so I get a lot of inspiration from home :) But I aim to please so I will try knock the yips out :)_

_Getting this out early because I have a few busy days coming up. I haven't had a lot of time to edit so please excuse any mistakes. I'll flick through it later and fix any I find. _

_Heaps of stuff __happening in this chapter._

_Xxxx_

* * *

_Chapter 31 - Shit meet fan._

APOV

"What the fuck is all this shit?" Christian curses as he walks into one of the many boxes scattered in the entrance way when we return home.

"Daddy you say naughty word, you be sitting in naughty cornaaa." Teddy huffs.

"Shit, sorry son, I mean oops." Oops? Oh now that's funny coming from the mouth of my CEO.

"You heard him. Naughty corner." I giggle, pointing to the corner of the spacious living room.

"Come on, be serious. I'm not 3." He grunts.

"No, your 33. Now scoot." I place my hands on the back of his shoulders and manoeuvre him through the maze of boxes to the corner of the room. "Now, you sit here and think about your language Christian, 10 minutes. After your 10 minutes is up I want an apology." I turn and head back to investigate the boxes, giggling as I go.

"Someone want to tell me what all the boxes are?" He yells from his corner.

"Christian, while we are in the naughty corner we are silent. But if you must know they are the toys we bought in New York."

"What the... Did you buy the whole fucking shop?"

"Christian! 20 minutes."

Elliot walks in carrying Ava. "Im going to take her up to bed." A now sobered Elliot says mono tone. He looks over at Christian and snorts softly. "What are you in time out?"

"Fuck up Elliot." He scoffs jokingly.

"Bro, did you just say the f -word? Tsk tsk."

"30 minutes Christian." I hiss. Elliot laughs as he carries Ava up the stairs.

"Fucker." Christian grunts.

"Pansy." Elliot bites back.

* * *

Leaving the boxes and Christian down stairs I take the children up to bathe and get into their pyjamas. I settle Phoebe into her cot first, check Ava who is sleeping soundly - oblivious to the situation, then saunter down the hall to tuck Teddy in.

"May I move now?" Christian huffs - still sitting in the corner when i return downstairs. I laugh.

"Why are you still sitting there? I thought you would have moved as soon as I took the kids upstairs."

"Taking my punishment like a big boy."

"Big boy huh?" I whisper suggestively.

"Huge." He growls from deep in his chest.

"I'll be checking for accuracy later." I wink. "I need a drink, join me?"

"Why not, it's Friday night."

"Christian, what's that noise?"

"That baby would be your brother-in-law."

"What the heck is he...?"

"Catching up with his old friend Jack Daniels and making a new friend that goes by the name of 'sing star'."

"Karaoke?" Christian nods slowly.

"Oh god." I cringe listening carefully to the strangled groans coming from the TV room.

"When your day is night alone...(hold on... hold on... )". A drunk Elliot slurs sounding like a crying beached whale.

"If youuuuu feel like letting go...

When you think you've had to much of this life... Hang on...

Everybody hurrrrrrrrrts." He screeches causing me to jump.

"Jesus Christian, get in there before security think someone's dying." I plead.

"He is dying... Inside. Let him get it out babe. Unless he starts breaking shit... What harms a little R.E.M. going to do?"

"I guess so. I still can't believe it. It doesn't seem real. It's like... It hasn't sunk in yet." I mutter while grabbing a bourbon and cola from the refrigerator.

"I know. You must be upset too baby." Christian wraps his arms around me from behind.

"When I saw her closet I dropped to the ground... I just... She's my best friend. Why didn't she talk to me more? Why didn't i push her to open up more? Am I a horrible friend?"

"Baby you're a great friend. Please don't feel like Kate leaving is your fault." He kisses the top of my head.

"I just feel like if I had just done more..."

"Ana, what more could you have done?"

"Handcuffed her to a chair and slapped the silly out of her. I want that Kimberley Lorsen found Christian. Those letters are half the reason Kate was so down on herself."

"I'm working on it." He mumbles into my hair.

Elliot must have turned the sound system up as 'lady in red' starts blaring through the room.

"Dance with me." Christian spins me round, places one hand on the small of my back and takes my hand in his other. He rests his chin on top of my head and begins to sway. With my free hand I take a sip of my drink then reach behind me and place my bottle on the bench. I run my hand up to Christians bicep, resting it there, and begin to sway with him.

"It's been a while since we danced like this Mrs Grey." He hums along with the Chris De Burgh number.

"It has. I love dancing with you." I whisper into his chest.

"I love anything that involves having you in my arms." He croons.

"Smooth Grey, Smooth." I giggle.

"Giggle again and I may have to move this dance party to a more private room."

"Promises, promises."

"I always make good on my word." He chuckles.

"I'll remember that when you are trying to get out of going to the Wiggles show."

"Ugh... Don't fucking remind me. Are you sure you won't come with me? Maybe Gail and Taylor could take him?"

"Oh I don't think so Grey. You are taking him to The Wiggles yourself. Provided of course he doesn't swear. There isn't a dam thing you can do to make me subject myself to that!" I peek up at him smirking.

"We'll see." He smiles, his eyes twinkling. What's he planning? Kidnapping me and tying me to the stadium seat? I wouldn't put it past him actually.

I am startled by a loud thud coming from the TV room. Christian and I both bolt across the kitchen and into the room to check on Elliot. He now has MTV blasting from the television speakers. Psy is dancing across the screen. Elliot is lying on the floor, huddled up and clutching his stomach. He is shaking like anything. Sobbing?

"Is he okay" I ask panicked from behind Christian who is hovering over him.

"He's fine." Christian starts laughing.

Elliot stumbles to his feet laughing like a freaking hyena.

"I fucking love this song." He snorts, grabbing the remote and turning the sound up.

"Oppan gangnam style...op op op op. Haaaaaaay sexy laaddies." He bellows, trying to pull off the moves but tripping over his feet. Thump. Aah, that explains it.

"Come on bro... Dance." Elliot climbs to his feet again.

"I'm good." Christian chuckles.

"Come on Ana, my favourite sister-in-law. You'll dance with me won't you?"

"Elliot, I'm your only sister-in-law, but okay, I'll dance with you if you promise not to break my coffee table. I love that table." I mumble.

"Deal little lady."

"Just let me get my drink." I walk past Christian towards the kitchen. "Can you move the table Christian, and any breakables while you're at it. I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting night."

"Hurry back babe, I'm looking forward to seeing your Gangnam style." He grins.

"Elliot, use the live rewind and get back to the start of the song." Christian laughs as I'm walking back in - just as gangnam style finishes and Justin starts singing 'sexy back'."

"Bastard." I whisper as I walk past him.

"Oh you love me." He hoots.

'Oppan Gamgnan style'...

* * *

CPOV

"You are fucking amazing." I laugh as we fall onto our bed. "Where did you learn all those moves?"

"Kate and I used to have dance nights... When we were.. Well before I met you." Ana's mood dampens at the mention of Kate.

"Come here." I pull her sexy little body on top of me to distract her. "Sit up, I want to look at you." I rub her thighs as she puts a knee either side of my hips and wiggles her tush over my cock.

"Uuuhh, do you have any idea how much you own me?" I grunt, my erection growing each second.

She bites her luscious bottom lip and shakes her head innocently.

"Fuck Ana, your like a fucking drug. I can't get enough of you." I run my hands up her thighs and around to her fantastic ass. I squeeze it tightly and push her forward, rocking her against my crotch.

"Mmmm," she hums. Fuck the noises she makes alone could have me cumming in my pants like a fucking horny 14 year old. She starts bucking back and forth on her own. Her head drops back and her hands cup her breasts.

"Look at me." I command. I need to see her intoxicating blue eyes. She raises her head and looks deep into my eyes. Her hips grinding back and forth, back and forth.

"Christian." She puffs, her breath quickening. "Touch me."

"Take your shirt off." She quickly pulls her T-shirt over her head and throws it to the side. "And you bra." I whisper, my eyes scanning every inch of her incredible body. She reaches behind her and unclasps the baby blue lace. She brings her arm back to the front and let's her bra drop.

"So fucking beautiful." I groan, now bucking my crotch up to meet her gentle rocking. I lick my lips as I watch her pert breasts bouncing lightly with every buck of my hips.

"Your tits look so fucking good baby, so full and so fucking lickable." Fuck they really do look amazing right now. I sit up and draw one into my mouth - sucking gently.

"Mmmmm...aaa." She moans, her fingers finding their way to their usual place in my hair. Her tugging makes me suck harder.

"Fuck...," she screams. "I want you..."

"You have me baby, forever." I move to her neglected nipple while my fingers continue to toy with one my mouth just left.

Wrapping my arm around her back I roll us over and continue playing with her sensitive peaks.

She is wriggling furiously beneath me. "Keep still baby, you're making it hard for me to worship your body." I bite her nipple gently.

"Fuck me." She groans, "I just want you to fuck me!" She hisses, desperate for a release.

"Mmmm... Have you got your period yet baby?"

"Noo, nooo, not yet." She grunts between breaths.

"Oh, well in that case... I'm hungry." I shuffle backwards, covering Ana's stomach with kisses. Stoping at the band of her yoga pants I peer up at her. She is propped up on her elbows, her face flustered and her pupils dilated.

I yank her pants and panties off in one sweep. "Lie back baby, just enjoy." She drops back and covers her eyes with an arm. I place my arms over her thighs pinning her down and look at what has to be the most perfect looking pussy in the history of pussies - and it's all mine. She is fully waxed, her skin soft and silky smooth. I see her tense as I blow softly up and down. I place 2 fingers above her folds and gently open her cleft, exposing those pretty, peach pussy lips that are glistening with her arousal. I lower my face and run my tongue over them. Her legs tremble beneath me and the rooms silence is broken with her soft whimpers.

Using my fingers to expose her more I run my tongue over her clit, then follow it up with a kiss.

"Christian, please..." She begs. The duvet clutched in her hands.

I sweep my tongue over her folds once more before rising to my knees. I drop my pants and boxers then move up her body, my face hovering above hers.

Our eyes are locked as I slowly sink into her. "Fuuck." I hiss. She's so dam tight and wet. My cock dam near hurts.

"Oooooo..., yes, yes." She writhes as I glide in and out, over and over. Softly, gently, tenderly. Gradually driving us to a spectacular synchronised climax.

"Oh, oh..., fuck, fuck yes... YES!" She screams as her body trembles and walls clench around me. My cock shooting out it's own release.

"Fuck Ana." I growl. My dick twitching limply inside her warmth.

* * *

"Chris..." Ana groans. Jesus fuck she wants round 2 already? "Can't ... Breathe... Heavy." She pants.

Oh fuck, I'm lying on her full weight, half asleep.

"Shit, sorry babe." I roll off her.

"Thanks." She mumbles sleepily and cuddles into me.

I wait till she's asleep before reaching for my phone to check for updates.

I scroll through the updates from Welch then check the text from Taylor.

*No trace yet. Meeting 9am GEH boardroom. Taylor.*

*Thank you Taylor. CG*. I reply.

* * *

"Are we still going out on the new yacht today?" Ana asks as she cutting up Teddy's pancakes.

Shit. I completely forgot with all the shit going on. "Do you want to go out? I have to shoot into work this morning for a meeting but I'm all yours this afternoon."

"I don't know... It feels a bit... Wrong. You know, having fun while Elliot's such a mess. Would you mind if we took a rain check? I have all those toys to sort out, my closet to de-clutter, dinner to cook."

"Baby, you don't need to cook dinner." I mumble, lifting a fork full of omelette to my mouth.

"Christian it's Gail's day off, of course I do."

Oh fuck, I didn't tell her I hired Francis and he starts today. Another thing I've forgotten. What the fucks wrong with me?

"Babe, the new housekeeper starts today, just tell them what you want for dinner and they can cook it."

"WHAT!" She screeches. "You hired someone? Christian, I really liked Francis." She pouts.

"Don't pout. I'm sure you will get on just fine. I have to go babe." I look down at my watch - 8.30am. "The housekeeper should be here soon. Play nice." I growl. "Reynolds and Prescott are staying here, and Elliot and Ava's new CP's Freeman and Honnor are in the security suite."

"Fine. I still can't believe you would hire someone without talking to me. There was nothing wrong with Francis." She mumbles.

"I'll see you later this morning." I lean in for a kiss.

"Wait, aren't you going to get dressed first, and why is Sawyer going with you?" She asks puzzled.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I look down at my pale blue fitted shirt and dark wash denim bootleg jeans.

"Nothing... I guess. Not your usual office get up but you look great." She shrugs.

"Behave." I kiss her chastely, grab my dark gray coat that was hung over the back of the bar stool and head for the door. Taylor and Sawyer are waiting in the SUV.

* * *

I sweep into the top floor boardroom at Grey house. The seats are all occupied. Barney, Welch, Taylor, Sawyer, head of legal, head of media, and a few others from different departments.

"I want no bullshit, only straight, honest, fast answers. I don't have all fucking day and the longer you are all here the less time is being spent looking for my sister-in-law." I sit in my chair at the head of the table and look to Sawyer.

"Sawyer, shoot."

"Sir, the laptop open on Mrs Greys bed was left on the American Airlines website. Her email contained a electronic receipt confirming her purchase of 3 Tickets. 2 adult, 1 infant. Destination Hawaii."

"They went to Hawaii a few months ago." I think out loud.

"Sir." Sawyer continues. "The flight departed at 6.15am this morning. Mrs Grey was not on the flight.

"Why the fuck would she go there?" Again, I am thinking out loud. "They just spent 2 weeks there?"

"Mr Grey. We penciled the top leaf of the notepad found on the bed. We could make out a booking for Kahala resort. We have been in contact with the resort. They will inform us if Mrs Grey turns up."

"Wait, Kahala resort rings a bell. I believe they stayed there on their recent vacation. Thank you Sawyer, anything else.?"

"Mrs Greys car is in their garage. If she left it was either by foot - highly unlikely with luggage, or she had other transport."

"Welch, any phone calls from either the home phone or Katherine's phone to a cab company?" I ask. Rubbing my finger along my lip.

"No sir."

"Welch, what have you got?"

"Sir I have reason to suspect the letters sent to Katherine Grey were in fact meant for... Well, take a look at this." He clicks a button on the remote in his hand and the wall sized projector screen comes to life. Displayed is one of the letters to Kate.

"I apologise Sir but up until now we have occupied ourselves trying to trace the letters and emails. We didn't focus too much on the actual wording. What do you see?" He zooms the letter so it becomes larger.

'Having babies has ruined your body. I don't know how your husband can stand to look at you.'

"I'm not seeing ..." I scan through the text.

"How many children does Katherine Grey have Sir?"

"Just Ava." I reply.

Welch zooms further and highlights the word 'babies'. He continues clicking through more of the digital letters. Words are highlighted on nearly every slide. 'Children', 'babies', 'kids'.

"Either whoever sent these is a complete dumbass who didn't research properly or these letters were sent to the wrong Mrs..."

"You mean to tell me you think these letters were MEANT FOR MY WIFE!" I roar. "And you just picked up on this NOW?" I stand and rest my fisted hands against the cool polished wood.

"Yes, Sir. That is what we suspect." Welch pushes his shoulders back and cocks his neck uncomfortably.

"Who the fuck would..? .. Find the fucker!" I hiss. "Whoever the fucker is I want them found!"

"What else?" I boom. My menacing voice echoing through the room.

"We downloaded the security history of the Greys house. The motion sensor last detected movement in the garage at approximately 7.20pm Thursday evening. The house has been vacant since Sawyer and your wife visited yesterday afternoon."

"So we have a time to go by then?" I run my hand through my hair frustrated.

"Sir, you called Simons at approximately 7.30pm to put a tail on a Mr Rodriguez. You claimed he left in a hurry Sir?"

"You think they are connected?" I ask.

"I think he was in a hurry to get away. Looking at your security footage of him with your wife by his vehicle I would go as far as to say he looked almost panicked. The footage at the gate of your home shows him yelling into his phone."

"Fucker." I mutter. "Get a lip reading specialist in and see if we can't make out what the fucker was saying. What is the current location of Mr Rodriguez?"

"Portland Sir. He travels between his apartment and studio most days."

"And Leila Williams?"

"The same. She too works from the studio."

"Anything suspicious?"

"Not yet Sir."

"Anyone else have anything?" I snap. This is not looking good. It is possible that Kate had a bagged packed for her and Ava because she was planning on going on holiday. But if she was taken, where's her bag? Did they take it with them?

"Welch, you said the last movement was in the garage, and Katherine's car is still in the garage.?"

"That is correct." He replies.

"Has anyone checked the car and looked in the trunk?" I look at my security guys.

"The car is locked Sir." Sawyer chokes.

"And that was reason enough to stop you? Send someone around there NOW."

"Yes Sir." Sawyer leaves the room with his phone held to his ear.

We spend the next hour making plans with the head of media in the event that this leaks to the public. In light of the letters having been suspected as being meant for Ana I arrange increased security for my wife and children.

"Taylor, I'm switching you and Sawyer. I want you as Ana's close protection."

"Sir, Sawyer is quite capable..."

"You are the best Taylor, no bullshitting around. If those letters were meant for Ana and as a consequence Kate is missing, I am not taking ANY chances with Ana. Understand! Nothing happens to my wife or someone's balls will be dog meat. Sawyer and Reynolds will be assigned to the children and the wider squad will follow from a distance. A short fucking distance."

"Mrs Grey will suspect something..."

"I don't give a FUCK! Make her unsuspect."

"Who's assigned to you?" Taylor asks, calm and collected. That's why I hired him.

"Fuck, stick Prescott on me. Ana doesn't like the bitch anyway." I grumble. This has turned into a fucking nightmare. I feel physically sick knowing that it could quite possibly have been Ana that was missing if the letters have anything to do with this mess. And Kate... Fuck! My brothers wife is out there with fucking god knows who...

"Mr Grey..." Sawyer barges into the room. "We have entry into the car." He gulps. "Mrs Greys bags are in the trunk, along with a bag for Mr Grey - your brother Sir."

"FfffffUUUUUCCCCKKK!" I roar. Kicking my chair I sending it flying backwards. She didn't leave him, she was planning a surprise holiday for them.

"24/7. No one sleeps till Katherine Grey is found."

* * *

KPOV

"He's not here to protect you right now bitch." The brunette hisses.

"Why?" I groan. My hands sore from being tied behind my back. "What did I do to you?" I cry.

"Bitch, you are just some tramp that got caught up in something bigger. See that pathetic excuse lying there." She points to the blonde, unconscious girl sprawled out on the concrete. The brunette starts laughing. "The tart got the wrong day and the wrong Grey. I guess shit like that happens when you hire amateurs. But don't you worry sweetie,". She smirks. "I don't make stupid mistakes. You play nice and you won't end up like her."

She steps forward and slaps my face. The contact makes my skin burn. I desperately want to hold my hands over my face but I can't move them. " We don't want to cause suspicion now do we, so when your friend gets back with a cellphone charger for your phone you are going to ring your sister in law from YOUR phone, and you are going to get her here. And if you don't... Say night night." She chuckles. "Christian Grey is Mine." She cackles.

This bitch is delusional. I drop my aching head back and close my eyes. Come on Grey, where's all your fucking security? Surely you didn't believe I'd leave my family?

When I open my eyes he is standing in front of me.

"Here have some water." He lifts a straw to my mouth so I can sip on the refreshing liquid.

"I still don't understand why you are doing this..," I sob looking up into his eyes.

"Kate... I..."

"You can get out of this, let me help you." I plead.

"You weren't supposed to get caught up in this...I'm in too deep..." He cringes.

"Is it money? What? Explain it to me?"

"No, fuck no! I don't want his money...I want his wife." He mutters. A bell echoes through the speaker in the corner of the room

" I have to go, someone is in the shop." He grabs the ball gag and secures it in my mouth before tightening it.

"I'm sorry Kate. You can call Ana when I get back." He turns and shuts me in the darkness once again. Tears flow down my face. I just want my husband, my daughter. I want to go home. My stomach heaves and I dry retch. Saliva dripping from my chin on to my lap. Please find me.

When I wake they are both standing in front of me. The girl is holding my phone up.

"Time to ring Ana." She sings.

"Fuck off." I spit. They must have removed my gag.

"Feisty aren't we." She slaps me again. "You will ring her." She hisses.

"Why don't you." I hiss at him.

"He wouldn't let her leave the house for me, come on." He growls

"Then I guess you're fucked aren't you." I chuckle, closing my jaw as pain radiates through my head.

"I love her."

"He was right about you, you are a useless fucker." I mutter. "Do you really think she's going to leave him and live happily ever after with you?"

I glare at him. "You were our friend." I scream.

He covers his ears and drops to the ground crying.

"Get up you useless sack of shit." The brunette yells. "Be a man. This is why I want Christian. He's a real man. The things that man can do... Mmmmm." She runs her hand down her shirt and caresses herself. Ugh gross!

"Why would he want a ugly piece of trash like you when he has Ana? You sick fuck." I yell at her.

Her hand comes flying towards me...darkness.

* * *

APOV

Jesus, I didn't realise I bought so many toys. Maybe I should donate some to the children's hospital. Yes I think I'll do that.

"That's the last of the boxes." Elliot grunts, still hungover.

"Thanks for helping Elliot. I don't know what's taking Christian so long."

"Hard work running an empire like his." He shrugs. "I'm going to grab some lunch. Hungry?" He asks.

"Yes, I am actually. Lead the way."

I follow Elliot down to the kitchen. Someone's been busy cooking. I didn't hear the housekeeper arrive.

I walk into the kitchen and see Francis. I stare speechless. He hired him! He really hired him.

"Aaaaaaaah." I run up to Francis and give him a quick hug.

"Someone's in a good mood today." He chuckles.

"I ... I, oh my god I thought he hired someone else."

"Well here I am. What can I get you for lunch?" He grins.

"Is that that apricot casserole cooking?" Elliot asks looking into the pot on the stove.

"It sure is. Want some?"

"Fuck yea." Elliot licks his lips.

"Yes please. I don't suppose you bought any..." I begin.

"Red velvet cake?" He says. It just so happens..." He reaches down and grabs a container.

"Thank you Christian." I whisper, looking towards the ceiling, Grinning like a loon. I can't believe it, he actually hired him. I love that man.

I walk to the pantry and grab a jar of pickled onions and take it back to the table.

"Mmmmm." I groan as I dip the onion in the casserole sauce and pop it into mouth.

"When are you due?" Francis asks, grabbing a bun from the basket.

"Pardon?" I nearly choke on my onion.

"When is the baby due?" He repeats.

"What? I'm not pregnant." What a rude thing to say. Elliot chuckles with a mouth full of casserole.

Francis looks at me closely.

"Your hair, your skin, your... Well other things." He coughs nervously. "Your appetite.. Honey, if your not pregnant, well, well I'm not gay." He laughs.

"I ... I'm not. I think I'd know if I was pregnant." I snap. Wouldn't I?


	32. Chapter 32 - Regular, silk and liners

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for your reviews. I did try to reply to most but somehow ended up deleting them all.. Grrrr why does gmail group all similar emails in one email, freaking annoying, so Anyway, I apologise if you didn't get a reply. Xx**

**I didn't think I would get this out but Taa Daa. I stayed up till some godly hour last night tapping away under the covers - annoying the heck out of my hubby hehe. **

* * *

Chapter 32 - Regular, silk and some liners.

CPOV

"We are here Sir." Taylor informs me as we pull up in front of the house.

"Give me a minute." I mumble. Rubbing my hands over my face. "Keep me informed Taylor. Secure GEH emails only. I can't risk Ana looking at my phone."

"Yes Sir." I take a few deep breaths and exit the car.

The house smells great, like fresh baking and vanilla.

"Good afternoon Francis." I greet the new housekeeper while taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Mr Grey. Can I get you anything?"

"Something strong."

"Whiskey on the rocks coming up." He murmurs. "Tough day at the office?"

"Something like that. Where's Ana?"

"She went up stairs for a nap while the children are sleeping."

"Thanks." I grab my whiskey and head up the stairs. Ana is standing in front of the wall mirror in our bedroom naked.

"Did I miss the memo." I smirk as she twists and turns, looking at her body from every angle. Her hair is wet and bundled in a mess on top of her head. She has obviously just finished up in the shower.

"Hi babe, you look all ruffled and stressed, everything okay?" She asks innocently.

"Yeah just a cluster fuck at work. Nothing you need to worry about. How was your day?" I ask, placing my drink on the dresser and wrapping my arms around her. I just need her close, safe.

"Good, I got the toys sorted. I'm going to donate some to the children's ward at the hospital."

"That's nice baby, Mom will love that." I nuzzle her neck. She smells like orange blossom and vanilla - her new shower gel.

"Are you sure you are okay?" She asks looking at me through the mirror.

"Baby, I'm fine. What are you doing starkers with the door unlocked any way?"

"Do my boobs look different?" She asks running her fingers slowly over her tits. Oh fuck me! Not-so-little Grey stands to attention.

"They look perfect as usual, why do you ask?" I kiss her shoulder.

"Just something Francis said." She murmurs. I stop kissing her neck and jerk my head upright.

"What the fuck is he doing talking about your tits? I thought he was fucking gay?" I growl.

"Oh calm down, he wasn't talking about my tits, well not directly."

"Not directly? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What about my hair, does it look different?"

"Back up, what about your tits? And your hair looks great."

"Have I put on weight?"

"Really Ana, we are going back there? You look fucking amazing. Now what the fuck is this all about? If he's making you feel uncomfortable I have no problems going down there and firing his ass!"

"He asked me when the baby was due." She whispers.

I'm speechless, for a few moments.

"He...He... What?"

"Do I look pregnant? I mean I'm sure I would notice something like that."

"I guess your hair is shiny and shit, are you using a new shampoo?"

"No."

"Well, it's not beyond the realm of impossible is it? You are kind of glowing - but you always look angelic to me. come to think of it, you are eating more than usual.."

"Maybe that's it, I'm just getting fat?"

"You are not fucking fat!"

"He bet his gayness on it."

"What - that you're pregnant?" I ask kind of amused.

"Yes." She sighs.

"Well then I guess we better get you knocked up or he'll be out of a job."

"You'd fire him for not being gay?"

"No, that's discrimination. I'd find something else."

"Whatever." Her smart mouth joins the party. "It doesn't matter any way, I'm not pregnant."

"You did a test?"

"Well no, but I'm not." She says with finality. "I can't be, Phoebes only 6 months old."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well it's too soon, I can't be."

"Baby did you not pay attention in Sex Ed class?"

"Oh ssshhh you. I'm telling you I'm not pregnant."

"Then why are we standing in front of the mirror inspecting your superb tits?"

"I'm not pregnant Christian, I was just... Oh I don't know, forget I said anything." She huffs, and scrunches her cute little nose up.

"Baby would it be that bad if you were? Another one might be...nice"

"No it wouldn't be that bad, but i'm not so let's just drop it okay." She says uncertain, her eyes crinkling at the corners. She kind of does look a bit rounder in the tummy, I angle my head to get a different view.

"Don't." She growls. I put my hands in the air and back away as if I were being held at gun point. "Only one way to find out."

"I'm not fuckin pregnant." She hisses.

"Does Mommy need to go sit in the naughty corner?" I chuckle.

"Get out." She yells before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door.

I grab my drink from the dresser and leave her too it. Fucking PMS or hormone shit.

* * *

"Definately Pregnant." Elliot chuckles when I bump into him entering the kitchen.

"You think?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Bro." He looks at me seriously, "so far today I've seen her eat chilli sauce on pancakes, polish off half the red velvet cake, dip pickled onions in apricot sauce and drink enough water to eradicate the thirst in Africa. She's got a bun in the oven."

"Nooooo, she always drinks tons of water. Besides, she's on the pill - has been since Phoebe was born." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Okay, here's my theory. The pill is what? 99 percent effective?"

"Something like that." I gulp down the last mouthful of whisky.

"So 99 percent. Probably based on the average couples statistics right? Couples normally fuck maybe once or twice a week?"

"Fuck that."

"So lets work this out, lets just go with once a week. So that one time they fuck they loose a percent right? So theoretically if you fuck more than that you loose a percent per fuck."

"Are you on drugs?" I chuckle.

"Serious Bro, you two go at it like fucking rabbits. How many times a week?"

"I'm not answering that." I screw my face up in mock disgust but gloating on the inside.

"Whatever, I'm guessing maybe twice a day?"

"Eh." I shrug with a smug look on my face. "When we wake up then during our morning shower, maybe twice at night, three times if we are not tired, that's not counting our office visits..."

Elliot's mouth is gaping. "How the fuck does she walk?" He yells unintentionally.

"Keep it to yourself Elliot."

So that's what? 4 times a day?"

"Give or take."

"We'll go with five. 5 times 7 is 35 Your down to sixty five percent already. Now you take off the strength of your... Well you know - navy men. Bro, your fucked. You're probably dodging that shit 50/50 every time you park the car.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You plucked that shit out of your ass." I scoff

"If you say so Daddy." He pats my shoulder. "Have you tracked Kate down?" His demeanour changes in a nano second. Fuck. I knew this was coming. I can't tell him just yet, it's for his own good.

"Not yet El, I have a team on it, they won't stop till they find her. I give you my word. As soon as we know where she is I will let you know."

"Christian, thanks." He chokes up, his head bowed. "How am I going to raise our daughter on my own?"

"You won't have to. I WILL find her Elliot."

"You're assuming she'll want to come back? She fucking left bro, packed her bag and fucked off."

"She's just...give her some time." Fuck I hate lying to my family. It used to be so easy, natural even - when I was in my teens and fucking around with Elena and all the other subs. Since meeting Ana, I have a conscience.

"Daddy, me wan cuddle." Teddy walks into the kitchen holding his tatty blue teddy bear that's falling apart at the seams. He's refuses to get rid of it though.

"Hey little man. Come on." I pull him up onto my lap and he curls up comfortably. "Did you have a good nap?"

He nods his head. "Feel like doing some man stuff this afternoon?"

"What man stuff be?"

"It's when us boys spend time together, no girls."

"Kay, we do man stuff, an uncle Lelly?"

"If he wants to. What do you reckon Uncle Lelly?"

"I reckon that sounds like a good idea." Elliot leans over and ruffles Teddy's hair.

"What do you want to do Teddy?" I ask.

"Me wan play san pik like Gramma's"

Elliot looks at me completely baffled. I shrug my shoulders clueless.

"You want to play some pit? Like car pit crew?" I take a stab.

"No! San pik." He grunts and pushes his bottom lip out. "Me make casel."

"Camel?" Elliot suggests.

"Sandpit, castle." Ana waltzes into the kitchen and heads for the pantry.

"Ah." Elliot nods in a moment of realisation. "Do you have a sandpit?" Elliot ask me.

"No. We don't. Feel like putting your hammer to work?"

"I think we can build you a sandpit." Elliot stands with a sense of purpose. "Where's your crayons bud? We need something epic, it's going to take some planning."

"Teddy, take Uncle Lelly up to get your crayons and paper, we can draw up some plans at the table."

Teddy jumps off my lap and bounds up to Elliot.

"Me wan big San pik." He jumps excitedly and pulls Elliot from the kitchen.

I stand to get a drink. Ana is standing at the pantry eating.

"What the fuck are you eating?" I chuckle. She has a open bag of LAYS kettle cooked sea salt and vinegar chips which she is dipping into a jar of chocolate hazelnut sandwich spread.

"What?" She shrugs. "It tastes like sea salt chocolate. Try it." She holds the packet and jar out to me.

I shake my head no. "Baby, why don't you just eat some salted caramel chocolate?"

"Because there's none left."

"Send someone to get some."

"No, it's a waste of their time. Besides I want to go to the store soon so I will get it myself."

"You are not fucking going to the store." I yell louder than I intended.

"Why? I'll take Sawyer with me." She rolls her eyes. Fuck, how are you going to get out of explaining this one Grey.

"I'll pick some up. Elliot and I are going to need to buy some building supplies. Write me a list and I'll stop at the store."

"Are you sure?" She asks before stuffing a chip in her mouth.

"Of course, no point in us both going out."

"I guess. I'll go write my list." She leaves the room with the bag of chips and jar of Nutella. Oh lord. I think Elliot may be right. A baby?... A baby...A smile creeps onto my face.

* * *

An hour later I'm buckling Teddy into his car seat. He has the sketch of the sandpit clutched tightly in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

"Hey babe, here's my list." Ana strolls up beside me and slips the list into my hand. I grab her hand and pull her to me, my other hand cups her face. I lower my lips to hers slowly, hovering above her, our lips barely touching. Parting my lips slightly I capture her top lip in mine, applying gentle pressure then pulling away slowly, our lips catching as they part.

I repeat the action with more fervour, eliciting a soft whimper. Then again, only adding a sweep of my tongue.

"Ohhhh, hurry back." She pants, her face flushed.

"I love that you still get wet for me so easily." I moan quietly into her mouth, our lips still melding - absorbing the pulsing passion and desire washing through us.

"Knock it off you two, you'll give your son issues." Elliot hollers from the front passenger seat. Sawyer is snickering from the drivers seat.

Flicking Elliot the finger I turn back to Ana and slap her ass. "Laters Baby." I wink before sliding in to sit next to Teddy.

* * *

KPOV

I open my eyes. My head is throbbing. My mouth is dry and my wrists feel raw - every time I wiggle my hands it stings.

Jose walks into the room. He closes the door behind him and walks quietly over to me.

"I'm not phoning her." I croak.

"Kate please." His eyes are pleading with me.

"What the fuck happened to you Jose? I thought you were a decent guy." I close my eyes and groan as a sharp pain shoots through my hand.

"Me and Ana, we would have been so good together. I love her Kate, I always have."

"You're fucking delusional."

"Grey, he ruined everything. I could have made her love me."

"What? You think abducting her and tearing her away from her children and the love of her life is going to make her fall in love with you?" I ask incredulously. "She'll hate you Jose. The sight of you will make her sick."

"Shut up." He cries. "She'll need me when Christian leaves her for Lulu."

"The twisted bitch? Oh really are a dumb fucker."

"Ring her." He growls, pulling my phone from his pocket.

"You know what Jose. Get fucked. If you're going to kill me, get it over with. But hell will freeze over before I lead Ana into your filthy hands."

"But yet you'll ring your husband and tell him you are leaving him?" He chuckles.

"Fuck you Jose, I was only semi conscious when your little slapper friend made me call. Even then I only did it because she told me she had my baby and would harm her if I didn't. But you know what Jose, when I came to, I remembered something. My daughter wasn't at the house with me, She was with Ana's children. You know as well as I do that wherever Christian Greys children are there's an army of armed men also. You couldn't have got her if your life depended on it."

"Maybe his guys fucked up for once."

I laugh. "What like the girl you hired to kidnap Ana? Last time I checked my name was Kate."

"They'll fuck up."

"Yeah they will. They will fuck YOU up. You realise once Grey puts 2 and 2 together you're a dead man walking. His guy, Taylor... You can almost guarantee he's now assigned to Ana. He may look all nice and professional, but he's all your nightmares rolled into one. You don't stand a shit show in hell of getting within a 10mile radius of her with him around."

"You always were a fucking lippy bitch. Not my Ana though, she's sweet and kind..."

"When's the last time you spent some decent time with her asshole? She's mouthier than a fucking dentist convention. She'd chew you up and spit you out with her morning coffee."

His face drops. "It's all that bastards fault. He's ruined her." He storms from the room leaving me alone. The unconscious girl has been removed. They must have done that while I was knocked out.

"Where the fuck are you and your henchman Grey?"

* * *

CPOV

We have purchased all the supplies needed to build Teddy's sand pit and have paid for them to deliver it all to the house for us.

Elliot is strapping Teddy into the store trolley while I scroll down Ana's extensive list.

6 cans of Dr Pepper

I bag of miniature Reese's peanut butter cups

Sea salt caramel chocolate

Pita bread

Hummus

Sweet chilli sauce

Colgate total whitening toothpaste

Loreal - Ideal Moisturiser - Even tone.

Tampons

Cherry lip smacker x 2

"What the fucks a lip smacker?" I ask Elliot as we walk through the store entrance.

"Daddy be say naughty word." Teddy points at me accusingly.

"I'm sorry dude. Elliot, do you know what a lip smacker is?"

"Fuck knows Bro, who the hell would want to purposely smack their mouth?" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh fuck me, really Ana?" I groan. "Tampons for fucks sake? I'm not buying that shit."

"Daddy you naughty, be say n it too much."

"Teddy, I think we should count Daddy's naughty words and he can have his time in the naughty corner when we get back home."

"Mmmm hmmm." Teddy nods.

"Fuck up Elliot."

"That's one Teddy, you make sure you count okay."

"Right, lets start at the chocolate. Chocolate I can do."

We walk down to the confectionary aisle.

"Daddy, why ebry one look us." Teddy points to a group of young college girls standing huddled and staring.

"Because they are looking at how handsome you are son." I chuckle as he smiles at them and waves shyly.

I turn back to the rows of candy and chocolate. I grab 5 bags of peanut butter cups and throw them in the trolley, some sour worms, gummy bear, and salted caramel chocolate... Ooo, snickers.

"Grab some butterfingers bro." Elliot says while chucking in handfuls of twizzlers, followed by M&M's, Milky Way bars and Hershey's kisses.

"Where's the fucking drinks." I growl, scanning the isles.

"Over here." Elliot motions to the next isle. I find the Dr Pepper and grab a 24 can box.

"Are you Christian Grey?" A rather masculine looking lady runs up to us, batting her eyelashes. Ughhhh.

"No." I snap.

"Yes, u be my Daddy." Teddy yells, swinging his legs.

"Who the fucks Christian Grey?, you heard of him El?"

"Nope." He says popping his P.

"Ss..sorry." She stutters, "you just look like...never mind." She turns back up the isle.

"Where's the Pepsi?" I stroll further down the isle till I find the Pepsi and grab 3 big bottles. 6 different kind of juices in the trolley later we are off to find the toothpaste.

"Here it is Bro." Elliot holds up the carton of Colgate. "Which one, squeezy tube or pump bottle?"

"Fuck, I can't remember what she normally gets, grab 5 of each."

As we reach the women's products I turn my head to the side - left then right to see if anyone's watching. I turn back and look at all the boxes.

Regular, heavy flow, tapered, silk, wings, maternity, good nights, applicator...What the fuck.

"Help me out here Elliot."

"You're on your own Bro." He laughs, picking up a box of regular with wings and inspecting it.

"Fuck!" I pull my phone from my pocket and dial Ana.

"Hey babe." She answers on the second ring.

"Hey, um... Did you get your period?" I whisper.

"No, why?"

"We'll how necessary are the... 'things'?" I stand up straight and try to look casual as a young couple walk past staring.

"Babe, I'm nearly out and I'm due so I need some."

"Which ones, there's fucking thousands." I continue to whisper as the couple leave the isle.

"I don't know just grab what is on special, it's what I normally do."

"Are you regular, heavy? Give me some fucking rope here. What the fuck are wings?"

"Oh for goodness sake Christian. Just grab regular, ohhhhhh actually grab the silk ones, and maybe some liners okay. Thank you baby, I have to go Phoebe and Ava and hungry. Love you."

I grab the first boxes I see with the words regular, silk and liner then get the fuck out of there.

"Fuck I should have asked her what a lip smacker is. I can't ring her back she's got her hands full with the girls."

"Ring Mia, she'll know." Elliot shrugs.

I phone Mia and ask her. "Lip balm" I mouth to Elliot who is still chucking random shit in the trolley.

"Ahhhhhh." He nods.

We find the cosmetic aisle and the lip smackers.

"Look at all the fucking flavours! Cookie dough? They even have Dr pepper, and skittles". Elliot laughs.

We grab every flavour they have. I can wait to kiss the cotton candy one off her. Mmm my dick twitches thinking about smearing it on her bottom lip and sucking it off.

We eventually find the moisturiser she wanted. It is on sale so I grab the 8 they have left on the shelf.

Finally we have everything on the list and more. My patience is wearing thin as the check out lady pushes everything through at snails pace.

Finally! She finishes and we can get the hell out of there.

We are loading the bags into the back of the SUV when my phone rings.

"Grey." I snap.

"Sir, we have a signal. Strategy Meeting at GEH now - we need to move. We have a team on the way already to secure the area." Welch says bluntly then hangs up.

"Fuck." Teddy is with me. "Sawyer drop me at GEH now and take my brother and son home. I throw the rest of the bags in the car not giving a shit everything is scattering everywhere. I buckle Teddy in quickly and jump in the front leaving Elliot baffled.

I speed dial Taylor as Sawyer pulls out of the car park.

"Taylor I need you and Reynolds at GEH now. Have the house team on full alert. ... Yes we have a signal...No I don't know location."

"Christian, are you talking about Kate?" He leans forward in his seat, his eyes wide. "Fucking answer me!" He yells when I remain silent.

My phones buzzes.

"Grey."

"Thhhhought you were some hotshot stalker, where the fuck are you?" Kate whispers down the line. She sounds distant and her voice is echoing.

"Kate?" I breathe, oh thank fuck she is alive. "We have a signal on your location, we are on our way Kate."

"Jose." She coughs. "Dropped my phone on the floor, hurry." She sobs.

"Kate... Baby?" Elliot cries. "Fuck, where are you, are you okay..." I switch it to speaker phone for them

"Elliot?... Immmm sorry, I .." The phone lines cuts off.

* * *

KPOV

"I love...ahhhhhh" I scream as the brunette kicks the chair and pushes me backwards still tied to it causing me to land on my arms.

She picks up my phone that had fallen out of Jose's pocket when he stormed out. I had managed to wiggle forward and turn it on with my foot. Fucking sensitive touch screens, took me dam near an hour to dial Christians cellphone with my toe.

"Who were you talking to." She screams.

"Ana...Ana." I cry. "I was trying to use voice command to dial Ana."

She breathes a loud sigh of relief and slips the phone into her pocket. "You can forget about phoning her for now. Get some sleep while you can, we are moving you when night falls." She turns and leaves me lying on the ground.

Dumb bitch. This has to be the most pathetic fucking kidnapping attempt ever. She didn't even check my call history to confirm it was Ana I was trying to call. The tears begin to fall freely as I think about hearing Elliot's voice. They are on their way Christian said... Please, please get here before they move us.

* * *

APOV

"Hey there Teddy." I drop to my knees and hold my arms out for him to run into. He charges towards me nearly knocking me back. "You are getting so big and strong." I squeeze him tightly.

"Me big like Daddy." He pulls out of my hold and pushes my cheeks together making fish lips.

"Where is Daddy and Uncle Elliot." I ask him looking at the open door. Sawyer is walking up the front path with a ton of shopping bags. How much did they buy?

"Daddy and Lelly go work." He climbs off my lap.

"Mrs Grey." Sawyer nods.

"Just put them in the kitchen Luke. I will sort them out." He nods again in acknowledgement and takes the bags to the kitchen.

Teddy sits on a chair eating a peanut buttercup while I sort through the ridiculous amount of candy they bought. Francis is chopping vegetables at the bench.

"Someone's got a sweet tooth." Francis chuckles as I roll a container full of chocolate bars and sweets into the bottom of the pantry.

I peek into the next bag. "What the hell?" I mumble there must be at least 20 lip smackers in here. I pull them all out. Cookie dough, cherry, cola, skittles, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ...cotton candies? Good grief. 8 moisturisers, 10 tubes of toothpaste! I leave the lady products in the bag but pull out the other box. A pregnancy test? Really Christian. I see pen scribble on the side of the box.

'I want another nephew. Lelly.'

I shove it back in the bag quickly before Francis sees it.

"They forgot my chilli sauce." I cough trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Never trust a straight man to do your shopping." He chuckles. "So, you going to take it?" He grins.

"Take what?" I snap.

"The test." He laughs, pointing at the bag with his chopping knife.

"No." I scowl. "I'm not pregnant."

"Right." He shakes his head in amusement.

"Can you watch Teddy, I'm going to take this stuff up to our bedroom."

"Take your time." He wiggles his eyebrows.


	33. Chapter 33 - You are the weakest link

A/N: Wow, blown away by your messages and reviews. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you :). Xxx. I hope to respond to you all soon.

Ivigil - yes! The land before time. That's the movie. :) yip yip yip.., lol.

This chapter is for Meigs - We can't have you dying while you wait for the next chapter can we? :) lol, who needs sleep anyway?

I'm never been more nervous about posting a chapter. Too much, not enough, over the top? This is probably the chapter I've found the most difficult to write. I guess your reviews will let me know how I did.

Disclaimer: The first few sentences are copied from E. L. James's Fifty shades of Grey. I am not awesome enough to write Air traffic controls on my own. All credit goes to her. The rest is all written by me and my wild imagination.

* * *

Chapter 33 - You are the weakest link, Goodbye!

CPOV

"Tower. This is Charlie Tango Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for take-off. Please confirm, over."

"Charlie Tango you are clear. Sea-Tac to call. Proceed to one four thousand, heading PDX. Over."

"Roger, tower, Charlie Tango set, over and out."

I raise Charlie Tango into the air smoothly.

"Elliot sit still. Please. I know your pretty pumped right now but unless you want me to crash the fucking helicopter you need to settle down. We will be there before you know it."

"I'm going to kill the fucking bastard." He grunts. Elliot has been filled in both at GEH and on the drive there. To say he is pissed is an understatement. The poor bastard can barely control himself. I have a projector screen, a window and a wall that needs fixing before work on Monday.

"Great, but save your fucking energy for when you see him." I growl.

An irate man on air transport probably wasn't the best idea, but we needed to move and move fast. There are 5 men on their way to covertly surround the building incase something goes wrong. They are also paid handsomely to 'take care of business' and clean up any mess after we've visited and secured Katherine. By mess I mean anything that can lead back to me. Every man hired on my covert op squad is either ex military or ex FBI. They know how to kill, how to hide and how NOT to get caught. It's a division on my security team I very rarely have to use and hope to keep it that way. I could just order them to take care of it themselves. - but where's the fun in that? If it was anyone else I wouldn't waste my time. But its not, it's Jose fucking Rodriguez. I've had enough of that fucker and he's about to meet my fists. No one fucks with my family.

Elliot clenches his fists over and over. Clench, unclench, clench, unclench. "I still don't fucking get it, her clothes were gone? What fucking numb nut kidnaps someone and stops to pack them a fucking bag? Wouldn't you grab the person and then get fuck out of there?"

"Elliot they are amateurs. First up they sent the letters to the wrong Mrs Grey, secondly they kidnapped the wrong Mrs Grey. They chose the wrong family to fuck with El. That Jose fucker is about to meet a shade of fifty no ones had the pleasure of meeting."

"He's mine Christian." Elliot nostrils flare with rage. I'll let him have his moment but that fuckers not going to know what's hit him when I get my hands on him.

The rest of the ride is fairly quiet. It's not long before Portland comes into view. I land Charlie Tango as smoothly as possible in the strong winds.

Elliot unbuckles himself faster than you could say shit a brick.

He skips the elevator and flies down the metal fire escape steps with Taylor and I close on his tail. Fuck I need to step up the gym work.

"Is this the fucking car." Elliot bangs his fists against the locked SUV when he reaches the sidewalk - setting the alarms off.

"Get in." I push the key fob. The car beeps, alarm stops and the doors unlock.

"Sir, let me drive." Taylor growls sternly.

"Just get in the fucking car, I know exactly where the fucker is, I've been there with Ana." I jump into the drivers seat, Elliot in the passenger seat and a fucked off Taylor climbs in the back.

I'm in no mood to sit in silence. I need to clear my head so I put my iPad in the dock and turn it up. 'The XX's intro,' starts blaring from the speakers. I put my foot down and screech into the traffic. Speeding down the the street I swerve in and out of cars. I change down a gear to turn down Columbia Street. I slow down as we pass Jefferson Street Park and pull to a stop in front of Jose's studio.

"Calm the fuck down Elliot." I yell as he dam near rips the seat belt off. "Chances are there may be others in there so just take a moment and fucking breathe. Trust me Elliot, give me 5 minutes then come in. Taylor are the team in place in case shit hits the fan?"

"Yes Sir. We are good to go."

"Lets go get Els Wife."

"You have 60 fucking seconds to get any innocents out of the fucking place before I get in there." Elliot fumes.

"Taylor." I cock my head motioning for him to exit the car.

We head up the path to the studio. Taylor is barking instructions at me as we walk.

"They are not expecting us Mr Grey so play it cool, we remove anyone not involved first, secure Mr Rodriguez and Miss Williams second then find Mrs Grey."

"30 fucking seconds" Elliot screams from beside the SUV. Shit, bringing him was not a good idea. I tell Taylor I draw the line at handling a female - being Leila. I don't think I'd have the self control or the conscious to not regret my actions. I am trusting him to take care of her. Jose - he's a different story.

I roll my shoulders and push the door open. Jose and Leila are standing unsuspecting at the studio shop counter. I scan the room quickly. No ones here thank fuck.

"Hello Jose." I smirk when he looks up. His face drops and he turns as white as fucking baby powder . I click my fingers and Taylor flys over the counter and grabs Leila, securing her hands behind her back. "Thought I'd pop by and say hi while I was in the area." I fist my hand and lift it to my face to inspect my knuckles.

The door flys open behind me and Elliot comes charging past, straight to Jose who's backing into the wall. Oh he's bright - cornering himself. Dumb fuck. Elliot wastes no time pulling his arm back and hooking the fucker full force in the side of his face. I cringe when I hear his fist meet its target. Oooo that's gotta hurt.

"You fucking piece of fucking shit." He spits bending his knees slightly and landing an uppercut under Jose's chin. Jose sways and begins to drop. Elliot grabs his shirt and holds him up with one hand. "Where is she?" He roars, he is panting, his face is red and his teeth are grinding. He wipes his mouth with the back of his free hand. "Where the fuck is she?" He smashes him backwards into the brick wall.

"In here." Taylor yells, running out from the back room, "she's okay." Elliot drops Jose and bolts in the direction Taylor came from.

"Looks like its just you and me." I crack my knuckles looking down at Jose. "You're a bit of a dumb fuck aren't you." I laugh. I pick him up by his hair and drag him through to the office room that Taylor chucked a handcuffed Leila in. I throw him onto the office chair and stand in front of him. He wipes the blood from his split lip and spits at me.

"Oh, now that's not very nice is it?" I look down at the blood stains on my shirt. I look back up and give him a hook to the side of his face that Elliot neglected.

"Fuck you Grey." He spits again. Oh you fucker. I get into my kickboxing stance, bending my knees slightly - one foot in front of the other, hands up and roundhouse kick the fuckers head.

I stand up straight, roll my shoulders, straighten my shirt and clear my throat.

"I thinks it's about time we had a wee chat don't you.?" I cock my head.

"Christian, baby he made me do this." Leila cries in the corner.

I turn and glare at her. "Shut your fucking mouth." I sneer.

Jose is slumped over when I turn back to him. "Not feeling so good Jose?" I launch forward and place my hands either side of him on the arm rests. "Sit the fuuuuucccckkk up." I roar in his ear.

He lifts his head, blood is pissing out of his nose and his eye is starting to swell. "I want some answers you useless piece of fucking scum. I ask, you answer. It's simple really. Make your answers quick and we'll be fine - Well maybe not you so much." I grin. "Now, I've had a shitty day and i'd like to go home and fuck my wife so lets start shall we? We know its my wife you want so why did you take Kate?"

* * *

APOV

Where the fuck is Christian and Elliot? Both of their phones are off, Taylor's not answering his. I've phoned the GEH office but it is just being directed to the after hours message service. I called Ros but she was surprised to hear there was any meetings today and if there was she was not asked to attend. I roll over on the bed and look at the alarm clock sitting on Christians bedside table. It's now 6.30pm. Carrick, Grace and Mia came about an hour ago to get the children. Carrick gave some bullshit explanation about Christian having plans tonight and asking them to watch the children. I could tell he was lying. If Christian had plans tonight they didn't involve me and if Christian phoned them why can't he answer the dam phone for me?

Sitting up I grab another snickers bar and pull my Mac in front of me. I try phoning Christian again while I wait for the computer to boot.

* * *

CPOV

"What did you just say?" I snarl.

"I said Ana doesn't love you, she loves me. She's only with you for your money." He chokes, probably on blood. I smash his face once again, hard enough to hurt like a mother fucker but not hard enough to cause any major damage.

"Mr Grey." Taylor coughs behind me. "Mrs Grey just tried phoning again. Perhaps you should talk to her, keep her suspicions at bay."

"Thank you Taylor." He nods and exits the room. He is interrogating Leila in the back room and Elliot is with Kate at the hospital getting her checked out. I grab a scarf that is hanging from the coat stand in the corner and tie it over Jose's mouth. I pull my phone from my pocket and turn it on. I speed dial Ana and put it on speaker, "listen carefully Jose, you're about to hear what you'll never have."

"Christian." She answers sounding panicked.

"Hey beautiful." I sit back and get comfy on the sofa, my eyes never leaving Jose's. "are you okay baby?"

"Are you?" She sniffs.

"Hey, baby I'm fine. Don't cry."

"I just... I've been trying to phone you and you didn't tell me you were going anywhere. I was worried."

"Ssshhh please don't cry baby, I hate it when you cry. I'm sorry I didn't phone you sooner baby. Elliot and I had to do something in Portland."

"In Portland? What's in Portland?"

"It's a surprise baby, but I think you'll thank me." Oh she will when she finds out we have Kate back.

"Please don't be too long, I miss you." She sighs.

"I miss you too baby, so much. I asked Mom and Dad to come get the kids."

"Yea, they came about an hour ago. Is that part of the surprise?"

"Hmmm maybe I just want you all to myself tonight. No interruptions, just you and me." I smirk at Jose.

"Mmmm." She moans softly down the phone. "Sounds like heaven. I'm sorry I was grumpy today. I will make it up to you tonight though,... nice and slow." She purrs. Fucking hell Ana. I wanted the fucker to hear you say you love me, something he can only dream of, not give him a fucking hard on hearing you moan and dam near starting a phone sex session.

"Dam baby, don't talk like that when I'm not there to do anything about it." I sigh.

"I'm sorry babe." She giggles. "I just feel like we have hardly seen each other all day and we didn't make love this morning, I miss you. I need you so much Christian."

"I need you too Ana. I'm not going to be too much longer here, I promise."

"I'll be waiting. Did you take Charlie Tango?" She asks. She still worries every time I use the helicopter.

"Yes, I'll be safe baby, don't fret."

"Okay, please be careful. I love you so much Christian."

"I love you to Ana. See you soon."

I end the call. Jose moves in the chair uncomfortably.

"She'll be mine Grey, you wait. This time next year she'll be begging me to get home and fuck her."

I flip. Grabbing him by his shirt I pick him up and throw him to the ground like a rag doll. Kick after kick after kick.

"Sir." Taylor wraps his arm around my waist and yanks me back putting a stop to the ass kicking. "He's not worth it Sir, let us handle the fuckers. We have less to loose."

"That's for wanting what's mine." I roar, Pulling my leg back and giving him an almighty boot to his crotch." He curls up and groans like the sorry

Sack of shit he is.

"Get rid of them." I hiss.

* * *

TPOV

I look down at the squirming scum on the ground. The boss and his brother fucked him up pretty good already.

"Finally," I sigh loudly. "I didn't think boss man was going to leave. I've been waiting patiently for my turn."

He try's to push himself up but collapses.

"You ruined my day off." I continue. "You see... I had plans tonight. Plans that were cancelled because I had to come deal with your ass. I don't like to cancel on my wife so I am not a happy man. We are going to play a little game you, me and little LuLu - it's called 'The weakest link'. Have you heard of it? Didn't think so?" I continue without giving the bastard a chance to reply.

"See, I fucking love working for that son of a bitch, why you ask? Because I have enough money at my disposal to make things disappear." I wave my hand around in the air for theatrics. "So here's what we are going to do. I'm kinda in the mood for a little boat ride. Would you and your girlfriend like to come? Of course you would! Well then, now that that's all settled. Let the fun and games begin. Will you be the weakest link and be saying goodbye?" I laugh. Oh I'm a sick fuck sometimes.

* * *

KPOV

"Uggghhh." I groan opening my eyes. My wrists are throbbing and my head feels like its being hammered with a compacting machine.

"Baby, you're awake. Oh thank fuck, I love you so fucking much." Elliot flys towards the bed from the chair in the corner.

"You're here." I sob. "I'm not hallucinating?"

"I'm here baby." He cups my face and kisses each cheek, my lips, my nose, my eyelids, my forehead.

"Im sorry...I'd never leave you Elliot, ever." I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Ssshhh baby, I'm sorry I ever believed it. I just... When you asked me to leave on Thursday morning, and then your clothes were missing."

"I know I've been a bit difficult lately. I was going to take us all away for a week. I was putting our bags in the trunk of the car... When she came up behind me..." I shudder.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I doubted you." He lies down beside me on the bed, our faces nearly but not quite touching. He raises his hand and brushes my hair from my face. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again, so if you thought Christian was bad..." He chuckles.

"What's the verdict." I hold up my bandaged wrist.

"Your wrists are pretty bad, the rope burn is quite severe but will heal nicely, the doctor knocked you out and put you on IV, no major head injuries surprisingly, we just have to watch for signs of delayed concussion. You are well enough to be transferred to Seattle tonight for observation." He kisses my lips gently and strokes my cheek with a finger.

"What about Jose and the girl?" I ask.

"They had done a runner by the time we found you. Don't think we'll be seeing them again. There we no tapes in their security cameras either. What a shame." Christian says as we waltzes into the hospital room.

"Christian. Thank you.. I don't..."

"Hey, what are annoying pompous brother-in-laws for." He shrugs. "Jose mentioned you refused to call Ana and get her to meet you there. Thank you Kate. I owe you my life for keeping her safe."

"Call it even." I smile.

"Right, we have a ambulance on stand by to take us to the heli pad, a nurse ready to travel with us and a hospital bed waiting for you in Seattle. Are you two ready to get the fuck out of here?" He looks between Elliot and I.

* * *

APOV

I turn the shower off and wrap a towel around myself. I walk over to the mirror above the basins and grab my night cream. I see the pregnancy test resting beside the tub of cream.

"Could I be?" I whisper to myself. Only one way to find out my subconscious repeats Christians words from earlier.

I grab the box and take the stick out.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

EPOV

Kate is settled in the private hospital room in Seattle and Christian has just left for home. He assures me not to worry about Ava, she is safe at Mom and Dads with more security surrounding the house than the presidents.

I climb onto the bed next to Kate. She turns and cuddles into my chest.

"Where were you taking us baby?" I twirl a lock of her hair around my finger.

"Hawaii." She murmurs.

"Hawaii? We just went there babe, you didn't want to go somewhere new?"

"No, I wanted to take you back there and tell you ...in the place I think it happened." She whispers.

"Where what happened baby?" I kiss the top of her head, happy to have her back in my arms.

"This." Is grabs my hand and places it on her stomach. "We are having a baby Elliot."

I jump up on to my knees and stare down at her.

"A baby?" I choke.

She nods her head grinning.

"A real baby?" I ask pulling at my hair.

"A real baby." She giggles.

"A baby." I whisper. "A baby."

I jump off the bed and pace the room a few times. Kate is sitting up giggling.

"Oh my god, a baby." I run over to her, grab her face and kiss her passionately. "A baby." I say pulling away. I run to the door and poke my head out. "I'm having a baby!" I yell to anyone who can hear me.

* * *

CPOV

"What are you doing baby? Are you okay?" I run and drop to my knees in front of her. She is sitting on the bathroom floor in our en suite with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Why are you crying?" I place my hands on her arms and scan her for injuries.

"We...we..." She hiccups.

"Please tell me what's going on baby, I'm worried."

"We are pregnant." She holds up a stick with 2 very clear pink lines.

"We are pregnant?" I choke.

She nods yes. "We are having a baby?... Baby that's fucking great news!" I pick her up and swing her around causing her to giggle.

"Why are you crying?" I push a lock of stray hair from her face and kiss the tip of her nose.

"I don't know I just am." She continues to giggle and sob at the same time.

"Your lips are so fucking soft when you cry." I press her up against the shower wall. She wraps her legs around my waist and pulls my face to hers, kissing me passionately. I run my hand up her leg and grab hold of the towel, pulling it down.

"A baby..." I whisper as I pull away to look at her.

She bites her lip and nods.

"I fucking love you." I groan, un buckling my belt. I need to bury myself in my wife.

* * *

TPOV

"Stand up bitch." I snarl.

"If you think getting rid of us is going to make a difference your wrong." The bitch laughs. "We are only a small piece of the puzzle. Sir will not stop until he has what he wants."

"Well I would tell you to pass on a message to 'Sir' that I look forward to meeting him. Unfortunately, you won't be seeing him again. David's ." I yell at the Ex female marine behind me. She is ruthless, and built like a fucking brick house. "She is the weakest link. Goodbye." I leave them alone.

"I've always wanted to say that to someone, I fucking love that show ." I chuckle to myself.


End file.
